Blood on the Sand Volume 1: The Broken Crown
by MJLCoyoteStarrk
Summary: The Winter War has left Hueco Mundo without an Emperor; an Empire will be divided as the powerful noble families of Hueco Mundo wage war in a bid to gain the crown and throne. Some will fight for love and others for power and others for revenge, but all will spill blood on the sand. Main Theme: "Assassin's Creed Rogue Main Theme" by Elitsa Alexandrova
1. Prologue: Sing, Muse

**Blood on the Sands**

**Prologue: Sing, Muse**

"_Rage—Goddess, sing the rage of Peleus' son Achilles,_

_Murderous, doomed, that cost the Achaeans countless losses,_

_Hurling down to the House of Death so many sturdy souls,_

_Great fighters' souls, but made their bodies carrion,_

_Feasts for the dogs and birds,_

_And the will of Zeus was moving toward its end._"

"Hey, what are you muttering to yourself, Mykkal?"

"Just some poetry," Mykkal said as he got up from the cluster of rocks that he sat on and straightened the remnant of his Hollow mask, which resembled a pair of pince-nez. "What's the news, Littchfeld?"

"It looks like Mordrath and some of the Arrancars who sided with him escaped."

"What about the Espada who sided with him?"

"Aizen's seeing to them. It looks like we backed the right horse."

"Yeah, it was a good thing that we found out Skullak sided with Aizen."

"That doesn't make sense. Skullak hates Soul Reapers, and Aizen's a Soul Reaper. Why did he side with him?"

"I don't know. It was his decision to make."

"I know, but…what's gonna happen next?"

"Who knows?"

The two Arrancars looked out over the remains of the battlefield. They could see members of the Exequias walking amongst the dead and finishing off any Hollows that they found that still had life. Fires continued to blaze throughout the ruins of Las Noches. Far below, the corpses left as a result of Mordrath Luisenbarn's rebellion were beginning to pile into a large mound.

_**Fake Karakura Town, 100 Years Later**_

Baraggan Luisenbarn, the God-King of Hueco Mundo, felt the protective Kido surrounding the decaying hand inside him give way. His own power was consuming him.

_No, this can't be happening,_ he told himself.

However, it was happening. He knew that he wouldn't get another chance to exact his revenge. He was a Luisenbarn and a Luisenbarn had sat on the throne of Hueco Mundo since the beginning. It was his right to rule. Now, his crown was crumbling into dust and the only Luisenbarn left would be his younger brother, Mordrath, who tried to regain the Honor and Right that Aizen had taken away from them, only to be forced into exile.

Baraggan looked at his decaying body and then to Aizen. His rage grew as he looked.

"With these hands," he snarled, "I will kill you. You will regret giving me power," he said and raised the axe, preparing to throw it. "I AM KING! I AM GOD! I WILL NEVER DIE! I swear that I shall hunt you for all eternity…AIZEN!" he shouted and threw the Gran Caída at Aizen.

However, before his Gran Caída reached Aizen it dissolved.

_NO!_ Baraggan thought as he himself became nothing but dust blowing in the wind.

The Crown of Hueco Mundo fell to the ground below and shattered when it struck.

_**Hell**_

Lord Aruji Enma, Lord of Hell and Carrion and Spiders, watched the battle unfold through the eyes of his spiders that he sent out to the world. He sipped the wine from his goblet and watched as one-by-one the Espada met their ends as Arrancar. He watched as Aizen was finally defeated and dragged before the new Central 46 and bound in the chains to hang over the Abyss in the Muken.

His eyes were everywhere and they all saw one thing: an empty throne.

"So, the Throne of Hueco Mundo is empty," he said and smiled. "This should be interesting."

_**Hueco Mundo**_

All of Hueco Mundo felt it.

It felt the moment that the Crown of Las Noches shattered and not being re-made on the head of whoever was to inherit it. As a result, Hueco Mundo was without a King and the Throne of Las Noches was empty since the usurper Aizen took it from Baraggan and proclaimed himself Commander of Las Noches.

For the time that Aizen reigned in Las Noches, chaos had been the rule for the Northern Lands, the Eastern Mountains, and the Southern Plains. Before Aizen came and set up a society more akin to the Soul Society, Hueco Mundo's system was more like Medieval Europe. The throne of the King of Hueco Mundo was in the center at Las Noches. The compass points of east, north, and south became the major provinces, which were ruled over by a High Lord in one of the three Provincial Capitals. Each province was then broken into three Districts that were controlled by a Chancellor, who ruled from a District Capital, who reported to the High Lord. However, the lands in the Western Wastes were ruled by no one. The Western Wastes were called "The Land of Exiles" for a simple reason: it was where those who were punished with exile were sent.

However, when Aizen ruled in Las Noches, many of the Arrancars who ruled throughout the various areas began to feel that they should have control. As a result, many of the Arrancars began to grow their own armies and form small splinter nations within the various provinces. Some of these splinter nations formed alliances to fight against the Chancellors or the High Lords. Some even tried to march against Las Noches to become King of Hueco Mundo, but all efforts failed.

When Mordrath Luisenbarn rebelled against Aizen, the chaos only intensified. The reason was that more eyes were starting to turn to Las Noches instead of merely their neighbors. As a result, the wars between the numerous factions increased until by the time the Battle of Fake Karakura Town was fought, only five major factions remained.

Now, all of Hueco Mundo braced itself for another era of chaos.

_**El Cráneo, Eastern Mountains**_

"Please show mercy," the Arrancar said.

The thin Arrancar looked down at her adversary. Her lime-green eyes seemed to laugh at him and she brought her Zanpakuto down, cutting the cowering Arrancar in two.

"That's what you get for trying to defy my rule as Queen of Noche Resplandor," she said.

She wiped the blood off her blade with a bit of the Arrancar jacket from her fallen opponent. Her dress seemed to shimmer with the moon light as she turned to face the forces that fought for the fool who dared to defy her. Her black hair shone in the ever-constant moonlight of Hueco Mundo. She felt her mask remnant, which was shaped like an ornate comb of a crescent moon on the right side of her head.

Her banner of a silver hawk clutching a crescent moon on a blue field hung down from the balcony where she stood.

"I am Tyanna Luna, the Queen of Noche Resplandor," she said. "You have two choices. Either you can fight for me or you can die. If you choose to follow me, I can turn you into Arrancars like me."

"How is that possible?" one of them, a low-level Adjuchas, asked.

"I have recently gained access to technology based on the principles of the Hogyoku," she said.

The crowd of Hollows and Adjuchas muttered among themselves about that. They had all heard of Aizen's Hogyoku and its ability to turn Menos and Hollows into Arrancars. There were very few who achieved that level of power naturally. As far as any of them knew, only two of Aizen's current Espada ever achieved it naturally: Coyote Starrk and Ulquiorra Schiffer.

"That's correct," Tyanna said. "If you join me, then I can guarantee…"

She fell silent. Her head cocked slightly and she wasn't the only one. The other Hollows and Gillians and Adjuchas who were gathered stopped and fell silent as they all heard something cry out in rage and horror.

_**Lobo De Plata, Northern Lands**_

He was called "The Second Wolf" and he once knew Coyote Starrk back when they ran in the same pack. However, he challenged Starrk to be the Alpha, only to be defeated and sent away from the pack. In that regard, he was lucky. He was also lucky to have evolved into a natural Arrancar. He stood on the battlements of Lobo De Plata, the banner of the silver wolf on a black field fluttered behind him. The pelt he wore as a Vasto Lorde was made into the coat that he wore. The remains of his Hollow mask were like part of a wolf's jaw on the left side of his face.

His golden-brown hair fluttered in the breeze as he watched his army marching back from a campaign against the rebels. He wondered how many he lost and mourned for them. Every Hollow who entered his service was a member of the pack and he mourned them whenever any of them died. He leaned against the wall and put his left hand on top of his Zanpakuto.

Suddenly a wave of nausea filled him and he thought he heard something cry out in rage and horror. His golden eyes flew wide in surprise and a smile of joy came onto his face.

"The bastard's dead," he whispered.

"My Lord," someone called out.

He turned and looked at his wife and second-in-command. Her coat was made of bone-silk which was lined with fur from his pelt and her trousers were made from the hide of a Volante, one of the flying creatures from the mountains far to the north with silvery skin. Her mask remnant resembled a small, ornately carved tiara with two strands that looked like strings of pearl running across her forehead.

"Aidalla," he said, grinning. "Did you feel it too?"

"I did," she said. "Do you wish me to gather the other Colmillos?"

"Yes," he said. "Now is the time we've been waiting for. We will gain what should have been ours long ago."

"Yes, now that Baraggan Luisenbarn is dead and the Throne of Las Noches has no one on it…. If only your father lived long enough to see this day," she said.

"I know," he said.

A short time later he felt another stab of pain, but this one brought grief to him instead of joy. He felt tears roll down his face.

"Coyote," he whispered. "May you end up in a better place than here, Brother," Lupos Starrk said.

_**Nido De Víboras, Southern Plains**_

Barrcae Rureaux stood on the ramparts of the Provincial Capital of the Southern Plains, Nido De Víboras. He smiled down to his armies far below who wove his banner of the black Horned Viper on a crimson field in place of the stag on a green field of the former High Lord, whose head was now hanging from above the front gates. His mask remnant was like a helmet the shape of the upper head of a hawk. His hawk-like eyes glittered in triumph as he raised the halberd that served as his Zanpakuto above him.

"Today, we celebrate," he said. "I am now High Lord Barrcae Rureaux. It has been over a century since Aizen took over Las Noches and plunged these lands into Civil War, but now, you who followed me for that time, have an opportunity to reunite the lands under the banner of the Horned Viper.

"You all felt it. Baraggan Luisenbarn is dead. The Crown has shattered. His throne is empty. We can reclaim the lands that the Southern Plains lost and rule over our enemies. Soon, the Crown of Hueco Mundo shall belong to the South!"

Cheers rose as Barrcae faced his five Lanzas. The five men and women Arrancars who served in the same capacity as the Espada nodded to him. He smiled as he set his eyes northwards.

_**The Western Wastes**_

"My Lord," the Arrancar said and knelt before the throne.

Mordrath Luisenbarn looked at the Arrancar and only began to stroke his neatly-trimmed reddish gold goatee and mustache.

"I know. My older brother is dead," Mordrath said.

Even though Luisenbarn had the appearance of a man in his later years, Mordrath looked like someone in their late twenties or early thirties. His golden hair hung down to his shoulders. His Hollow mask remnant looked like a thin circlet with two fangs that descended on each side of his face next to the eyes. He wore the same kind of uniform that his brother did, except that the coat reached to his ankles and was only trimmed at the collar with a thin trim of black fur. The coat was held closed by the red sash he wore around his waist beneath a series of thin chains of gold that met at the left side and ran through a medallion shaped like a dragon's head with ruby eyes.

"Yes my Lord, and…"

"DO YOU SEE THE CROWN ON MY HEAD?" he roared and leapt up from the throne.

"No, my Lord," the Arrancar said and trembled.

"Of course you don't. It's because my idiot brother failed to remember me in his last moments. Otherwise the Crown would be on my head where it belongs," Mordrath said. "Because of his blunder, many Vasto Lordes and Arrancars are going to lay claim to the throne. But none of them will get it. The throne has always belonged to a Luisenbarn and it will always be that way. After our father defeated Reggan Starrk at the beginning of Hueco Mundo, a Luisenbarn has always worn the Crown of Hueco Mundo. That is our DIVINE RIGHT!"

"Yes sir," the Arrancar said and bowed.

"Tell me, Tarran," Mordrath said. "How many more Arrancars have you made for me?"

Tarran Granz, the third Granz brother and former Espada, polished his mask fragment, a monocle attached to his neck by a thin chain of bone. He had been the early researcher at Las Noches under Aizen's control and had even made many pieces of Hogyoku Technology to make it unnecessary to use the Hogyoku to make Arrancars. However, all of that research and technology was stolen during Mordrath's rebellion and Aizen had to use the Hogyoku to make any future Arrancars.

"I've just finished turning 5 Adjuchas and 30 Gillians into Arrancars. Unfortunately, more than half of the Gillians proved to be…unacceptable and were thus disposed."

"I see," Mordrath said and smiled. "At this rate I should be ready to launch my assault any moment. Now that Aizen's out of the way, it should be easy. No one…and I mean NO ONE dares to take away what belongs to a LUISENBARN!"

He stood and touched one of the banners of a red dragon wearing a crown and clutching a skull and crescent moon on a white field.

"If the Bone Emperor failed to keep the Crown, then the Dragon will just have to reclaim it," he said. "I…am…a…LUISENBARN!"

_**Las Noches**_

He woke from his sleep. He lifted one hand to his mouth as his blue eyes threatened to allow the tears flow. His Hollow mask, like a broken gladiator's helmet, felt heavy on him. He rubbed the 101 tattooed on the left side of his neck and could only shake his head.

"No," he whispered. "Baraggan…how could you die like that?"

He was shocked. Something told him that he should have gone to the World of the Living with the remaining Espada and their Fraccions, but he decided not to. He looked up as Cirucci walked through the double doors of their chamber. He smiled at her, but then noticed the frown.

"Cirucci, what's wrong?"

"Ulquiorra and Yammy are dead," she said.

"What?"

"Why didn't you try to fight the intruders? You should have gone looking for them."

"I know," he said as he ruffled his brown hair.

He stood up and Cirucci couldn't help but think that he was about as tall as Grimmjow, if not a little taller.

"I regret not fighting, but we had our orders from Aizen to stay put."

"Since when did you obey such a command from Aizen?"

"I don't really know," Skullak said and frowned.

"I'll tell you why," Cirucci said. "It's because you're like Starrk. Aizen gave you an opportunity to be with others and you jumped at it. Now look, the only friends who are left are Dordoni and Rudobon."

"And you," Skullak said.

"Come on, you know we're more than mere 'friends,'" Cirucci said but smiled.

"It's in the past," Skullak said as he walked towards his personal library. "The question is: What's going to happen now?"

"You know what's going to happen," Cirucci said. "When Baraggan was in control, he was able to keep Hueco Mundo in order with his political structure. Then, when Aizen came, it fell apart and most of the Arrancars and higher-level Adjuchas and Vasto Lorde began fighting with each other over dominion over different bits of land. It was a mess."

"I know," Skullak said. "From what I heard, at the height of that chaos, which was when Mordrath Luisenbarn had his failed rebellion, there were at least 500 different factions and now it's decreased to 30 with three known large factions: Tyanna Luna, Lupos Starrk, and Barrcae Rureaux."

"Skullak, you know that war is going to break out over who has the right to control Las Noches and wear the Crown of Hueco Mundo."

"I know, but the Crown shattered. There's no way it can be used."

"You obviously never read the old legends," Cirucci said.

"Have you?"

"No," Cirucci said after a moment's hesitation.

"Then why bug me about it?"

"Because," Cirucci said. "I can."

"So…what do you suggest? The only person in any of the factions I would consider siding with is Lupos Starrk."

"Tonto," Cirucci said and slapped him. "You were meant to lead; never follow."

"I followed Aizen."

"But you led many of the other Arrancars, including the Espada, before you were replaced with Starrk. I don't know why you were replaced, but you were. Look," Cirucci said and pulled out one of the maps from his collection and uncurled it and pointed. "We're in Las Noches, the center of Hueco Mundo. Soon, all eyes will shift to here and anyone who can gather an army will and march towards us. What do you think they'll do to those who are here?"

"Cirucci…"

"No, we need to discuss this now," Cirucci said. "You care about those who follow you and that makes you a better leader than most of those who will come here seeking to become King of Hueco Mundo. Even if you were to side with someone, how can you be sure that they'll restore order? Isn't that what you want: restoration of order in Hueco Mundo?"

"Well, yes," Skullak said. He did not like where this was going, but he knew she was right.

"You have a duty as one of the few to have the name Espada to do whatever it takes to restore order in Hueco Mundo," Cirucci said. "You have a duty to defend Las Noches."

"I figured you would say that," Skullak said and sighed.

"You know I'm right," Cirucci said.

"Yeah," Skullak said. "The only way to make sure that order will be restored is to be the one who can make it happen."

"That's right," Cirucci said. "The only way to make sure that the Crown of Hueco Mundo is restored is to defeat all who stand in your way."

_**Outside Las Noches**_

"'War does not determine who is right, only who is left,' George Bernard Shaw," Mykkal said as he looked over the moon-lit landscape of Hueco Mundo.

"What are you talking about now?" Littchfeld asked.

"Can you feel it?"

"Of course I can. Hueco Mundo feels…uneasy."

"It's been that way since we felt Baraggan die and the Crown shatter."

The two looked out over Hueco Mundo. Like all of Hueco Mundo, they knew that a storm was coming.

"_Vain the ambition of kings_

_Who seek by trophies and dead things_

_To leave a living name behind,_

_And weave but nets to catch the wind,_" Mykkal quoted as a wind began to rise.

**End of Prologue**

**A.N.: First of all, I want to say "Thank You" to darkmachines for permitting me to use the character of Skullak Tuma as well as the characters of Rey Tiburon, Leo Vega, and Sheelal Harribel (these three will be first introduced in later chapters). The canon characters who appear are all the property of Tite Kubo.**

**The quote I have at the end is by John Webster in his work, _The Devil's Law Case_, which was written in 1623.**

**The brief mention of a Civil War occuring in Hueco Mundo in Chapter 6 of _Tamashi no Kiri_ served as the catalyst to this story. When darkmachines told me in their review of that chapter that they couldn't wait to read about the Civil Wars, I realized that I had just opened a whole can of story-potential. Thus, I decided to do just that.**

**I began to formulate what Hueco Mundo society would look like and I realized that it would probably look something like Medieval European society with a hierarchy of ranks with the King of Hueco Mundo at the head (since Baraggan fancied himself a god, I imagined it being at least the equivalent of the Holy Roman Emperor with a bit of Theocratic Emperor worship thrown in). When Aizen took over, he strictly centered the focus of power to Las Noches as opposed to Hueco Mundo as a whole and as a result, the Provinces sank into chaos and Civil Wars since now the High Lords and Chancellors didn't have as much power as they used to.**

**Even though there is mention of at least 30 factions, there are 5 major factions who are the focus of the chapters to come.**

**Inspirations for how this story will progress include _A Song of Fire and Ice_ by George R.R. Martin, _The Iliad_ by Homer, and _The Stand_ by Stephen King as well as European history from the Roman Empire to Modern Era.**

**Thank you for reading, and please review.**

**-MJLCoyoteStarrk**

**P.S.: The Arrancars Mykkal and Littchfeld are plays on my first and last name. I decided to do that for a bit of fun and they'll pop up every once and a while to serve as a kind of Greek Chorus.**


	2. Chapter One: Bone Dust

**Blood on the Sand**

**Chapter 1: Bone Dust**

The crescent moon looked down upon Hueco Mundo. Her light shone on the Crystalline Trees that jutted through the bone dust sands from the Menos Forest far below. A wind blew across the sandy floor of the Las Noches Basin. The large palace of Las Noches gleamed like a pearl in the middle of the sea of bone dust.

The remains of Corridor 22 formed a basin in the sand. Stone protruded from the various points like the ruins of some ancient city buried beneath the sands. Among them, a figure laid. However, this was not the same figure he once was. He now looked human and his mask, which once covered three-fourths of his face was now reduced to a crest along the right-side of his head.

At first thought, one would think he was dead, but then he moved slightly. He moaned and opened his ice-blue eyes.

"Why am I still alive?" he asked aloud.

He tried to move, but his body refused to obey. However, he could move his eyes and he turned them enough to see the Zanpakuto lying next to him and knew what it meant. When he had Aizen turn him into an Arrancar and always in his Resurrección, Aizen told him that if he ever proved to be ineffective against intruders, then he would live but he would lose any chance of re-entering Resurrección again. The Zanpakuto next to him meant that he lost all of the power he wanted except for the basic Arrancar powers of sonído and cero. The power of Aisslinger's Resurrección was forever sealed in the Zanpakuto next to him.

_**Las Noches**_

What was this new experience?

He didn't know. All that he could think of was a flurry of words he heard that could be joined with the sensation travelling through his body. Should he call it "pain"? Should he call it "ache"? Should he call it "stiff"? Should he call it "smooth"? He supposed that the words "ache" and "stiff" could apply to the sensation.

As an Arrancar he could not feel or think or speak or do anything other than to fight. He had been made for a single purpose: to counter Yamamoto's Ryujin Jakka. However, a part of him was aware. A part of him knew what was about to occur and wished to stop it, but it was unable to take control. The only one who had been able to at least understand some of what that part was trying to say was…

"Tosen," he moaned. "Where's Tosen? I…I must try to tell him…" he moaned and then he opened his purple eyes as he sat up.

He looked around him. He found that he was truly able to look around at Las Noches. He saw that parts of it were in ruins and he watched as Soul Reapers dragged out equipment from Szayel Aporro's lab. He didn't know the strange-looking man who was directing them as he leaned against Szayel-Aporro's body, which still stood where he died. He saw a Garganta opened and Soul Reapers were dragging things through it back to the Seireitei.

_So, it's over,_ he thought and bowed his head. _I should never have let Aizen take away my abilities like that. We were all fools for listening to him._

He knew that he looked very much as he did as an Arrancar the first time around. He didn't know how he ended up back in Las Noches, alive. However, he knew that something was brewing and he needed to find someone who would listen. He grabbed the claymore that lied next to him and found that the weight was just right.

"I better…uh…what's that word? Oh yes, hide before they see me," he whispered and he glanced over at the Soul Reapers who were even now ransacking Las Noches.

_Tosen, I'm sorry that you couldn't really understand what I was trying to tell you. If you did, then maybe things would have turned out differently._

If the former Espada could see him they would have a hard time believing that this was the same Wonderweiss they had known. His eyes, which had been dull and empty the first time around were now filled with a fire that had been resurrected with him.

_**Seireitei**_

"Captain Unohana, we've found the three that Captain Kyoraku told us about," a Soul Reaper said.

"Bring me to them," Unohana said as she got up from her desk. "Isane, got tell Captains Ukitake and Kyoraku that the ones they've been waiting for have arrived."

"Yes ma'am," Isane said and immediately ran out of the office. "Lead the way," Unohana said to the Soul Reaper.

As they ran, Unohana had one of the teams follow her. They ran to the cluster of trees where another Soul Reaper was kneeling next to one of the three, a man with shoulder-length brown hair and a faded goatee.

"Hush, don't worry," he said. "You're in the Soul Society now."

"Harribel?" Starrk whispered.

"She's here too," Unohana said. "Now, get some rest."

"My…brother…he…he doesn't know," Starrk whispered.

"You have a brother?" Unohana asked surprised. "Is he in Las Noches?"

"No…he's in Lobo De Plata in the Northern Lands."

"What's he talking about?" Hanataro asked.

"I don't know," Unohana said. "But take them to the Squad 4 Barracks immediately. I'll see to them personally."

As the team got the stretchers made and carried Starrk, Harribel, and Lilynette back to the Squad 4 Barracks, Unohana frowned slightly. She had never heard of Lobo De Plata before or the Northern Lands. However, she assumed that they must be in Hueco Mundo and if that was the case then there was more to Hollows and Arrancars than they knew.

However, Unohana knew that this wasn't the time to be thinking of such things. Now was the time for healing.

_**Lobo De Plata, Northern Lands**_

"NOW IS THE TIME TO STRIKE!" Guerra Gordav said and slammed his fist on the table.

Lupos Starrk looked at his Third Colmillos. Guerra Gordav was broad-shouldered and heavily-muscled. The twin claymores on his back sealed his Resurrección. His Hollow mask remnant took the shape of a collar with two boar tusks protruding from either side of the neck.

"I would have to agree," Harietta Olmson, his Second Colmillos said. She was a lovely woman whose Hollow mask remnant took the form of an elegant band that wrapped around her head and came down in a V with a single green gem embedded in it just above the nose. Her hand rested on the hilt of the dagger that served as her Zanpakuto. "However, we must also know who we'll be up against. We can't afford to rush into battle without knowing anything about who we'll be fighting."

"However, if we wait too long, someone else could gain the Throne and Crown," Guerra said and ran a hand through his thick black beard.

"What do you think, Aidalla?" Lupos asked his wife and First Colmillos.

"I think that we should wait," she said. "We still have to battle two other factions in our lands before we can focus our attention on Las Noches. The last thing we need is to gain Las Noches at the expense of our own territory. That will show the other factions that we are not as united as we would want them to think and they will attack us before attacking each other."

"So you're suggesting that we look to our own borders first?" Guerra asked.

"That's exactly what I'm saying," Aidalla said. "That way, we'll be stronger than any other faction since we'll have more solidarity."

"It's a good assessment," Harietta said. "However, we should still send scouts to spy out our competition. The most likely one to be a threat to us is Tyanna Luna in the Eastern Mountains."

"Then let's face the bitch head on," Guerra said.

"No," Lupos said.

"My Lord?" Guerra said, somewhat confused.

"Guerra, I admire your willingness to charge straight into a dangerous situation. However, now is not the time for that," Lupos said. "In time, we will focus our attention on Las Noches, but right now we need to focus on the two factions who are threatening my right to the claim of High Lord. However, I do agree that we should spy out potential competition. Harietta, I want you to organize the spy network. We need to have eyes and ears in the major points of power. I also want you to send a team of Fliers to the Western Wastes."

"Why the Western Wastes?" Harietta asked.

"In case you've forgotten, Baraggan Luisenbarn had a younger brother. After Aizen took over, his brother attempted a rebellion, but failed. Ever since then he's been in exile in the Western Wastes. Most of the other factions will not consider him a threat since the Wastes don't have a functioning city and is made up of Exiles. But that's exactly why he should be considered a threat," Lupos said.

"He can build an army in secret," Aidalla said and nodded. "Well done, husband."

"Aidalla, you don't have to sound so surprised," Lupos said but smiled.

_**Las Noches**_

"Damn them," Skullak said.

"What?" Cirucci asked from beside him as they watched the Soul Reapers continue their search of Hueco Mundo.

Skullak didn't reply. Instead he looked out at the Soul Reapers and felt rage boil up inside of him. He was reluctant in agreeing to permit the Seireitei access to Las Noches, but knew that one way or another the Soul Reapers would take whatever they were ordered to take. The only reason he agreed to let them search Las Noches was because he wouldn't have to see any more Arrancars die. Too much blood had been spilled and his honor dictated that the victors take whatever they wished.

"Damn vultures," he hissed as he watched Soul Reapers going through the Espada's former apartments. "Damn them all."

"Dear, what's wrong?" Cirucci asked.

"They…they have no respect," he said. He could feel the tears threaten to pour out from his eyes. "They have no respect for the dead. How could they ever consider themselves right when they do things like this?"

"It's the way things have been done ever since a being picked up a stick and hit another on the top of the head," Cirucci said. "To the victor go the spoils."

"I know," Skullak said. "But that doesn't give the victor the right to just rub their victory in the faces of those defeated. Don't they ever think of what they're doing? Don't they think of how the other side feels? Don't they respect the mourning of those who lost loved ones to Aizen's war?

"They don't. They lump us all together with Aizen and they call us 'evil'. Were any of them really evil? Was Baraggan really evil? Was Harribel really evil? Was Starrk really evil? No, none of them were really evil and yet they're…they're gone," Skullak said and he began to weep.

"That's the way of war," Cirucci said. "War doesn't dictate who's right. It only dictates who is left standing and you're left standing. If you want revenge, then do it with all of Hueco Mundo behind you. So stop sulking and get your ass in gear to make it happen."

Skullak looked at her and nodded.

"Then…in order to do that…I must become King of Hueco Mundo, and there's only one way to do that. I must be the last one standing to lay claim to the Throne."

_**Ángel Caído, **__**Northern**__**Lands**_

The mountains in the far north were one of the few places he loved to be. It was more peaceful in the fortress of Ángel Caído than it was back in Lobo De Plata where his father was trying to maintain order in the Northern Lands.

Edmonn Starrk watched as the squad of Volante Riders made a circling maneuver and then dive into the valley below. He knew that the Riders would pull the Volante out of their dive a mere ten feet from the ground and go into a practice maneuver where the Riders would glide along the canyon floor. However, the sight always left him in a state of awe at their abilities.

"Ah, I see that you're doing your daily ritual, Edmonn," someone said.

Edmonn turned and smiled when he saw his brother, Edvarrd, and his Soul Wolf, Vulfolaic, walking towards him. Edmonn remembered how when Edvarrd went into the Crystalline Grove to become a full Arrancar their father was surprised that instead of coming out with a Zanpakuto of some kind, Edvarrd came out with Vulfolaic trotting right by him. Even now he didn't understand how the relationship between Edvarrd and Vulfolaic worked although his Uncle Coyote Starrk could have explained it to him.

"Edvarrd, it's good to see you," Edmonn said and embraced his brother. "You didn't use sonído all the way here?"

"How else could I get here so fast?"

"Good point," Edmonn said and chuckled as he got to his knees. "Hello, Vulfolaic, have you been a good girl and keep this idiot from doing anything too stupid?" he asked as he rubbed the Soul Wolf's soft silvery fur. The Wolf gave out a single bark and panted. "I'll take that as a 'yes.'"

"Come on, everyone knows I'm the responsible one," Edvarrd said and shook his head.

"Nope, you're the one who everyone has to keep an eye on," Edmonn said. "Otherwise you'll get in trouble."

"Whatever," Edvarrd said as he leaned against the stone railing. "So, you're watching the Fliers again. Do you want to become one, or are you looking for one of them in particular?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Ah…so, what's she like?"

"Who are you talking about?"

"The girl you've been coming up here to see practically every morning."

"Wait…who told you?"

"You did, just now," Edvarrd said and smiled. "I hope she can keep up with you."

"No, I hope I can keep up with her."

"Good point. Anyways, I better let father and mother know that you're here. That way he won't be too worried about you."

"I'm sure they know that I can take care of myself."

"Oh they know, but you know how a Wolf can be about their pups."

The two brothers laughed and then turned their attention to the Fliers. They saw that the Fliers were about ready to end their practice session. One of them broke away from the rest of the group and flew towards them. The brothers stepped back from the railing just as the Volante came in for a landing.

The Volante had a hawk-like head with its Hollow hole located in the neck. It stretched out its long wings and the brothers could see the sharp claws on its fingers. It let out a small roar before looking at the brothers with its golden eyes. On its back, it wore a saddle designed to fit its lizard-like body and a figure sat on top.

The figure on top was a small thin girl with closely cropped blackish-blue hair. Her Hollow mask remnant was a thin collar around her neck that came up in two points just under her chin. She wore the traditional Flier uniform of a pair of riding pants made from Volante skin tucked into a pair of boots. She wore a vest made from Volante skin with fur lining at the arms and collar. Her Zanpakuto was tucked beneath a sash made from interwoven scarlet and silver cords with a thin gold chain over it.

"Well look who's here," she said, smirking. One blue eye and one green eye flashed with humor. "And why would two of the Starrk brothers honor us with their presence?"

"Uh…I…uh…" Edmonn muttered.

"We came to see how the Fliers are doing," Edvarrd said and slapped his brother on the back. "How are ya holding up, Ciel?"

"I'm doing fine," Ciel said as she dismounted. "Go join the others, Noelani," she said to the Volante and stroked its hawk-like beak.

Noelani gave out a small cry as it nudged her hand and Ciel smiled.

"It doesn't look like she wants to leave just yet," Edmonn said as he held out his own hand.

Noelani looked at him and gave a loud scream as it showed off its fangs and hissed.

"I don't think she likes you," Edvarrd said and laughed.

"I guess not."

"I think she's trying to protect me from something," Ciel said and gave Edmonn a mischievous look. "Isn't that right, Noelani?" she asked and rubbed the Volante's neck.

Vulfolaic let out a bark. Ciel smiled and knelt to stroke the Soul Wolf's soft fur. The Soul Wolf licked her face and Ciel laughed. Noelani bent its head down to Vulfolaic and sniffed at it before giving her a lick on the muzzle.

"Well, it seems that they're at least getting along," Edmonn said.

"How did you get the idea for Noelani?" Edvarrd asked. "Noelani is more of a Southern name, right?"

"I named her after the sister of one of my sister's friends," she said. "She's the Queen of the Amazon Tribes. I met her once and Noelani reminds me a little bit of her."

"I see," Edvarrd said and felt something nudge against him. He looked down and saw Noelani nudging at him and he lifted his arm enough for Noelani to snuggle her head against him. "Huh…she seems to like me."

"I'll say," Ciel said and laughed. "It's because she doesn't view you as a threat. Hey, maybe her namesake won't view you as a threat either."

"WHAT?" Edvarrd shouted and looked at her. "Are you joking?"

"No, I'm being serious," Ciel said. "I know. Maybe I should drag you down to the Southern Plains the next time I pay them a visit."

"I would rather stay in the North."

"What about you, Edmonn? Would you like to visit the South sometime?"

"Oh…uh…maybe…I guess," Edmonn said as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Well, how about we just go for a ride?" Ciel asked and then looked at Edvarrd. "I'm gonna borrow your brother for a bit. I hope you don't mind."

"Oh no, I don't mind at all," Edvarrd said and grinned. "As far as mom and dad are concerned, he's going to be here for a while."

"I'm swearing you to secrecy."

"I'm sworn to secrecy," Edvarrd said and grinned.

"Thanks," Ciel said and grabbed Edmonn's arm. "I'm sure that my sister would have been pleased to know that I've decided to court a Starrk."

"I'm sure she would have," Edvarrd said and grinned. "Have fun, Edmonn."

"Oh, I'm sure we will," Ciel Apacci said and grinned as Edmonn began to sweat.

_**Las Noches**_

Wonderweiss didn't know how long he had been walking. All that he knew was that the sun from the false sky above was shining down, but he could make out the crescent moon in one of the large gaps in the roof. It was a strange effect seeing the light blue "sky" give way to the eternal night sky outside.

He looked around and didn't see anyone. He sighed and rubbed at his head. His head felt as though a dam had burst and now all of the thoughts that had built up behind it were filling his mind. It was a new sensation, but it felt liberating to be fully in control. Yet, he was not accustomed to it and he found himself falling to the sand from time-to-time as he lost his balance. However, with each step he took, he became more accustomed to maintaining balance.

"Damn it," he muttered as he tripped over his feet, but it was only the third time in the past thirty minutes. "I hate falling," he muttered as he got up and wiped the sand off the remnants of his old Arrancar uniform.

"LOOK OUT!" someone shouted.

Wonderweiss didn't have time to react when someone ran into him. He yelled as he found himself flying and tumbling with the Arrancar who struck him. He saw a young female Arrancar wearing a white dress with a black belt from which hung a dagger and a white jerkin with a small black frilled collar. She had shortly-cropped blonde hair with her mask remnant taking the form of a wavy hair decoration on the left side of her hair from which a braid of longer black hair hung, clashing with the closely cropped blonde hair.

"You're rather uh…clumsy?"

"Exacta," she moaned. "Damn it, I wish that Skullak was teaching me how to do sonído instead of Gantenbainne. Maybe then I would know how to stop."

"Uh…who are you?"

"Oh, I'm Friia Carias," she said.

"Carias?" Wonderweiss asked. He didn't know why, but there was something familiar about the name.

"Exacta, my brother was Findor Carias, most loyal servant to Lord Baraggan Luisenbarn. And who are you?"

"Wonderweiss."

"Oh...I remember you. Funny, the last time I saw you, you could only make weird noises."

"I know," Wonderweiss said and growled a little.

"Well, it's nice to know that you can actually talk."

"I could always talk. It's just that…whatever Aizen did to me…. I don't know."

"Exacta, very few of the Arrancars in Las Noches were not turned into Arrancars by Aizen," Friia said. "So, how did you survive?"

"Huh?"

"Come on. None of the others who went to fight alongside Aizen came back."

"I…I don't think I survived," Wonderweiss said. "I can't remember anything after going into Resurrección."

"Interesting," Friia said. "Well, I'm sure you don't want to be walking forever. Can you do sonído?"

"I think so," Wonderweiss said. "But, aren't you worried about having trouble stopping?"

"Exacta," Friia sighed. "I guess we better get going," she said and the two began to walk.

_**Ruins of Corridor 22**_

Aisslinger did not know how long he lied in the sand before he was able to get some ability to move again. He only knew that he ached and the pain that shot up his back was excruciating. However, he was moving and for him that was important. With each tiny motion he made in his legs and arms and hands and feet and fingers and toes, the pain was becoming less. His body was re-accustoming itself to using arms and legs.

"Damn this weak body," he said through gritted teeth. "No wonder I told Aizen to put me in permanent Resurrección."

He tried to get on his stomach to crawl, but the effort was taxing him. He felt a wave of nausea overcome him and he could see black blossoms.

_No, I won't pass out. I must keep…_

The last thing he saw before everything became black were two pairs of Arrancar boots appear before him.

_**The Western Wastes**_

Mordrath Luisenbarn sat on his throne as he watched the battle from the top of the plateau. Below him, the valley burned as the remnants of the last cero blasts cleared. His forces of Gillians led by the Adjuchas were making their way forward while his army of Arrancars followed. The tribes who stood against him were scattering.

"My lord," the Arrancar kneeling before him said, "we have captured one of the Chiefs."

"Oh…and is it Maullarn?"

"Unfortunately, Chief Maullarn got away along with most of the Crimson Fist Clan."

"Then don't waste my time with whatever piece of shit you caught. Just kill the cabrón who thought he could stand against me."

"Yes sir," the Arrancar said. "I'll pass the order to the Commander."

The Arrancar left and Mordrath sat back. He was slowly making progress, but with the Western Wastes divided into clusters of tribal lands, it was slow going. It seemed as though for every chief he got to side with him, another three would stand against him. However, if he could crush Maullarn, the most powerful of the tribal chiefs…

He got up and stood on the edge of the plateau. His eyes narrowed as he watched his army crush the pathetic offense that Maullarn and his cluster of allies gathered. Mordrath knew that there would be other attempts to stop him, but all of them would fail. He bent forward and picked up a handful of sand and looked at it. There was only one language that the Exiled could understand: fear and blood.

"I will crush all of those who stand against me. I will show them fear in a handful of dust," he whispered and tossed the sand into the wind.

He watched as the sand was blown in whatever direction the wind took it. It reminded him of bone dust and he wondered if his older brother looked like that when he died.

He hoped he did.

**End of Chapter 1**

**A.N.: When I started writing this chapter, I pretty much knew that I wanted it to take place when the Soul Reapers were scouring Las Noches under the command of Mayuri Kurotsuchi. The image of him leaning on Szayel-Aporro's body just added a touch of the bizarre to the scene and also kind of showed him gloating over their victory. For those curious, Chapter 1 of this story takes place at the same time as the Prologue for "Tamashi no Kiri".**

**The scene that really came as a surprise while I was writing this was the scene with Edvarrd and Edmonn Starrk (yes, that is how they spell their names). I found that I really enjoyed writing them. However, the thing that surprised me the most was that in a way Edvarrd having a Spirit Wolf instead of a Zanpakuto is the same as what happened with Coyote Starrk and Lilynette. I knew that at least one of the Starrk children would have a Spirit Wolf, but how that was to come about didn't occur to me until I was writing the chapter. The way I figured is that Coyote Starrk became an Arrancar when he and Lilynette divided and so since the Crystalline Groves (think of the cluster of crystal trees in Ulquiorra's backstory) are considered one of the natural ways to become an Arrancar, I figured that it would happen then.**

**Well, that's all I have for now. I better get started writing the next chapter.**

**Thank you for reading, and please review.**


	3. Chapter Two: The Southern Wind

**Blood on the Sand**

**Chapter 2: The Southern Wind**

The wind moved south, creating waves on the bone-white fields with its passage. The riders rode through these fields like ships at sea. The legs of their mounts were hidden by the tall bone-white stalks of grass and weeds around them.

They rode in silence through what many called The Sea of Tall Grasses, but what they and their tribes called Home. The only sounds were the hooves of their Kuahai and the rustling of the grasses. The moonlight shone off their vests made of woven silver reeds and the cut tail hair of their mounts. They wore riding pants made from the leathery hides of the Aeida, a deer-like animal with a long curved horn at the head that was used to make the ceremonial daggers that the riders strapped to their saddles.

They kept vigilant on the area around them. There were many dangers that could be lurking in the tall grasses. It could be anything from an ordinary Hollow waiting for its next meal or a group of Catchers from any number of Slavers who would love to sell a warrior from the Amazon Tribes to the highest bidder. However, most of the Slavers were now working for House Rureaux in catching them so that they could be taken to any number of Southern nobles in an attempt to make alliances.

The woman at the head looked about her. Her black hair was tied back with a cord of woven reeds. Her mask fragment was in the form of a tiara-like crown that came up in a horn just over her forehead and gracefully curled around each ear. Her blue eyes sparked with the fire that was in her blood. Her caramel-colored skin gleamed in the moonlight.

She raised her hand and her small band of companions stopped. She watched as her scouts came riding back to make their report. When the scouts got closer, they bowed their heads.

"High Sister," one of the women said.

"Sisters, what have you found?"

"Catchers, High Sister," the other woman said and bowed. "We counted about ten of them. They have an escort of twenty men under the banner of the black Horned Viper."

"I see. Cyrriana, make sure that our warriors are prepared to move out."

"Yes, High Sister," Cyrriana, a rather petite young-looking woman said from behind the remnants of her Hollow mask that covered her lower face.

"We'll make them regret ever stepping foot on our lands. I, Queen of the Amazons and High Sister of the Antianeirai, vow this in my name, Insha Noelani Mila Rose."

_**Nido De Víboras**_

Vallae Lorros, the only surviving child of the former High Lord of the Southern Plains, looked out from her prison. Where she once saw banners of the golden Stag on a green field, she now saw the black Horned Viper on a crimson field of House Rureaux. Sorrow filled her as she remembered the times her father would take her through the streets of Nido De Víboras or the times when she was allowed to attend his meetings.

Now, those days were gone. Most of those who swore loyalty to her father were either dead or imprisoned or now swore allegiance to House Rureaux. She watched as the Rureaux army marched into the city. Ordinary Arrancars and tamed Hollows lined the streets welcoming their conquerors.

_Have they forgotten my father? Is their loyalty so fragile that one moment they could salute the golden Stag and the next the black Viper and act as though it's always been that way?_

There came a knock on the door. She sighed and turned to face the door.

"Who calls?"

"It's me, my Lady."

She smiled as she recognized the smooth, melodious voice and raced to the door.

"Come in, Lord Reighardt," she said as the door opened.

The Arrancar standing in the doorway was a man with white hair was streaked with black at temples. His coffee-colored skin maintained the firmness of a young man except for the nest of wrinkles around the eyes. His hollow mask remnant was in the form of a pair of thin round-rimmed glasses that wrapped around his head. His long-sleeved silk robe lined with green velvet hung down to his knees and his black pants were tucked into a pair of tan boots. His Zanpakuto hung at his side from a gold chain attached to the brown leather belt. He wore a gold and silver pin in the shape of a trident piercing a heart, the symbol of his House, on the left collar.

"My Lady," he said and bowed. "I'm afraid that my visit is for business today. I am here to escort you before…before High Lord Barrcae Rureaux."

She could hear the bitterness in his voice when he said "High Lord" in relation to the name Barrcae Rureaux. She wondered how many other noble houses were forced to recognize Barrcae Rureaux as the current High Lord of the Southern Plains. Now, rumors were spreading that he was setting his eyes on the Throne in Las Noches and thus gain the title of "King of Hueco Mundo".

"What does he want with me?"

"I don't know. I only know that he wishes your presence."

"Lord Reighardt, is it true that Baraggan is dead?"

"Yes, it's true my Lady. King Baraggan Luisenbarn is dead. I'm sure you remember how your father became High Lord during Aizen's reign in Las Noches."

She remembered. During Aizen's reign, complete war and chaos broke out throughout the Hueco Mundo Empire. At the height of the Chaos, there were 500 separate nations in Hueco Mundo. It was as though any Arrancar or Vasto Lordes or Adjuchas who could gather an army did. However, by the time Aizen fell, only five major factions remained in the Empire. Her father had been one of them and he was able to restore some kind of order in the Southern Plains by making alliances with many of the noble houses or through conquest. He was one of the few who were able to make a pact with the Amazon Tribes.

However, like the Southern Winds, power was an ever-shifting thing in times of chaos. With Baraggan and Aizen gone, there was no one to keep order in the Empire. She had a feeling that soon more factions would rise-up with claim to the Crown and Throne. Also, there were the Exiles to consider. They would most likely take advantage of the chaos to move into the Empire from the Western Wastes.

"My Lady, come with me please."

"Yes, Lord Reighardt."

Lord Reighardt led her from the room. Behind them, a soft Southern Wind blew the thin yellow curtains.

_**Breakwater, Along the Coast of the Bone Sea**_

The sea waves crashed against the rocks far below the walls of the coastal city of Breakwater. The heavy wind held the promise of a storm. The banner of a grey and white Shark swimming in a field of blue and red waves with golden flames fluttered in the breeze. Two Arrancars, one man and one woman, with the same tanned skin and blonde hair and green eyes, sat at an iron worked table on the stone porch that overlooked a 200-foot drop to the sea and rocks below. Tapestries depicting scenes of fishermen at work or fighting off giant creatures that lived in the Bone Sea fluttered in the wind. The columns of bone-white stone glowed with an eerie luminescent light.

"So, Baraggan's dead," the woman said. She was dressed in a light blue dress so thin that it was nearly completely transparent. She wore a silver sash around her waist. Her mask remnant had the appearance of a thin band with two long fangs hanging down to frame her face and thin piece jutting up at the center with a diamond-like stone dangling from the top.

"Yes," the man said. He was dressed in a grey sleeveless coat that hung down to his knees. He wore a pair of baggy grey pants tucked into a pair of silvery boots. A white sash was draped over his shoulder and a blood-red sash was tied around his waist. His mask remnant was a collar around his neck with a single shark tooth hanging down at the center.

"And Aizen is gone as well," she said as she took a sip of dark red wine from her crystal goblet.

"Yes and our pathetic excuse of a sister got herself killed," he glowered. "The fool brought it on herself."

"True, but she was still our sister."

"You know that family means nothing for a shark. All that matters is survival and strength. If you're not willing to do whatever it takes to get on top, then you don't deserve to survive. We told her to get rid of anyone who was above her, but she didn't do it. Instead, she fell for that Wolf Boy."

"She settled for being third-best instead of being the Primera, but then she was like that before she became an Arrancar."

"She was a disgrace. Our mother should have killed her when she was nothing but a pup. Oh well, I suppose my only regret is that I won't be able to kill her myself since that low-life Aizen beat me to it."

"And yet that 'low-life' was able to bring Baraggan to his knees."

"Yes, but he was still little more than a gutter rat when compared to us. If I was made an Espada, I would have killed all of those who stood above me and then killed that bastard Soul Reaper and claim the Throne myself."

"And you would have become the target for any number of houses that want that seat. When Aizen reigned, he made sure that all of the other houses in the Empire fought amongst each other instead of allowing them the opportunity to unite and rise up against him."

"He did that by parading Baraggan around in public sitting on his Throne and wearing his Crown. That way everyone believed that Baraggan was still king, but that he changed his mind about his system of control."

"And looked what happened. Most of the houses that rose up to declare themselves a power were quickly eliminated by those who stayed in the background. Those that tried to launch attacks against the Las Noches basin were wiped out thanks to Rudobon and his brother. Sometimes, dear brother, it's best to stay in the shadows and wait. Remember our House Words: 'Through Blood and Fire'. That means that no matter what we have to do, we get what we want."

"I know that, Cebra. But sometimes, aggression is the best way to get it."

"And yet, Latro, Aizen's little 'raid' proved that aggression can fail. The fools should have stayed in the shadow and eliminated the enemy that entered Las Noches first. Likewise, Baraggan was a fool for going ahead with the attack."

"I know," Latro said as he took another sip of his wine. "You're right. It won't do us any good to not come up with some kind of plan. After all, a shark never hunts without some kind of strategy in catching its prey."

"So, what do you think we should do?" Cebra asked.

"We adapt. We don't take sides and whoever's left standing at the end, we eliminate. We then take our rightful place at the top. After all, a Harribel is like a shark. We must never settle for anything less than the top."

_**Nido De Víboras**_

Vallae stood before the large double doors of the Inner Sanctum. She looked at the high ornate doors made of precious metal and stones depicting various scenes from the History of Hueco Mundo. The upper panel showed twelve faceless figures, the Potestas, standing in the midst of their Creation, the First Song.

She knew the story very well. She knew how eight of the Potestas decided to try to make the Song fit their image and so destroyed the First Song and from it arose the Second Song that some called the "Song of Hollows and Reapers" which, according to the Faith of the Twelve, was the song that they were living in.

However, Vallae did not believe in the ancient legends of the Potestas or the Three Songs, the "Song of Creation and Destruction", the "Song of Hollows and Reapers", and the "Song of Reunification". Right now, her main focus was on surviving her meeting with Barrcae.

"Are you alright, my Lady?" Lord Reighardt asked.

"I'm fine," she said and took in a deep breath. _I have to maintain my composure. I cannot let that bastard see me as weak. Father, guide me and grant me strength so that your blood can live on._

The doors opened and Vallae looked forward. The room hadn't changed much except that the banners surrounding the chamber were those of House Rureaux instead of House Lorros. Likewise, where the Stag Throne once stood there was now a magnificent golden throne carved to look like a nest of coiled Horned Vipers. The armrests were the shape of Horned Vipers that seemed to jump at you with their fangs bared. At the head of the throne, three Horned Vipers were coiled around each other with one facing left, another facing right, and the central snake facing forward as though staring at the person with its ruby eyes.

She looked at the audience pit and saw that it was covered in crawling bone-white Horned Vipers. She knew that most of House Rureaux loved the snake, but she didn't realize how much until she saw it. She looked back up and saw Barrcae Rureaux sitting on the throne. He held his halberd in his left hand as though it was a scepter. His hawk-like gaze seemed to pierce her, but she refused to shy away and instead met his gaze with her lavender eyes.

"So, this is Vallae Lorros," he said in a deep rumbling voice. "I must admit that you have more fire in you than my idiot brother, Zommari, ever did."

"Why did you summon me?"

"You should know better than that. I am High Lord of the Southern Plains now. I demand respect from you."

"Why should I? You killed my brothers and you hung my father's head over the gates. Why should I show you any respect?"

"You have courage, even when facing Death. I like that. However, courage without prudence is a vice that must be wiped out of a person if they want to become superior over the rest of the rabble. Now to answer your question: Why should you show me respect? It is because I conquered your House. You are at my mercy and your life is in my hands. I could have you executed here and now. I could have you die a slow and painful death or a swift death. However, I could let you live and then you may have a chance to avenge your House…that is if you learn to control your tongue when in my presence."

"As you wish…High Lord," she said and bit her lower lip.

Barrcae nodded in approval.

"I understand that you are still upset," Barrcae said. "You should be proud of your brothers and father. They fought and died with honor."

"And yet you hung their heads above the city gates."

"I did that to show your father's other subjects that there was no point in continuing to fight. If I didn't have to do it, then I wouldn't. You'll be pleased to know that now that most of Nido De Víboras has accepted me as High Lord, I shall have their heads taken down and reunited with their bodies. They shall be buried with honor. You see, my dear, I am not the monster that most would have you believe me to be. I only do what I have to in order that further bloodshed is avoided and as few innocent lives are taken."

"I understand," Vallae said, but she did not trust him. She knew that most of his "benevolence" was nothing more than an act. Deep down, she knew that he was as cruel and lethal as the Horned Viper.

"Ah Lord Reighardt," Barrcae said, smiling. "I understand that you were the last noble who served House Lorros to bend the knee to me. What caused you to change your mind?"

"I made a vow to High Lord Lorros to keep his daughter safe and serve her. I found that I could do that better alive than dead…High Lord Rureaux."

Barrcae burst out in laughter.

"A wise answer and I can tell you are a man of honor. You must have some of the North in you. They always prattle on about honor and duty and vows. Very well, Lord Baellan Reighardt, I'll let you live. However, be advised. Honor and duty and loyalty may have their place in the North. However, in the South it's a different manner. Oh, but I forget, you're from the South."

"I am. And I know that in the South war is fought with speed, strength, and brutality."

"That's right," Barrcae said and glared at him. "The lords who surrendered to me thought they could find mercy in me. However, I do not show mercy to cowards. GUARDS, BRING THEM OUT!"

At once, guards dressed in the armor of House Rureaux with the Horned Viper emblazoned on the breastplates came forward. Vallae gasped as she saw some of the nobles whom she knew being brought forward. However, it wasn't just the nobles, but also their families. The children were wailing as their mothers and fathers tried to comfort them.

"NO!" Vallae cried out. "Not the children. Spare the children please High Lord."

Barrcae smiled at her and stood up. He raised his halberd in his left hand. The guards took their positions and prepared a Bala. He kept his eyes on her as he swung his halberd down. Vallae screamed as the hundred Bala bursts took off the heads of the men, women, and children who were on their knees. Vallae looked at Barrcae and snarled.

"Let that be a lesson, Little Girl. You do not command me. I command you. If you even think of trying anything then that will be your fate. Lord Reighardt, consider yourself fortunate that you're still alive. Now, take young Lorros back to her room. In the meantime, I'll keep my word about your brothers and father. After all, I do appreciate courage, but never cowardice."

_**Rugido**_

The sound of the waterfall was like the roaring of a majestic lion.

Chancellor Riccar Leonisra stood at the edge of the cliff. The great city of Rugido, one of the thirteen major cities in Hueco Mundo, sprawled out below him. He could see the Arrancars and Hollows working at the docks that would carry cargo further along the Dividing River that ran through Hueco Mundo from the Bone Sea in the South to the Dark Sea in the North.

Behind him, the palace of House Leonisra shone like the sun in the constant moonlight. The banner of House Leonisra, a golden lion crowned with a laurel of blood-red flowers on a white field, fluttered in the breeze.

"Chancellor Leonisra," one of the servant Hollows said.

He turned and looked at the kneeling figure of the fully masked female kneeling by him. Riccar's face tightened as he looked at the kneeling woman with his yellow lion-like eyes. His mask fragment was the upper left jaw of a lion that ended at his nose.

"What do you want, Masked?" he growled.

"Your children have arrived for the feast, Great Lord. And a rider from Nido De Víboras has arrived with a message form High Lord Rureaux."

"Yes, yes," he said and waved his hand in dismissal. "Show my children and whoever they brought to their chambers and send the messenger to me."

"As you wish, my Lord," she said and backed away from him. He glared after her until she was gone.

"Stupid fool," he muttered and he went back to watching the ships sail from their docks.

"I figured that I would find you here, father," a man said.

Riccar turned and saw his eldest son, Leondes, approaching. He was tall and handsome with long blonde hair that flowed from beneath the golden capeline helmet he wore. His mask remnant was a thin bone-plate that covered his forehead and the bridge of his nose with two fangs curving around his nose.

"I take it that you got my message."

"I did. The messenger nearly collapsed from exhaustion of having to use sonído for such a great distance. I in turn sent the message to my sister, Clarice."

"Why should your sister know anything? This is only between the Lanzas of High Lord Rureaux."

"I know, but she is a Leonisra. Haven't you always said that the Lion must come before the Serpent?"

"I did, but you must also remember that a Leonisra always pays their debts, be they black or white. We are indebted to two Houses and House Rureaux is one for permitting us to stay in the Southern Plains."

"I know, father. However, our Words are 'We Lay Claim' and from what I hear Barrcae is…"

"Not another word, Boy. I know the House Words as well as you do, but that does not mean we're foolish about it. If we're to reclaim what is ours then we must be cautious and tread carefully. A lion does not hunt its prey with trumpet blasts. A lion hunts in silence and it pounces with its full fury. Make no mistake, Boy, we will reclaim what was stolen from us and any House that gets in our way will feel our wrath.

"Now, tell me that you had enough sense not to tell our cousins, House Jaegerjaquez."

"I didn't. Besides, they live in the Las Noches Basin. Why should they care of what goes on in the Southern Plains?"

"Good, because even though they're our cousins, they're not one of us. As far as I'm concerned, they're nothing more than a bunch of brawlers and drunkards. Not as bad as House Gilga, but bad enough to stain our name if we bring them into the fold. Do you understand?"

"I thought you said that a Leonisra doesn't care the opinions of the inferior beasts."

"It is not opinion, Boy. It's a fact. If our name is stained then we lose respect. If we are to reclaim what is rightfully ours then all of the other Houses must respect and fear us. I hope that my grandson understands that. If he's to amount to anything then he must be feared and respected. Otherwise, he's little more than a piece of shit."

"He knows it, Father."

"That's good. He must learn that Hueco Mundo is a world where only the strong and ruthless survive. They may hold Honor and Duty in high regard in the North. They may hold Secrecy and Treachery in high regard in the East. But only in the South can one truly learn Strength and Brutality."

"What does the West teach?"

"How to die," Riccar said smiling. "That means that we no longer have to deal with House Luisenbarn. Mordrath is as good as dead after his failed rebellion."

_**Sea of Tall Grasses**_

"High Sister, we caught one of the _men_ who tried to run from us."

"Bring him," Insha Mila Rose said.

Two of her Amazonian warriors dragged a man wearing a brown leather vest and baggy silk pants. Another carried the man's Zanpakuto in her hand. They threw the man to the ground and he tried to crawl away. Insha grabbed her bow, which sealed her Resurrección. She lifted two fingers and Reishi came together to form a shimmering silver arrow, which she loaded into her bow and fired. The arrow pierced the man's leg, pinning him to the ground.

"If you try to crawl away again, the next one will go into your neck," she said. "I know that Barrcae sent you. Why?"

"He…he…he's trying to make an alliance," the man moaned.

"With whom?"

"He's trying to make an alliance with House Gilga."

"House Gilga," one of the Amazons said and spat to the side as though saying the name left a bad aftertaste.

"So, has the Old Scorpion gotten tired of his latest bride that he needs a new woman to fuck already?"

"You know how Gilga is," another Amazonian said. "That old bastard is a womanizing fool."

"So, once again," Insha said. "Barrcae believes that he can use my Sisters as little more than coin to pay for allies and sluts for his soldiers to enjoy. Well you can go back to him and tell him that I will not allow it. I swear upon the Sacred Crystalline Groves and by the Bow of Artemis that if Barrcae Rureaux ever dares to send his dogs in the lands of the Antianeirai or tries to make any of them a slave, then I will break his halberd and feed him to the beasts of the field and the birds of the air. For too long he has been raiding our lands and taking Sisters.

"You tell him that the Wrath of the Hounds of Artemis is upon him and the Arrow is ready to fly. If you don't agree to tell him these things, then I will send your headless corpse back to him riding on your mount. Sister, bring me his Zanpakuto."

"Yes High Sister," the Amazon holding the man's Zanpakuto said and brought it forward.

"Did you know that an Arrancar's Zanpakuto can be destroyed in three ways? One way is when a stronger spiritual energy clashes against it. The second way is by striking the Zanpakuto against one of the Crystalline Trees. The third way," she said and withdrew the Aeida horn dagger from the sheath that was strapped on the side of the saddle. "The third way is the horn of an Aeida and channel a Cero through it. Allow me to demonstrate. Hold out his Zanpakuto with the blade towards me."

"Yes, High Sister," the Amazon said and did as told.

Insha held out the dagger and touched the Zanpakuto's blade with the tip of the dagger. She concentrated.

"Cero," she said and the blade shattered leaving only the hilt untouched.

"NOOOO!" the man screamed and he writhed on the ground in pain. He vomited and looked up at her, his eyes were filled with terror and pain and fury.

"Taula, return what's left of his Zanpakuto and tie him to his mount. Then see him on his way back to Nido De Víboras."

"Yes, High Sister," Taula said and thrust the hilt into the Arrancar's hands before tying them with a rope. She then yanked the arrow out of his leg and dragged him to his feet. "Come along. Let's see you home."

"Just kill me," he moaned. "He'll kill me for failing."

"No," Insha said. "I will not give someone like you a quick death. Now get going before I decide to find the nearest biter-ant nest and toss you in. Or perhaps you would prefer to go west. It's your choice."

The Arrancar whimpered as he was led to his mount and tied to the mount's neck. When the Arrancar was gone the Amazonian women returned to their Kuahai and mounted. Insha raised her bow above her head and brought it down. The band moved forwards.

The Southern Wind blew through the fields bringing storm clouds. The clouds reflected the light from the crescent moon. The wind became stronger as the storm blew in.

A gentle rain began to fall.

**End of Chapter 2**

**A.N.: I love stories with complex and interwoven plots. I'm one of those types who love setting things up in a story before I get to the main action. The main action for "Blood on the Sand" is the Civil Wars that occur in Hueco Mundo after the Winter War ends. However, like all wars, it never really started all at once. Instead, it's like a storm brewing. Right now, we're seeing the clouds gather on the horizon. This chapter focused on the storm that's brewing in the Southern Plains of Hueco Mundo.**

**Next chapter will focus on some of the things going on in the Eastern Mountains.**

**Thank you for reading and please review.**


	4. Chapter Three: The Eastern Blade

**Blood on the Sand**

**Chapter 3: The Eastern Blade**

There is a saying in Hueco Mundo. "War is waged in the Eastern Mountains by two methods: a handshake in the light and a blade in the dark."

Much like the Southern Plains, the Eastern Mountains was never truly a unified area. It was an area composed of many city-states, each ruled by a family who could trace their ancestry back to any of the Major Houses such as House Luisenbarn or House Starrk or House Leonisra. However, this caused for many Arrancars who wished to gain any power to falsify their family lineage to include at least one member of such a family. As a result, wars broke out over claims of legitimacy.

However, unlike the Southern Plains where wars were waged with brutality and vast armies, wars in the Eastern Mountains were handled by bribery and assassinations. As a result, many families were completely wiped out in secret. It proved to be effective that some families in the Southern Plains began to adapt it as well and the influence of houses who built their power on assassinations and bribes grew.

This gave rise to another saying, "Beware the Eastern Blade. No one can escape its edge."

_**Silver Daggers**_

The mournful procession made its way through the streets of the city of Silver Daggers located five Sonído southeast of Noche Resplandor. The corpse of the deceased was being carried on a bier. The banners of the deceased's House depicting three silver daggers on a black field with gold trim were carried alongside the four corners. Surrounding the bier were twelve clerics, six male and six female, from the Faith of the Twelve. The smoke from the burning incense rose to the night sky.

Behind them, the other members of the deceased's family followed. His widow was dressed in the traditional white kimono of mourning. An emerald green sash was tied around her waist and the mask remnant that ran along one side of her nose like some exotic jewelry gleamed in the moonlight. Her dark purple eyes observed which of the other Houses sent at least one representative.

As they came closer to the large Temple of the Faith that her husband had built when he converted, she saw touches of many of the other Houses. She wondered how many of the other Houses did it out of gratitude for what her husband did and how many did it to try to get a foothold into his treasury.

"The vultures are gathering," her son said from beside her.

She looked at him. He had long black hair and his mask fragment covered the top of his head and came down in vine-like decorations down his forehead and around his eyes. His bright blue eyes glittered with loathing at seeing the banners of the other nobles of the Eastern Mountains fluttering around their House's banner.

"Yes, they are, Lyndon," she said as they entered the Temple.

She was not surprised to see that the pews were filled with representatives from the various noble Houses in the Eastern Mountains. They all wore green and white bands to show their unity in her mourning. However, like everything else in the rituals that the Eastern Mountains held so dear, it was nothing but a façade. She knew that some of them were already making plans on how best to control her husband's estates as well as whether or not she and her children would need to be "taken care of." She shuddered at the thought, but when the Head of a House died, the others gathered to try to clean the remains.

"Lady Reyvar," someone whispered.

She turned her head and saw a rather handsome man with shortly cropped dark red hair leaning towards her. She could see her own family crest of the silver hawk clutching a crescent moon embroidered on the left breast of his dark blue coat.

"Did my sister send you?"

"She did. She sends her regards and will come visit when she can."

"I'm sure she will."

"Lyanna, your sister wants to make it clear that she will support you and your family during this time until young Lord Lyndon comes into his titles."

"What about afterwards?"

"I'm sure that you two can work things out," he said and smiled.

"Where is she anyways?"

"She's at a wedding."

"I see. I trust that she is enjoying herself at my expense."

"Your sister will stand by your side, but she gave her word to attend the wedding first."

"Since when does a Luna woman ever keep her word?"

"Touché," he said. "We'll talk more after the funeral."

Lyanna Reyvar sighed as she made her way forward. She saw that some of the representatives were talking among themselves. Some gave her polite nods or whispered how sorry they were for her loss without really meaning it. She knew that the only reason why they were even there was because their masters sent them as a courtesy. The worst thing about it was that she knew that she would have done the same if she was in their position.

_**Plata Torre**_

The music filled the hall. Servants made their way through the crowds of revelers with trays of roast mountain boar cooked with nuts and mountain berries. The fires from the many torches cast the shadows of the revelers throughout the room. The tinkling of the silver bells worn around the ankles and wrists of the young girls added to the merriment. Everyone was dressed in bright colors and in flowing silk gowns and coats.

Tyanna Luna stood against one wall, her long silver and blue gown seemed to make her radiate with the moonlight. She looked at the central table where the bride and groom sat. They both wore laurels of flowers on their brows. The bride wore a laurel made from silvery moon-dew blossoms while the groom wore bright red heart's-blood blossoms.

Behind the bride was the banner of a golden ram charging on a crimson field, the sigil of House Odelschwank. Behind the groom was the banner of a silver tree on a dark blue field with the words RISE UP embroidered around it in gold thread, the banner of House Aidann, one of the wealthiest merchant houses in Hueco Mundo.

"A good marriage, don't you think?"

She turned and saw a thin man dressed in crimson. His hollow mask fragment was wrapped around one ear and looked like a shell. She noticed the gold twelve-pointed star and the chain around his neck with twelve disks of gold, each embedded with a gem. He was a high ranking cleric, probably a member of the Council of the Ilustrado.

"Ilustrado," she said and curtseyed. "I apologize for not seeing you earlier."

"That's quite alright, Lady Luna," he said and smiled. "So, do you think it will last?"

"It's difficult to say. House Aidann is a good House to make an alliance with. House Odelschwank is very fortunate to have had another daughter considering that their eldest…what was her name?"

"Nelliel Tu Odelschwank," the Ilustrado said. "Yes, she ran off to Las Noches shortly after becoming an Arrancar. Did you know she was originally betrothed to marry into House Gilga?"

"Who do you mean, Nel or the blushing bride up there?"

"Nel," the Ilustrado said and smiled. "Thank the Twelve that didn't happen."

"I pity any man whose daughter is forced to marry into that House," Tyanna said.

"Indeed. I understand that your sister's husband died. I understand that he died suddenly…in his sleep if I'm not mistaken."

"Yes, but Lord Reyvar had not been feeling well for quite some time. So, it really didn't come as any surprise."

"What surprises me is that you are here and not with your sister during her time of grief."

"I told Lord Odelschwank that I would come."

"In exchange for…?"

"I'm sure that you would like to know, Ilustrado…I'm sorry I didn't catch your name."

"I am Orexis Grindina, a humble Ilustrado."

"There's no such thing as a humble Ilustrado. And besides, now that I've seen your right hand I know that you are a member of the Council of Twelve. The rings say as much."

"Nothing can escape the notice of a hawk; especially one with such lovely lime green eyes." He then placed his hand on her buttocks and squeezed and rubbed. Tyanna reached for his hand and pushed it away from her.

"I thought that Church Officials were supposed to remain celibate."

"We're supposed to be many things, but does that necessarily mean we are?"

"I see. From your words, I would say that you are ambitious for a…higher position. Perhaps you are looking at the position of Capataz?"

"I would be lying if I didn't say that I wasn't imagining myself holding the Scepter of the Capataz."

"And you came to me because you know that I want something so badly that I would do anything for it."

"This is a hypothetical situation," Orexis said and looked around.

"Of course," Tyanna said. "Hypothetically, you have someone who is considered a better candidate for the position when the current Capataz retires. As a result, you need someone to get your rival out of the way so that way you'd win. However, you want to hire the best to make sure it gets done and you are willing to grant them what they request in exchange. Of course, this is all hypothetical."

"I agree."

"Hypothetically, if you were to come to me with your request, then you would make my title of Queen of Noche Resplandor official and I in turn would legally become the Queen of the East. However, only the Capataz could make it official and so, hypothetically, I would have to make sure you gain the Scepter."

"That's right," Orexis said and smiled at her.

"Is that your only aim or is the Throne of Las Noches in your sights as well?"

"I…I don't understand."

"Don't play me for a fool. Everyone knows that Baraggan is dead and Aizen isn't coming back. That leaves the rule of Hueco Mundo wide open. My eyes and ears have been finding out many interesting things."

"You've enlisted the service of House Occuldae, haven't you?"

"Information, and gold, is vital in any kind of warfare. Didn't you find it odd that my request would only be to be named the Queen of Noche Resplandor? Of course, as you pointed out, since Noche Resplandor is the official capital of the Eastern Mountains, I would be proclaiming my rule over the East."

"I see. So you are thinking of claiming the right to reign over Hueco Mundo as well."

"Yes, but I will not declare myself openly until I'm sure of a clear field. Of course, the support of the Faith of the Twelve would be much appreciated."

"You are clever," Orexis said. "But I must warn you that those who underestimate me have a tendency of…regretting it."

"The same is true with me. I'll support you in becoming the next Capataz and in return you will support me. Now, then, tell me who you need to be rid of."

"Do you see that cleric over there?" he asked and pointed to a man who was standing with the parents of the bride and groom and who was dressed similarly to Orexis except he also wore a gold cord around his waist. "That's who stands in my way."

"Then I'll be sure that one of my Black Adders sees to him," Tyanna said and smiled.

_**La Vista**_

Raella Occuldae stood at the edge of the cliff. As one of the Chancellors, she had the authority to rule over one of the Great Cities in Hueco Mundo. La Vista was not the largest of the Great Cities, but it was the highest. She loved being in high places because they gave a view of the terrain around her and that was what her House specialized in, gaining views of the political and economic landscape of Hueco Mundo.

She knew that with Baraggan dead and Aizen unable to rule in Las Noches, the Houses would begin to gather their forces. However, only those houses who enlisted her house's service would truly know what the others were doing. She had the largest network of spies in Hueco Mundo and she proudly displayed that in her House's banner of a crimson eye on a white field with grey trim. Even the Words of House Occuldae, "We See All," boasted of where House Occuldae's true power rested.

If any House tried to plot against her, she knew about it and she made sure to give their enemies vital information that would lead to that House's downfall. Her father was forced to do that against a very powerful House that decided it wanted House Occuldae's lands for its own. Her father offered vital financial and military records to that House's enemies and not long after, that House was completely wiped out. Ever since then it became common knowledge throughout Hueco Mundo that if you fucked with House Occuldae, they fucked you harder.

"It won't be long," she whispered.

She heard footsteps coming behind her and she recognized them as coming from the representative from House Luna. The representative was slender with a beak-like nose and his hollow mask remnant was a skullcap on the back of his head. He went to one knee.

"Lady Occuldae," he said in a humming-like voice. "I am here on important business from Lady Luna. She wishes for your scouts to look further into House Odelschwank and House Aidann."

"I already have the report prepared for her. You may inform her that neither House has shown interest in the throne as of the moment. They are not to be viewed as a threat at the present time. I will continue to have my eyes and ears gather data on them of course to see if anything changes."

"I am impressed. My Lady will be happy to hear it," he said and she heard the Arrancar drop a purse filled with coins onto the ground. "Your usual fee," he said.

"That's what I love about doing business with your Mistress. She always makes good on her payments."

"She's also wondering how things outside of the Eastern Mountains are looking."

"Essentially, every Arrancar who can build an army is building an army. However, if she's interested in the Throne of Hueco Mundo, I know which Houses could present a problem to her."

"My Mistress has shown no interest in the Throne."

"She has. Just that she doesn't show it the way some of the others do. Right now, it looks as though she could have some tough competition."

"Will you share what you know?"

"Not for free," she said and turned to him. Her silver and hazel eyes shone in the moonlight.

"I understand."

"That's good. Tell her to watch out for Rureaux and Leonisra. Those two will present problems, but in all likelihood they may end up at each other's throats before too long. In that case she should watch herself around House Harribel as long as they don't get too caught up with their little squabble with House Tiburón in the North. Right now, House Starrk is not a factor since the Second Wolf is currently working to make peace with the two other factions in the Northern Lands. That is all."

"What about inside Las Noches?"

"So far, none in Las Noches are making bids. However, make sure she doesn't deal with House Gilga. But, then again, it is common knowledge that you never trust a Gilga. At any rate, that is all of the information I have, but it does seem as though a Council of the Houses will be called in hopes of avoiding another Days of Chaos."

"Will it be that bad? I mean, there were 500 factions at one point."

"It will probably not rise to 500 factions, but it will be bad. There's a lot of bad blood between the Houses and they're looking for an excuse to wipe each other out. That's why House Occuldae doesn't get involved in political matters except to observe and report."

"And to make extra money," he said and chuckled.

"Well…information is vital and I provide it to those who can afford it."

"Like you did with Aizen?"

"Aizen wanted information on where he could find powerful Vasto Lordes and I directed him to three of the most powerful Vasto Lordes in Hueco Mundo at the time: Ulquiorra Schiffer, Tia Harribel, and Coyote Starrk. He, in turn, paid me with information about the Soul Society. I've always been curious about the Soul Society and he satisfied my curiosity. I considered that a fair price."

_**Plata Torre**_

Shilya Tu Odelschwank sighed and looked at her mother.

"Mother, I really don't want to do this."

"I know, but Olson is a nice young man. I'm sure you'll be happy," Velle Tu Odelschwank said.

"Maybe," Shilya said and sighed. She felt someone put a hand on her shoulder and she looked at her new husband who was smiling at her.

"It'll be alright," he said.

She had to admit that Godfrey Olson Aidann was a good man and their family had a lot of wealth and influence among the merchants who used the Silver River to transport goods and passengers.

"Hey, where's your brother? I haven't seen him since the ceremony," he said.

"I'll go find him," Velle said. "I think I know where he might be."

She got up just as the minstrels began to go into a song with an even faster tempo. She looked over and saw that Tyanna was talking with Orexis. She always shivered when she saw Orexis. When she heard that the former Capataz would be retiring, she immediately talked with Ilustrado Certus, who was currently the favorite to become Capataz, and threw her full support behind him. However, seeing Orexis talking with Tyanna caused her blood to run cold. House Luna was known to have the best assassins in the Eastern Mountains, and therefore the best assassins in Hueco Mundo. Only the rumored Onmitsukido Squad of the Soul Society could possibly rival them.

She turned away and made her way to the outer courtyard. When she was outside, he breathed in the fresh air and looked up at the ever-constant crescent moon whose light illuminated Hueco Mundo with its silvery light. She listened and heard the sounds of leaves being hit by a thin bit of metal. She smiled as she made her forward and saw her only son. She was surprised that he and Nelliel both had their father's hair and hazel eyes. However, Nelliel inherited her calm while her son inherited his father's temper.

He was tall and slender and thinly built. His mask remnant was a pair of ram horns that curled around the sides of his head. His turquoise hair was shortly-cropped and he was dressed in a red satin jerkin and tight dark blue breeches that were tucked into a pair of black and silver boots. He was swinging his rapier that sealed his Resurrección at a bush. The moonlight shone off the blade and the silver Pappenheimer hilt that was embedded with a single amethyst stone.

"There you are, Ropera. You're missing your sister's wedding."

"So are you," he said and he swung at the bush again.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm preparing."

"Oh…and what are you preparing for?"

"For war."

"Why?"

"You know there's going to be a war. The Skull Emperor is dead and the Soul Reaper is not coming back to reclaim the throne. That means that Hueco Mundo doesn't have a central leader anymore."

"Oh…and are you going to take the Throne?"

"No. What would I want with some stupid crown or throne? I just want to fight and win glory and honor for our family, just like in the songs."

"You're so much like your father," Velle said and smiled. "He was always going on about how he would fight alongside Baraggan against the Soul Reapers, but…"

"I know. He was one of those killed when the Usurper came and overthrew Baraggan. But he died a hero. He died in service to the true Emperor and I want to do my part and fight alongside the rightful Emperor."

"Ropera, do you really believe that going off and getting yourself killed on some battlefield will bring you any real honor or glory? What if the House you fight for fails? There is plenty of honor to be had in trading and making money."

"Yeah right," Ropera said. "There's no real honor in someone gaining so much money that they drown in it. Father always said that honor comes from what we do and not just in gold or silver or silk. Besides, they don't write songs about merchants. They write songs about brave knights who go off to fight against Soul Reapers or other Arrancars. Just think of it, our name could be remembered like the names of Starrk or Schiffer or Andjo or Leonisra or…"

"Those are all the names of the High Houses. They've had millennia to build them up and we're only a Minor House in the grand scheme of things."

"I know, but even they had to start somewhere," Ropera said. "I just…I don't want our House's name to be forgotten like so many other Houses. I want our House to make its mark."

"Ropera, what are our House Words?"

"Calm in Fury," he said and sighed. "I know you're going to say that it means that an Odelschwank always keeps their temper even when facing the fury, but I disagree."

"Oh, and what do you think they mean?"

"It means that an Odelschwank remembers what they're fighting for. They never lose focus even if the world burns around them. I mean, our sigil is a charging golden ram on a crimson field. Doesn't that mean that we're supposed to charge into battle when there's a chance that it will bring glory and honor for our House?"

She paused at her son's words and she laughed. Ropera was just like his father. In fact, she would have wondered about him if he hadn't wanted to go off into battle to win glory and honor.

"What?"

"It's just that I saw a bit of your father in you just now."

"You loved him didn't you?"

"Of course I did and he loved you and your sisters. I'll let you in on a little secret about him."

"What is it?"

"Your father always said that there were only three Houses in all of Hueco Mundo he would like to fight for. One was House Luisenbarn, the second was House Starrk, and the other was House Tuma."

"House Tuma, I've never heard of them."

"That's because they faded into obscurity a long time ago, shortly after the Starrk-Leonisra Rebellion. The name of Tuma is long forgotten by many of the Houses, but those who listen to the old war stories remember it. House Tuma was a proud and noble House who fought for what they saw as the good of Hueco Mundo. Many Houses try to reach their level of honor, but only three have reached that same level and one of them is House Starrk. I remember, when Alden Starrk, the head of House Starrk before Lupos, came to make a treaty with the Eastern Mountains, your father said that it was the first time he saw a True Knight."

"That's what I want to be," Ropera said. "I want to be a True Knight."

"Do you even know what it means?"

"No, but if father held someone like Alden Starrk in high regard, then that's what I want to be like."

"Well, I guess if you want start down the road to being a True Knight, then you will come in to celebrate your sister's marriage."

_**Silver Daggers**_

Lyanna watched as the twelve clerics made their way slowly around the body of her dead husband. Once they made the twelve rounds and the twelve bows, they would light the twelve candles and then permit the guests to come up to lay some offering for the dead. Then, when the candles burned down, they would put a coin over the eyes and in the mouth as passage for the River Man who would take his soul into the Twilight Fields.

"Mother," Lyndon said. "You know that there will be a Council of the Houses."

"I know," Lyanna said and gritted her teeth.

_Damn that Luisenbarn for dying so close to my husband. Damn that Usurper Aizen._

"I think I should be the one. If I'm to inherit my father's titles then I must show that I can perform his duties and one of them is to attend the Council of the Houses."

"Then you should. After all, perhaps it will persuade some of these vultures not to take you lightly. I trust that you've been studying combat with the Master Shadow."

"I have. Most of those here would be easy targets."

"What of their Houses?"

"Some of the Houses spend too much time counting their gold and silver to even bother learning combat. They think that everything is dependent on gold. However, they spend too much time in the Light that they forget the Shadow."

Lyanna nodded and smiled. It was true. Many of the other Houses thought that Words of House Reyvar, "Pierce the Night," was a Northern motto. However, it was a motto with multiple meanings. On the surface it meant chasing away the darkness of deceit with truth and honor and that was the meaning House Reyvar wanted to convey. However, deep down it came from the image of a knife piercing the night into a person's heart. That meaning should have been obvious from the three silver daggers on their sigil. Yet, so many only look at the surface that they ignore what lies beneath.

"I always felt that the saying, 'What you don't know won't hurt you' is such a ridiculous saying," she said. "And it's not true. What you don't know almost always kills you," she said.

"What they don't know is that we are not to be taken lightly."

"Exactly," she said. "I know full well that most of those here will want to take your father's inheritance away from you. However, if they try…"

"…they'll only find Shadows," Lyndon said and smiled. "Perhaps, even a dagger in their back."

_**Plata Torre**_

One of the minstrels began to play a slow and rather erotic tune on his gemshorn, which was made from the horn of a mountain bull. Everyone turned as four Domesticated Hollows came in carrying a large bed between them. The revelers began to stomp their feet and the girls shook their wrists and ankles to cause the bells to jingle in time with the tune.

Godfrey stood up and offered his hand to Shilya. She took it and rose and the two made their way to the bed. Ilustrado Certus made his way before them and raised his hands.

"We have gathered here to bear witness the consummation of the marriage vows these two have taken. They have pledged faithfulness to one another in sight of the Twelve and in sight of their Houses and their Allies. They have pledged perseverance through any and all situations. However, they have not sealed the bond between them. If any of you gathered have any objections to their Union, speak now or forever remain silent."

"I find it rather awkward having to see them fuck each other," Ropera whispered.

"I know, but the marriage must be consummated in front of witnesses in order for it to be legitimate and the families of the bride and groom must watch as well to offer…support."

"Support in what? I thought this sort of thing came naturally."

"It does, but the Law is the Law and Tradition is Tradition."

"And maybe they did it in order to discourage marriage in the first place."

"Don't be ridiculous. I know how much you love going to the brothels."

"Yeah, but…I don't exactly see or hear my sister fucking someone there."

"Now, the couple shall undress each other and get into bed to begin the consummation in accordance with our traditions," Certus said.

"On second thought," Ropera said. "Maybe they came up with those traditions because they were perverts."

"Hush now," Velle said and hit her son on top of the head. "Don't let any of the Faithful hear you say that. They'll consider it blasphemy."

"Yeah, yeah, but it's still pervy."

Elsewhere in the room, Tyanna watched as the bride and groom undressed each other. She sighed as she made tapping gestures on her palm. She watched as the couple got into bed and began the act. The minstrels were making the tune go faster and the stomping and tinkling of bells quickened with the couple's movements. She always thought that this part should be more private. She saw that some of the men and women in the room were growing red-faced, but it was hard to tell if it was from embarrassment or if they had a fetish for this kind of thing. Then the moment of climax arrived and everyone shouted as the bride and groom climaxed together.

_Well, at least she has an adequate lover. _She turned away as the group converged on the bed and the couple. The minstrels struck up again and this time, the guests were dragged out of the bed and re-dressed. The banners for their houses were carried over and they were lifted high into the air. The sheets were torn off and people began to rub their faces on them in hopes that the virility they witnessed would rub off on them and make them prosper in all of their endeavors.

The wedding was over.

_**Silver Daggers**_

Schalson Marr, the Tyanna's representative, stood outside the cathedral as he watched the others file out. He pursed his lips as he watched them. He knew full well that none of them were talking about the former Lord Reyvar. Instead, judging from their lips, most of them were talking about Las Noches' defeat by the Soul Reapers and the implications it had.

All of Hueco Mundo knew the implications. He heard rumors that Domesticated Hollows in the western most parts of the Empire went berserk and killed their masters. He thought that rumor was false. There were also rumors that the Western Towers were adding more Arrancars to make sure that the Exiles didn't return. That one he believed to be true since Mordrath Luisenbarn was most likely building an army to reclaim the Throne and Crown.

"Well, you're hard in thought," Lyanna said from beside him.

"Lady Reyvar," he said and bowed.

"There's no need for that with me," she said. "What were you thinking about?"

"Rumors," he said, "especially those surrounding Baraggan Luisenbarn's death."

"I know all about that and so does all of Hueco Mundo. A Council of the Houses is going to be called in Las Noches."

"There's no doubt. They'll want to get someone on the throne as soon as possible. I trust that House Reyvar will be represented."

"Of course it will. My son will be going since he is now Lord Reyvar."

"I congratulate him and offer him my sympathies. Your sister will be coming to see you soon to discuss things with you."

"I will wait for her."

"I…have a rather delicate question to ask you. How did your husband die?"

"He died of an illness."

"It's rather odd. The last I heard, your husband was recovering. Likewise, it is rather…odd for an Arrancar to die of any illness. I thought that violence was the only way to kill an Arrancar."

"You heard wrong."

"I'm sorry if I offended you, but…your sister told me. She told me about five previous marriages you had before Lord Reyvar. All of them died suddenly, but not Lord Reyvar. You were married to Lord Reyvar for about 500 years or so while all of the other marriages only lasted about a week."

"Are you implying something?"

"Not at all," he said and smiled. "I just hope you remember who's on your side."

Lyanna watched as Schalson walked away. Her hands were clinched into small fists. She thought about the small vial of Night's Kiss, a rather potent poison, she kept hidden at home. She thought that Tyanna guessed her little secret about her previous marriages. She married and then poisoned the men after she made sure that she got most of their inheritance. However, Reyvar had been different. Unlike the others who were rough with her and beat her, he was kind and courteous to her.

As a result, she truly fell in love with him and on the night she planned to poison him, she merely knocked his wine glass off the table. The past 500 years had been the happiest she'd known, until he fell ill. She prayed to the Twelve that the illness would pass, but it didn't. Instead, he only got worse until finally it was beyond what she could bear. She took the bottle of Night's Kiss and poured some into his evening glass of tonic. She remembered how the tears flowed down her cheeks when she did it and when she brought him the glass.

She remembered how he looked into her eyes and said that he loved her as he drank his final tonic. She kept watch over him as he died to make sure that he died peacefully.

She looked up and felt tears in her eyes.

"Mother, are you alright?" Lyndon asked from behind her.

"I'm fine," she said and put a hand on his cheek. "Let's go home."

They walked back to the Palace of Daggers as a cold mountain wind began to blow.

_**Plata Torre**_

Ilustrado Certus sat in the guest room and sipped at the glass of mountain berry wine. He sloshed the wine around in his mouth, enjoying the combination of sweet and bitter that seemed to create a perfect harmony of taste. He swallowed the wine and exhaled in pleasure. Unlike most of the other Ilustrado, Certus believed that the Faith should strive to help Hueco Mundo become united and not just seek personal advancement.

It was true that self-interest was a motivation for him, but he also genuinely cared for his fellow Arrancars. He was among those who voted against replacing the sacred Crystalline Groves with Hogyoku Technology that the Soul Reaper Aizen helped to establish. He was among the few who saw that Arrancars created by Hogyoku Technology had a tendency to be weaker than those who went into the Crystalline Grove. He thought that it was because Hogyoku Technology made it much easier for Arrancars to be made while the Crystalline Groves truly weeded out which Hollows could or could not make it as Arrancars.

He was one of the few members of any of the Councils who recognized a troubling fact. Hollows were becoming Arrancars at an excessively fast pace. He looked at the evidence for it and he came to the conclusion that the use of Hogyoku Technology was changing the very atmosphere of Hueco Mundo. He knew that some would welcome it, but what were the consequences?

"What has Aizen done to us?" he asked himself as he sat back and looked at the flame. "He's only made things worse for us here."

He sighed and then heard a knock at the door. He straightened and narrowed his eyes.

_Who could that be?_

He walked to the door and opened it. He looked out into the hall and did not see anyone. He shrugged and closed the door. He returned to his chair and sat down. He never noticed the figure that stood in the shadowy corner and watched him as he drank the now-poisoned wine.

After it was done, the figure made its way carefully to where Tyanna waited. The two looked at each other and the figure nodded. Tyanna nodded back.

"I trust that no one saw you."

"No one saw me, my Lady."

"You did well."

"Thank you my Lady," the figure said and took off the hood of the shifting-cloak.

She had closely cropped olive-colored hair and dark violet eyes. Tyanna smiled as the cold mountain wind began to blow.

"Come here, my Chief Black Adder," she said.

"As my Lady commands," she said and came closer.

Tyanna stroke her cheek and smiled. They didn't say anything. Instead, Tyanna brought her lips crashing into her lover's lips and the two kissed with a fiery passion. Tyanna knew that it would be good tonight. She was always much more passionate after making a kill. The cold mountain air began to rise around them and Tyanna separated herself. Her Chief Black Adder wanted more of it and she would.

"Come inside," her lover said. "The wind is cold tonight and I am as hot as fire."

"That's what I want to hear, Sakhal Sung-Sun."

_**La Vista**_

Raella sat in her study as another raven came in through the window. She watched as it landed and she stroked its back. The bird's feathers were still cold from the mountain wind blowing outside, but she loved the cold. It kept her awake and it kept her alert. She untied the message tube that was attached to its foot and read the scroll of parchment.

"So, Ilustrado Certus is dead," she said and sighed. "It looks like Ilustrado Orexis will get what he wants after all. That's too bad."

She walked up and looked at the map of Hueco Mundo that hung on the wall. She took in every detail of the mountains and forests and oceans and rivers and desserts. She began to wonder how long it would be until blood covered them. The time was coming and she would make sure that she would survive. That was the power of information. She thought about the Eastern Blade.

The Eastern Blade was merely a metaphor for how the Eastern Mountains handled acts of war. There were two ways of fighting war for them: with the coin and with the dagger. Bribes and assassinations went hand-in-hand. It was an art that the merchants knew all too well. If one House's coin took over a market, then they won a war. If one House was completely annihilated by a bowl of poisoned soup, then they lost a war. War was fought with coins and daggers. Houses bickered among each other and tried to outdo each other with contracts and bribes and even threats, but if you truly wanted to win, you had to lay a trap.

"Knowing there's a trap is the first step in evading it," she said and began to chuckle. "And I know. Oh yes. I know."

She turned and looked at the reports before her. Knowing that even a high ranking official in the Faith of the Twelve could be killed only further proved the old saying to be true.

No one can escape the Eastern Blade.

**End of Chapter 3**

**A.N.: When writing this chapter, I knew that I wanted to get in a bit of the politicking and back-stabbing and bribing and corruption that was so much a part of Medieval and Renaissance Europe. While doing research, I was astonished at how much the courts of Europe revolved around self-interest and furthering one's position by any means necessary. Many of Europe's nobility were essentially people who knew how to kiss-ass either through flattery or bribery. What astounded me even more was how much religion played a role. Thus, the Faith of the Twelve became Hueco Mundo's version of the Catholic Church in the Middle Ages and Renaissance. It seems as though there were three major powers at play in Europe during this time period: The Nobility, The Merchants, and The Church. This inspired how I wanted to portray the culture of the Eastern Mountains. I wanted it to be a place where many of the Houses are plotting against each other and fighting wars not with swords and bows, but with coins and daggers.**

**Anyways, that's all for now. Thank you for reading and please review.**


	5. Chapter Four: The Western Towers

**Blood on the Sand**

**Chapter 4: The Western Towers**

Fire rose and smoke filled the night sky. The tribes were battling each other in the large arena known as the Western Wastes. It was a land of Exiles and was a place where one learned how to die. However, those who had what it took survived and thrived in the lands to the west of the Three Towers that guarded the only three passes into Hueco Mundo.

Originally, the Western Wastes touched the Crescent Mountains that surrounded the Las Noches Basin. However, over time, worries began to rise that one day the Exiled would march on Las Noches and so the border was pushed back farther and farther until it was pushed back to the mountain range that became known as the Mountains of Exiles in the far west.

It was decided that at least one of the three main realms in the Empire should be responsible for making sure that no Exiled ever returned east of those mountains. The Eastern Mountains were out since they did not see any use for the land and their borders could not be extended that far. That only left the Southern Plains and the Northern Lands. In the end, Roland Starrk, who was head of the Starrk family at the time, rose to take responsibility. Part of it was because of his desire to do whatever it took to protect the Empire and the other part was to gain control of the northern part of the Dividing River which would ensure a steady stream of trade from the Southern Plains.

He placed charge for the guardianship of the Mountains of Exiles to his youngest son, Hadolf Starrk. Hadolf Starrk in turn commissioned the building of three fortifications to guard the three main passes from the Western Wastes. As the towers were being built, he hired Arrancars and Hollows from the surrounding areas. After changing the Hollows into Arrancars by using the technique of cutting the mask away from their faces, a rather painful and slow technique that was among the more common ways for lesser Hollows to become Arrancars, he then trained them in combat. They soon became one of the elite fighting forces in Hueco Mundo with only the Leonisra Fang-and-Claws and Baraggan's own Imperial Army being better fighters. They were called the Western Watch.

_**Tower of Joy**_

Toldon Hayre stood at his post above the Black Gate. Below, the Riders were heading out to patrol the smaller mountain passes against Exiled who would try to escape by using one of the goat paths. So far, only small bands of Exiled tried to get pass them yelling something about "the Dragon". He couldn't be sure, but he thought they meant Mordrath Luisenbarn and his army that they heard so much about.

He shivered at the thought of seeing white banners with the crimson dragon coming his way. It only made sense that Mordrath would try to reclaim the throne now that his older brother, Baraggan, was dead. He found himself glad that the Western Wastes never really made any attempt to fully unite. If they did, they would be in trouble.

"Toldon, keep watch and don't drift off."

"Yes sir," Toldon said and straightened as his commanding officer walked past.

When he first heard that he would be stationed at the Tower of Joy, he thought it strange that a fort with that name would be feared more than the Tower of Crows or the Tower of Carrion. However, when he arrived he realized just how much the name "Tower of Joy" was more of a cruel joke. There was nothing joyful about the place. They were the hardest hit of the Towers when the Exiled tried to launch an attack. They also had to contend with three winds hitting them at once while the other two only had to deal with two and so they were usually suffered the coldest weather among the three. Supplies would usually run low and they didn't have the luxury of being located at the coasts of the Bone Sea in the south like the Tower of Carrion or the Dark Sea in the north like the Tower of Crows.

Instead, they were stuck in the middle and supplies often took a long time to reach them. Part of it was because most of the supplies came along the Dividing River and the only way that most supplies could get to them was through The Crossing, which was a bridge that was located at the intersection of the Northern Lands with the Southern Plains and the Las Noches Basin. And the family in charge of The Crossing was House Gilga.

"So tell me, has the Old Scorpion decided to let those supplies we were promised pass through?" Toldon asked.

"What do you think?" his commanding officer asked.

"I'll take that as a 'No'."

"You guessed right," the officer said and spat. "Fucking Gilgas, all they do is finding ways of gaining more power and wealth. They don't give a shit about the Western Towers. If I was Lupos Starrk, I would march against them and stick a spear up the Old Scorpion's ass and take possession of The Crossing."

"Yeah, many have tried that and all have failed. House Gilga is too feared."

"That's because they know how to wield fear. Also, Starrk has a treaty with them. Lupos will probably have whoever's in charge of Las Noches force House Gilga to cooperate. Anyways, keep a close watch. We've been receiving reports of fires along the western end of the Mountains."

"Yes sir," Toldon said as his commanding officer walked away.

Toldon looked at the night sky and began to whistle. He looked back out and saw the fires starting up again. However, they were still where they belonged, but that didn't mean anything. He watched as some of the patrols began to come back to make their reports. So far all was quiet on the Western Front. He just hoped it would stay that way.

_**Trueno**_

Trueno was one of the few places in the Western Wastes where the heads of the various tribes that roamed the Western Tribes could gather without having to worry about being attacked. It was because it was located on what many in the Wastes considered to be holy ground and as a result killing was taboo in such areas. If an Arrancar did kill someone outside of the local arena, then they were dragged into the arena and ripped to pieces. If you wanted to settle a dispute then they would have to take it inside the arena.

Mordrath Luisenbarn watched as two Arrancars charged at each other in full fury. The two were of separate tribes and their tribal heads were watching from one of the balconies. Mordrath was surprised how outside of Trueno the two were the most bitter rivals, but here they would sit and drink and play dice together. He could never understand how enemies could possibly be friends and congratulating the other on their victories. That was not how he did things.

When he had an enemy, Mordrath would make sure to crush them completely and take delight in seeing it occur. When he was the Segunda Espada in Aizen's army, his Aspect of Death had been Envy and he never let anyone forget it.

He watched as the two representatives from their tribes circled around each other. One of them looked ready to go into Resurrección, which did not surprise him. He looked to where his own commanders sat. They looked at him and he nodded. He looked across the arena from him and saw one of Maullarn's chief allies staring back at him.

"My, my," Mordrath said and leaned forward. "It looks as though Shaddam Atreides of the Black Hawk Clan is here. Perhaps I should invite him over."

"Are you sure that's wise, my Lord?" one of his commanders asked.

"I'm sure, Petros. He won't try anything here," Mordrath said. "Oh, looks as if he's sending someone over."

Petros looked over and saw a domesticated Hollow coming towards them carrying a roll of parchment. When the Hollow arrived, it bowed before Mordrath and held out the parchment.

"A message from Chief Atreides of the Black Hawk Clan," it said. "He demands a response."

Mordrath's eyes narrowed. His face became firm as he took the message.

"Tell him that he can demand nothing from me. If he wishes to speak, then he should come over here personally instead of just sending a low-life, inferior creature like you," Mordrath said. "I feel insulted for that and _I_ demand an apology from him. And I won't tolerate any complaints to the contrary. If he has a problem then we can solve it in the arena. His best against one of my best and the loser has to do a favor for the victor. Tell him what I told you before I decide to kill you anyways."

The Hollow nodded its head and rushed back to deliver the message. Mordrath sighed and opened the parchment and smiled.

"What does he want?" Tarran Granz asked.

"Looks as if we were both on the same page," Mordrath said. "He wants to challenge me. He even goes on to say that he could crush me since I don't have a Zanpakuto. Tch…that fool," he said as he crumpled the piece of parchment and threw it over his shoulder as if it was nothing. "I don't show off my Zanpakuto to filth like him. I only show it to those who are worthy for me to fight."

Tarran nodded and looked at the throne where Mordrath kept his Zanpakuto hidden. Very few ever saw it and those who did never lived to tell anyone else. This mystique only caused Mordrath to be feared and revered, and some said that he could have defeated his older brother in combat. It was a challenge that Mordrath never even thought about. Tarran didn't know why, but he thought that Mordrath knew that there was no real need to fight Baraggan.

"Sir, I beg you. Let me fight for you," Petros said.

Mordrath looked at Petros. His Hollow mask remnant was in the form of two gauntlets that covered the back of his hands and wrapped around his wrists, but not the fingers. His hair was black on the sides, but deep red along the crest of his head and was cut into a Mohawk that was tied into a tail with a leather cord. His Zanpakuto hung from a series of leather cords at his side.

"Petros, I admire your determination to serve me. But now is not your turn to fight on my behalf in any arena."

"But my Lord…"

"Petros Leones, are you as loyal to me as your brother was to that fool Grimmjow?"

"Yes my Lord, but I am more loyal to you. I will do whatever it takes to see you victorious."

"Then stand down for the time being. It is Saracc's turn to enter the arena. Do you have any objections, Saracc?"

Saracc, who was medium height and slight build looked at Mordrath and bowed. His black hair shone like a raven's wing and his crimson-iris eye glittered. The band of dark crimson silk covered where his other eye would have been.

"I will do as you command," he said.

Mordrath nodded and he looked at the arena floor where one of the opponents was gaining the upper hand. He looked over to where Shaddam was sitting. He was whispering something to one of his Arrancar guards who knelt before him.

"It looks as though he's agreed," Mordrath said and smiled.

_**Crimson Fist Clan Camp**_

Chief Maullarn made his way through the camp. The Arrancars were lined up and the commanders were keeping the lesser Gillians and Adjuchas in line. The regular Hollows were kept well-away from the massive Spiritual Pressure that this part of the forces released. He looked at the banners of the clans that followed him and nodded.

His main goal was to unite all of the Western Wastes into a single army and reclaim the lands that were taken from them by Aizen. He had no intention of claiming the Throne and Crown for himself. He only wanted to bring his people to where they truly belonged. However, he did not take Mordrath Luisenbarn's desire to become Emperor into account.

He should have though. He was one of the Espada who sided with him in his rebellion. Of course he believed what Mordrath told them that he was rebelling against Aizen in order to put Baraggan back on the Throne. However, he later found out that Mordrath had no intention of doing that. Instead, Mordrath would kill his brother in secret and claim the Crown for himself. He looked at his wrist where the tattoo of 106 could be seen.

"Out of the Original Seven, how many are left?" he asked himself.

The Espada were formed by Baraggan when he took the crown from his own father by force in order to lead the ever-growing Imperial Army. There were original seven, but then Baraggan expanded it to nine. At one point there had been twenty and then it was reduced to ten when Aizen took control. As far as he knew, the only one who was a member of the Original Seven and kept their position into Aizen's Ten that were destroyed by the Invaders was Aaroniero, who originally represented both Greed and Gluttony and then only represented Greed.

"It's such a pity," he muttered. "Two of the Original Seven forced to fight each other. The Espada of Wrath versus the Espada of Envy and my rage has cooled while his envy has only increased."

"Father, are you alright?"

He turned and smiled as he saw the young girl coming towards him. Her shimmering black hair was shortly cropped except for a long length at the back that was tied back with a leather cord with bits of crystal tied in the ends. She wore a dress made from the silvery furs of a large mountain bear and was lined with fine silk. A pair of twin daggers hung on either side from gold chains that were wrapped around her waist and held in place with a silver buckle studded with emeralds.

"Kaoly," he said as he greeted the daughter who went with him into Exile. "I thought you went with Shaddam into Trueno."

"I changed my mind," Kaoly said. Her pink eyes glittered from behind the twin rings of bone that formed her Hollow mask remnant. "I decided it would be best to stay here and help you with the inspection."

He smiled and put a hand on her head.

"If only your sister was as loyal as you," he whispered.

"I thought we agreed not to speak of her," Kaoly said.

"I regret that. She probably still hates me for it just as she probably still hates herself for your mother's death."

"But she wasn't. It's true that mother died while giving birth to her, but it wasn't her fault."

"Yet, I continually told her it was. But, regretting it will do no good. Kaoly, I want you to take some of the Recruiters out to find any Exiled who will join us. The more Arrancars we can recruit, the better chance we have of breaking through the Towers."

"Yes Father," Kaoly said.

Maullarn watched his daughter rush off. She reminded him so much of her mother: loyal, kind, and slow-to-anger. His other daughter was so much like himself: impulsive, arrogant, and continuously angry. However, Maullarn Aivirrne loved them both even though he was always hard on Loly since she was so much like him.

_**Trueno**_

Shaddam Atreides approached Mordrath. The arena floor had been cleared of the remains of the warrior who fell in the last battle.

"I'm glad that you agreed to this little wager," Shaddam said.

"You should have asked me yourself," Mordrath said. "Perhaps then I wouldn't have to dirty my feet for the likes of you."

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Shaddam said as he put his hand on the handle of the axe that hung at his side.

"It means the way you heard it," Mordrath said and stifled a yawn. He looked at Shaddam whose face was contorted in rage. "I wonder how Maullarn would react if he saw one of his loyal dogs preparing to bite his superior."

"My Lord has no one above him."

"That's not the way I remember it. When we were in the Original Seven, he was the Sixth Espada and I was the Second. Thus, I was his superior in every regard. Even now, I am his superior. Or did that little skirmish he brought against me mean nothing?"

"You insolent…" one of the Arrancar's standing beside Shaddam said, but Shaddam held out his hand.

"Peace, Corrin," Shaddam said and looked back to Mordrath. "It's obvious that there's only one way to settle this matter."

"I agree," Mordrath said. "However, one against one isn't very much fun. I suggest that we up it to three against one."

"I take it you want the three," Shaddam said and smirked.

"No, I'm quite satisfied with just one. It'll make a better show of how superior my troops are over that of your master's."

Shaddam's eyes narrowed and he looked at the Arrancars standing beside Mordrath. He began to size each of them up and saw that the only one who looked as though they could defeat three of his best was a large, muscular man with black and deep red hair. He smiled as he looked back at Mordrath.

"That wouldn't be very fun. Unless you want to send that one against my champions," he said and pointed at Petros.

"Trust me, you'll want to have at least three champions no matter who you face," Mordrath said. "To give you a reason, how about we place a little bet?"

"Oh and what sort of bet were you thinking of?"

"Well, if any of your champions can lay a hand on my champion, then I will submit myself to Maullarn's mercy and serve him in whatever way I can."

"That sounds good to me," Shaddam said, eager to see Mordrath humiliated.

"However, if my champion kills all of your champions then you must submit yourself to me and forsake all oaths to Maullarn. You will then direct me to where Maullarn is camped so that way we can reach some kind of…understanding. Do you agree to the terms?"

Shaddam thought about it. However, there was no chance that any of Mordrath's Arrancars could possibly kill his best soldiers. He nodded.

"I agree. I name Corrin and Lailla and Vanton as my champions."

Mordrath looked at the three named and smiled. Corrin, with his large build and heavy armor hefted his great battle hammer, eager to begin. Vanton with his dual blades drawn and his spiked-covered armor gleaming looked as though the whole thing bored him. However, Lailla, a small woman looked at her potential opponents and didn't touch the blades hanging from her side. Instead, she stripped off her armor and stood nearly nude.

_Clever,_ he thought._ She suspects of which one I'm going to use and she's getting rid of anything that could slow her down or be used to trip her up. She's taking it seriously._

"Well, name your champion," Shaddam said.

"I name Saracc my champion," Mordrath said.

Saracc stepped forward and bowed before them. He looked at them in turn with his one eye and smiled. Vanton gave a slight start and looked at Shaddam who only shrugged. Corrin began to laugh.

"Are you joking?" Corrin asked. "This is going to be easy."

"Oh…is that so?" Saracc asked and cocked his head to the side. "Young lady, aren't you going to join in your friends' taunts?"

Lailla only looked at Saracc and took off her boots as well leaving her only garbed in the short fur and silk cloth around her waist with her belt and nothing else. Saracc cocked his head and frowned slightly.

"Lailla is a fool," Corrin said. "She thinks you're someone to be weary of."

"You have no idea," Saracc whispered.

"Now then, shall we begin?" Shaddam roared and raised his hands.

The crowd watching from the stands cheered. Hollows made their way through the stands, delivering messages or refreshments to their respective masters. Shaddam beckoned for Mordrath to join him in the main box where the masters of the combatants watched. Mordrath looked at Saracc who only nodded as he took off his white silk gloves to reveal his mask remnant. His left hand was completely covered in bone plates with small horns protruding from his knuckles. His right hand however resembled a normal human's hand except for the long bone-like claws that grew out of the three middle fingers.

"Leones, Granz, return to your seats," Mordrath said. "I will sit with Chief Atreides and watch the match. I doubt it will take very long."

"As you wish," Petros said with a bow. Then they used Sonído to return to their places.

"Shall we?" Mordrath asked Shaddam who nodded.

The two Sonídod to the main viewer box and sat in the stone seats provided. A Hollow came with a trey with two glasses of Silverberry Wine and bowed to them.

"I hope you don't mind that I went ahead and ordered refreshments," Mordrath said as he took one of the glasses and brought it to his lips.

"Not at all," Shaddam said as he took his own glass. "It is nice to take a break of having to face each other on the battlefield. My lord has nothing but respect for you, even though you don't have a Zanpakuto."

"First, I do have a Zanpakuto, but I don't show it to anyone who isn't worthy enough to see it. Second, if he has nothing but respect for me then why does he continue to stand in my way?"

Shaddam didn't say anything, but turned his attention to the arena below where his three champions were getting into position. He saw that Saracc wasn't even making a move to draw the short sword that was strapped horizontally behind his back. He looked at Mordrath and shrugged.

"His reasons are his own," he said.

"Indeed," Mordrath said.

On the arena floor, Saracc looked at his opponents. The only one who was keeping their calm was the woman while the other two looked ready to pounce on him. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, feigning distress. When he opened his eyes, he saw that the two men were smiling to each other, but the woman, Lailla, only kept her dark blue eyes focused on him.

_The two will be easy,_ he thought._ The woman will not be as easy to deal with. Those two are too cocky and she isn't. _

"I suggest that you get into your Resurrección," he said.

"Why should we?" Vanton asked.

"You just should," Saracc replied as he got onto one knee. The three looked at him and then at each other. Saracc put his right hand behind his back and put the left hand on the ground. "I suggest that you come at me with everything you've got."

"Fine, I'll be more than happy to oblige," Corrin said as he raised his hammer into the air. "CRUSH, PUÑO DE HIERRO!" he shouted.

The release of Spiritual Pressure was tremendous. However, Saracc ignored it. He looked up and saw Corrin in his released form. His two hands were now two great fists covered with spikes. Six spiked tentacles waved out of his back. Saracc smiled.

"How nice," he said. "But can you beat me?"

"DAMN RIGHT!" Corrin shouted and rushed at him.

"STOP YOU FOOL!" Lailla shouted.

"Too late," Saracc whispered. "Fregadero," he whispered and concentrated on the ground.

Shaddam watched from the balcony and laughed.

"Looks as though it's over," he said.

"Yes," Mordrath said and smiled. "However, the outcome is not what you think."

In the arena, Corrin raised one fist as he got closer to Saracc. Then he couldn't move.

"What the…?" he blurted and looked down. His eyes widened and he looked at Saracc who was looking at him. He looked down and saw that he was sinking into the sand. The crowds leaned in closer to take a look. "This…this can't be," he whispered and yelled as he felt himself being pulled towards Saracc. "NO! NO! NO! NOOOOOOO!" he yelled.

Saracc watched as the particles of sand that was once Corrin flow into his hand. When the last particle was absorbed into his hand, he removed his hand from the ground and looked at the three remaining opponents. The crowd roared its approval. He smiled and put his right hand on the ground.

Vanton stepped back and raised his swords in a defensive gesture. Lailla leapt further back and crouched on the ground. The crowd began to mutter among each other, eager to see what Saracc would do next.

"Aumento," he said.

A rush of sand flowed out of his fingertips and became a whirlwind. When the dust settled, Corrin stood him and the other two opponents. Corrin stumbled forward and looked around him. He was dazed and then looked at Saracc who was standing up. He took two steps back and prepared on of his great fists.

"What did you do to me?" Corrin gasped.

"Nothing," Saracc said.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?" Vanton roared and raised his two swords high over his head and struck them together. "FLY HIGH, HALCÓN!"

Saracc watched as a pillar of grey Reiatsu whirled around Vanton and then burst outward. A cloud of sand rose into the air and Vanton emerged. His head became like that of a falcon and his wings were iron grey. His fingers were long and sharp like small swords. He opened his beak and shot out a small grey Bala.

"How original," Saracc said and rolled his eyes as he twitched a finger on his right hand.

Just as Vanton thought he got Saracc, Corrin stepped in the way and lashed at the Bala. Vanton watched in horror as Corrin's fist crashed through the Bala and came right at him. Vanton flew away and looked as Lailla brought out one of her blades and rushed at Saracc. He watched as Corrin lashed out at Lailla.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Vanton roared.

"I CAN'T…I CAN'T CONTROL MYSELF!" Corrin screamed as his fist went flying towards Vanton.

Vanton dodged. He watched as Lailla tried to get at Saracc. However, each time she got close, Corrin lashed out at her.

"Vanton, he's using Corrin to keep us from closing in on him. We'll have to take him out."

"NO! I WON'T!" Vanton screamed and rushed at Saracc. He dodged as Corrin struck at him. He gritted his teeth, trying to come up with some way to get at Saracc. "Bastard…" he hissed.

He dove towards the ground and beat his wings as he glided over the arena's surface. If he couldn't get at Saracc if he could see him, then he would blind him. He rose again and beat his wings as hard as he could, and caused more sand to rise into the air. The crowds cheered at this show of tactic. Lailla thought that he might have something, but then saw Saracc rise into the air and run his left hand through the flying sand.

"Shit," she muttered. She flew at him, but then Corrin stood in her path.

"Kill me," he moaned. "It's the only way."

"I'm sorry, Corrin," she said and before he could strike her she slashed his throat. The crowd roared in approval at the flying blood. Corrin's body began to jerk before falling. "I'm sorry," she whispered and looked up. Saracc looked at her and smiled.

"Nice job, but it's too late to save your other companion," he said and thrust his left hand into the flying sand. "Empalar," he said.

"NOOOO!" she screamed as Vanton's screams rose from the dust storm.

She looked at Saracc in horror as he made his way towards her.

"The fool should have known better. Earth is my domain. All dust is mine to control and when a whirlwind comes, the earth it picks up is still mine to control." He looked at her and she had her two knives ready. "Two down and only you are left."

"BASTARD!" she cried out, but leapt back just before the sand in the air came rushing at her.

"Very good," he said as the sand went rushing back to the ground, taking with it Vanton's corpse. "I have to admit, when I saw you, I knew that you would be tough. You don't underestimate your opponent."

He looked up at Mordrath who nodded his head. Saracc looked at Lailla and his eyes widened in surprise as she came rushing at him. He dodged out of the way only to catch the glint of a dagger coming at him. He dodged just as the blade slashed the air where he stood. She used Sonído and he could tell she was coming at him from behind. He dodged before her dagger could touch him. He used Sonído and looked at her from the other end of the arena.

"You're good," he said. "I was right. Speed and agility are your main strengths."

"What if they are?" she asked.

"Well, it means that I can't exactly use my main technique on you. However, you're nowhere near powerful enough to make me unleash my Zanpakuto."

"Is that so? I'm not in Resurrección," she said and got into an offense position.

"Don't bother," he said and grinned.

She rushed at him and he smiled as her blade dug into his chest. She smirked until the image she stabbed burst into sand. She gasped in surprise.

"Atar," Saracc said from behind her and the sand coiled itself around her.

"When did you…?"

"When did I make the switch? I made it when I flung that sandstorm at you. I simply made a duplicate of myself from the sand used it like a puppet. Now, I know that our masters made a little bet that if I could kill all three of you without one of you landing a blow on me, then your master would have to follow my master. Master Luisenbarn," he said and turned his attention to Mordrath who looked at him. "I request that I spare this one. It would be a pity to waste such a warrior."

Mordrath stood up and looked at Shaddam who looked stunned. He looked back at Saracc and then to the roaring crowds.

"MY CHAMPION HAS CLAIMED THE VICTORY," Mordrath roared. "HE HAS HIS LAST OPPONENT AT HIS MERCY. SHALL SHE BE SPARED OR KILLED?"

"SPARE HER!" someone shouted and stood up with the thumbs down sign.

"SPARE HER! SPARE HER! SPARE HER!" the crowd roared, their fists pumped into the air with the thumbs down.

Mordrath looked at Saracc and held out his own fist, the thumb out sideways and then he turned it down. Saracc nodded to show that he understood.

"Libre," he said and the sand fell away from her.

Lailla fell to the ground and she lowered her head in shame. Saracc approached her and held out his hand to her.

"There's no shame in living," he said. "It just means that you can fight another day."

She looked up at him and then back at his hand. She took it and he helped her up.

"My life is yours," she said.

"No, it belongs to my master," he said.

"I'm Lailla Mallia," she said. "What is your name?"

"I am Saracc Chelute."

"Chelute," she said and then stepped back. "Are you related to Rudobon Chelute, the Guardian of Las Noches?"

"Yes," he said. "He's my brother. I guess that you are somewhat familiar with the Basin if you know that name."

"I lived in Las Noches with my sister before Aizen came. I fled when my former master was killed."

"Then it must have either been when Aizen took control of Las Noches or during my master's rebellion."

"It was when Las Noches fell to Aizen," she said.

Saracc nodded and looked at Mordrath.

"Master, I wish that she be put under my protection," he said.

"It is your right. That is if Shaddam doesn't have any objections."

"I don't have any objections," Shaddam said as he slumped in his chair.

"That's good. Now…I want to meet with Maullarn."

_**Crimson Fist Clan Camp**_

Maullarn watched as the Gillians began to line up behind the Adjuchas who were overseeing them. His focus turned to the passage that led to the Menos Forest beneath the surface where he sent some of his Vasto Lordes to find more Adjuchas and Gillians to bring into their army.

"Sir," an Arrancar said from behind him.

"What is it?"

"Chief Shaddam Atreides has returned and he brought Mordrath Luisenbarn with him."

Maullarn turned. He grabbed the Arrancar by the throat and brought him close.

"What did you say?"

"I…I…I…" the Arrancar gasped and Maullarn let him go. The Arrancar panted and looked at Maullarn. "Mordrath Luisenbarn is here."

"Are you lying to me?"

"No sir. I'm not lying. Mordrath Luisenbarn is here and…and…and…"

"SPIT IT OUT!"

"Chief Atreides has now sworn allegiance to Mordrath."

"WHAT?"

"He and Mordrath made a bet and Mordrath won."

"Damn that idiot. I warned him against gambling." Maullarn sighed and looked up. "Fine, I'll meet with Mordrath. Go inform Mordrath that I will be there."

"As you wish, sir," the Arrancar said and Sonídod to inform Mordrath.

Maullarn sighed before using Sonído to his tent. He looked and saw Mordrath's throne sitting outside on its platform surrounded by regular Hollows that would carry it. He sighed as he entered his tent and saw Mordrath standing by the small table. He turned and smiled.

"Hello, Maullarn, it's been a while."

"I understand that you won a bet against Shaddam."

"That's right. Without that bet, I probably wouldn't be able to talk to you like this."

"What do you want?"

"I want you to stop standing in my way."

"I see. Why should I do that?"

"It's because you know you can't defeat me. You may be the most feared of the Clan Chiefs in the Western Wastes, but we're both former Espada. Even then, I was your superior in every regard."

"I see," Maullarn said as he approached one of the chairs. "Won't you have a seat?"

"Thank you," Mordrath said and the two sat down. "First off, I want to know why you're trying to stop me when we both want the same thing. We both want to bring the Exiled back to Hueco Mundo. Or perhaps I'm mistaken. Perhaps you were trying to unite all of the clans in order to become the King of the Wastes."

"I have no desire to become king of anything. I only want to take them home. You may say you want to do that, but I know you better than that."

"Maullarn, what are you trying to say?"

"I'm saying that I know that you're going to use the Exiled to take the Throne of Las Noches and claim the title of Emperor. I know what you're capable of."

"Then you know what happens to anyone who stands in my way. I will crush you and those you love if it means getting what I want."

"You wouldn't dare," Maullarn said.

"I would."

"Father, I'm back," Kaoly said. "We didn't find any potential recruits, but there is a massive…army…" She trailed off when she entered the tent and saw Mordrath. "I'm sorry. I didn't know that you were in talks."

"It's fine," Maullarn said. "We were going over some of the finer points." He turned back to Mordrath who was smiling.

"Is there anything you need?" Kaoly asked.

"We're fine. Just go outside and I'll let you know when we've come to a decision," Maullarn said. Kaoly nodded and she left the tent. Maullarn turned back to Mordrath who was still smiling.

"Did you really think that I wouldn't come without having an ace up my sleeve?"

"I know," he said and sighed.

"You know. You never answered my question. Why did you decide to stand in my way?"

"It was because I know that as soon as you gained the Throne, then you would turn on those who helped you. You were the Espada of Envy after all. You don't care if you're the last one standing. You would rather be an Emperor over corpses than not being Emperor at all. But what good would it do to have all the power of Hueco Mundo and no one to rule?"

"That's easy. Power is the only thing that matters and I will do whatever it takes to gain it all. Now, you have a choice. Either you can side with me and I can appoint you High Lord of whatever land you wish or you can refuse me and I'll have my armies completely crush yours."

"I see," Maullarn said. "You realize that you would lose a lot of Arrancars and Menos in the process."

"Well…that's why I'm so happy to have Tarran Granz on my side," Mordrath said. "Aizen used him to develop Hogyoku Technology, but that's not the only little thing he's come up with. If you refuse, then I'll be more than happy to demonstrate some of the little toys he developed."

"What are you talking about?"

"I want you to imagine the power behind a Gran Rey Cero. Now imagine it multiplied a thousand times over."

"That's impossible."

"Maybe on a natural level," Mordrath said. "However that is where Hogyoku Technology can be used. Aizen thought that it could only be used to make more Arrancars, but he was wrong. It can also be used as a weapon."

"I don't believe you."

"Whether you like it or not, it's true. I can make all of Hueco Mundo burn with the light of a thousand suns if I want. That would be a sight to see: the sun in Hueco Mundo. Of course, that weapon's still in the development stage, but I would be more than happy than to have my armies demonstrate them against your forces…or perhaps just your daughter."

"No."

"Then side with me. Kneel before me and surrender all of your armies to me. If you do that, then I will not have your daughter killed. That's the second thing I want from you: your allegiance. I am a Luisenbarn. And a Luisenbarn must be worshiped. Those who refuse to worship me will die. So, which is it going to be? Are you going to remain stiff-necked and refuse to bow to me and be forced to watch as I give your daughter to my men to do with as they please before I have her killed in front of you? Or will you bend the knee to me and save her from that fate?"

"Damn you," Maullarn said. He got to one knee and bowed his neck to expose his neck.

"Much better," Mordrath said as he put a hand on his neck. "Now, admit that I am your Emperor."

"You…you are…my Emperor," he said in a husky voice.

"That's good. That's what I want to hear. Now, give me your Zanpakuto."

"What?"

"You heard me. Give me you Zanpakuto."

Maullarn reached to his side and untied the sheathed Zanpakuto from its leather cords and held it out to Mordrath. Mordrath took it and withdrew it. He looked at the blade and then at Maullarn.

"This belongs to me now," Mordrath said and he re-sheathed it. "I will not permit someone who stood up against me any opportunity to try to oppose me again. I want you to know who owns you. I own your life and your daughters' lives. I will do with them as I please and you will not complain. If you try to raise a hand against me, their lives are forfeit. I have one of your daughters now and when I conquer Las Noches, I will have the other. Just keep that in mind."

"Why don't you just kill me?"

"That…is a very good question. The answer should be very obvious. You said it before. I am the Espada of Envy and Envy loves to see those it hates suffer."

"What did I do to you?"

"YOU DARED TO RAISE YOUR SWORD AGAINST ME!" Mordrath shouted. "That is all the reason I need. You dare stand in my way then you will face my wrath. What are the Luisenbarn Words?"

"Fear Our Wrath," Maullarn said.

"Exactly, and now you will know what that means. You dare to make me angry then I will come after you where it hurts the most. For you that would be your daughters. You were the Espada of Wrath, and yet you are weak because you love. I, on the other hand, can only hate and therefore I am the stronger."

Maullarn looked at Mordrath and shuddered. Six of the Original Seven represented one of the Seven Deadly Sins, with Aaroniero representing two, and he now saw why Envy was deemed the deadliest of them. Unlike Wrath, Envy festered like an open wound if it was allowed to continue. The others could be cured in some way, but Envy was the most difficult to cure since its roots were deeper than Greed or Lust or Wrath. Envy took root in the Soul and Mordrath's soul was completely tainted with it.

_He must not become Emperor,_ Maullarn thought._ No good can come out of someone like this._

Mordrath looked at Maullarn and grinned. He loved seeing one of his fellow former Espada groveling before him. It gave him pleasure the way that nothing else did.

"Maullarn, just remember that the life of your daughter Kaoly is in my hands right now. If you try anything, then I will make her life a living Hell and force you to watch."

He left the tent and Maullarn collapsed. He tried to hide the sound of his sobs, but he couldn't. Mordrath smiled.

_**Tower of Joy**_

Toldon Hayre yawned and leaned against the battlements. He sighed and he brought his cloak up tighter around him as another gust of cold wind from the north blew in. He shivered as the wind bit into him.

"Damn these winds," the commanding officer said as he walked past. "Toldon, go inside and get warm."

"I'm still on duty, sir."

"I can see that. However, the last thing I need is for you to freeze into some fucking ice sculpture. Anyways, I just got a raven from The Crossing. You'll be pleased to know that fucking Gilga finally decided to let the supplies pass over The Crossing."

"What finally persuaded him?"

"What do you think? The Old Scorpion's going to get himself another bride pretty soon. I'm surprised he can still get it up anymore."

"He's a Gilga," Toldon said with a shrug.

The commanding officer looked at him and laughed.

"THAT'S A GOOD ONE! HA! Yes…that's exactly it. He's a fucking Gilga. I hope that someone cuts off his cock and shoves it down his throat. Gilgas deserve nothing else."

"But…surely not all Gilgas deserve that."

"I'll tell ya what. If you can show me an honorable Gilga, then I'll show you a member from the Soul Reaper 'Central 46' who doesn't have their nose shoved so far up their asses that they don't mistake their assholes for their mouths."

Toldon laughed at that. Everyone knew that the Soul Reaper Central 46 were a bunch of pompous idiots who thought that their shits smelled like petunias and their farts like roses. Hell, even Soul Reapers said as much.

"So, do you have anything new to report?"

"No sir. All is still quiet on the Western Front."

"Let's hope it stays that way. Hey, do you know any good songs?"

"Why?"

"Singing always helps keep the cold away along with such things as a strong drink or a nice fire or a pretty gal."

Toldon thought about it and then sang:

_All along the watchtower_

_Princes kept the view_

_While all the women came and went_

_Barefoot servants too_

_Outside in the cold distance_

_A wildcat did growl_

_Two riders were approaching_

_And the wind began to howl_

**End of Chapter 4**

**A.N.: The fight sequence with the arena is largely based on Ancient Roman gladiatorial games. However, despite common belief, the thumbs down was not necessarily the sign for a gladiator to kill their opponent. The actual symbologies used by the Ancient Romans to dictate life or death for a gladiator are not clear. However, I'm of the opinion that the symbols were made directly for the gladiator who had the life of their opponent in their hands. So, I interpreted it as Thumbs Down as saying "Don't Kill Him" or Thumbs Up as saying "Go Ahead and Kill Him".**

**Well, that's all for this chapter. **

**Thank you for reading, and please review.**


	6. Chapter Five: The Northern Wolves

**Blood on the Sand**

**Chapter 5: The Northern Wolves**

The wolf pack ran through the forest. The tall trees seemed to glow in the moonlight. The Dream Blossoms were in bloom and their petals gave off a soft golden glow. In a world where power was everything, there was still beauty to be found. One only had to look for it.

Edmonn Starrk watched the pack run by before he knelt and plucked one of the Dream Blossoms and brought it to his nose. He inhaled deeply and turned to Ciel who was lying at the base of one of the trees. He looked over at Noelani who glared at him with her golden eyes. He smiled a little as he made his way to Ciel and got on one knee. He placed the Dream Blossom behind her ear and gently kissed her forehead.

She stirred a little and grabbed his hand.

"I thought I felt a Wolf nearby," she said. "But I didn't expect for the Wolf to be bearing gifts for me."

She brought her hand up to her hair and gently touched the Dream Blossom tucked behind her ear. She smiled at him and looked at Noelani.

"Noelani must not have minded since she didn't bite your head off."

"Yeah, she must have known that you wouldn't like it."

Ciel laughed a little gave Edmonn a little kiss on the lips.

"Yeah, because then I wouldn't be able to kiss you. Come on, my father will probably be worried."

"Are you kidding me? Your father would probably kill me. I mean, your father is challenging my father's right to be High Lord."

"He's only doing that because he wants to make sure that your father could handle the pressure. The same holds true with House Schiffer. Well…also the family rivalries play a role."

"I knew it," Edmonn said and laughed a little.

"Don't worry. You'll be fine."

"You…you didn't tell your father about us…did you?"

"Maybe I did and maybe I didn't," Ciel said and smiled.

_**Lobo De Plata**_

"Sir, Chancellor Apacci is arriving," Guerra said.

Lupos nodded. He stood up from behind his desk. He ran his fingers over the smooth stone surface and took a deep breath.

"Have Chancellor Schiffer and Chancellor Chelute arrived?"

"Not at the present moment, sir," Guerra said. "Sir, I'll have the House Guards ready to move if there's a need."

"That won't be necessary," Lupos said. "I doubt that they'll try anything."

"Sir, Houses Schiffer and Apacci have challenged your right to be High Lord."

"I am aware," Lupos said. "However, they are honorable and both only challenged me because they thought it was the right thing to do to keep order in the Northern Lands. Perhaps seeing that we did not descend into a state of constant war like in the Southern Plains will prove that I am worthy."

"What if they continue to refuse to acknowledge you?"

"Then I will do what I must for the good of the Pack. I will not forsake my House's honor for the sake of power. However, I will not roll over and accept anything they may suggest that would put the Northern Lands in danger. Is that understood?"

"Yes sir," Guerra said and smiled. "You know. I figured you would say something along those lines."

"I see. You wanted to make sure that I knew what I was doing," Lupos said and clapped his third Colmillos on the back. "You're a good man to have by my side. I need advisors who can tell me when I'm making a mistake and keep me honest."

"Well, I'm sure that your wife does a better job at that than I could."

"You got that right," Lupos said and laughed.

The two made their way to the outer court. Lupos stood at the opened gates and watched as the Apacci banners of a brown horse on a silver field approach. He saw that Aidalla and Harietta were already waiting for him. He nodded to them as he made his way to stand next to his wife. He frowned as he looked around and whispered to Aidalla.

"Where are our children?"

"Edmonn and Edvarrd are at Ángel Caído. Conall is probably climbing among the old ruins. As for Lianna, she's probably playing with the Schiffer girl."

"Oh yes," Lupos said and shook his head.

Even though House Schiffer was one of the challengers to Lupos Starrk, they still permitted their daughters to visit each other. He found it amusing how much Lianna Starrk and Selena Schiffer were so much alike. They were both competitive in archery and fencing and they didn't care about making fools of themselves.

He turned his attention to the approaching company. He smiled when he saw Hadrian Apacci at the head of the column, his wife Elysia was beside him.

"Chancellor Apacci, Lady Apacci," Lupos said. "Welcome to Lobo De Plata."

"Yes, yes," Hadrian said as he dismounted the Hollow he was riding. "Is my daughter, Ciel, here?"

"I'm afraid I haven't seen her," Lupos said.

"I dare say that she's with that son of yours, again," Elysia said and smiled. "She's reaching that age. Next thing you know she'll want to run off like her sister."

"Emilou was always impulsive," Hadrian said. "She ran off before she even became an Arrancar."

"Well, she at least was an Adjuchas," Elysia said. "The next time we heard from her she was an Arrancar."

"Yes, but in that Usurper's service," Hadrian said. "I nearly died of shame knowing that one of my daughters was serving a…a Soul Reaper," he spat.

"Yes, and what happened to her," Lupos said. "My wife and I offered up our prayers to the Huntress when we felt them die."

Hadrian looked at Lupos and nodded.

"Yes, and we offered our own prayers on behalf of your loss as well," Elysia said. "The Usurper's war cost many Houses their loved ones."

"That's why I want to make sure that the Northern Lands remain strong by being united," Lupos said. "Baraggan Luisenbarn is dead and with his brother in exile and disgraced, there's no one to rule the Empire."

Hadrian Apacci nodded.

"And that's why we came," he said. "The only reason I challenged your right to be High Lord was because I was afraid that you would not measure up to your ancestors. However, the Northern Lands did not descend into chaos the way that the Southern Plains did nor did it become a land of back-stabbers like the Eastern Mountains did. Instead, you helped to keep the lands united. "

"I had help," Lupos said. "My advisors helped in forming the networks I needed to ensure that talk of rebellion or conquest was kept to a minimum. During Aizen's reign, we only had ten factions forming against me and most of them were relatively minor houses with only you and Schiffer as major houses standing against me."

"Yes, and we only agreed to it to see how you would handle the situation," Hadrian said. "I must admit, that I was impressed that instead of waging total war against your rivals, you instead tried to negotiate with them. You only had to fight against three minor houses and even then you made sure to spare their families and allowed them to keep their lands. A rather foolish gesture since you ran the risk of them taking advantage of it."

"Yet they did not," Lupos said. "I understood the risk, and had my networks keep an eye on things. They were more honorable than I thought."

"True, and in that regard you were fortunate. However, not every house in the Northern Lands is so honorable. However, Chancellor Schiffer and I have agreed that you proved yourself worthy to be High Lord since you were able to avoid catastrophe."

"Then you and Schiffer are in agreement that avoiding a war between our Houses would be in the best interest for the Northern Lands as a whole."

"Of course," Hadrian said. "Also, we wished to discuss another matter with you."

"I can guess at what it is," Lupos said and smiled. "I suppose my son and your daughter have been spending a lot of time together without our consent."

"Yes, and they seem to get along just fine," Elysia said.

"Yes they do," Lupos said. "Lady Apacci, I'm sure that you and my wife will want to discuss that particular matter. Chancellor Apacci, please follow me and we can work out the terms."

"That sounds like a plan. I can then send them along to Chancellor Schiffer since he wasn't able to come like he hoped. His daughter's been…a handful."

"I bet," Lupos said and laughed, "especially if my daughter's involved as well."

_**Noche De Tormenta**_

Selena Schiffer smiled when she saw her target. She looked over at Lianna Starrk and nodded. Lianna gave her friend the thumbs up and grinned. They snickered softly as they got the rope ready. When their target was making his way to the archway, they raised the rope they laid out across the arch.

"What the…?" Anton Schiffer asked as he tripped and struggled to maintain his balance. Instead, he fell to his face. The two girls laughed as Anton got up. "Oh…I should have known," Anton said as he brushed himself off. "I shall inform father of this."

"Oh lighten up, Anton," Selena said. "You're too much like Ulquiorra for your own good. How about you get that branch out of your ass and live a little."

"Perhaps you should try start behaving in a manner worthy of a Schiffer. You're not a…Starrk," he said and glared at Lianna.

"What did I do?" Lianna asked. "It's your fault that you weren't paying attention to where you were going."

"Need I remind you that you are a guest?" Anton asked. "I would expect that a Starrk would behave in a noble manner."

"HA! I'll start behaving in a 'noble manner' so long as I don't have to become some stuck-up prude to do it," Lianna said and stuck out her tongue.

"Sometimes, I wonder where you get that attitude from," Anton said and shook his head as he walked off.

"Do you think he'll tell your dad about this?"

"Nah, he threatens to, but he never does. He tries to be like…like Ulquiorra," she paused this time when she said her other brother's name. "Damn that Aizen. If I see him, I'll be more than happy to plunge a dagger in his heart," she said as she un-sheathed the dagger that housed her Resurrección.

"I know what you mean," Lianna said. "Now…now I won't be able to play with Lilynette anymore." She sighed as she stroked the thin jawbone hanging around her neck with its tiny fangs. "I was hoping to show Uncle Coyote that I became an Arrancar, but…"

"You became an Arrancar just before their failed invasion?"

"Yeah, and…damn Soul Reapers. They always kill Hollows and Arrancars without thought. That invasion they did 700 years ago…that was a glorious victory for us."

"Yes, one of the only times when all of Hueco Mundo was truly united. And we defeated an invasion led by their Head Captain, Genryusai Yamamoto himself. They never tried that again…at least until Aizen."

The two made their way to the marble steps that led to the gates to the central keep. Two Adjuchas-class Arrancars stood on either side of the gates. Their silver armor gleamed in the moonlight and their black cloaks fluttered softly. They bowed to the two as they approached.

Even though House Schiffer was challenging Lupos Starrk's title of High Lord, they kept relations with the Starrks open. The nobility in the Northern Lands were rarely hostile with each other. Even though times arose when two houses would enter a fight, they would still meet on friendly terms in order to ensure that chaos did not come into the Northern Lands and make things like they were during the Chaotic Era before the five First Families outlined a plan under the leadership of Arturos Leonisra, the first True King of Hueco Mundo.

"So, Lianna," Selena said. "Tell me, are the rumors true?"

"Oh…and what rumors might those be?"

"You know. The rumors I've been hearing about your brother."

"Which one? I've got three of them."

"I was thinking about Conall, the youngest. However, I've been hearing some juicy ones about Edmonn and Ciel Apacci."

"Well, the ones about Edmonn and Ciel are true. As for what rumors that could possibly be spreading about Conall…I have no idea."

"IS IT TRUE THAT CONALL'S BEEN PROMISED?"

"Not that I know. Why?"

"Oh…no reason," Selena said, blushing.

"I get it. You like Conall, don't you?" Lianna asked with a sly look on her face. "Well, he's still got to enter the Crystalline Grove before he becomes an Arrancar."

"I bet he'll look good as an Arrancar," Selena said.

"AH HA, I knew it and you just confessed."

"I did not confess to anything."

"Yes you did. You like my brother, Conall, and you said that you'd think he'll look good as an Arrancar. That proves it."

"It proves nothing."

"Oh really, then why did you ask if he was Promised to someone?"

"Did I? I can't recall."

"Why you…" Lianna said and began to tackle Selena.

The two girls laughed.

"I thought I heard a commotion."

They looked up and immediately stood at attention as a stern-faced Arrancar approached. He was dressed in a fur-lined coat with silver embroidery on the black material. His mask remnant was on the back of his head and resembled the back plates of a Samurai helmet. He wore a silver broach of a spear with an emerald tip on the left side of his coat. His black hair was tied back with a silver ring. Even though he was relatively slender and small, he radiated an air of authority and intensity.

"Father," Selena said with a bow.

"Chancellor Schiffer," Lianna said with a bow.

"I gather that you two were up to no-good again," Antonin Schiffer said and looked at the two girls. "Anton just finished telling me about your little…prank."

"Whoa, you mean he actually told you?" Selena asked.

"Yes, and he also told me about how you put an entire bottle of Dream Blossom Wine into the punch at your brother's Arrancarization Party."

"Which brother was this?"

"Ulquiorra's, and you made a mess of things that evening. Lady Tiburón still hasn't forgiven me for the insult."

Selena and Lianna snorted at the memory. When Ulquiorra returned from the Ordeal in the Far North, they decided to liven up the celebration. They thought the best way to do that was to pour an entire bottle of one of the most potent alcohols known to Arrancars, Dream Blossom Wine, into the punch. As soon as Ulquiorra took a sip, he immediately burst out into a bawdy song and grabbed Lady Tiburón's ass.

"Ah yes, the only time we ever saw him actually enjoying something," Selena said and burst out laughing.

"Oh…and then there was the time when we snuck into the kitchens and took that Tart Berry pie," Lianna said.

"Shut up, I don't think he knew about that one," Selena said.

"Actually, I did," Antonin said and sighed. "Honestly, I don't know what I'm going to do with you, Selena. Lianna, I can't do anything about your conduct since that's your father's and mother's responsibility and I highly doubt they would be pleased with your conduct. Selena, it's obvious that you did not inherit the same sense of dignity that your…your brother has."

"That's for sure," Selena said. "But, I do have another brother."

"And he's dead," Antonin said and closed his eyes. "He died in service to the ruler of Las Noches."

"He died in service to a Soul Reaper," Selena said. "You didn't even try to stop him when Aizen asked him to join the Espada. You should have. IT'S YOUR FAULT HE'S DEAD!"

"Ulquiorra made his choice," Antonin said. "He was an Arrancar when he made it. If he was not an Arrancar, then I would have intervened."

"But still…"

"What would you have me do?" Antonin asked. "A father must learn to let go of their children and hope that they forge their own path. However, all paths come to an end and we cannot avoid it."

"So…you don't even mourn?" Lianna asked.

"Of course he didn't mourn," Selena said. "He didn't care about Ulquiorra like he doesn't care about Anton or me."

"That is enough," Antonin said. "I do care for you. However, we are Arrancars, Selena, and members of House Schiffer. Regardless of what happens, we move on. We don't show tears for a simple reason: there's no real purpose to them. We don't have the luxury of tears, especially not in a world where every moment is a struggle for survival. With Baraggan gone, the lesser Hollows are beginning to become restless. More and more of their raiding parties are coming from the Menos Forest. However, there are rumors of war breaking out in the Southern Plains and House Rureaux seems to be becoming a likely threat. It looks like another war will break out."

"When war breaks out, I'll be on the front lines," Selena said.

"I FORBID IT!" Antonin shouted. "I lost Ulquiorra; I will not lose you as well. Whether you believe me or not, I do care for my children and I did mourn for Ulquiorra in my own way."

"Oh…and who's going to represent House Schiffer on the front lines?" Selena asked. "You and Anton would only bore your own men to death. Plus, unlike the Schiffer men, the Schiffer women have more than once proven to be excellent leaders in combat, but do the men think that way? Nyooooooh, because they think that women should just stay on the sidelines like good little girls and not go out on the field. I refuse to be swept aside just because I'm a girl."

"That may be, but I'm your father and you will obey me."

"Twelve Hells…"

"You will mind your tongue. Any discussion of you going to the front lines is out of the question."

"I'm an Arrancar," she said. "It's my decision. If I want to go to the front lines, then I'll go to the front lines. I want to be as brave as Tia Harribel or Nelliel Tu Odelschwank, the two most famous women Espada. You let Ulquiorra become an Espada under Aizen. Let me become a Valkyrie or a Northern Wolf. That's what I choose to do."

"So…you're using my own words against me."

"Damn right," Selena said and smiled. "Besides, I'm sure that Lianna will need someone to keep an eye on her other than her brothers."

"Don't you mean that I would have to keep an eye on you?"

"Like Hell," Selena said and the two girls laughed.

"Well, if I can't talk you out of it, then I have no choice but to let you do what you want.

"Lianna, I will have some of my men escort you back to Lobo De Plata. Chancellor Apacci is already meeting with your father on my behalf as well. As soon as I get confirmation of a treaty being signed, then we can end this foolish debate and get back to strengthening our borders with Chancellor Chelute."

Lianna nodded. She was relieved to hear that neither Houses Apacci nor Schiffer were willing to wage war against her father. That would make things easier when the real war began. She hoped it wouldn't happen, but it was very likely. There were too many noble Houses in Hueco Mundo for war not to happen. She began to wonder which Houses would drag the others into Civil War.

_**Storm's Head**_

The waves of the Dark Sea crashed against the stone docks in the northern city of Storm's Head. The fishing vessels were designed to handle the rough seas as well as the large creatures that lived in their waves. The docks for the ships loading and unloading cargo to be taken along the Dividing River were bustling. Some of the supplies were being moved to the larger sea merchant ships that would take their cargo to the Kraken Islands further north. The howling wind struck against the stone walls of the keep where Moranna Tiburón watched.

Her black hair flowed from under her mask remnant that resembled the upper head of a barracuda. Her aqua-colored eyes shone brilliantly. She tightened the wool shawl around her as a burst of cold wind swept across her. She turned and looked at the banner hanging behind her showing two sharks, one was silver and the other was golden, fighting each other on a black field.

"The silver shark of House Harribel and the golden shark of House Tiburón," she muttered. She withdrew her dagger and thrust it through the silver shark's head. "'Hungry, Violent, Focused,'" she said, reciting her House Words.

"Yes, and yet we're continually being beaten by House Harribel."

She turned as she saw her brother, Thrasher, enter the chamber. His mask remnant was a collar around his neck shaped like shark teeth. He was looking at a sheet of paper. Moranna noticed the black kraken on a grey field, the emblem of Lord Korson of the Kraken Islands.

"What does he say?"

"Hmm," Thrasher said and then saw that she was pointing to the message. "Oh, Lord Korson has agreed to open Stonefist to our ships. Of course, he wants a tribute of crops and wool and if we refuse, he'll simply send the Kraken Fleet against us."

"I see," Moranna said and sighed. "He's always been difficult to work with. Even Baraggan had difficulty getting him to fall in line and even after he signed Baraggan's pact he still called himself 'the Kraken King.'"

"And rightfully so," Thrasher said and returned his attention to the letter. "Oh…he says that since Baraggan's dead, he might as well become 'King of the Seas and Islands.' It's only been two days by World of the Living reckoning and he's already putting on a crown. I wonder if it's made of octopus tentacles."

"That's nothing to joke about. If the other houses get word that we're making a deal with Lord Korson, then they will turn against us. Lord Korson was the only one to declare himself a king of anything during Baraggan's reign and he kept Baraggan's armies at bay when they tried to move against him."

"I know. He is a pain to deal with, but we need him if we're going to crush House Harribel."

"Is that all we want with him?"

"For the last time, I don't want to sit on some damn throne. I just want to crush House Harribel; that's all."

"Wouldn't a better way to appease our House's rivalry with the Harribels be to rule over them? What better way to do that than to sit on the throne?"

"And be made a target by every other power-hungry house? No thank you. You know full well that House Tiburón hasn't been in a major position since the days of Arturos Leonisra."

"And why do you think that is? It's because the damn Harribels took away everything that should belong to us. Now, we're just a minor house with very little say. The most we can brag about is saying that two of our brothers were in Baraggan's army. One was killed shortly after becoming an Arrancar by the Hogyoku and the other spends his time chasing women and drinking like some damn Andjo."

"Don't talk about one of the First Families that way. What if someone heard you?"

"Why should I care?"

"I agree that House Andjo is a bunch of lazy fools who would rather spend time feasting and hunting instead of ruling. However, they are still one of the First Families and their name alone carries authority. And if…oh…I see what you're getting at."

"If that's the case, then how could House Luisenbarn rise up against House Leonisra? Or how could Houses Schiffer and Apacci challenge House Starrk? How could House Tuma be reduced to nothing but ashes? Perhaps times are changing and new families should be given absolute authority."

"And you said you had no interest in the throne."

"I don't. That's because the throne is not enough for me. I want the Tiburón name to be raised to the absolute heights of glory. A throne can be taken away and a crown broken, but a glorified name is immortal."

"Well, it would appear as though I misjudged you, brother. We can use Lord Korson to get that and then toss him by the wayside."

_**The Northern Coast**_

They were called the Northern Wolves since they travelled in packs. Their duty was to guard the Far North against raiders and brigands.

Reisa Chelute, the youngest child of Chancellor Reidon Chelute, rode at the front. Her chestnut hair flowed out from under her mask remnant that covered the top part of her face and resembled a deer's head. The banner of a golden wolf on a white field for their order fluttered in the wind along with the Chelute banner of a golden whirlwind spiraling on a blue field.

"Commander Reisa," one of her officers said. "Our scouts have returned and reported seeing a group of five ships flying the black kraken sailing along the coast. But none of them had the golden Kraken's Bride figurehead."

"I see," she said. "Inform the scouts to keep an eye on them. They're probably just merchant vessels if they don't have the Kraken's Bride, but you can never tell."

"Yes my lady," he said and Sonídod to the scouts.

She knew that Lord Korson sometimes encouraged his ships not to display the Kraken's Bride, a figurehead made to look like a woman entangled in tentacles, when they raided the coastal villages in the Far North. It was difficult to tell which ships from the Kraken King were merely merchant vessels sent to trade or were going on raids. During Aizen's reign, the Kraken King became bold and launched a series of raids against the Northern Lands, but the Northern Wolves succeeded in laming the tentacles enough to make them draw back. However, one did not stand against the Kraken and not expect for the Kraken to try to get revenge. However, Lord Korson's men were only good at sea or on the water or the shorelines. However, they were impotent when it came to waging land warfare and that was the advantage that the Northern Wolves had.

"Captain Orson, I'll put you in charge for the time being. I'll go to Lobo De Plata and inform High Lord Starrk of this."

"Yes, my Lady," Captain Orson, a tall and burly man with a mask remnant like a falcon's head, said. "I'll also send a messenger to your father."

She nodded.

"Yes, Chancellor Chelute will also want to know of this. Also, send a raven to the Tower of Crows and inform the Western Watch to keep an eye on the Dark Sea as well. And send another raven to Las Noches. If there is going to be a Council of Houses, then we'll have to remind them that Lord Korson could pose a potential threat as well, especially if he sends the Kraken Fleet down the Dividing River."

Captain Orson nodded and made his way to see it done. Reisa sighed. She wondered how many potential sides war could come from. She knew that Houses Starrk, Apacci, and Schiffer would try to make sure that war within the Northern Lands would be avoided while House Chelute would organize the border defenses. Not since the Soul Reaper Invasion had the Northern Lands faced the possibility of war coming from so many different directions. However, she was confident that as long as House Starrk remained strong and focused as they had always been, then they could possible come out with only a few scrapes and bruises.

"Shall I have them return to the Den?" Captain Orson asked.

"That's a good idea," Reisa said. "Make sure that the other Squads are ready to move out in case those ships prove to be raiding parties."

"Yes Commander," Orson said and saluted. Reisa Sonídod away from them and Orson turned to the others. "Alright, you Wolves, what are you waiting for? Let's get back to the Den."

_**Lobo De Plata**_

Conall Starrk flecked the fingers of his left paw. The claws were nice and sharp. He looked up at the moon. His tail began to wag with excitement. Soon, he would be allowed to enter the Crystalline Grove and hopefully become an Arrancar.

"You look excited."

He turned and saw Lupos smiling at him.

"DAD!" he cried out and launched himself at Lupos who caught him and allowed his youngest son to lick his face. "You came to see me."

"I told you I would. I just got through with the final negotiations with Chancellor Apacci and he's sending things along to Schiffer. So, were you playing among the ruins again?"

"No," Conall said, but the way his golden eyes sparkled told Lupos otherwise.

"Conall, you were, weren't you?"

"Yeah," Conall said and lowered his head, his ears drooped.

"So, did you find anything interesting?"

Conall's head lifted at that and he nodded. He reached into the pouch he carried with him whenever he went to the ruins of the old Starrk seat and brought out a stone carving.

"I found this in one of the deeper chambers. What is it?"

"Well, let's see," he said and took the carving.

The carving showed a man in an Arrancar mask and some kind of crown holding up a spear in defiance of a black-clad monster. Lupos knew that the black-clad monster was a Soul Reaper, but as to the other figure, he didn't know. He guessed that it was probably some kind of representation of the Soul Reapers' failed invasion 700 years before, but Baraggan was king then and he used an axe.

"Interesting," Lupos said. "It's probably some kind of art to represent the Soul Reapers' defeat at Coldwater."

"But, the Battle of Coldwater was 700 years ago," Conall said. "The old seat burned down 200 years before that."

Lupos looked at his son in surprise. Even though his son was not an Arrancar, he was still extremely intelligent and had an excellent memory for things he learned even as an Adjuchas. Lupos sighed and nodded.

"Yeah, you're right."

"I heard there was a time when the Starrks were the Northern Kings and they were the only kings in all of Hueco Mundo."

"That time is just a myth," Lupos said. "The Starrks have always been the Lords of the North, but never the Northern Kings, except in stories that some wish to be true. The only kings that Hueco Mundo has known were either from House Leonisra or House Luisenbarn."

"I know, Dad. But…it's nice to think that such a time could have existed."

"I suppose. However, we are Starrks and Starrks don't think about personal glory. We do what we must for the good of Hueco Mundo. That's why our House Words are 'For The Pack.' It's to remind us that what we do have an effect on the whole, no matter how insignificant it may seem. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Dad, but…"

"Is there something else?"

"Well, I had a dream and…"

"Oh…what sort of dream?"

"It was…me being an Arrancar like Uncle Coyote and you."

Lupos smiled and rubbed his son's head. He knew that his son wasn't being honest, but he decided to let it go.

"Hopefully more like your Uncle than me."

"Dad, why did you leave Uncle Coyote's pack?"

Lupos looked at his son and sighed. He shook his head and smiled.

"Maybe some other time," he said.

_**The Forest**_

Ciel Apacci sighed as she stroked Edmonn Starrk's hair. She felt content just being in the forest with the one she loved. He stirred a little as he made himself more comfortable. She smiled at him.

"My Little Wolf," she whispered. She felt Noelani's muzzle nudge her a little. "What is it, girl?" she asked and then looked to where Noelani's focus was.

She was about to call out when Edvarrd put a finger on his lips and Ciel grinned. Edvarrd looked at Vulfolaic and nodded for him to go to where his brother slept. The Spirit Wolf panted and wagged its tail as it rushed towards Edmonn. It sat on its haunches and panted as it looked at him and began to lick his face.

Ciel giggled a little and she could tell that Edvarrd was trying hard not to laugh. Edmonn moaned a little and smiled.

"Ah, Ciel, that feels good," he said.

That did it. Ciel and Edvarrd broke out laughing. Edmonn opened his eyes and then he let out a little yell when he saw Vulfolaic. Vulfolaic let out a bark and licked his face again.

"AAAAAAGH!" Edmonn screamed. "EDVARRD!"

"Hey, don't look at me. Vulfolaic wanted to say 'hello' and wake you up with a kiss, just like that story in the World of the Living. Hmm, what was it called again?"

"Sleeping Beauty," Ciel said with a grin.

"That's it," Edvarrd said and the two burst out laughing.

"Oh, ha, ha, ha, that was so funny I forgot to laugh," Edmonn said.

"Hmm, no, it would have been funnier if you were in some kind of pretty World of the Living dress," Ciel said.

"I highly doubt I would look good in such a thing," Edmonn said. "So, Edvarrd, how did you find us?"

"I'm your brother," he said and shook his head. "Honestly, Edmonn, you're so predictable. I know this is one of your favorite places to come because the wolves usually come to this part of the forest."

"So, what brings you here?" Ciel asked.

"Our mother sent me. Apparently, she and Lady Apacci have been talking…" he trailed off and smiled at his brother.

"I KNEW IT!" Edmonn shouted. "Ciel, you did tell your parents."

"Like I said before, 'Maybe I did and maybe I didn't,'" she said with a smirk.

"You did," Edmonn said.

"Well, maybe I told my sister before she went on Aizen's failed mission and maybe she told our parents."

Edmonn looked at her and shook his head.

"Great, they're probably making arrangements even as we speak."

"You know it," Edvarrd said. "That's why I have no intention of getting married."

_**Lobo De Plata**_

Lupos Starrk made his way down the stone steps. He sighed as he held the torch in front of him. The flames lit the path ahead and he made his way forward. He saw someone move in the shadows and smiled.

"So, you made it after all, Chancellor Gallan Chelute," he said.

"How did you know it was me?" Gallan Chelute asked as he stepped forward.

Gallan Chelute was medium-height and slight build. His closely-cropped black hair was like a raven's wing and his hollow mask resembled the beak of a bird and covered his nose and area around his eyes.

Gallan Chelute was unique among the officials and nobles in Hueco Mundo in that he did not call one place "home" the way the others did. Instead he was always on the move. When he was appointed a Chancellor in the Northern Lands, he felt that he would do more good on the move instead of just sitting around in one city. As a result, he surrendered Ángel Caído to become the Volante Riders' main base of operation and training. Of his three children, only his daughter showed the same kind of inclination to roam while his two sons remained bound to a place or a master.

"I guessed," Lupos said.

"That was rather risky. I could have been an assassin."

"You could have been, but you weren't. An assassin would not come at me from the front."

"That's true," Gallan said.

"So, what brings the 'Homeless Noble' here?"

"I received a report from my daughter. The Kraken King has sent an envoy. Their ships are heading south, most likely to Storm's Head."

"Are they raiders?"

"No, they don't have the Kraken's Bride figurehead on the bow."

"Well, I trust that the Northern Wolves are keeping an eye on them."

"They are. I highly doubt that the Kraken King will act right away. He would want to make sure that he can attack."

"Even then he would only attack the shore and the areas along the rivers. He's not prepared to wage any kind of warfare on land."

"Yes, but we need to prepare. I'm already thinking of areas that we can abandon if we have to. Do you wish me to pass my plan along to Harietta?"

"Yes, I'm putting her in charge of creating a spy network to keep an eye on some of the other houses. How are things along our border with the Southern Plains?"

"They're quiet, except that some of the Amazonian Tribes have been crossing the borders both ways. Don't worry. I'm only having them watched."

"Good," Lupos said. "The Amazonian Tribes and my House have an understanding with each other. I will not put it in jeopardy."

"I understand, but my scouts have been reporting an increase in the number of those bearing the black horned viper on a crimson field. House Rureaux could pose a serious threat."

"I understand. Now, you must excuse me while I pay my respects."

"I understand."

Lupos walked forward. Ahead he could see the large carving of a wolf howling at the crescent moon that covered the back wall. He stopped at one of the many alcoves dug into the wall. He knelt and looked at the two statues that occupied it. He reached out and traced the names carved on the pedestal.

"Coyote Starrk, Lilynette Gingerback," he muttered. "I pray that your souls find joy in the Hunt. I pray your souls will find refuge in the Huntress's pack. I pray that your souls find rest in the Huntress's embrace."

He reached into his pocket and brought out a small figure of a woman holding a bow. He put it on the pedestal and stood up. He walked forward towards the carving at the wall, passing other alcoves that contained the statues of other members of House Starrk, until he could see the inscription written below the carving:

_We are the Fangs of the North_

_We are the Guardian Lords_

_We are the Northern Wolves_

_We are House Starrk_

_We do all things_

_For The Pack_

**End of Chapter 5**

**A.N.: One of the first images I had when I started writing this story was of Lupos kneeling before a statue of Coyote Starrk and Lilynette Gingerback. I knew that I wanted each of the various lands to have their own unique culture. So, I had the Southern Plains being about conquest through warfare and value ruthlessness and power. The Eastern Mountains became about power through plots or trade or a combination of the two. The Western Wastes became about control through violence and inducing fear. The Northern Lands became very much a place where the old ways are valued and a tradition of honor and duty and protecting others is very much entrenched in their major families (Starrk, Schiffer, Apacci, and Chelute), but it's also a place where old grudges hold sway as well.**

**The idea for the group of the Northern Wolves is based on the archetype of the Ranger (i.e. Aragorn from LOTR) who go around protecting people from bandits and the like. I pretty much wanted House Chelute to be somewhat different in that while Rudobon is bound to protect Las Noches and his brother is bound to serve Mordrath, their father and sister would not wish to be so tied down. So while they are bound to protect the North, they are not bound to a single person or place and become something like a bedouin tribe who moves from place to place.**

**Next chapter will return to Las Noches and also introduce some of the families who dwell in that area.**

**Thank you for reading and please review.**


	7. Chapter Six: Throne of Las Noches

**Blood on the Sand**

**Chapter 6: Throne of Las Noches**

The footsteps echoed through empty halls as the Arrancar made his way to the Throne Room. He stopped when he saw that the ornate doors were already open. Leo Vega sighed and rubbed his long, black hair. In many ways he resembled his little brother and his mask remnant looked much like his brother's except that the left fang was gone and the right was broken in half. His golden eyes glittered as he walked into the room where his former master, Baraggan Luisenbarn, would come to remind himself of what he hoped to regain.

The only other one in the room was a tall, broad-shouldered Arrancar with purple hair that was closely cropped. He immediately recognized him as Cuuhlhourne's saner brother.

"Hello, Victoria," Leo said.

"The name's Victor," he said in his deep voice. "Unlike my brother, I am quite satisfied with my name."

"As you say," Leo said and he stood next to Victor. "So, why are you here anyways? I thought that Skullak had this room sealed until the Council of Houses had a chance to meet."

"I'm just seeing what all of the fuss is going to be over," he said as he walked over to a small side table. "To be honest, I don't really care who sits on that throne," he said as poured himself a glass of brandy that was smuggled in from the World of the Living. "All that I care about is that I have my usual glass of brandy and that I'm left alone."

"So, you don't really care about who's sitting on the Throne just as long as they don't bother you."

"That's right. You see, unlike my brother, I don't really have a reason to fight. Maybe that's why I've survived for so long. I don't fight for anyone else's causes and my cause is for me to enjoy life."

"You like living, don't you?"

"Of course I do. The last thing I want is to be on that ugly thing."

"The real Throne is much more majestic than Aizen's throne. You should see it some time."

"I'm sure I will," Victor said as he took a sip of brandy. "So, what brings you here?"

"I don't really know. Maybe I'm trying to decide who I would like to see in it. You know that several factions are going to start fighting just to sit up there."

"That's a shame. I was really hoping that we wouldn't have to worry about having to get involved in another war. But I suppose there's no avoiding it."

_**The Great Gates**_

Skullak looked at the Hollow gatekeepers whose sole responsibility was open and closed the massive crystal doors. He turned his attention to the doors themselves, covered in engravings showing the history of Hueco Mundo. He traced his hands over the newest engraving in the collection that surrounded the central picture showing the crescent moon and the Five Patriarchs of the First Families being turned into the first Arrancars. The newest engraving showed the ten Espada falling to the ground while Aizen was being bound in chains by skull-faced devils representing the Soul Reapers.

"What a waste," he murmured.

It had been bad enough to see the Soul Reapers taking what they could from Las Noches. He remembered how only 700 years earlier the Soul Reapers launched an invasion against Hueco Mundo that ended with the Soul Reapers being forced back at Coldwater, despite Captain-Commander Yamamoto being present. It was hard to believe that only 530 years later, Baraggan Luisenbarn was overthrown by Souske Aizen.

He looked out at the sea of sand stretching out before him. In the distance he could see the block buildings that served as outposts for those Adjuchas that were not yet able to become Arrancars. He hoped that when the representatives from the Major and Minor Houses came they would not take advantage and annihilate each other as they probably would have done only the previous year.

"I thought I would find you out here," Cirucci said as she Sonídod in front of him. "Is something wrong?"

"I was just thinking," he said.

"Tell me."

"I'm just thinking that I should probably just take the Throne for myself."

"That's being too eager. You know that if you do than many important houses will renounce you and turn against you."

"I know. And some of those houses I know to be valuable allies. The problem is going to be the more ambitious Minor Houses. I've been hearing rumors that House Luna has gained prominence in the East while House Andjo is losing prominence."

"That shouldn't come as a surprise. The Eastern Mountains value ambition and those who are willing to pay the right price to achieve those ambitions. House Andjo is…not the most ambitious house in Hueco Mundo. So far the last truly ambitious Andjo to come here was Luppi and look at what happened to him."

"That's because he was a pompous prick," Skullak said. "As soon as he came in we all knew that he was an Andjo, even though he said that Antenor was his last name."

"The thing is that it didn't stop Grimmjow from killing him," Cirucci said. "You know that times are changing when a member of a Minor House is not afraid of killing a member of one of the First Families."

"The winds of time are changing," Skullak said. "They've been changing for quite some time; just that we didn't notice it until now."

Cirucci nodded in agreement and looked out at the endless sea of sand. Then she noticed two figures carrying something coming towards them.

"Skullak," she said, nudging him on the shoulder.

Skullak looked at her and then out to where she pointed. He put a hand on his sword, ready to draw if it became necessary.

"Are they Blood Veils?" he asked.

"I don't think so," Cirucci said as she got into a fighting stance.

One of the figures approaching raised a hand and a flash of brilliant blue and gold shot into the air. Skullak relaxed a bit.

"It's just two of the Jaegerjaquez siblings," he said, smiling a little.

"Yeah, like that's reassuring," Cirucci said and rolled her eyes. "If it's the two I think it is, we better get ready to do some more repairs to this place."

_**Inside Las Noches**_

"Aw come on, you know you want to hang out with me," Rey Tiburon said.

"Why should we?" Loly asked.

"Well, I was the one who got you down from the Fifth Tower, remember?"

"I don't recall," Loly said. "God, he's so pathetic."

"I know what you mean," Menoly said.

"Aw come on," Rey said as he put an arm around the two. "We should go out and get something to drink. I mean, now that Aizen's gone, you don't have to worry about kissing-up to him."

"HEY! WATCH IT, BUDDY! THE GOODS AREN'T FOR SALE!" Loly shouted.

"Fucking pervert," Menoly said as she slapped the hand that was touching her breast.

"Ow, you didn't have to hit me," Rey said, his emerald green eyes were filled with hurt and he gave a little pout.

"And don't think you can get us with that chibi face of yours," Loly snarled.

"Aw must you be so mean?" Rey asked as he ran a hand through his messy black hair.

"Only to creeps like you," Menoly said.

"Sheesh, you may be cute," Loly said. "But…THAT DOESN'T GIVE YOU AN EXCUSE TO COP A FEEL!"

"I was just kidding," Rey said. "Come on. I'm sorry. There, I apologized and now you have to let me buy you a drink or two or fifteen. What do you say?"

Loly and Menoly looked at each other and then back at Rey.

"NO!" they both shouted and walked back to their palace.

"Sheesh," Rey moaned. "You can't blame a guy for trying."

"Exacta."

Rey turned and was surprised to see Friia standing behind him with Wonderweiss.

"Oh, Friia," Rey said. "Hey, would you like me to buy you a drink?"

"NO ES EXACTO!" Friia shouted and kicked Rey in the balls.

"OUCH! FRIIA, DID YOU HAVE TO KICK ME THERE?" he squealed as he put his hands over his groin.

"Exacta," Friia said. "Your face is too pretty to mess up. Your balls on the other hand…"

"I…I get your point," Rey said. "So…who's this guy?" he asked as he was able to regain his composure.

"I'm Wonderweiss."

"Wait a minute. Are you…no…no way…there's no way you're the same guy. The last time I saw you all you could do was make weird noises and follow Tosen around like a little puppy dog. Speaking of which, I thought I saw that Yammy's dog was still by that fat-ass's corpse," Rey said.

"I guess I must have been," Wonderweiss said. "I remember Tosen, but not much of anything else after Aizen captured me."

"Anyways, I'm looking for Skullak. Do you know where he is?" Friia asked.

"Why are you looking for him?"

"I want him, no es exacto I _need_ for him to teach me how to do Sonído."

"I take it that you're still having trouble stopping."

"EXACTA!"

"Do you really think he's the right one to give you Sonído lessons? Wouldn't Dordoni or Gantenbainne be better suited for that?"

"Exacta and no es exacto," Friia said.

"Uh…does she always talk like that?" Wonderweiss asked.

"It's a bad habit she picked up from her brother," Rey sighed. "Anyways, I'm Rey Tiburon, lady's man extraordinaire."

"NO ES EXACTO!" Friia shouted. "There's no way in Hueco Mundo that you're a lady's man. Now tell me where you last saw the light of my life, the only one who could make me feel so weak and flighty."

"He's right here," Rey said and pointed to his chest.

"No…es…EXACTO!" Friia shouted and clutched her short blonde hair. "I'm talking about Skullak Tuma: the Commander of the Privaron, the Ruler of the Sands, THE PRIMERA!"

"Fine, fine, he's at the main gates. If you were to walk it would probably take you a few days, so just use Sonído this time."

"Whatever," Friia moaned.

_**Outside the Main Gate**_

"Well, at least he'll live," the young man with spiky crimson hair said.

"Hey, you know you can help me out," the young woman with shortly cropped yellow hair with the exception of a longer bit hanging at the nape of her neck that was blue replied.

"Oh shut up, Sarra, you told me that you could carry him by yourself."

"DAMN IT, STRAUSS. I SAID NO SUCH THING!"

"Are you sure? I vaguely remember that I asked you if you could carry him all by yourself."

"YEAH, AND THEN YOU JUST STARTED WALKING AWAY, YOU BASTARD!"

"Oh stop your complaining. Besides, if we encountered any of the Blood Veils you would have needed me to be there to protect you."

"Fuck you," Sarra snarled.

"You've got quite a mouth on you," Strauss said. "I bet your boyfriend loves it when you use that filthy mouth on him."

"Shut up, pervert, you're no better. I mean I saw how many bottles of Fireberry Ale we had left."

"Oh come on, that wasn't my fault."

"You know full well that it was, you booze-kitty. Those bottles were found in your chambers."

"I was framed."

"Tch…yeah right," Sarra said and rolled her eyes. "Next thing you'll be blaming Rydan for that stash of WOL porn I found in your room. I mean, seriously, what were you doing with copies of _Playboy_?"

"I got bored. Besides Gri-," he trailed off.

"OH STOP BEING SUCH A PUSSY! JUST SAY HIS NAME! HE WAS OUR BROTHER AFTER ALL, IDIOT!"

"Agh…would you…two…p-p-please keep it down? I'm trying to take a nap," Aisslinger said.

"Well, if you're well enough to talk, then you're well enough to walk," Sarra said and dumped Aisslinger onto the ground.

"I…I'm afraid I can't," Aisslinger said. "I'm…I'm not used to these things."

"I bet," Sarra moaned. "You probably just sat around all day and watched porn while you weren't doing your monitoring duties. Sheesh, no wonder why those intruders took you by surprise; if they had come to our area…"

"Yeah, yeah, they wouldn't have gotten past us," Aisslinger said.

"DAMN RIGHT!" Sarra shouted. "WE'RE HOUSE JAGERJAQUEZ AND A JAGERJAQUEZ NEVER FAILS!"

"Except for that one time you failed to notice those Arrancars peeking in your bedroom window while you were changing. They couldn't stop talking about what they saw. I bet many of them filled their palms whenever they thought of that."

"SHUT UP!" Sarra shouted, blushing. "I swear, one of these days, I'm gonna…gonna…"

"…beat me up? Yeah, I'd like to see ya try that."

"Argh, Jaegerjaquez's, short-tempered and small-minded," Aisslinger moaned.

"AND WE SAVED YOUR WORTHLESS ASS!" Sarra and Strauss shouted in unison.

_**Tia Harribel's Palace**_

"TIA! TIA!" the young Arrancar male shouted as he ran from room to room. "MILA ROSE! SUNG-SUN! APACCI! WHERE ARE YOU? You…you said you would be back by now."

Sheelal Harribel ran out onto the large balcony, but there was no sign of the Espada who had become like a mother to him. Nor were there signs of his fellow fraccion who were like his sisters to him, except for Apacci who had become so much more to him.

"Apacci," he whispered as he sat down on the marble bench next to the door.

"So, I guess that confirms it," Rey said as he walked through the door and sat next to Sheelal.

Sheelal moved a little bit away from Rey and allowed a hand to run through his smooth blonde hair. He looked away.

"So, I guess you're still shy around me," Rey said. "Damn it, Sheelal. I thought I made it clear that you could talk to me. I mean the number of times I came to visit should have made that clear."

"Sorry," Sheelal muttered.

"Don't be. I shouldn't have snapped at you like that."

"No, no, I'm sorry. I just…I don't like not having them here."

"I know what you mean. But my ear drums won't miss Apacci and Mila Rose yelling at me," Rey said and laughed. However, when he saw that Sheelal wasn't joining in he stopped. "Look, I'm sure we'll see them again. I mean. They…may be…uh…"

"Dead," Sheelal said.

"Sheesh, and here I thought you would just break down crying if I said that word," Rey said.

"You're right. We'll see them again."

"Damn right we will. We don't know when or how, but I'm sure of it. I mean, death can't be the end. It sure wasn't when our physical selves died. So why can't it hold true for Arrancars?"

"Yeah, and then I'll see Apacci again," Sheelal said, grinning.

"Well now, this is a nice bit of gossip. Sheelal Harribel likes Apacci. Oh man, info like that will totally go well with the ladies."

_**The Great Gates**_

Skullak supported Aisslinger as he returned from using Sonído.

"AISSLINGER!" Cirucci shouted. "Skullak, will he be alright?"

"He will."

"Yeah, thanks to us," Strauss said.

"No shit," Sarra said. "So you better be grateful."

"So, if you don't mind me asking," Skullak said. "What were you doing out there?"

"Dad sent us out to investigate that huge plume of sand we saw coming from where Corridor 22 was," Strauss said. "We thought that the Blood Veils attacked."

"Yeah, but it turned out it was just three brats and they left this poor sap for dead," Sarra said.

"Anyone could have told you it wasn't the Blood Veils. They don't attack installations like the Corridors and Outposts," Cirucci said.

"Yeah, yeah, so…have you seen any Red Veils?" Sarra asked. "I could use the exercise."

"You can go to the training arena," Skullak said. "I think that some of the Arrancars left here are training, which is a good thing."

"What are you talking about? And where's that giant sandman guy who was here the last time I came to visit?" Strauss asked.

"Unfortunately, Runoganga was controlled by Aizen," Skullak said. "He was created by Saracc Chelute and Aizen forced him to surrender control to him."

"How did he do that?" Sarra asked.

"He had Saracc give him one of his eyes," Cirucci said. "As a result, he can't create any more sand giants unless he gets his eye back."

"Saracc was always one of the best Arrancars when it came to earth manipulation," Skullak said. "No one knew how he was able to do it, but it seemed to require that he have both eyes and in order to surrender control of any sand giants he created he would have to give the new master one of his eyes and then that master could only pass it on to another by surrendering one of their own eyes."

"Lovely," Cirucci said. "No wonder why Aizen never considered surrendering authority over Runoganga if anything happened to him. He didn't want to walk around with a hole in his face like Nnoitora."

"Whatever reason, we can't use Runoganga," Skullak said. "Now come on, let's get Aisslinger to medical. He should be fine in a few hours or so."

"That sounds…fine," Aisslinger moaned. "I…I just need to get used to…to having…legs," he muttered.

"Of course you do," Cirucci said. "That's what you get for wishing to be in a permanent state of Resurrección."

"Now, Cirucci, Aisslinger's been through a lot. He barely survived Corridor 22 collapsing," Skullak said. "I'll take him from here," Skullak said.

"Fine with me," Strauss said. "I don't really care what happens to him."

"Idiot, that's not something to say about someone," Sarra said.

"Would you just give it a rest? A few minutes ago you were saying the same thing."

"And now I'm contradicting you. That's my job as your sister."

"And it's my job as your brother to tell you to drop it."

"I think we better get going before they start dragging others into their little…discussion," Skullak said as he draped Aisslinger over his shoulder.

"No kidding," Cirucci said.

_**The Crossing**_

Edson Lindocruz walked along the docks that formed House Gilga's river checkpoint. High above, about 350 feet over the surface of the river, the great bridge for land traffic across The Crossing was becoming lively. He was amused that each time he did his duty he was walking in three different regions: the Northern Lands, the Southern Plains, and the Las Noches Basin. He looked at the ledger in his hand and made his way to the next ship that was flying a Gorgon's head on a bronze field, the emblem of House Persivus.

He checked the ship against his ledger and nodded in approval. All of the ships docked were registered and had paid their dues.

"Total revenue for this group is 450 gold coins, 674 silver coins, and 345 pounds of produce and ore. All ships are paid for," he muttered as he made his way to the river gate.

He looked at the other end and saw that the gate there was closed and the next group of ships was waiting their turn to be processed before heading north. On the other side of the central island, south-bound ships were making their way to the gate as their processing was complete.

"Signal for ships to advance to the gate," he said to the Gate Master.

"Yes sir," the Gate Master said and grabbed a flag made of green and copper stripes.

"Good, when you've finished, open the river gate. Oh…Master Tauroth, what are you doing here?"

Tauroth Gilga was slightly shorter than most of his brothers and he walked with a heavy limp as he leaned against a crutch. He was considered a disgrace in the Gilga family since he required the use of a crutch in order to walk. As a result he was referred to as "Tauroth the Lame".

"I believe that's my business," Tauroth sighed and limping the rest of the way down the ramp to the docks.

"I just want to make sure that your father doesn't mind you being here."

"I dare say he probably hopes that I'd fall into the river and drown or get run over by a slow-moving ship or perhaps hang myself from the river gate."

"You really shouldn't say such things."

"Why not? It's true. I dare say the only ones he hates more than me are my sisters."

"That's not true. There's also his latest wife."

"And the numerous others before her," Tauroth said. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to be moody and ponder the mysteries of the universe for no real reason except that I have nothing better to do."

"You do whatever you want," Edson said. "In the meantime, I have a job to do."

"Of course you do, and my father has another hole to fuck before he cuts off another head and has it mounted."

"Now you're exaggerating."

However, Edson knew that Tauroth was not exaggerating. It was customary for the Old Scorpion to take a wife, get a few spawn from her and then chop her head off and have it mounted. As for his never-ending brood, he would have them fight each other to determine who would succeed him and if they thought they were ready to challenge him, he would just cut their head off and mount it to the wall along with the heads of his wives.

"And you're being an ass-kisser," Tauroth said. "Do me a favor and just ignore me and I'll ignore you."

"As you wish," Edson said and walked Tauroth limp off. "I don't understand why Lord Gilga hasn't killed him yet. Fucking cripple," he snarled.

_**Training Arena**_

Wonderweiss watched as Leo Vega sparred with Sarra and Strauss Jaegerjaquez. The Training Arena was a large and spacious area. Pillars rose from the sandy surface at various heights and various distances between them. Some of the pillars even had narrow ramps between them. Sarra launched herself onto one of the higher pillars and fired a Bala at Leo who dodged it by doing a back flip onto a narrow, slanted ramp at a lower level.

"So, when can I practice with Commander Tuma on my Sonído?" Friia asked.

"Oh, so you're calling him, 'Commander Tuma' now?" Rey asked.

"Exacta, this is the Training Arena. This is his domain. Here, one must show proper respect to one's superior."

"I thought you were heading to the Great Gates to meet him."

"I did, but…no es exacto…he wasn't there."

"Whatever," Rey moaned.

"Huh, so this is where all of the Arrancars trained," Wonderweiss said.

"The Espada had a separate training facility," Rey said. "I went in there once and I barely came out alive."

"Really?" Friia asked. "Is it true that they use un-evolved Gillians and Adjuchas?"

"It is."

"Oh man, that sounds so exciting," Friia said. "Where is it? Where is it?"

"Well…"

"He's never been to the Espada's private training area," Sheelal said.

"HEY!"

_**Medical Bay**_

Aisslinger still felt weak, and he still felt odd for having legs and arms. However, he was beginning to get used to them. He watched as he moved his toes.

"So that's what all the fuss is about," he said and laid back. He looked over to where his new Zanpakuto was leaning against the wall. "Damn," he moaned.

He tried to drift off to sleep, but sleep didn't come. Instead he could only see the ceiling of the large entryway to Corridor 22 collapsing on him and the sand pouring in after it to bury him. He still didn't know how he survived or even why he survived.

"What's the point?" he muttered.

"Well, you're still up." Aisslinger tried to sit up. "No, don't try to get up. You're still recovering."

"Damn, my head is killing me, Skullak. Does recovery always feel like this?"

"That's why it's called 'recovery'," Skullak said. "When you're recovered enough, I'll start you on a training program to make sure you're ready."

"What are you talking about?"

"I suppose you don't know. Aizen's no longer in charge. His war against the Soul Society failed and…I'm afraid that Emperor Baraggan Luisenbarn is dead."

"What? I…I don't think I heard you right. Did you say that Baraggan Luisenbarn's dead and Aizen is now a prisoner to the Soul Reapers?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying. War will soon break out in Hueco Mundo, if it hasn't started already."

"So…what's going to happen now?"

"The Council of Houses will be assembled. I had the messages sent out not too long ago. In the meantime, I'm going to have the other Privaron start training the other Arrancars, including those who were merely servants. If a war is coming, then I want to make sure that we're all prepared to fight if we must."

"That's just great. I survived the collapse of Corridor 22 only to be dragged into another war. I just hope that the Council of Houses agrees on a replacement."

"I thought you knew better than that. They could never agree on anything except hating each other while pretending to be allies. The Houses in the Eastern Mountains are the worst. They're always plotting and scheming and House Andjo's influence has become too weak to keep the Eastern Mountains from falling into internal conflict."

"Why is it that most of the Major Houses have become a bunch of weak and ineffective fools?" Aisslinger moaned. "Shit, the Old Scorpion is a better choice for a replacement."

"He has no honor. I'll leave you to get some rest," Skullak said as he got up. "As soon as the healers tell me you're strong enough to get out of here, I'll start training you."

"Fine," Aisslinger moaned and lay back in the bed.

As he drifted off to sleep a single thought ran through his mind.

_Skullak, you're a naïve fool. Honor is no better than a paper shield. But, I guess that's one of your endearing qualities._

_**The First Tower**_

Rudobon watched as the Exequias were raising the various banners in the Council Room. The smaller banners for the Minor Houses were hung from those houses' private balconies. Ornate chairs were being placed in their proper positions, each decorated with the House's crest.

"No, no, no," he called out. "The double-headed eagle belongs to House Marceaux. House Ordia's crest is the five white roses on a crimson field. Make sure that House Marceaux is placed as close to House Leonisra's place as possible since they're bound by marriage."

Rudobon sighed as he looked at the five central banners that were larger than the others. In the center was the white skull with a gold crown surrounded by purple and black flames on a white field, the emblem of House Luisenbarn before Mordrath decided he wanted a banner of his own. On the right was the Leonisra golden lion and on the left was the silver wolf of House Starrk. On the far right was a banner with three golden fleurs-de-lis on a purple field, the emblem of House Andjo. On the far left was a banner with a black skull that was wearing a golden gladiator helmet on a red background, the emblem of House Tuma.

_I'm surprised Skullak wants us to hang that one up,_ Rudobon thought. _I guess he thinks that he needs to remind the other Houses of the past._

He looked at the wide range of banners in the room. He knew that not all of the Houses would be present since some were completely wiped out during the Great Chaos that reigned throughout Hueco Mundo while Aizen was in charge. Other Houses were in exile or would not be able to make the journey to Las Noches for some reason.

"Hey Rudobon," Cirucci said.

"Ah, Miss Sanderwicci," Rudobon said. "What brings you here?"

"I just came to see my House's crest," she said.

"Ah, follow me. We haven't hung it up yet, but I can have it hung it up next."

"Thanks," Cirucci said. "I take it that Sarra and Strauss are staying for the Council?"

"They confirmed it. They figured that since they're here they might as well represent their house. Ah, there's the banner for House Jaegerjaquez."

Cirucci looked where he pointed and saw a banner with a large white panther on its hind legs, its claws out, on a black field with blue lightning bolts at the corners pointing towards the panther. She gave a small smile. She remembered that when she visited Grimmjow once he had that banner hung on the wall across from his bed. She remembered how Grimmjow said that they should have added a bottle of alcohol and that would have summed up House Jaegerjaquez perfectly.

"I'm surprised they haven't added that bottle of alcohol that Grimmjow was always going on about."

"I guess they felt it was unnecessary," Rudobon said, there was a hint of humor in his voice. "All of the other Houses know that they really enjoy their liquor. Ah, looks like they're raising your house's banner now."

Cirucci looked and she felt her throat restrict. Her house's banner always brought memories of how she first met Skullak. He had been a young Adjuchas then and was visiting the other Houses. She first saw him looking at her House's banner. She remembered that she felt something for him while she looked at the banner with him and explained that if one looked close enough, they would think that the silver nightingale on the dark green field was alive.

She still felt that way. Very few of the other banners made her feel as if she was looking at something alive, but trapped in a cage of silk. She looked at the other banners and saw some from houses that she knew as being related to House Sanderwicci and others who were rivals. All of the Houses represented were allies and enemies to each other. She frowned when she saw House Gilga's banner of a golden skull being pierced by a black spear on a red field. She knew that all of the other Houses loathed them since they were notorious for betraying any House they made deals with and many of them had lost more than one daughter to him only to have their dead corpses returned to them, minus the heads.

"That's one House I don't want anything to do with," Cirucci snarled. "Rudobon, when the representatives of House Gilga come, don't introduce me to them."

"I understand," Rudobon said.

Cirucci sighed and looked at her House's banner again. For a brief moment she thought that she saw the nightingale's wings move a little.

_**The Catacombs**_

Far below the surface of Las Noches, a series of passageways formed a labyrinth of dungeons and storage areas. At the heart of it all was the most sacred grove of Hueco Mundo, the Huntress's Grove, which marked the center of Hueco Mundo. It was in the storage areas closest to this most sacred spot that the most important treasures of Las Noches were stored.

Skullak Tuma moved the thin slab of stone that sealed one of these storerooms and put his torch in the metal bracket. He stood and looked at the only item in the room in awe.

"It's as glorious as ever," he whispered.

In the middle of the room was a chair that shone like glass. Golden scrollwork was carved into its surface. At the very top of the chair, a crescent moon was carved into the wood from the Crystalline Tree that still stood at the heart of the Huntress's Grove. The skulls for Houses Tuma and Luisenbarn were under the end of each armrest and seemed to gaze at him. The three fleurs-de-lis of House Andjo were carved to the sides and below the crescent moon at the top. He focused at the end of each armrest and saw that they resembled the wolf and lion heads of Houses Starrk and Leonisra. Golden vines seemed to wrap themselves around the two posters that framed the back of the chair.

This was the Throne of Arturos Leonisra, sealed away by orders of Baraggan Luisenbarn and replaced with the Throne of Bones he favored.

"Soon," Skullak whispered. "A new King shall sit there and restore order to Hueco Mundo. The Will of the Twelve shall be done."

He walked towards it and touched the Throne of Las Noches. A sense of destiny seemed to flow in him, but he couldn't tell if it was for a favorable fate or an ill one.

**End of Chapter 6**

**A.N.: I suppose that this is the last of the introductory chapters, but that does not mean that all of the major players have been introduced. The next chapter will focus on the Council of Houses and the rivals for the throne will be introduced since it's changed from the five I originally planned when I wrote the Introduction. I should note that the emblem of House Andjo is largely based on the emblem for French royalty since I've based some members of House Andjo on Philippe the Fair and Margaret of Anjou.**

**The characters of Rey Tiburon, Sheelal Harribel, and Leo Vega were provided by darkmachines and used with his permission. Thank you darkmachines.**

**Thank you for reading and please review.**


	8. Chapter Seven: The Houses Arrive

**Blood on the Sand**

**Chapter 7: The Houses Arrive**

Time was meaningless in Hueco Mundo.

The continuous night sky made sure of that.

All that Friia knew was that the ravens were sent out to every corner of the Empire. The Houses, Major and Minor, were being summoned for the Council. She sat on the roof and looked at the vast desert that ended at the Crescent Mountains that formed the border for the Las Noches Basin. She was pleased that she was assigned to keep watch for when the Houses would start arriving and best of all, in her opinion, she would get to give word to Skullak.

_Maybe I can ask him to give me Sonído lessons,_ she thought.

She looked out at the empty stretches of desert that surrounded Las Noches.

"They did a good job fixing up the place."

She turned and saw Rey admiring the newly renovated Five Pillars that stood on top of the roof.

"What are you doing here?"

"Don't worry. I'm just here to get some fresh air and a change of scenery. I'm getting tired of that fake morning sky that Aizen left us. Ah well, I suppose that every ruler of Las Noches has to leave their mark in some way."

"Well, I say 'no es exacto' on the first part but 'exacta' on the last. I bet you came here so that way you can get an early warning of when your family arrives. That way you can have plenty of time to hide from them."

"Ouch…how did you know?"

"Everyone knows that Houses Tiburon and Harribel have a rivalry and you weren't continually trying to kill Tia. I bet that really made your family angry."

"Yeah, well, Tia and I were kind of the odd ones out in our families. Where's that Wonderweiss kid?"

"He's training with Gantenbainne and Dordoni. They're teaching him how to do that new Slash-Sonído…as if that would do any good. They tried to teach me that technique and I still can't get the hang of it."

"That's because you're useless at stopping when you attempt Sonído."

"NO ES EXACTO!" Friia yelled and kicked Rey in the knee.

"OW! Why is it that you're the only woman in all of Las Noches who'd kick me?"

_**Training Ground**_

"No, no, no, Niño," Dordoni said. "You need to slow down enough to slash your opponent before you reach him."

Wonderweiss panted as he held the practice blade. It felt odd to hold something other than the claymore he had used before. When he woke up in Las Noches he did not have a Zanpakuto of his own. Any abilities he could have had in his Resurrección could not be accessed. He was now reduced to the basic techniques.

"Try it again," Gantenbainne said. "The problem is with your timing. Try holding the blade out as you go into Sonído and focus on your target."

"Alright," Wonderweiss said.

He went back to the starting point and held the blade out. He looked at the Hollow's carcass that was his target.

"Focus on where you're going to cut, Niño," Dordoni said. "You are the wind on the sands."

Wonderweiss went into Sonído. Everything became blurred and folded. Then he saw his target he swung and came out of the Sonído. He looked behind him and was disappointed to see only a small nick in the carcass's side.

"It's better than missing," Gantenbainne said. "But it's not good enough."

"Well, how are things going?"

"Ah, Skullak," Dordoni said. "We were trying out a new technique on the new Niño."

"Are you sure he's ready to learn the Slash-Sonído?"

"I believe he is," Gantenbainne said. "After all, we need to prepare in case the Soul Reapers decide to invade again."

Skullak nodded. The Slash-Sonído method was an ancient technique that was used to great effect against the Soul Reapers at the Battle of Coldwater. However, very few Houses trained their forces in methods like the Slash-Sonído since they were extremely difficult to master.

He turned his attention to Wonderweiss who was trying to catch his breath.

_He's still getting used to doing Sonído,_ he thought. _His body hasn't fully adjusted yet, but it's getting there._

"Well, keep at it. I want him ready in case we…"

Skullak stopped before saying anymore and sighed. He shook his head and held out one arm just in time to stop Friia who was skidding out of control after coming out of her Sonído. Before Friia could fall, Skullak put his other arm to hold her steady.

"Oh…thank…thank you, Skullak," she said, blushing.

"Honestly, little Niña, I thought that you would be able to not lose control when coming out of Sonído," Dordoni sighed.

"It's your fault," she huffed.

"No, it is your fault, little Niña."

"Maybe if I had someone else to teach me…" she said and looked at Skullak.

"Sorry, but I'm too busy training the Arrancars and Rudobon is too busy preparing for the delegates, so…"

"OH! That's why I rushed down here," Friia said. "The Houses are starting to arrive."

_**Outside Las Noches**_

"Honestly, did I really have to come?" Tauroth Gilga asked.

"It was father's request," his older sister, Marra said.

"He's probably hoping that someone will lop my head off."

"Well, he isn't exactly known for being affectionate to his children," the other sister sent, Jalen, said as she looked at her gloved hands.

"Most likely he wants to get rid of three of his disappointments," Marra said.

"As far as that old bastard's concerned, we're all disappointments, except for dear Stevan. How many of our brothers has he killed?"

"I'm just glad to get away from that place," Jalen said. "I don't know how much more of his dishonorable conduct I can take."

Marra shook her head and looked out of the carriage at their entourage. Like many of the Old Scorpion's daughters, she did not want to just be another pawn for Ecydis to use to his whims. She wanted to make a name for herself and she knew that Jalen wanted that as well. Out of the multitude of daughters Ecydis gave birth to, they were the ones who broke the mold by becoming educated. Their father continually scored them for that.

_"It's a daughter's duty to marry a wealthy Lord,"_ their father told them. _"If you become too smart, then no Noble would ever marry you. They like their women to know that their only place is on their backs, legs spread."_

Gods she hated their father. Then again, all of Gilga's children hated him and he loved it. The Old Scorpion thrived on their hatred and desire to just do everyone a favor and kill him. He knew which of his children hated him most and he encouraged them.

_"Hatred is the only way to determine if one of my spawn is strong enough to take over,"_ Ecydis would say.

She knew that their father had sent them in hopes that one of his many enemies would kill them. Anyone who tried would learn that one never fucked with anyone from House Gilga.

_**The Great Gates**_

"How do I look?"

Skullak looked at Cirucci and saw that she was in a longer white dress with black trim at the low-cut neckline. The only jewelry she wore, aside from her hair-pin like Hollow mask was a silver necklace with an emerald cut to resemble a nightingale in flight.

"You look great."

"Are you sure? I mean, this is the first time that I would have seen my father and sister in a long time. I just…oh…you know…"

"Don't worry about it," Skullak said as he smoothed down his uniform's arm. "I'm sure they'll be pleased to see you."

"Sir, the first banner approaching is House Gilga's."

"Shit," Cirucci said. "I was hoping they would be the last to arrive."

"That's usually House Andjo," Rudobon said. "And I heard that he's bringing his nephew with him."

"You mean 'The Eastern Flame'?" Cirucci asked. "From what I've heard he's quite handsome."

"His uncle was handsome once," Skullak said, rather sourly.

"Oh, was that jealousy?"

Skullak didn't answer. Instead he focused his attention to the growing number of House entourages approaching Hueco Mundo. The Council of Houses of was about to begin and he hoped that family rivalries wouldn't prove to be too difficult an obstacle.

_**Guest Room, Privaron Quarters**_

Wonderweiss woke panting. He rubbed his head to try to clear the visions that came in his dreams. He didn't understand what much of it meant, but he knew that they were symbols for events that would occur. He tried to warn Kaname that Aizen and Gin would betray them, but Kaname didn't fully understand him.

Aizen designed him to counteract Captain-Commander Yamamoto's Zanpakuto, but in exchange he suppressed and even greater ability: precognition. When Wonderweiss was captured, he fought because he had a vision that he would be reduced to an empty shell with very little of his ability and that if the one responsible fell, then nothing but disaster would fall on Hueco Mundo.

"This must be stopped," he pushed the sheets off him.

He got out of the bed and rushed to the door. He opened it and saw Dordoni about ready to knock.

"Oh, you're up, Niño. Did you sleep well?"

"What…what's going on? Are the Dragons here?"

"What are you talking about?"

"The Dragons," Wonderweiss said. "I…I had a dream about large Dragons being carried by Hollows with the banner of a crimson dragon."

Dordoni looked at Wonderweiss.

"You're talking about Mordrath Luisenbarn," Dordoni said. "No, he's an Exile. And what's this about him having Dragons?"

Wonderweiss put a hand to the side of his head.

"I…I never heard of Mordrath…I…there are too many factors. I need to warn Skullak."

"What are you talking about?"

"Blood…blood will flow on the sand. And we're too late to stop it. Chaos will reign."

"Nah, that won't happen, Niño. Skullak is presiding over the Council of Houses. If anyone can help maintain order, he can."

_**Outside Las Noches**_

Lupos Starrk sighed as he looked at the dome of Las Noches. The last time he saw it was when he visited his brother, Coyote, for the last time. Now, he was returning to the heart of Hueco Mundo to help determine who should sit on the throne.

_It won't do any good,_ he thought as he looked at the sea of banners and Hollows and Arrancars. _There are too many rivals here and whoever sits on the throne must control all of them._

He could see the banners of House Harribel coming dangerously close to those of House Tiburon. For a moment he thought that the two Houses would merge in a state of combat, but instead they were being forced to march side-by-side. He understood that it was nothing more than a show of unity. One didn't need to be among those two entourages to know the tension that was mounting.

He saw that the double-headed eagle of House Marceaux was marching relatively close to the golden lion of House Leonisra, which was no surprise since the High Patriarch's daughter married into the Marceaux family purely for political reasons. House Marceaux owned one of the largest and most prestigious trading companies and was one of the Major Houses to sit on the newly formed Congress of Merchants in the Eastern Mountains. From what he heard, the current head of the Congress was a eunuch who owned a large number of brothels and smuggling outposts as well as more legitimate businesses.

"Father, isn't that House Andjo's entourage?" Edvarrd asked.

He turned and shook his head. He knew that House Andjo would go all-out in their décor, but he wasn't expecting them to bring a whole caravan with them. He was not surprised to see the guardsmen clad in golden armor on top of the purple-and-crimson uniforms. He was not surprised to see the minstrels and jugglers and acrobats and dancers in the train as well that surrounded the massive gold-gilded, gem ornamented, black-wood carriage that was being drawn by twelve Hollows. What surprised him was that it looked as though High Lord Andjo brought most of his legendary harem with him, each of his "Doves" in their own smaller carriage.

"Such a disgrace," Edmonn said. "He dares to show off his wealth in such a manner."

"He's not the only one trying to show off," Lupos said. "I bet you that most of Gilga's entourage is made up of the Old Scorpion's horde of bastard children. As for House Rureaux…"

He pointed to where a procession led by a banner with the black horned viper on a crimson field led a large gold-and-moonstone litter covered with crimson and orange silk sheets that hung down from the white-wood roof. The soldiers from House Rureaux were all dressed in brightly-covered silks and furs and decorated Hollow hides.

"Every House wants to show off their wealth," Lupos continued. "Don't forget that. Power can come as much from appearances as it does from actual reality. However, we Starrks aren't here to make a power-grab. We're here to do our duty and do what is best for Hueco Mundo."

His two sons nodded in agreement. Lupos sighed. He looked to where Conall sat on his own Hollow, watching in awe as the processions made their way to the Great Gates. It was decided that they would see if they could have him undergo the Becoming at the most sacred grove in all of Hueco Mundo, the Huntress's Grove. He knew that those Starrks who underwent the Becoming at that sacred site became legendary figures in Hueco Mundo and the last one to do so was Roland Starrk, who led the United Arrancar Forces against the Soul Reaper scum and forced them back at Coldwater.

"Well, let's get going," Lupos said. "I would hate for High Patriarch Andjo to be denied his right of being the last to arrive."

_**Fountain Square**_

Skullak stood at the place known as Fountain Square. The great road that led from the Great Gates to the Five Towers was already lined with servants ready to take the guests' luggage to their palaces. Aizen never realized why there were so many palaces in Las Noches and it wouldn't have mattered to him if someone told him that those palaces were used whenever a House decided to come and visit. During Aizen's time as ruler of Las Noches, hardly any of the Houses came to visit. It was fortunate that the palaces that were destroyed during the Winter War were quickly rebuilt thanks to the Exequias. He didn't know if he had the heart to tell Lord Goya Granz that he and his small entourage would have to stay in the Privaron quarters.

Even though he didn't get along with Szayel Aporro, Skullak was on friendly terms with the warrior lord whom many called "Blood Fist" because of how fatal his punches could be. However, on first glance, one could never believe that someone so slender and frail-looking could be that strong. The only things menacing about him was his mask remnant that took on the form of a conical helmet with two horns facing forward that protruded from the sides and the left-side of his face, which was covered in burn scars. However, he was someone you underestimated at your peril.

"I'm glad to see that you could make it," Skullak said.

"I thought of not coming," Goya said in his deep voice. "I don't really care for this kind of thing, but then my lady reminded me that I had a duty to Hueco Mundo." He glared at the other delegates. "I bet most of these pompous peacocks are here for only one reason: see which ass they should kiss."

Skullak laughed a little at that.

"I suppose you're right. Although, whenever Nobles get together they're always kissing ass and then plotting on how to kick the ass they were kissing."

"Yeah, it's not like in the old days when Lords were more open about whom they were siding with. I guess we can blame those fucking merchants for fucking everything up."

"I suppose you're right," Skullak said as he glanced over to where a group of the delegates from the Eastern Mountains were talking in hushed whispers with a sallow-faced Arrancar with his black hair gleaming with scented oil. "It seems as though the merchants are gaining more prestige."

Goya nodded. Skullak sighed. So much was changing and yet one thing remained a constant: the scheming. He could see that it was already starting. However, one group in particular caught his attention.

Standing close to the statues showing the Five First Patriarchs was a group of four youths who looked to be the sons of some of the emissaries or Lords. They were obviously having a heated discussion, but the main reason why they caught his attention was the one who had damp rags wrapped around his forehead and left arm. However, he could still see bits of yellow puss seeping through.

_He must be a member of House Mauvant,_ he thought. _They usually get bad cases of Grey Skin._

Grey Skin was one of the most dreadful diseases he ever heard about. He was glad that it could only be spread through a House's genetics. If a member of a House had a case of Grey Skin then the odds were very likely that their children would be infected with the disease.

From what he heard, the pain that the sufferer endured as their skin hardened and rotted away was so great that they would either go completely insane or take their own lives. He always viewed it as a mercy to just kill the sufferer the moment that the disease started showing itself. That way they could avoid the agony and the insanity that followed.

He looked towards the Great Gates and smiled when he saw the banner of House Sanderwicci at the head of the small entourage.

"Excuse me, Goya. Cirucci would like to know that her family's here."

"Something tells me she already knows," Goya said, smiling.

"DADDY!"

"Well, I think you're right," Skullak said and laughed.

Cirucci ran to the tall, lean man with raven-black hair that hung to his shoulders. His violet eyes gleamed with excitement.

"SWALLOW!" he cried out and caught his youngest daughter in an embrace. "I'm glad to see that you're alright. I was so worried when I heard that the Soul Reapers invaded Las Noches."

"You didn't have to worry about me, Daddy. AH! ABIGAIL!"

She hugged her older sister who returned the embrace with equal enthusiasm.

"Hello, Rucci," she said.

"Agh, you're still using _that_ nickname for me? How could you?"

"I'm your big sister. It's my duty to make fun of you."

"Agh, you're such a pain."

"I know."

"So…aren't you going to introduce me?"

Cirucci looked in surprise at the Arrancar man standing next to her father. She didn't recognize him, but there was something familiar about him. His wavy black hair hung to the nape of his neck. She looked at his grey eyes and saw the same glimmer that was in her father's eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Lord Harker Sanderwicci said. "Cirucci, this is your brother, Larson."

Cirucci was confused. As long as she knew she didn't have a brother. There was only one explanation for it: her brother was a bastard. Bastard-born children were usually not recognized. The idea that her father could possibly have an illegitimate child was shocking. However, it didn't surprise her that her father had slept with another woman. However, she still didn't know what to say.

"I know it may come as a shock, but…" Larson began.

"Well, look at this," someone sneered.

They turned and saw Lord Felix Marceaux glaring at them. His long, honey-brown hair was held back with a gold ring. He wore a long black coat with gold embroidery along the collar and a double-headed eagle embroidered on the left breast in gold thread.

"I saw that the Cripple was here and now we have a bastard. And I heard that High Patriarch Starrk is bringing his un-Become son. I thought that gatherings like these were only for those who were able to fend for themselves and true-bred Arrancars."

"If that's the case, then we could obviously let half of your entourage out," Tauroth Gilga said as he limped his way to them. "And I'm not fully crippled. I just have a mal-formed leg and I can take care of myself better than you can. I heard that you have five servants help you when you're on the toilet."

"You…"

"That's enough, Lord Marceaux," Skullak said. "Lord Sanderwicci asked me for my blessing to allow his son to attend and I gave it."

"Oh…is that so?" Lord Marceaux asked. "I have a feeling that you're little pet bird helped to make the decision. But keep in mind, the eagle and the lion will always kill the nightingale."

"Is that a threat?" Skullak asked.

"Merely a fact," Marceaux said, smiling. "I highly doubt that you have much authority left."

"He has enough authority."

They turned and saw Lupos Starrk walking towards them. Lupos was dressed like most of the other House members from the Northern Lands: furs and practical clothing. The silver wolf was embroidered on the black jerkin he wore under his silver fur lined coat. Marceaux noticed that some of the other House Lords and Ladies bow and curtsy to him. Even though House Tuma's authority as one of the five First Houses had diminished, House Starrk's authority was as strong as ever.

"High Patriarch," Marceaux said, using the formal title for whoever was in charge of any of the five First Houses. "I was merely stating…"

"You were mocking our host," Lupos said. "I would advise that you apologize to High Patriarch Tuma and to Lord Sanderwicci."

"As you say, High Patriarch," Lord Marceaux snarled. He turned to Skullak and Starker and grimaced slightly as he bent the knee and placed his hand over the left side of his chest where his Hollow Hole was concealed by the coat. "I…humbly beg your pardon."

"Accepted," Skullak said a bit too harshly.

"Accepted," Starker said.

"Not accepted," Larson hissed under his breath.

"He accepts your apology as well," Starker said and placed a hand on Larson's shoulder.

"There, that's good," Lupos said. "The last thing we want is for some House rivalry to get in the way of the business at hand. Plus, I'm sure you may want to speak to one of your…Ilustrado."

Marceaux looked to where Lupos was gesturing with his head. He frowned as he saw Orexis Grindina looking at him. He only looked at Starrk and bowed before taking his leave.

"I wonder what the Faith of the Twelve wants with him," Skullak muttered.

"It's hard to say," Lupos said and smiled. "It's good to see you again, Skullak," Lupos said as he clasped Skullak's forearm.

"The feeling's mutual," Skullak said as he clasped Lupos's forearm in return.

They embraced each other and laughed. Skullak always felt he could be friends with anyone from House Starrk. They had looked after him after his father and mother were killed in an ambush and he got to know most of the Starrks well. He didn't meet Lupos's older brother until Coyote came to Las Noches and the two had hit it off almost immediately.

"I'm glad you could make it," Skullak said. "I'm not good at this politicking shit."

"Don't worry. I'm not good at it either. So, who's the man Cirucci talking to?"

"That would be her brother."

"Oh," Lupos said and he nodded. "So that's what Marceaux was going on about. I should have known."

"He also mentioned your son, Conall."

"I'm not surprised. Look, the reason why I brought him here was because I hoped that he could Become in the Huntress's Grove as Wolfarr Starrk and Roland Starrk did before him."

"I'm sure that can be arranged," Skullak said. "The Amazonians arrived before you did and they're down there saying prayers to the Huntress. I could send a messenger and…"

"No, no, this is something that Conall and I must do. Customs must be maintained."

Skullak sighed and nodded.

"I suppose you're right. In the meantime, I can show your other sons to their rooms."

"I…I would appreciate it if we could stay in Coyote's old palace."

"That's what I had in mind. After all, it is the Starrk palace. Although, I'm not too keen on allowing the Harribels anywhere near their sister's palace. You know what they thought of their sister."

Lupos nodded. He heard much about how Tia's brother and sister were trying to get her to go on a killing rampage and claim the throne for them. However, she refused to do so and that caused them to completely disown her.

"Also," Skullak continued. "Her adaptive son is living there now along with Rey Tiburon."

"I see. Then it wouldn't do to let them stay there. I bet you can find a vacant palace to put them, and you better find one as far away from the Tiburon palace as you can. Otherwise, everyone would…"

"DAMN IT, YOU IDIOT!"

"OUCH, SARRA, WHY'D YOU DO THAT FOR?"

"I DID IT BECAUSE YOU WERE BEING A DUMBASS!"

"Shit, those two again," Skullak said.

Lupos burst out laughing when he saw Sarra and Strauss fighting with each other. Some of the others began to cheer and laugh at the spectacle while some of the more snobbish Lords and Ladies looked away in disgust. An Arrancar servant carrying a tray of wine glasses jumped over the fighting pair and began to offer wine to the guests assembled. Sarra and Strauss paused long enough to grab two glasses and drain them and then began their fight again.

"I'm telling you," Lupos said, still shaking from his laughter. "There's never a dull moment when a Jaegerjaquez or two are around."

"I know," Skullak said, shaking his head. "They're all so…"

"Entertaining," Lupos said.

"That's one way to put it."

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?" someone roared.

The two Jaegerjaquez stopped their quarrel and all turned. Knees immediately bent and heads lowered as the Great Lion, Riccar Leonisra, strode forward. He was dressed in steel armor gilded with crimson gold to form the outline of a roaring lion. Even though his House rank was reduced to Chancellor by Baraggan Luisenbarn, he was still an imposing figure. His golden, lion-like eyes glared over the assembled and rested on Skullak and Lupos who were not kneeling.

"Ah, I see that once again the wolf has beaten the lion to the chase," he said in his deep, rumbling voice. "That is most unfortunate for me. However, seeing these disgraces fighting like little more than Hollows and you two standing aside…. IT'S UNACCEPTABLE! We are the Great Patriarchs and we must show that we have a greater pride than these…these…lowlifes."

"Are you sure it's a good idea to call these honorable Lords and Ladies, 'lowlifes', father?"

Clarice Leonisra Marceaux strode forward. Her golden hair was tied in a braid and tied with a crimson ribbon. Her low-cut white dress was decorated with the double-headed eagle and the lion on each long sleeve. Her shoulders were bare and a necklace of diamonds and sapphires hung just above her bosom. Her own yellow eyes sparkled.

By her side was a young boy who had Become at a rather early stage in development. His hair was relatively short and his golden eyes looked about him with curiosity. He clutched at his mother when Riccar's eyes fell upon him.

Riccar looked at his daughter.

"You seem to forget to whom you speak, daughter," he said. "However, by 'lowlifes' I was merely referring to House Jaegerjaquez. I am surprised to see that the members of House Gilga are behaving themselves."

"That's only because we're away from the dunghill," Tauroth said. "However, I dare say that should you bring a scorpion in our midst, we could very well revert to the roles our dear father has assigned us."

"Hush, brother," Marra said. "High Patriarch, please forgive our brother for his tongue."

"Why should I care about the words of any Gilga?" Leonisra said.

"He does have a good point, dear sister," Tauroth said as he leaned forward, using his crutch to help support him. "After all, everyone knows that Gilgas can't be trusted. And those of his brood who our father wants to see dead the most are the least trustworthy Gilgas of all."

Riccar's eyes narrowed.

"Why am I wasting my time with the words of a Gilga?" he muttered.

At that moment the sounds of music floated towards them along with the sounds of Hollows. They turned and saw the Andjo delegation arriving. Riccar shook his head at the gaudy display of wealth that House Andjo was notorious for.

"An Andjo sets foot in Las Noches again," Skullak moaned as he remembered Luppi "Antenor".

Those who were assembled along the roadway moved to the side as the massive carriage passed. The minstrels continued to play their music while the dancers and acrobats displayed their skills. The guards were clad in gold breastplates with three purple fleurs-de-lys painted on them and wore purple and crimson striped pantaloons.

"Oh…that's him," someone moaned.

"Oh gods, he's…he's a god," a woman moaned as she began to fan herself.

"So, that's 'The Eastern Flame,'" Lupos said.

"Where?" Skullak asked.

Lupos pointed to a tall, stately male Arrancar who was riding on the back of a Hollow steed. He looked to be in his late-teens to early-twenties. His shoulder-length, wavy black hair gleamed with oil. His facial structure was masculine and yet also feminine. Unlike the other soldiers, he wore a long white coat with purple trim running down the lapels and black pants with a gold sash that his Zanpakuto was tucked into. The three fleurs-de-lys on his gold breastplate were made of amethysts. However, his face held the same arrogance that Luppi had, if not even more arrogant.

"So, that's Luppi's brother," Skullak said.

"Yeah," Cirucci said, frowning. "He has that same pompous look."

The procession came to a halt just before they reached the square. Skullak looked and saw the group of youths glaring at the procession with intense disgust. However, the young Mauvant looked at it with hatred. He decided to just shrug them off. They were not going to try anything. He turned his attention to the procession where he saw the carriage door being opened and a step ladder being placed in front of the doorway. The minstrels broke out into a light-hearted tune and out stepped the High Patriarch of House Andjo.

Skullak just wanted to moan at what he saw.

Agneaux Andjo was an extremely fat Arrancar dressed in a long, purple silk cloak with thick fur trim. His black hair and beard glistened with oil and was decorated with gold rings and small silver bells that jingled with his movement. The white slippers on his feet were decorated with gold embroidery. His face was extremely red from the amount of rich wine he drank. His fat fingers were covered in some of the gaudiest rings that Skullak ever saw. One small, fat hand was wrapped around a crystal goblet filled with a deep dark wine.

Like every other Andjo whom Skullak encountered, Agneaux was a creature of comfort and appetite.

As he came out of the carriage, he was followed by two of his "Doves". The two female Arrancars were dressed in frothy white silk gowns that were so thin that they left nothing to the imagination. Gold collars decorated with fleurs-de-lys made out of amethysts, emeralds, and rubies were strapped around their swan-like necks.

"AH-HA-HA-HA, I'VE FINALLY ARRIVED!" he roared. "NOW WHERE'S THE FUCKING FEAST? I'M STARVING! AND BRING OUT YOUR FINEST BITS OF ASS! I WANNA FUCK SOMETHING!"

"He's joking, right?" Lupos asked.

Skullak only shook his head. He looked to Phayne Andjo, the self-proclaimed "Eastern Flame," and saw that he was completely disgusted at the display. Skullak knew that Agneaux's appetites, like most of House Andjo, rested in feasting, drinking, hunting, and sex. However, Phayne seemed different. Skullak thought that his appetite was more along the lines of power.

"Uncle," Phayne said, his voice was rich and smooth. "I don't believe that our honored host has gotten a chance to prepare the feast. Perhaps we should give him some time."

"Fine," Agneaux said, yawning. "I could go for a nap. Just make sure to send some of my other Doves to me. I can't sleep without piercing something with my spearhead."

"Whatever you say," Phayne said. "In the meantime, I'll interact with…some of the other honored guests," he said and looked at Skullak.

_**Tia Harribel's Palace**_

Sheelal watched as the Arrancar servants showed the guests to the palaces they would be staying during the Council meeting. He looked to where Rey was trying to stay as low as possible.

"You do realize that you can't avoid them forever, right?"

"I can try," Rey said. "The last thing I want to do is face anyone from my family. Lance was bad enough before he met his end. But my other siblings…let's just say they're worse."

"Did they really pick on you that much?"

"Are you kidding me? They kept on calling me a 'Disgrace' and a 'Dead Shark'; 'Dead Shark' for the gods' sakes. How do you think that makes me feel?"

"Bad?"

"Oh…you have no idea. What about you? Aren't you worried about your family coming?"

"Tia and the others were the only family I had," he said. "I guess you could say I'm a First-Generation Arrancar."

"Lucky," Rey said. "The longer an Arrancar family has been around, the more is expected of you."

"So that's why you avoid your own family."

"They're not my family. They disowned me. Tia's family did the same with her when she refused to do things their way. They really wanted her to become ambitious enough to betray anyone, even her friends, for the sake of their own ambitions."

"That's horrible. I wonder why she never told me."

"Maybe it didn't matter to her. She did have Coyote by that point along with you, Sung-Sun, Mila Rose, and Apacci. She told me that you were all the family she needed."

Sheelal smiled at that.

"When will they start the Council?"

"I think they'll start it sometime after the feast. I feel sorry for the servants. They have their work cut out for them."

"I just hope they come to a decision quickly. I just want them to be gone as soon as possible."

"Yeah, I know what you mean."

_**The Tower of Carrion**_

Far to the west, the Tower of Carrion stood guard over the Sea Road that ran along the coast of the Bone Sea. As one of the three towers that stood guard at the border to the Western Wastes, the Watchers at the Tower of Carrion were always alert. Grissan strode atop the cliff wall and looked out at the ocean, shrouded in fog.

"Shit," he moaned. "I can't see a damn thing."

He sighed and charged a cero. He fired into the thick grayness, hoping that at least he would make something out. However, he saw nothing.

"What am I doing? They won't try to cross by sea. They ain't got any boats."

He turned around and continued his rounds.

In the blanket of fog, Mordrath Luisenbarn signaled for the force to continue. The first wave of his invasion continued to row on the rafts made from anything that could float, including the corpses of large Hollows and Gillians. On the far shore, the second wave, led by Saracc Chelute, would wait for their orders. He hoped that they wouldn't be forced to use the Dragons quite yet. He really wanted to see Tarran Granz's invention at work on the battlefield.

_**The Huntress's Grove**_

Far below the heart of Las Noches, the great Huntress's Grove covered the underground world. When Ichigo arrived, he and his companions stumbled upon an underground passage, part of the Old Palace that Arturos Leonisra built. If he had continued down the hall, he would have come to secret down-ward pathways that led to this most sacred spot in Hueco Mundo.

Lupos Starrk led Conall down these secret ways.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see," Lupos said and rubbed his youngest son on the head.

Conall's wolf tail began to wag with joy. Lupos gave a slight chuckle. The two continued until they saw a soft silvery glow coming somewhere ahead of them. Lupos smiled and led his son forward. They came out into a large, spacious area. Before them was the magnificent thicket of Crystalline Trees. The branches seemed to reach out to them. For many it would seem a thing of horror, but those who held to the Faith of the Huntress understood that the groves were beckoning for Hollows to enter and undergo the Becoming so that they could reach greater heights as Arrancars.

"Who goes there? What business do you have here?"

"High Sister Insha Noelani Mila Rose," Starrk said and gave a slight bow. "I, Lupos Starrk, come to this sacred place along with my son, Conall Starrk, on a matter of great importance."

Insha stepped out of the shadows and smiled as she sheathed her Aedia horn dagger. She returned Starrk's bow.

"The Wolf Family is always welcome to run with the Huntress," she said. "So, what brings you here?"

"I seek your permission to use this grove to help my son Become. I know that there is a Sacred Grove close to Lobo de Plata, but I've always wanted for at least one of my children to Become here."

Insha sighed and put a hand on one of the Crystalline Trees. She looked at Lupos.

"You understand the risk of using this grove. The former Espada known as Aaroniero Arruruerie tried to use this. However, they did not use it appropriately. Two highly intelligent Gillian twins tried to gain power by coming here. However, they paid for their indiscretion. They became one being with two faces and when the Usurper, Aizen, came with the Hogyoku, he was the first to be tested and became little more than two heads in a jar. However, you ask permission on behalf of your son, but your son should be the one to ask permission."

"I…I forgot. I am ashamed."

"Don't be. As I said before, 'The Wolf Family is always welcome to run with the Huntress.'" She turned her attention to Conall. "Do you wish to become an Arrancar?"

"Yes," Conall said, rather excitedly. "I do. And I want to Become in this grove like my grandfather, Roland. That is…if I may."

Insha laughed.

"You have the true Starrk spirit," she said. "I shall make the proper offerings for you, but you have the permission of a High Sister to use this grove." She placed a hand on Conall's head. "I pray that the blessings of the Huntress fall on you, Young Wolf."

"My name's Conall."

Insha laughed again and looked at him.

"I know. However, all Starrks are referred to as 'Wolves' and you are still a pup. But you have a Wolf in you that want to be free and it will be."

Conall smiled.

_**Halls of Las Noches**_

"So what did you want, Grindina?" Marceaux asked.

"Let's just say that I have a proposal for you," Orexis said.

"I thought you were siding with House Luna."

"He is," Tyanna said as she came out of a Sonído.

"Tyanna Luna and I have agreed to bring House Marceaux on board. That way we can have ties to one of the First Families."

"What makes you think that I will want to work with you? You killed two of my agents among the Ilustrado."

"A necessity," Tyanna Luna said. "They were allied with the Eastern Flame and fed him information about your own House."

"What?"

"Those of us in the Eastern Mountains are more practiced at these kinds of arts than you in the Southern Plains," Tyanna said. "That's what makes us valuable allies."

Marceaux looked at her and frowned.

"What are you saying?"

"We're saying that you could have to the forces of House Luna, and by default House Occuldae, and the Faith behind you," Orexis said. "We already received information that the Congress of Merchants will only side with whoever offers them the most profit and power and so right now they're siding with the Eastern Flame and he's trying to bring one of the First Families on board."

"Why would he want to do that? He's already a member of a First Family."

"That may be," Tyanna said. "However, House Andjo is not as authoritative as it used to be. Phayne Andjo, however, is trying to restore that authority by any means necessary. He's already proven himself capable of using force to get his point across. However, he lost support of the Faith when he began to tax the Ilustrado."

"He's…taxing the Ilustrado?"

"Indeed, and while some are more than happy to pay, most of us prefer to keep our…earnings," Orexis said.

"So, what do you want me to do?"

"We want you to become the new Emperor by any means necessary," Tyanna said. "Then, declare House Andjo incompetent and give their lands and titles to me."

"Why should I do that?"

"You really don't want to make us your enemies," Orexis said. "Besides, you can get back at House Starrk for making you look like a fool."

"House Starrk is too popular. Who could I possibly get to do the dirty work for me?"

"Things may change," Orexis says. "However, you do have a good point. All that we can do is see how the Council decides and go from there."

_**Elsewhere in Las Noches**_

"What do want with me, Andjo?"

Skullak could not understand why Phayne Andjo wanted to talk to him. However, he had to maintain some kind of diplomacy.

"Look, I know what you must think about me since I am an Andjo. However, I'm not like my fool of an Uncle. He thinks that his name is enough to maintain power, but I know better. He forgot our House Words, "Forward in Glory" and he's just staying stagnant. His idea of moving forward is fucking a different woman after every feast or before every hunt. You've seen what he's become and most of House Andjo is like that. My sister is the only other one who is trying to regain that glory we lost."

"I see. However, you still haven't told me what you wanted."

"I want us to form an alliance. I already have the support of the Congress of Merchants."

"I've heard about this Congress of Merchants. Their motto is 'All Power is Bought.' Right?"

"That's right. And they're right about it. You may gain power through conquest, but it takes wealth to maintain it and build upon it. Your own House Words are, 'Do All Things with Honor' and I need someone of honor to side with me."

"Then why don't you ask Lupos Starrk?"

"Tch…I have. However, Lupos Starrk has told me time-and-time again that his main concern is with the Northern Lands and he won't take sides in a matter for the Eastern Mountains."

"Then you know what I'm going to say. This is your concern; not mine. I care more about what will happen to Hueco Mundo than what will happen to your House."

"Are you sure you want to refuse me?"

"I am. However, I will not view you as my enemy. This is a matter of a difference of priorities."

"I see. In that case…"

Phayne Andjo turned and began to walk away. Skullak looked after him, wondering what Phayne was thinking.

_Damn,_ he thought. _I think I just made another very powerful enemy._

_**Elsewhere in Las Noches**_

Raella had very little interest in going to the Council of Houses herself. She preferred the sanctuary of her study and pouring over the messages her spies sent her. However, with so many powerful people assembled in one place, and the wealth of information she received, she was glad she came. There was a gentle knock at the door to the room where she was staying.

She looked at the door, confused. She wasn't expecting any visitors and that unnerved her. She got up and went to the door and brought out the dagger she kept on her. She opened the door and was surprised to see two young Arrancars looking at her. She ignored the girl who was clearly flustered at being there, but the boy held her attention. She knew what he was.

"Ah…so you must be the Oracle," she said.

That grabbed the girl's attention and she looked at the boy who only nodded.

"Yes, I am Wonderweiss Margela," he said. "And you are Raella Occuldae, the Reader."

Raella sighed and nodded. She opened the door and gestured for them to come in.

**End of Chapter 7**

**A.N.: Things are finally moving along. Plots and alliances are forming and some key players in events to come have been introduced. I've decided to reach further ahead in European History and even a little into American History for inspiration and I found some good ones from the French Revolution and Oliver Cromwell, but more on those when I come to them.**

**Thank you for reading and please review.**


	9. Chapter Eight: Divisions

**Blood on the Sand**

**Chapter 8: Divisions**

The sounds of music filled the great hall just below the Five Towers. Servant Hollows and Arrancars ran up and down the rows to fill flagons with wine or ale or hard cider. Large plates of roasts and bread and fruits were placed on the tables.

Sarra and Strauss Jaegerjaquez were arguing again and breaking into fist fights with the representatives of House Boaran, with the black and green boar embroidered on their coats. The Boaran representatives were more than eager to join in and none was more eager than Gotfried Boaran's youngest son, Reinhardt. The giant man with a bushy fiery red beard roared in laughter as he picked up one of the oak barrels that were lined up for the servants to fill their pitchers from and threw it at the table.

Laughter grew as the Jaegerjaquez siblings and other Boaran representatives scattered as the table shattered under the barrel's weight. The barrel burst and the dark cider inside flowed onto the floor. The laughter became even greater as the Jaegerjaquez siblings leapt onto a table to escape the torrent. None laughed harder than Reinhardt.

"Aw, are da little kitty-cats afraid of getting wet?" he asked in his thick accent.

"FUCK YOU!" Strauss roared. "Unlike you, I prefer not to waste perfectly good liquor."

Reinhardt only burst out laughing even more as he grabbed another barrel.

"Hey Reinhardt, don't go destroying too many of those barrels," Edmonn shouted. "Some of us are thirsty."

"Oh, den let me serve ya me lord," Reinhardt replied and raised the heavy barrel over his head with ease.

"Thanks, but I would rather that our table wasn't in pieces," Edmonn responded and the two men roared in laughter.

"The Boaran family may not be a mighty house," Edvarrd whispered to Skullak. "But they're not one you want to get on the wrong side of."

"So I see," Skullak whispered. "I take it that he's one of your father's allies?"

"Yes. Even though the Boarans can get out-of-hand they are fiercely loyal and they are loyal to House Starrk."

"I suppose that one shouldn't expect too much of the Silver Wolf's allies," Leondes put in.

"Oh…and what allies does the Golden Lion have? I can understand the Double-Headed Eagle. But what other allies does your father have?" Skullak asked.

Leondes didn't say anything. Instead, he only smirked a little and sipped at his chalice of wine. Riccar, however only glared at Skullak.

"And has House Tuma been able to gain any supporters aside from House Sanderwicci? I highly doubt that you have, Skullak."

"I have some support with the Guardian Houses like Del Socaccio and Jaegerjaquez."

"Insignificant," Riccar stated. "One's a house that still believes they're in their golden age when they are on the decline and the other is a house of drunkards and brawlers. If you really want a significant Guardian House on your side, you need House Gilga."

"Tch…I wonder why. Oh yeah, that's right, Lord Gilga's the only one who can actually summon an army from his pants," Skullak moaned. Leondes stifled a laugh. Riccar glared at his son and Leondes only shrugged.

"Father, you've obviously never visited The Crossing. I swear the Old Scorpion has two legions worth of a single legitimate generation. Don't get me started with the number of bastards he has and then there are all of their offspring."

"Regardless, Ecydis Gilga may prove to be a vital ally."

"I would rather ally myself with a rogue Hollow," Skullak growled.

_**Training Ground**_

Reynal Marceaux watched his two older brothers practicing their swordsmanship with some of the other Arrancars. He winced slightly at the sound of metal clashing against metal, but he loved to watch. His green and gold eyes glittered in excitement. Thoughts of his Grandfather's gaze on him were driven away.

He wished that he could join them, but his two older brothers refused to help him to practice. He knew that they viewed him as too weak to be of any use and his mother and father were disappointed in him. He could not understand it. He wanted to become strong.

He broke out into another coughing fit and his breath became short. He wished his mother was there so that way he could try to get some comfort. However, the odds of her being a mother to him were slim. Out of all of the Marceaux children he was the weakest and was therefore considered to be not as important as his two brothers who would always find ways to remind him of his weaknesses.

He wished that he had been born into another family.

"Are you alright, Niño?"

He turned and saw a tall, broad-shouldered man with a greying forked beard. His white coat hung to his knees and had a black and gold griffin, the sigil of House Del Socaccio, on the left breast.

"I…I'm sorry. I…I…I…"

"Easy, Niño, it's alright. Just calm down and try taking deep breaths. That should help control the rasping breath." Reynal tried to do as he was told, but it was difficult to calm down. "Just focus on an aroma that you like, Niño. Something like the smell of roasted Hollow with herbs or freshly-baked bread."

Reynal tried to focus. He thought of his mother's perfume, which smelled like moon-flake blossoms and mountain berries. He could smell it. He breathed it in deeply and was surprised that his lungs no longer felt constricted.

"Better?"

"Yes sir," Reynal replied.

"Good. What's your name, Niño?"

"Reynal Marceaux."

"Ah, so you're the youngest of the Marceaux family. I thought so. Very few among the nobility suffer the rasping breath. What are you doing here?"

"I was watching my brothers practicing."

"Didn't they invite you to join them?"

"They never do."

"I see. I'll have my son, Dordoni, practice with you if you like."

"But what about…?"

"Don't worry. I'll be sure that he goes a little easier on you, Niño. That way your lungs can adjust to the activity."

"Thanks. I…"

"Don't mention it. An Arrancar should learn how to fight. That way they can protect what they hold dear or gain at least some kind of self-respect."

_**Starrk Palace**_

Lupos Starrk looked at the room that had been his brothers. A pile of green pillows lay off to the side. He knelt beside them and picked up one pillow, inhaling deeply what he could of his brother's scent.

"You never changed."

He tossed the pillow back onto the pile and walked to the balcony. He looked up at the fake sky above and smiled.

"Did you come to find me, Skullak?"

He turned and smiled at the Arrancar who had just stepped into the room.

"You missed the feast."

"I don't care much for feasts."

"I know, but you should have come. Young Boaran threw an entire barrel of ale and sent the Jaegerjaquez who are here scampering."

"I'm surprised they didn't dive in. Oh well."

Skullak watched as Lupos walked back inside and looked at the pile of pillows.

"It's strange, Skullak. It wasn't too long ago that I was actually thinking of declaring myself Emperor." Skullak stiffened at that. "But the more I think of it, the more I think that maybe it's time we tried something new. One House shouldn't have all of that power."

"What are you thinking about?"

"That regardless of which path we take we may end up tearing Hueco Mundo apart."

"But, the Council of Houses will try their best to make sure not to let that happen."

"Are you sure?"

"The Arrancars have a proud history. The Nobles still have enough pride to keep the Arrancars from complete ruin."

"True, but you know how the Houses can be. Silver and gold are always changing hands. Lands are being exchanged and House leaders are being assassinated in their beds. The chaos must end. None of the High Lords of the Southern Plains lasted very long before someone else rose to take their place. I thought that when House Lorros gained the position, they could bring about stability. But now the black horned viper of House Rureaux has nearly wiped them out."

Skullak only lowered his head. When he heard that House Lorros had been unable to hold their position, he felt the same sorrow that Lupos felt. Then there was the matter of the Eastern Mountains. They were in a constant state of turmoil as well and House Andjo was no longer the power it had once been. Instead, power shifted to those who could afford it while the older and more established Houses became little more than mere shadows of a past long since dead.

"We need true leaders to lead. Perhaps the days of Hueco Mundo being an Empire are over. Yet, I fear that the road of change will be just as stormy as trying to declare a new Emperor."

"So, what are you thinking, Lupos? Do we stay an Empire and try to find someone worthy of the crown and throne, or do we just divide it into various states?"

Lupos shook his head. Both knew that either option would lead to chaos and war.

_**Outside the Occuldae Palace**_

"Well, that was fun," Friia said. "I don't know why you think your dreams are such a big deal."

Wonderweiss didn't say anything. His mind thought about the things that Raella told him. Some of his suspicions were right. She had told him that the Dragon banners were the banners of Mordrath Luisenbarn and that he would be a major threat. He suspected as much from the things he heard about him.

But much, not even Raella understood.

"Hey, are you listening?"

"Huh…oh…sorry, I was just thinking."

"Exacta, I could tell. Some of the things you told her about just don't make sense. You say that in one dream you saw a banner with a golden torch on a field of red, black, and turquoise. But there are no banners like that. Then you say that you saw a warrior wearing a golden helmet fighting a dragon with a broken sword. That sounds like a typical boy's dream."

"I know, but Lady Occuldae said that it could probably mean that anyone who fights against Mordrath will be broken in some way. I mean, the dragon is the symbol of Mordrath Luisenbarn, right?"

"Exacta," Friia moaned. "But then you saw what sounds like a Blood Veil wearing a golden crown rising from a mound of corpses, all wearing crowns."

Wonderweiss had heard the name of Blood Veil or Red Veil from time-to-time and he had no idea who or what they were. However, he did know that they were somehow a part of whatever was going to happen. He just didn't know how.

"What's a Blood Veil?" he finally asked.

Friia looked at Wonderweiss in surprise.

"Are you serious? You don't know about the Blood Veils."

"Uh…I'm the 'New Guy.' Remember?"

Friia smiled.

"Exacta. Alright, the Blood Veils are just a group of Arrancars who wonder around places. They can blend into their surroundings and they're fearsome fighters. They wear dusty clothes to help them blend into their surroundings and they attack anyone who tries to trespass on their territories. They have no real House nor do they have banners. The only thing they wear that marks them is a scarf dyed crimson that they wrap around their lower faces before going into battle."

"Do they have kings?"

"No es exacto. How in the name of the 12 am I supposed to know that? I'm not a Blood Veil. Anyways, what interests me is that last dream you told her. I mean her face went really white when you told her."

"Do you mean the one about the…uh…what was that word again?"

"The sun?"

"Yeah…that…what about it?"

"Why would the sun be rising in Hueco Mundo? I mean…I don't know much about its significance."

"Lady Occuldae informed me that the sun is a symbol of The End in Arrancar mythology. I suppose it means that this war could very well end life in Hueco Mundo or something."

"Exacta, but, is war really going to happen?"

"It is. It's too late to stop it and from what she told me…it's going to be bad. Some of my visions told me that treachery the likes that would make even Aizen look over his shoulder in fear will occur."

Friia shivered. The idea of treachery did not sit well with her. House Carias had almost been wiped out by treachery when one of her father's friends decided to hand them over to their enemies in order to gain possession of their property. She and Findor managed to escape by hiding in a shit heap. Now, she was the last of House Carias. The weight of that knowledge was like a boulder. She could only hope that whatever plots were going to come would not be aimed at her or Skullak or Wonderweiss.

_**The First Tower**_

_**Tyanna Luna**_

Tyanna Luna leaned back in her chair as the other nobles assembled. She was not surprised to see that High Lord Andjo was practically walking sideways. Phayne Andjo, however, walked with his head held high. It was clear which member of House Andjo actually tried to maintain the air of dignity expected of nobility.

Tyanna eyed the Eastern Flame. She knew that if anyone would attempt to claim the throne it would be him.

_I may have to do something about him,_ she thought. _He could become a problem with my own plans._

She loathed being restricted to the title of "Queen of Noche Resplandor" and so had made deals to gain the title of "Queen of the Eastern Mountains." But now, she was thinking that she should be the Queen of Hueco Mundo. However, declaring it outright would be a terrible mistake. Instead, she would hang back until the other candidates declared themselves and weaken each other.

_Good things come to those who are patient and who are cunning._

She would use House Marceaux and Orexis for as long as they were needed. Then, when the time was right, she would make her move.

_**Cirucci Sanderwicci**_

Cirucci watched as the other nobles and representatives arrived. She watched as Skullak walked in with Lupos and Riccar. The three men were discussing something and she could not make out what any of them were saying.

"Are you alright, Rucci?"

"Yeah, I guess I'm a little nervous. Abby, I need to know. Did you know that we had a half-brother?"

Abigail sighed and leaned back in her chair.

"Father told me. I'm sorry that we didn't tell you. But we didn't want you to be distracted from your relationship with Skullak."

"Did you really think that I wouldn't feel hurt that you decided not to tell me?" Cirucci snapped. "By the gods, Abby…"

"I know. I'm sorry. We made a mistake in not telling you."

Cirucci looked at her sister and put a hand over her own.

"Well, you should have told me. But I suppose I can't stay mad at you and Daddy. You only did what you thought was best for me. How's our other sister doing?"

"She's better, but wasn't well enough to make the journey this time. Nurse is watching over her right now and sends us ravens to let us know how she's doing. We should be grateful that it was only a minor case."

Cirucci only nodded.

"How much did she vomit this time?"

"Not even a cupful, thank the gods. Remember the last time you got hit?"

"Of course I remember that. I was practically useless. I think I filled up a bucket and a half."

"I wonder if Skullak knows about a Sanderwicci's tendency to get sick real bad."

"He knows. Too bad he had to find out the hard way."

"What did you do?"

"I…sort of vomited on his uniform."

Abigail looked at her sister and then burst out laughing.

"I…I hope he…he burned it," she gasped.

Cirucci chuckled a little at that. She couldn't bring herself to tell her sister that Skullak kept that uniform after washing the vomit out and that he wore it just about all of the time. She was glad to see that her love did put on a fresh uniform today. If he had worn that uniform today, she would have to kick some sense into him.

She looked to where her half-brother, Larson, was sitting. He looked up and gave her a rather sheepish smile.

"I…I hope that you're not disturbed by me being here."

"It's alright. I'm sorry if I was rather cold with you earlier. It's just that…"

"I understand. The news that one's father or mother had a bastard child is not something that tends to be good news."

"So, how did you find him?"

"I didn't find him. He found me. It's…rather difficult to understand just how much that meant. Nobody ever goes looking for a bastard."

Cirucci felt that he was hiding something. But then again, bastard-born were rarely held in high regard and they learned how to hide things at an earlier age than most. After all, they were something that was kept secret as well.

_**Orexis Grindina**_

Orexis walked behind the Capataz. The old man's long white hair was neatly combed and braided. He leaned on a black wood staff with silver runes carved into the wood. In his other hand, he held a scepter of silver with a large moon stone at the top and was surrounded with twelve diamonds. The golden bells that hung at the waist jingled softly as he walked.

_If he drops dead, I'll just pick up that fucking scepter and proclaim myself Capataz. Or better yet, I can strike him on the back of the head with this incense burner. They won't be able to stop me from it._

However, he restrained himself. Instead he continued to swing the incense burner while muttering prayers to the Twelve. He nearly stopped when he saw that the Amazonians were doing their own rites of purification for the room. He was not surprised to see that many of the Northern Lords were also taking part, including Lupos Starrk.

"Filthy heathens," he growled.

"We must show them the same courtesy that they're showing us," one of the priestesses whispered to him.

_When I become Capataz, the first thing I'm going to decree is that all heathens are enemies of the realm and watch them all burn. Either that or I can sell them to the slavers. I'm sure that Barrcae Rureaux is making a good profit with that particular business. I may even keep one or two for my own sport._

His thoughts went away from prayers and onto how an Amazonian woman was in the bed. He wondered what kind of positions they liked. He had seen a text from the World of the Living that showed all of the various positions lovers could have and they fascinated him. He would be sure to try them out on the girls in the Pleasure Houses.

_And if any of the other priests or priestesses, especially those who actually obey the teachings, asks where I'm going, I can just tell them I'm going to do a little converting._

_**Vallae Lorros**_

Vallae felt ill. She was no longer sitting under the banner of the golden stag on a green field. Instead, she now sat under the banner of the black horned viper on crimson. Barrcae Rureaux knew how to humiliate his enemies and he saw her as his enemy. She glared at Rureaux's official representative to the Council of Houses, a rather short and fat Arrancar whose gold-dyed beard gleamed of oil and smelled of spice wood perfume. The representative looked at her with his cold lilac eyes.

"I would advise that you don't try anything. The last thing High Lord Rureaux wants is for you to cause him any problems."

"What makes you think I should cooperate?"

The representative only smiled.

"Well, answer me."

The representative's smile became even wider.

"Now listen…"

"You may not care about your own life. However, do you really think that High Lord Rureaux won't do anything to make sure that he gets what he wants?"

"We both know that at least five of the Houses here are building armies to oppose his position."

"And he'll crush them as he did with all of the others. Unlike your father, he knows that loyalty can be bought and manipulated."

"So, he's taken some lessons from the nobility in the Eastern Mountains? That doesn't surprise me one bit."

"And you know what they say about the Eastern Blade."

"None can escape it," Vallae replied.

_And that includes those who wield it,_ she thought.

_**Skullak Tuma**_

Skullak sighed as he sat in the seat engraved with the helmeted skull of House Tuma. He noticed that the Harribel and Tiburon representatives were eyeing each other with deep loathing. It didn't matter how far they tried to sit from each other, they were always somehow able to glare at each other.

He saw that there were other Houses who glared at each other in the same way.

_If you get one to side with you then you alienate another of equal importance. House politics are always a fickle thing._

"Skullak," Lupos whispered from his seat next to him. "Are you ready?"

"No, but…"

Lupos only nodded.

Skullak looked up at the banners that hung on the high walls and from the House balconies. He was glad that Lupos had agreed to help oversee the Council. He wasn't sure if he could do it with someone whom he didn't respect and many of the Houses here he didn't know well-enough to truly respect.

He saw that all of the representatives and Nobles were gathered. It was time to begin.

_**Las Noches, Training Ground**_

Henri Marceaux, the oldest Marceaux brother, watched as Dordoni Del Socaccio and his youngest brother practiced. He stifled a yawn as he waited for his youngest brother to start showing any of his physical weaknesses.

"Good Niño," Dordoni said. "Now, left, left, right…"

He watched as they continued to practice defensive maneuvers. He was rather surprised that Reynal wasn't starting to rasp or to become too weak to hold up the practice sword. However, he knew that Reynal was trying to hide it. One could tell just from seeing how weak his grip was and how his legs shook when he stood still. He enjoyed seeing his little brother trying to practice since it gave him plenty of opportunities to mock him. Yet, it also pissed him off. He hated the idea that his weakling little brother could become strong and so he did whatever he could to keep that from happening.

"Niño, don't look over there. Keep your eyes and focus on your opponent. Or else, you will become a dead boy."

"Oh…sorry, Lord Del Socaccio."

"Just call me Dordoni, Niño."

Reynal smiled a little and nodded.

"Well, he looks happy."

He turned and saw Selena Schiffer watching. She turned and glared at him.

"What?"

"What are you doing here? And where's your little friend? I heard that you and the Wolf Girl are friends."

"Lianna's with her brothers right now in one of the other training areas. I just came over here to see what Dordoni was doing. What are you doing here? Won't your dad be upset that you're not with him?"

Henri glared at her.

"That's none of your business. And besides, I don't like people poking their noses in my business."

"Sheesh I'm sorry for being curious."

Selena turned to face the training ground and continued watching. Henri glared at her. He wondered what his other brother, Gerard, was doing.

_Knowing him, he's probably gambling with the footmen._

_**Soldiers' Barracks**_

"YES!" Gerard Marceaux shouted as he saw the dice stopped. "It looks like I win again."

"Damn it," one of the soldiers moaned. "I'm out, young master."

"Aw, come on. I'll give you a fair chance to win it back."

Some of the other soldiers at the table snickered.

"I say that we play something else," one of the Leondes soldiers said. "I brought some cards with me, Lord Marceaux."

"Ooh, I love card games. So, what should we play? Rose and Thorns? River's Wild? Points?"

"Depends on what you wish to play, Lord Marceaux."

"Well thank you. I've always been partial to Four Corners Rook."

"Alright," the soldier said, grinning as he shuffled. "If you're playing, put in your coppers."

"Screw that. Let's go to silvers. For any who wish to play, but can't afford it, I'll put in for you. Now, deal those cards. I'm feeling lucky."

_**Tower 1**_

_**Tauroth Gilga**_

Tauroth leaned back in his chair as the members of the Council began to go into an uproar. He grimaced as he looked at his misshapen leg.

"It's a surprise that the representatives from Houses Harribel and Tiburon aren't yelling at each other," he noted.

"That's never a good sign," Marra whispered. "That means that we should expect a couple of dead foot soldiers on both sides pretty soon."

"HEY, YOU'RE SO FULL OF SHIT THAT IT'S A WONDER YOU DON'T SMELL LIKE THE SHIT HEAP UNDER A PRIVY-CHUTE!" Sarra Jaegerjaquez yelled.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" the young Lord from House Mauvant shouted.

"DO YOU REALLY THINK THAT OVERTHROWING THE IMPERIAL STATE WILL BRING STABILITY?" Phayne shouted. "YOU ARE ADVOCATING ANARCHY!"

"WE'RE NOT ADVOCATING ANARCHY! WE'RE ADVOCATING DEMOCRACY!" one of the Mauvant's friends shouted.

There were boos and stomps at the words.

"IT'S CLOSE ENOUGH!" the Rureaux representative shouted.

"Then what do you suggest?" one of the other men in Mauvant's group asked and stood up. "My comrade, Mauvant, may have misrepresented what it is that we're pushing for."

"Who's this guy?" Tauroth asked as he took a sip of wine.

"I don't know. But he seems to be the only sane one in that bunch."

"Yeah, he's not shouting."

"He is very zealous on this matter," the Arrancar continued. "However, his zeal may have helped to cause the misunderstanding. We are merely suggesting that the time of being ruled by an Emperor has come to an end. The very fact that the crown shattered is evidence of that. We need to restructure our society before we allow House politics to destroy us.

"The best way to do this is to allow every Arrancar a voice in how things are run."

"What's wrong with keeping things the way they already are? If it works, then why change it?" the representative from House Occuldae asked.

"Hmm, I wonder why Raella isn't here," Jalen whispered. "Perhaps she could shed light on what Lord Mauvant's intentions are."

"It's obvious what Lord Mauvant's intentions are," Tauroth whispered. "He's trying to tell everyone that he needs to have those bandages of his changed. I'm sure that they're soaking with more than just water by now. I suppose I should be grateful that I'm not suffering from Grey Skin on top of having this damn leg."

Jalen ignored him. She looked at the man who was making his case for this alien concept of Democracy. She thought she knew who he was: Jon Ammens. His pamphlets were scattered throughout the Empire and she took one from a smuggler who had been paid to take them across The Crossing and she had read it. She found many of the ideas to be naïve, but there was also a power in them. The notions of tolerance and liberty and equality were things that demanded the destruction of the old House system. But then, she knew that the naïve ideals would never come about.

In all of her studies she had found a constant when it came to society: All society is maintained by some kind of hierarchy.

_**Lyndon Reyvar**_

Lyndon Reyvar sat and hung on to everything that was being said. This was his first Council meeting as a Lord and he found it fascinating. He was familiar with the black-haired Arrancar who was speaking. He found Jon Ammens to be an eloquent speaker. However, his ideas of equality and justice were nothing but dreams.

_And he's a fool to think anyone will truly listen,_ he thought. _Maybe some of the younger ones will listen, but other than them…_

"That is all I have to say," Ammens said and bowed politely before sitting down.

"While your words are eloquent," Skullak began as he stood up, "they are also the words of a dreamer. Unfortunately, now is not the time for dreams, but for action. Your proposal will not be accepted . When the first Arrancars were born, the 12 gave a Divine Mandate that one would rule over all Hueco Mundo for as long as they are strong. Imperial Rule is the way our society is run by Divine Right."

"THOSE ARE THE OLD ANDJO WORDS!" Phayne shouted.

"What are you doing?" Agneaux asked, not really interested.

Phayne raised a hand with the palm outward.

"I AM THE EASTERN FLAME! I AM OF HOUSE ANDJO! BEFORE THE WORDS WERE CHANGED TO 'FORWARD IN GLORY' OUR WORDS WERE 'BY DIVINE RIGHT'!"

"ANYONE CAN MAKE THAT CLAIM!" Lord Marceaux shouted. "THE HOUSE WHO'S WORDS THAT ONCE WAS IS NO MORE!"

"This is true," Orexis stated. "Those were the words of House Leonisra and then House Luisenbarn's when Baraggan took the crown. The 12 chose which House would lead and where they would lead from. Las Noches has always been the Heart of Hueco Mundo and whoever rules Las Noches rules Hueco Mundo."

Lyndon leaned forward. This was the moment they waited for. Soon, the Houses who would declare themselves would step forward. Everyone was eager.

"Then who shall step forward to lay claim?" Skullak asked.

"I WILL!" Phayne cried out. "I, PHAYNE ANDJO LAY CLAIM TO THE THRONE!"

_**Cirucci Sanderwicci**_

"I figured he would," Cirucci whispered.

"Who else will step forward?" Abigail asked.

"I, SKULLAK TUMA LAY CLAIM TO THE THRONE AS IS MY RIGHT!"

Cirucci gasped. She had never thought he would go through with it. She had thought that he wouldn't. Fear rose in her when she saw Phayne glaring at him with hatred. However, that hatred would be directed elsewhere.

"I, FELIX MARCEAUX LAY CLAIM TO THE THRONE!"

There were murmurs at that. Cirucci saw Felix Marceaux standing up.

"Oh gods, three…three claimants," Abigail whispered.

_And one of them is the man I love. Skullak, how could you be so reckless? Did you only do it when Phayne Andjo declared himself?_

"BARRCAE RUREAUX LAYS CLAIM TO THE THRONE!" the Rureaux representative shouted.

She saw that Lupos Starrk was whispering to Skullak. She wondered what they were saying when Lupos stood up.

_No, don't._

"I, LUPOS STARRK LAY CLAIM TO THE THRONE!"

She could feel the tension in the air. Five candidates had laid claim, but she had a feeling that there was a sixth out there.

"HOWEVER," Lupos continued. "I ONLY DO THIS BECAUSE IT IS MY DUTY AS ONE OF THE FIRST FAMILIES! I DO NOT WISH THE THRONE OR THE CROWN! THEREFORE, I SHALL BACK HOUSE TUMA FOR THE CLAIM!"

Cirucci leaned forward. Murmurs rose at that. It was something that a Starrk would do. They rarely ever seized power for themselves. She looked at Riccar Leonisra and saw that he was not really interested in Starrk's words. She knew that when Felix Marceaux declared himself, he was essentially declaring it for House Leonisra.

"Those who back House Starrk will back Skullak," Abigail whispered. "Just think, he's got the support of the Northern Lands because of Lupos."

Cirucci didn't feel comforted. It was true that Starrks kept their word, but they didn't have the best track record of backing the right horse. Then there was the matter that so far only four candidates had truly stepped forward. But she had a sneaking suspicion that there were others.

_**The Shore of Woe**_

Mordrath Luisenbarn watched as the rest of the landing party made their way to shore. The corpses of the Hollows and Gillians they had used would be allowed to feed the sharks. The platform for his throne was being assembled.

"Sir, we just received a raven from Saracc," Petros said as he walked up to him.

Mordrath reached for the message tube and opened it. He unrolled the parchment that was inside and read it. He smiled.

"I take it that he has good news, sir."

"Yes. The path they've been building in secret has been completed. They don't need to attack the Tower of Carrion after all."

"Then everything is falling into place."

"Oh yes," Mordrath replied. He looked at his spear. The black wood was smooth and the golden dragon that wound its way up the upper quarter shone. The blade that protruded from its mouth shone like ice. He raised it and pointed the blade in the direction of Las Noches.

"I, MORDRATH LUISENBARN LAY CLAIM TO THE THRONE! THE THRONE IS RIGHTFULLY MINE AND I WILL SIEZE IT! ALL WHO OPPOSE ME WILL FEAR MY WRATH!"

_**Las Noches, Tower 1**_

_**Mauvant**_

Lord Mauvant gritted his teeth as he watched as one-by-one the other Houses made their declarations. There was no surprise that House Harribel and House Tiburon abstained. They would most likely focus on their own rivalry to even bother with picking a would-be Emperor to back.

"What should we do?" Addan asked.

"We do nothing for their cause," Jon Ammens stated.

"Why not?" Mauvant asked. "If we want to bring change, then we must take action. I say we declare our own sovereign state."

"I agree," Ammens replied. "However, where are we going to establish it? Do you wish to sail to the Kraken Islands? Perhaps we could go to the Western Wastes and establish a sovereign society there."

"No," Mauvant hissed. "We establish it where all of Hueco Mundo can see it. We establish it here."

"How do you propose we do that?" Parron asked.

"Rebellion," Jon answered. "We empower the regular Arrancars to side with us and then we rebel against the establishment. However, we need to prove that Democracy will work. They've spent too long under Imperial rule. As it takes time to get a babe from milk to solid food, so too does it take for society to go from Empire to Democracy. We cannot force it to happen right away. That will only lead to failure."

"What failure?" Mauvant asked.

"Haven't you heard that every rebellion also sews the seeds to their own destruction? We must make sure that those seeds are slow to grow and that the result will not be absolute destruction, but a mere hibernation of the idea."

_**Skullak Tuma**_

Skullak knew that he had one of the strongest forces with Starrk giving him his support. He was surprised that Starrk agreed to declare himself. However, Lupos Starrk's decision to support him wasn't as much of a surprise. He knew that House Starrk always did what they thought was best.

Lupos had been surprised when Skullak declared himself for the throne, but it was his right as one of the First Houses. It was expected. Agneaux Andjo did not say whom he supported, which was no big surprise. House Gilga also abstained when it came to the Declarations of Loyalty. So far House Marceaux was the only one who came close in support and that was because of House Leonisra. The name demanded respect and there were Houses in the Southern Plains, the Eastern Mountains, and the Northern Lands who were loyal to them.

The Amazonians declared themselves for House Tuma because of House Starrk, which was one of the only Houses they had any respect for. The Congress of Merchants and the Church of the Faith declined to vote. Skullak knew that boded ill. He would not receive either of their support. However, he was reassured to see that Houses Del Socaccio and Jaegerjaquez and Granz, three of the four Guardian Houses, had sided with him. That would give him an edge in maintaining control over the Basin. The other Guardian House, House Gilga, abstained. There was no surprise there. House Gilga was known to side with those who were winning and those who paid very well.

So far, the House that had the weakest support was House Rureaux. That was not surprising since Barrcae was still a relative newcomer and his brother, Zommari, had been a disappointment. But Skullak knew that even those who appeared to be weak could be a major threat. He had found that out during Mordrath's Rebellion when he felt a sudden spike in Mordrath's Reiatsu.

Mordrath had been holding back his true potential. Skullak didn't understand why he did that except that perhaps he wished to undermine Aizen.

"I suppose I should congratulate you on your success," Leondes whispered from beside him.

"What do you mean?"

"It would appear as though the Silver Wolf had more powerful allies than my father anticipated. I had no idea that Houses Schiffer and Apacci were on such good terms with him."

"You've obviously never checked."

"Just be careful, Skullak."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean what I said. You may regret ever declaring yourself."

"If I'm victorious…"

"Don't think you will be. Politics are not about honor and courage. They're about cunning and greed. Don't think for a moment that none of your closest allies would sell you out for the right price."

_**Occuldae Palace**_

Raella sat in her study and looked at the parchment she had received. She began to hum softly before singing:

_Five declare and divide the land_

_Ten shall wear the crowns_

_That shall stain the land with blood_

"So, it begins. Wonderweiss Margela, you may be able to stop some of what's to come, but most of what you saw will come to pass."

She touched the parchment to the candle's flame and watched it burn. She continued singing:

_Bound woman, ruined man, beggar fool_

_Only Chaos shall truly rule._

**End of Chapter 8**

**A.N.: I'm sorry that I'm a little bit late on this one. So that brings us to the beginning of the civil war in Hueco Mundo, which will become extremely bloody and not all will survive. In fact, many of the events that will happen over the next few chapters (exact number is not yet known) will lay the ground work for an even bigger war to come. In the meantime, here's the list of the factions:**

**Phayne Andjo **

**Skullak Tuma**

**Felix Marceaux **

**Barrcae Rureaux**

**Mordrath Luisenbarn **

**The next chapter will deal with reactions to this as well as the various factions preparing for the coming war.**

**Thank you for reading and please review.**


	10. Chapter Nine: Shape of Things to Come

**Blood on the Sand**

**Chapter 9: Shape of Things to Come**

Rey Tiburon continued to shun those areas that the Tiburon representatives were most likely to go to. The last thing he wanted was to encounter any of them. However, that also meant that he would have to shun any of the areas that the Harribel representatives would visit as well and that meant vacating Tia Harribel's palace with Sheelal.

"We could always go to the Starrk Palace," Sheelal suggested. "I don't think that either of the Warring Sharks would bother with them."

"Hmm, that's a possibility. I don't know though. I'm sure that Lupos and Skullak won't like being disturbed. I mean they're most likely preparing some kind of plan in case one of the other Houses attacks them."

"But…that would go against the Ancient Tradition of the Hearth Right."

Rey nodded. The Hearth Right was held to be one of the most sacred of Arrancar traditions where when one House enters another House's home, if they share a meal then the two will not attack each other during their stay. Even Houses that would normally tear each other to pieces would set aside their differences in order to maintain this sacred rite.

It was the most ancient of traditions along with the Right of the Council, which was that no House could wage any act of violent aggression against another while the Council of Houses was gathered. Of course, that did not stop the occasional assassin from slitting some noble's throat while they slept or slip some kind of poison like Fire Tears or Black Blossom in their wine or tea. But it did mean that representatives of each House could not engage in open hostility against each other while they were within sight of Las Noches.

"I'm scared," Sheelal said.

"Where did that come from?"

"Well…you know…what if we have to fight against each other?"

Rey sighed and wrapped an arm over Sheelal's shoulders.

"Are you joking? Did you forget how long I spent in Tia's company? And here I thought that you were clever."

Sheelal smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, I suppose you're right. You wouldn't try to hurt me. Well…at least not on purpose."

"When have I ever hurt you by accident?"

"You knocked me to the floor in an attempt to get at the intruders. Don't you remember? You said, 'I can't let Grimmjow or the Gilga boy take all of the good ones.'"

"That's right. Well…I did apologize to you."

The two made their way through the sands of Las Noches. The palaces showed signs of life as their Houses' retainers busied themselves with packing or making meals. The Andjo palace showed signs that all of Phayne Andjo's men had already departed to return to the Eastern Mountains while Agneaux's men looked to be preparing for one of his hunts.

"Tch…Andjos," Rey scowled. "One's off to play at war and the other's off to play at hunting. I bet you five bottles of actual wine from the World of the Living that neither will be very successful. If Phayne Andjo wants to wear a crown, he can go to the nearest brothel and have the whores crown him with flowers. Gods know that there are quite a few women around who want to do that to him anyways."

"How do you know that whores crown customers with flowers?"

Rey only smiled and gave a sly wink.

"Tia wouldn't approve and neither would Emilou."

"Oh come on, what they don't know won't hurt us." He stopped when he realized what he had just said. He looked at Sheelal who was only looking away. "I'm sorry. That was…inconsiderate of me." He sighed and scratched his head. "At least I don't have to compete with…"

"Well, what do we have here? A disgraced shark dares to swim in its House's waters, and in the company of some honorary _Harribel_ spawn."

The two turned and Rey's face paled as he saw the stern, scowling face of his uncle, Eldan Tiburon. Eldan's pale lavender eyes glared at the two and he crossed his arms over his broad chest. His gold and black jacket hung loosely about him.

"Uncle Eldan," Rey moaned and flinched as his uncle lowered his arms.

_Oh shit, this isn't good. I forgot that he would be here and he has a separate palace from the other Tiburons._

"I should gut the two of ya right here and now. But then I would be in violation of the ancient rites. Consider yourselves fortunate that I don't want to bring down the wrath of the gods on House Tiburon."

"So I take it that you're going to worry about your own vendetta against House Harribel instead of worrying about who's going to take the crown?"

"It's no concern of mine whose ass ends up on that damn thing. A crown and throne are nothing compared to family honor and House Harribel has spat upon House Tiburon's name for too long."

_I wonder if either side really remembers what caused it to begin,_ Sheelal thought but decided to keep quiet.

"Family honor," Rey sneered. "I know what that gets you: an empty belly and an early grave. No thank you."

"Insolent little whelp. I should tan your hide here and now and be done with it. Perhaps you should let me go ahead and do that for ya anyways. I can tell the rest of the family that the Harribels ambushed ya and ya can become a hero that way."

"Hmm…tempting, but…I would rather not. I like living. If you want to call me 'craven' then go ahead. But I don't really care what you or any of the others think. Lance decided he wanted to go up against Tia Harribel for the sake of family honor and look at what that got him."

"It got him a memorial in the family's Garden of Heroes."

"And he can't even enjoy it, Uncle. What good is being a hero when all it does is get you killed for no real reason? If I'm going to die, I want to die with purpose."

"Once a fool, always a fool," Eldan snarled. "Just keep this in mind, boy, if you get in between a dispute between sharks, you'll get eaten."

"I have no intention of entering this…I suppose you can call it a 'War of Sharks'. Well, whatever you want to call it, I have no intention of entering it unless you decide to bleed your war into this Civil War."

Eldan only remained silent and he looked at Sheelal who swallowed and tried to look away.

"Tch…he's not even a real Tiburon," Eldan mumbled. "I wonder which one of those blood-starved Harribels took him in."

Rey looked at Sheelal and gestured for him to keep quiet. He knew that his uncle wouldn't care one way or the other. For him, like with most Tiburons, all Harribels were nothing but a rival that had to be completely annihilated.

"Ah, it doesn't really matter. A Harribel is a Harribel, regardless of how they got the name. And he's no Harribel. He doesn't have the blood."

Rey looked at Sheelal who looked rather sad at that simple fact. However, Rey was relieved. The last thing he wanted was for any of his family to go after him. He made a promise to the woman whom he viewed as being his true sister to protect Sheelal. But that didn't mean that he had to like the prospect of being forced to kill his own kin. His uncle's judgment on the matter would seal Sheelal's safety. Or at least, it would protect him from the Tiburons.

_**Starrk Palace**_

Lupos Starrk stood next to Skullak over the map of Las Noches. He was rather surprised that Skullak had asked him to become one of his highest commanders, but it made sense. Most of the Houses that pledged to support Skullak in his claim did so because House Starrk had led the way for them and they respected House Starrk.

"The intruders came in through here," Skullak said and pointed to a spot on the South-Eastern side of Las Noches. "The hole has been patched-up thanks to Rudobon and the Exequias."

"Yes, and then there are the spots from Mordrath's Rebellion," Rudobon said and pointed to the North-Western side. "His forces blew several holes in the walls to make their escape, but most of it was concentrated there. The Western side of Las Noches is devoid of a large number of palaces, thus giving us a clear view from the Five Towers."

"True," Lupos said. "That would be a good place for any army to launch an attack, but it would also be extremely risky for them precisely because of the open land. I think they would want to attack where they could have the most cover." Lupos tapped the area on the south-side. "This area has the most palaces. They wouldn't want to attack the main gate because it would be well-defended anyways. And we don't have the sand giants to help us, do we?"

Rudobon shook his head.

"My brother had control over them and he's the only one who can make them. But he has to be completely in tack for that to happen and we're lucky that the eye that the Usurper, Aizen, had forced him to surrender is lost."

"I hope that you mean that it's gone for good and not merely misplaced," Skullak said.

Rudobon stayed silent. Skullak wished that Rudobon's mask didn't cover his entire face.

_Well, you know what they say, 'If wishes were fishes than even the beggars would eat their fill.'_

He sighed.

"Well, it can't be helped. If your brother does return, then…"

"About that," Lupos whispered. "I received word from the Western Watch. Their scouts reported seeing a large host moving in the foothills of the Western Waste. They carried the standard of the crimson dragon."

"Mordrath," Skullak whispered.

"It only makes sense that he would join in the battle as well," Antonin Schiffer whispered.

"Yes, but…none of the other combatants know about that bit," Skullak said, smiling. "Keep it that way. Perhaps Mordrath will do us the favor of eliminating some of our rivals."

"You know he won't," Gantenbainne whispered. "I knew him while he was still an Espada. He won't wait. At least, he won't wait to probe Las Noches. He'll wait before he makes his main moves, but any moves he makes prior to that is a way of getting to know his enemy. He's clever and he's patient and he's ruthless. Those three things make him more dangerous than any of the others. House Rureaux and Phayne Andjo would dismiss him out-of-hand because the South and the East believes that the Western Wastes only teach an Arrancar how to die."

"However, the Western Wastes can also teach an Arrancar how to survive," Lupos said. "In any land where life and death is determined by a single footstep, those who survive and thrive have an advantage over those who live in leisure. We cannot afford to under-estimate any of the others. Phayne Andjo is not his uncle and Barrcae Rureaux is not his brother."

Skullak nodded. However, he wondered where the biggest threat would come from.

_**Nido De Víboras**_

Barrcae Rureaux read the message that his representative sent him. He gritted his teeth and crumpled the paper in his hand.

"Damn it," he growled. His dark eyes blazed with hatred. "So, some of the Houses I thought safely in my clutches abandoned me for the sake of House Marceaux. Damn you, Leonisra."

He leaned back in the hot water. The heat helped a little, but it did nothing for the fury he felt mounting. He had trusted Lords Persivus and Taora to side with him by selling them more of those whom the Slavers caught than to any other House. Their Houses had the best trained soldiers and cavalry in the Southern Plains, aside from the Amazonians, and he needed their forces to have a chance. However, they had decided to side with House Marceaux.

_They most likely want to curry favor with House Leonisra._

However, he was pleased to see that he did have House Kufang. Even though they were a Minor House within the Eastern Mountains, they were notorious for being among the best archers in Hueco Mundo and, if the rumors were true, among the best assassins in the Eastern Mountains with only Tyanna Luna's Black Adders outranking them.

Then there were the cities and towns he had conquered. He could force them to pay tributes either in supplies that he could use to barter to hire mercenaries and bandits or supply him in Hollows and Arrancars to build his armies. But there was always a risk. Those whose loyalty is solely to whoever gives them enough coin is not someone to trust your life to. Barrcae hated the very idea of having to worry about a possible knife in his back if one of his foes paid more gold or silver or gems or women than he could provide.

"Yet, it may be the only way. Damn it."

He was at a disadvantage, but perhaps he could use it to his advantage. He could make it seem as though he was too weak to do anything. But his reputation for conquest had spread.

_I can only hope that they'll believe that I'll stay in the South and not do anything against them. They'll want to go up against those who are most likely to be their most dangerous opponent before those whom they'll view as the weakest._

He closed his eyes and smiled. He knew that he would appear as the weakest claimant, but considering some of the others who laid claim, he had a feeling that was a good position to be in. First, he would have to do something about those Houses who dared to defy him for the sake of becoming Leonisra lapdogs.

_**Las Noches**_

Friia watched as Skullak and Lupos dueled. The other Arrancars in Las Noches watched as the two men clashed. Friia hoped that she would be sent to train with Skullak and she realized that she was tapping her foot in anticipation.

"Are you nervous?" Wonderweiss asked from beside her.

"No es exacto," she replied. "I just can't wait to get started training."

Wonderweiss sighed and looked at the two men. It was obvious that they were holding so much back. And yet they both knew that going all-out could be catastrophic. Their Reiatsu seemed to pulsate with the deep under-currents that were being restrained. Wonderweiss knew that his own Reiatsu would not measure-up to either of them, despite his precognition. He had a feeling that his precognition would hinder his abilities as an Arrancar.

The swords clashed against each other a final time and the two stepped away from each other.

"Well, that was fun," Lupos said, smiling.

"Yes," Skullak answered and turned to those present. "Fighting isn't just about strength, but endurance and foot-work. If you can force your opponent to tire himself then you've as good as defeated them. However, if you grow tired before they do…well that means that you're dead."

"Dordoni, I want you to take those with the blue armbands to practice with you. Gantenbainne, you'll get those with the red armbands."

His two officers nodded as Skullak and Lupos walked off.

"Damn it," Friia moaned. "I can't believe this. He's not going to lead in practice exercises."

"He's probably too busy with planning stuff," Wonderweiss said and shrugged.

"Humph." Friia pouted and looked at the blue armband just above her left elbow. "I don't feel like practicing today," she whispered and was about to rip the piece of cloth off when Dordoni saw them.

"You two Niños better get over here before I report you," he said.

Friia muttered something and grabbed Wonderweiss's hand.

"Come on, we better… HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"Forget that, I'm going to talk to Skullak," Friia snarled. "Are you going to give me any problems?"

"N-no?"

"Exacta. Come on."

_**Outside Las Noches**_

Phayne Andjo watched as his retainers and escort guards made their way carefully over the dunes. A dry wind was picking up and he could see the sands being blown around. He could make out the shapes of Tyanna Luna's procession marching in the distance, ignoring the wind.

"What is that woman up to?" he growled. "Is she keeping track of me for Marceaux?"

He never trusted that woman. Her eyes saw too much and her ears had a tendency to perk-up at any information that caught her interest. Then there was the matter of her taking over El Cráneo from one of his closest allies and actually promising to turn the Hollows there into Arrancars.

Any talk of the Hogyoku technology that had made their way into the rest of the Empire during Mordrath's Rebellion made him uneasy. He heard rumors that some Houses were using such technology to turn ordinary Hollows into foot soldiers or mounted warriors. Others were trying to find ways of using the Hogyoku to strengthen their Balas and Ceros.

He gritted his teeth. He would have to make sure that the Luna woman was made a top priority for his spies and assassins.

He saw two riders approaching. One was carrying a banner of a golden ram on a crimson field and the other had shortly cropped turquoise hair and had his hand raise in a salute.

Phayne watched as the two riders slowed and the young man got down from his mount and knelt.

"Hail, Lord Andjo of the Eastern Flame, I, Ropera Tu Odelschwank, wish to swear my allegiance to you."

Phayne looked at the young man and frowned. He had seen him at the Council of Houses, but he had only remained silent and had been one of those to abstain while most of the other Houses swore their allegiances.

"Why are you coming to me now?"

"Sir, I…I just…"

Phayne sighed and glared at the boy who was desperately trying to find an answer.

"I don't need any who hesitate in my service."

"Please, sir, it's just that I'm young and…and I want to make a name for myself and I…I wanted to think long and hard before making any oaths."

Phayne looked at him.

"Why did it take you so long?"

"Sir, I've been taught that oaths made in haste are either made by fools or by those who you can't trust and I…I don't want to be either of those things."

"Why didn't you swear allegiance to Tuma or Marceaux?"

"Sir, neither of them is from the Eastern Mountains. My loyalty is to the Mountains and the House that rules the Mountains should…"

"Enough of your pretty words," Phayne said as he held up his hand. "What's your true reason?"

Ropera bowed his head and sighed.

"It's because you look like a true knight from the songs of old. I admit I would have followed Tuma, but his family is long past its prime. I would have sworn an oath to Lupos Starrk except that he bent the knee to Tuma and I…I just can't stand such a sight. It's not how it's done in the songs."

"Life is not a song, boy. Too often, the songs lead young boys and maidens down paths that lead to their shame. You need to do more thinking before you make a final decision."

"But I have made a final decision."

Phayne Andjo sighed and shook his head. He put a hand on Ropera's cheek and brushed it.

_I don't want to be responsible for the death of someone so young,_ he thought in sorrow. He suddenly realized what he was doing and pulled his hand away.

"I don't take the oaths of a young boy who hasn't come into his inheritance. Too often the eagerness of youth leads them to destruction. Go home and talk it over with your parents. If you still wish to swear allegiance to me, then you can find me at the banks of the Silver River. I'm sure I can find a place for your service."

Ropera Tu Odelschwank watched as Phayne rode off. His face was red but he knew that Phayne had a good point.

"Young Master," his retainer said. "Shall we head home?"

Ropera nodded.

_**Breakwater**_

Cebra Harribel read the report on how the Council of Houses progressed.

"Four laid claim to the Throne," she said as she handed the letter to Latro.

He took it and read it over.

"I see that the Tiburons have not sworn any allegiance to anyone and I'm glad to see that neither have we."

"We should have told our representatives to swear allegiance to Rureaux. He'll never forgive any of the Houses who dared to deny him their loyalty."

"I doubt he'll worry about us. It says here that some of the Houses that swore allegiance to him prior to the Council have changed their minds. They're now backing the Marceaux claim. I think that the Old Lion's behind that."

"He must have promised them very prestigious titles and wealth for them to defy the Horned Viper."

"My dear sister, this is good for us. As long as we lay low and appear to be scheming only against House Tiburon, then we still have a chance."

"What good is a crown? Look at who else laid claim. How long do you think we can continue our ruse? Of course, House Tiburon is too stubborn in our little vendetta to allow us to maneuver freely."

"What of it? House Tiburon is weak."

"Our spies are saying that they're making plans with the Kraken King."

"The Kraken Islands are too far to the North for us to bother with. The Kraken Fleet has never sailed this far south and they never will."

"Don't underestimate the Kraken King. If he thinks he has something to gain from attacking us then he will attack us."

"The Crossing stands in his way."

"Do you think that the Old Scorpion will stop him? We have to pay that old bastard a heavy price to keep any of the Tiburons from sailing further south. It's the only stranglehold we've been able to put on them. And you know the old saying, 'Never trust a Gilga.' There's a reason for that."

"I know, dear sister." Latro looked at the letter again and frowned. "House Starrk sided with House Tuma? I'm surprised."

"Those two Houses have a common understanding with each other. Even when they fought against each other they still honored the other."

"HA! That means we won't have to worry about the Gladiator Espada then. House Starrk has rarely ever backed the winner of any conflict."

"Don't underestimate House Starrk. They have allies and Tuma has gained the backing of three of the Border Guardian families."

"What of it? None of them is House Gilga. Tell me, have you ever seen how big House Gilga has become? It's common knowledge that he and Agneaux Andjo are the only Lords who have summoned entire armies from their trousers."

He burst out laughing at that.

"And yet, Phayne Andjo has declared himself."

"Again, what of it? Agneaux will not stir to support his darling nephew. He would rather hunt and feast and fuck than fight in a war."

Cebra nodded. Everyone knew that Agneaux and most of House Andjo had become hedonistic as they wallowed in their wealth. However, Phayne and his sister were a different matter. They were ambitious and were always plotting something either together or separate.

Phayne was known to scoff at songs of heroism and honor and knights who never lost a battle and yet his vanity seemed to cause him to put on such a mantle for himself. He was always parading around, showing off how better he was than everyone else. It was said that his armor showed off his wealth for everyone to see with the fleurs-de-lys in amethysts and a buckle made of a solid diamond with emeralds and rubies running down the scabbard for his Zanpakuto.

She had even heard many of the ladies who had seen him call him "Fair Prince Phayne" or "The Fairest Knight" and even muttered about how they wanted to have his children. She wished those foolish women "Good luck" on that one.

"So, what's the plan?" Latro asked.

Cebra thought about it and then shook her head.

"We need to take care of House Tiburon first. They're the only House who's paying any attention to us. The other Houses will just let us try to slaughter each other and it's important that the other Houses pay us no heed. Let them fight each other for their precious 'Kings.'"

She turned and walked towards the porch that overlooked the ocean. Latro frowned. He had heard rumors that something was happening in the Western Wastes. There were rumors of refugees trying to flee and whole villages that were discovered with the inhabitants hacked into pieces and laid out in strange symbols and rumors of shadows with eyes of ice and fire.

_Only rumors,_ he thought. But rumors had a way of taking on a life of their own and some proved to be true.

_**Las Noches**_

"SKULLAK!"

_Oh no,_ Skullak thought as he turned his head slightly and saw Friia running towards him, dragging Wonderweiss. _What does she want now?_

"It would appear as though you have a fan," Lupos whispered, smiling.

"More like a stalker. I hope Cirucci isn't around. She gets rather scary when she gets frustrated."

"I'm sure she does. Well, good luck."

"Don't leave me here. I can handle facing Felix Marceaux or even Mordrath Luisenbarn when he decides to return but not some crazed fan girl."

Lupos chuckled slightly.

"Skullak, I thought that you were going to be leading the training session," Friia said pouting.

"I don't remember saying anything like that," Skullak replied as patiently as he could. "Perhaps someone told you that to actually get you to practice."

"But I wanna train with you."

"Unfortunately, young lady," Lupos said, "Skullak and I have things to discuss right now. Perhaps later on…"

"What are you doing?" Skullak hissed.

"I don't want a girl crying because her hero won't make time to teach her how to fight. It's bad enough she doesn't have much control over her Sonído."

Skullak wanted to groan in disgust but saw Friia looking at him with the saddest puppy-dog look she could muster. He sighed.

"Fine. I suppose I can show her some fighting techniques that I picked up."

Friia let out a cry of joy. Skullak looked at Wonderweiss who looked as though something was bothering him. Skullak wondered what that was about, but before he could say anything he felt something strike him and Friia was clutching him like he was her favorite stuffed bear.

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you," she said.

"Uh…you're welcome."

_Gods, I hope I'm not the only one who has to put up with this._

_**Soul Society**_

Ukitake sneezed and wiped his nose with one of his handkerchief.

"CAPTAIN UKITAKE! Are you alright?" Sentaro and Kiyone shouted.

"I just sneezed. That's all. There's nothing to…"

"Do you need some tea?"

"I'll get you a warm blanket."

"No, I'll do that."

"No I will and I'll get his tea too."

"Not before I do."

Ukitake rolled his eyes as the two subordinates got into another one of their fights about who was worthy of taking care of their Captain as they always did whenever he got a case of the Cold or the Flu.

_Agh, I hope I'm not the only one who has to put up with this,_ Ukitake thought.

_**Las Noches**_

"I wish that you hadn't done that. Now she'll be begging for me to give her lessons every time she wants to see me," Skullak moaned as he and Lupos walked up the steps to their meeting room.

"Oh come on, we're about to enter dark times again. We need to make sure that everyone remains optimistic."

"So, what did you wish to speak to me about? And don't tell me that it's to make arrangements for your son's Becoming. All of that has already been arranged."

"I know. My wife and daughter will be coming here soon to bear witness. No, this is a matter about the Northern Wolves. Their patrols have found that some of the tribes are gathering."

"Like the crows on a battlefield."

"Yes. But that's not all. The number of refugees from the Far North and the Western Wastes has increased more than ever before. They speak of villages that were either found completely abandoned or with the corpses butchered and laid out in odd symbols. Some of the patrols have mentioned the same thing."

"Bandits."

"Bandits don't leave bodies out in strange designs."

Skullak frowned.

"One such village," Lupos continued, "was completely deserted except for a message written out in blood on a stone. It was a single word, but it is cause for concern."

"What was the message?"

"As I said before, it was only four words and those words were…"

_**The Far North**_

"The night is getting colder," Reisa Chelute whispered.

The small band of the Northern Wolves who went with her kept close. The thick forest of stones and Crystalline Trees seemed to crowd in around them. They were following a raiding party that had decided to come south and the light of the fires could be seen flickering in the distance.

"I don't like this," one of the others whispered. "It's much colder than usual."

Reisa could see the steams of breath coming out of their mouths and she had to agree. Despite the endless night, it never got this cold in Hueco Mundo unless one traveled into the Icy Sea that lay far north of even the Kraken Islands.

She kept her focus on the flickering fires.

_Something's wrong,_ she thought. _But what's wrong?_

"Greystone, get Terral. I need his eyes up here with me."

"As you wish," Greystone replied and rushed off.

Reisa peered into the darkness. She was trying to figure out what was wrong with this picture when Greystone returned with a young Arrancar girl with black hair and eyes that seemed to glow.

"You called," Terral whispered as her fox ears twitched slightly.

"I did. I need to know what you see and hear from the direction of the fires."

Terral looked at the camps. Her sharp eyes looked from flame-to-flame and her ears twitched. She looked at Reisa and shook her head.

"There's nothing, but I see that the raiders are still there."

Reisa frowned. That was what was wrong. There was no movement and there was no sound and yet they had kept careful watch over the camp even while the raiders were setting up. She bit her lower lip.

"Also, there are no birds," Terral whispered. "I came up here once with my father, long ago, and there were birds here. But…"

"But there are no birds singing," Reisa whispered as she stirred from her position. "Greystone, Vaughn, come with me. Terral, you stay here. Give the Night-song bird's call if anything changes."

Terral nodded.

Reisa led the two other Northern Wolves with her as carefully as they could to the camp. She saw some of the others stirring and gave soft animal cries to inform them not to follow unless they came under attack. However, as the flames got closer, she began to wonder. Her first thought was always that the raiders had planned some kind of ambush, but then she began to think that perhaps they had fled before they could encircle the camp.

She stopped and held up a hand when she saw the figure leaning against a tree.

_A sentry,_ she thought. _That means that they must still be here._

She watched the figure and saw that it wasn't moving.

"Shall I silence him?" Greystone asked as he brought out his dagger.

Reisa shook her head. That was when she noticed that the silence wasn't the only thing that was wrong.

_Is it my imagination or is it colder?_

She noticed that the puffs their breaths formed in the icy air was thicker and she noticed the dancing glimmers of air crystals.

_This can't be right. This just can't…_

She crept her way forward. Her mind was trying to understand what was going on but an old song kept coming to her mind.

_Cold be heart and hand and bone_

_Cold be wanderers all alone_

_Cold be the eyes of ice and fire_

_Cold be your funeral pyre._

_This can't be. They're just myths. This can't be right. This can't be right._

She crept forward and stopped when she saw the sentry. The others stopped and she could feel their terror. The sentry's skin was completely icy blue. The eyes had become completely white. His mouth was open as though trying to cry out and she saw how black his tongue looked.

"What…what did this?" Vaughn asked.

"No force of Arrancars or Hollows or Soul Reapers," she muttered as she tried to suppress her terror.

They walked forward and stopped at the edge of the glade.

"Vaughn, Greystone, call the others. We need to burn everything here," she whispered as she saw the butchered remains of the raiders.

The bodies had all been stripped naked except for the sentry and were neatly cut. There was no blood on the ground for it seemed to have frozen inside the bodies. The entrails were laid out to form smaller symbols while the torsos and arms and legs formed various shapes. The heads were placed in a perfect circle about the camp and on a flat stump near the center of the camp she could see the four words blazing like fiery ice carved into the bark.

It was a short message, but it was all that was needed. She knew the myths, but she had always suspected that the myths concerning them had been wrong on some accounts. The others came forward and she instructed them what to do. She watched as they used Balas to set everything ablaze. She watched as the words flared up before being wiped out by purifying fire.

But it still remained.

"What did this?" one of the others asked her.

She could only say the words engraved on the stump in response: "The Potestas Come Again."

_**Las Noches**_

Skullak sat at the table, thinking about what Lupos had told him. His father had told him stories about the Potestas when he was younger. There was a word equivalent to the Potestas in the World of the Living, but that word was "God."

The Potestas were the Powers that created the worlds, or so the legends said. They also said that eight of the Potestas rebelled and tried to create their own world in their own image. But myths were essentially history twisted by distance in time and distance and by mortal misunderstandings. Thus a regional flood could turn into a global flood or an act of nature could become divine retribution.

He heard other variations on the myth of the Potestas. But there were always things that each had in common: there were original twelve, they swore some kind of oath, and the majority broke that oath even though the number varied from six to eleven. The Faith's official stance was on the common myth, but Skullak had no use for organized religion. Religion, while useful in its own way, was no guarantee of victory.

"The gods make indifferent allies at best," he recited as he pushed such thoughts out of his mind.

He brought his attention back to the word that the Western Watch had brought about Mordrath Luisenbarn's forces going on the move. They had been surprised to hear that Mordrath had actually created his own way through the mountains, by-passing the Towers all-together. He and Lupos agreed that Mordrath was on the move and that he would be coming soon.

He knew some of Mordrath's tactics. He would always poke and prod at his enemy before launching any actual attack. He wanted to gain as much information as he could and thus send out minor skirmishes before launching any full-scale attack. Skullak wondered why he didn't incorporate such tactics in his rebellion and thought he understood it when he came to the conclusion that Mordrath never planned for his little Rebellion to succeed in overthrowing Aizen.

"Plots within plots within plots," Skullak whispered. "I just don't have the mindset to plan that way."

For Skullak, all battles should be fought with honor and courage. For him, true battles were fought with the opposing sides facing each other. Mordrath, however, preferred using schemes. He had gained victory over several of the Lords when Baraggan was establishing his power by using spies and poison and decoy attacks. He caused his enemies to become exhausted before annihilating them with a single stroke.

"He's a coward," Skullak snarled as he remembered how Mordrath helped to bring about his family's fall. "Only a coward uses such tactics."

And yet those tactics had trumped over honor.

Skullak sighed as he put the maps that he and Lupos and looked over away. Perhaps helping train Friia with her fighting skills would be a good thing. It would help him take his mind off things.

_**Cirucci Sanderwicci**_

Cirucci sighed as she ate her small meal of berries with cheese. She wished that there was some way she could help her beloved to fight, but she couldn't think of any way to help him. She couldn't go into Resurrección and she no longer possessed her whip with the spinning blade. She looked at Aisslinger who was staying in the Tuma Palace now and saw that he was just as helpless as she was, even though he had a Zanpakuto.

"So, here we are," she said. "Two Arrancars who are pretty much useless for whatever fight is to come."

"Why do you say that? We're alive."

"You know what I mean, Aisslinger. We don't have any way of going into Resurrección. All that we can do is fight with the weapons we got from the store houses."

She looked at the chain-and-sickle she picked. She was getting used to it, but it wasn't the same.

"How did you become an Arrancar?" Aisslinger asked.

"The Hogyoku," she replied. "What about you?"

"The same. I remember that by the time that Wonderweiss fellow came along very few Natural Arrancars were left in Las Noches."

Cirucci nodded. Out of all of the Espada by that point, only Coyote Starrk, Tia Harribel, Ulquiorra Schiffer, and Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez were Natural Arrancars. She remembered how Baraggan yelled and struggled as he was being dragged to one of the Hogyoku generators. It was Aizen's greatest insult against him, even greater than breaking his first crown, and Baraggan never forgot it. She shivered as she remembered the sight of Mordrath's face that day and how he gave that barely-visible smile as his brother was humiliated before all assembled.

"I heard that Mordrath is on the move," Cirucci said.

"Where did you hear that from?"

"Well…a little bird told me."

"You listened in on a war council."

"I did not," Cirucci said, trying to sound indignant, but the blush gave her away. Aisslinger only shook his head.

"I'm sure that Lord Tuma would have told you anyways. The last thing he wants is for you to be hurt."

"Who should we fear more?" Cirucci asked. "Should we fear Mordrath Luisenbarn or Felix Marceaux?"

Aisslinger leaned back and closed his eyes.

"Both," he replied simply. "I don't know either man that well. However, from what I've heard of them, we need to fear both. Mordrath is ruthless and cunning while Marceaux is powerful and practical. That's why he married into the Leonisra family. He saw an opportunity to gain more wealth and power and he took it. From what I heard, he killed his rival for Clarice Leonisra's hand."

Cirucci shivered. It seemed as though out of the factions vying for the Throne, Skullak was the most honorable while the others were more adapt at treason and scheming.

"We need to make sure that every Arrancar here is loyal to Skullak. Victor Cuuhlhourne will not swear any oaths. He would rather stay out of this all-together. But I know he won't plot against Skullak for that same reason. He hates the very thought of getting involved in anything that could endanger his life. But I wonder how long he can remain neutral."

"You're afraid," Aisslinger said plainly.

Cirucci nodded her head. She was afraid of what would happen. She knew that she would have to talk to Skullak about it, but she didn't want to bother him.

_I must remain strong,_ she thought. _I can't allow my fears to take over me._

Cirucci looked at the tray and pushed it away from her.

"I'm not as hungry as I thought," she whispered as she stood.

"Where are you going?"

"I don't know."

Aisslinger looked as she used Sonído to leave the room. He picked up a slice of cheese and popped it into his mouth. He knew that she wasn't joking and that answer was the most honest that anyone could give.

"Even when we know what we want to be our destination, we don't ever know if we'll get there."

_**The Southern Plains**_

Lord Rhaevern Taora tapped his fingers nervously against the cushioned floor of his palanquin. The sounds of his entourage outside brought some comfort considering that Barrcae Rureaux would have heard about his switching sides. He hoped that his forces would be enough to get him home safely. But, was there any such thing as safety anymore?

He dared to tread on the Horned Viper along with Lord Persivus who had been smarter than him and immediately head towards Rugido to seek refuge from Chancellor Riccar Leonisra. He lifted one of the silk curtains with his House's sigil of the bronze shield and spear on a purple field. He could see that the foot soldiers had their shields facing outward, surrounding him in a wall of metal. He sighed and was about to lower the curtain when he saw something coming towards his men.

The men yelled as the sounds of Ceros and Balas mixed in with the shouting. Arrows whizzed through the air. Rhaevern dropped the curtain and pressed himself as close to the floor of his palanquin as he could. He felt himself falling and was tipped forward as the palanquin bearers at the front died. The other end was dropped as well, as though those bearers had dropped him to flee for their lives. He cried out as the frame splintered and some of the wooden boards snapped from the impact.

He could hear the clash of metal and men screaming.

He struggled to reach one of the doors and heard the sounds of arrows being released. He heard the sounds of arrows striking the palanquin and saw their metal heads sprout from the roof and the left side. He screamed in terror.

"THEY'RE HERE! GODS HELP US! THE RED ARROW IS UPON US!"

His face paled at that. The red arrow of House Kufang had come. He opened the door to the palanquin and saw that most of his soldiers were already dead or fleeing. He tried to scurry out, like a rat trying to escape drowning. He saw men with shields with the red arrow on them fighting some of his personal guard, but it wouldn't be long before they too decided to save their own skins.

He got up, but as he rose he saw something coming towards him.

He barely felt the arrow going in through his right eye and coming out from the back of his head.

He was dead before he even touched the ground. The rest of his men, seeing that their Lord was dead, fled in terror. The archer who had brought him down moved forward, his lean, hard face only showed boredom.

"That was rather dull work," the archer murmured as he dismounted and looked down at the corpse. He shouldered the bow and unsheathed his sword. "Oh well, only one thing left to do," H'dor Kufang muttered as he knelt beside the body and pressed the blade against the dead lord's neck.

_**Rugido**_

Lord Lysander Persivus breathed in relief as he sat down.

_I'm safe now,_ he thought. _The Horned Viper won't dare touch me here._

"You seem relieved about something," Riccar Leonisra said.

"Well, I'm just relieved that I did the smart thing and come here immediately. I trust that my family is safe, as we agreed."

"They are. And also…" Riccar reached down and brought out a small chest. "…your payment."

Lysander smiled as he opened it and looked at the gold coins mixed with pearls and diamonds and emeralds.

"I see that you included some extra."

"Call it a bonus for the information you gave me on Andjo and on Rureaux."

"I'm surprised that you so readily agreed to betray Barrcae."

"We paid our debt to him for allowing us to stay here, but he broke his word by laying claim to the Throne. I intend to see one of my grandsons sitting up there and only House Marceaux has graced me with that gift."

Lysander nodded and closed the box.

"I'll count it out later."

Riccar only nodded.

"I'll have refreshment sent up to your room. Then you can make your way to the Nest where Felix Marceaux sits for right now."

Lysander nodded and walked out of the room. He made his way back to the room he had been shown shortly after he arrived. He hoped that the other nobles who went back on their word to Barrcae were doing the intelligent thing and getting out of those areas controlled by House Rureaux.

_The Horned Viper may be the weakest faction, but he still has some deadly allies,_ he thought.

He entered the room and put the small chest on the table next to a pair of scales. He looked at the weights, licking his lips. The amount in that chest would be enough to pay off the Old Scorpion for a while without having to surrender some of the goods his ships carried for him to sell at high prices.

He opened the chest and poured the contents onto the table. He had learned to always be wary of chests filled with wealth after his uncle received a bite from a white-band adder that had been hidden away in a chest of silk and perfumes by an assassin.

His fingers hovered over the jewels and he licked his lips continuously.

There was a knock on the door.

"Enter," he said.

He turned as a young woman entered the room. Her black hair was tied back with silver rings. Her low-cut dress of green and gold silk did not leave much to the imagination and his eyes focused on the thin chain of gold that circled her waist with the chains hanging just over the lips of her sex. His eyes went up to the hardened nipples that pressed against the extremely thin fabric.

"Your wine, sir," she muttered.

There was something familiar about her, but he was too focused on her body to even pay attention.

"Thanks," he whispered as he licked his lips again.

"Shall I pour for you?"

"Yes."

She poured him some of the wine into a gold goblet and his eyes focused on the way the fabric clung to the curves of her shoulders and buttocks.

_Oh gods, what a lovely dish she is._

"Your wine."

He took the goblet without even thinking and drank deeply. He ignored the rich taste as he looked her up and down and then looked at her eyes. Her grey eyes were flecked with violet. His eyes widened with recognition.

But it was too late.

He began to struggle for breath. His heart rate increased until it felt as though it would pop out of his chest. His fingers began to twitch slightly and he could feel his own fingers digging into his throat, blood flowed over them.

"Y-y-you," he gasped.

Maia Kufang, the Princess of Roses, smiled at him as she pressed against him.

"Even dying, a man can still get hard," she whispered as she caressed him. "How disgusting," she stated as she pushed him backward.

He fell to the floor. His body twitched as the poison coursed through him. His fingers dug deeper into his throat as though releasing the blood would stop the deadly cargo his blood was carrying. A dark stain spread at his crotch and the smell of shit rose as he lost all control of his bowels. She turned and left him to writhe on the floor as he died.

"Well," Riccar Leonisra said.

"He'll be dead soon. I suppose it's a good thing that he did not break bread with you. Otherwise you would be in violation of the Hearth Right."

"I never break bread with my guests in case I may end up having to kill them. As soon as you leave here, let Barrcae know that House Leonisra has repaid its debts to him."

"He knows," the Princess of Roses said. "Don't worry. He has no intention of making you a target right now. Besides, House Kufang will only remain loyal to a client as long as they pay us or remain alive. However, once an old client is of no more use to us then…"

Riccar nodded to show that he understood.

Maia smiled as she grabbed her robe and covered herself.

"It's good to see that at least some men are on their guard around beautiful girls and don't give in to their cocks."

Riccar only frowned.

"I suggest that you take your leave before I consider that an insult."

Maia only shrugged and looked back into the room.

"Don't worry about your family, Lord Persivus. You were the only target we got." She turned and walked away. "I wanted to give the fool some comfort to know that his blood line won't end with him."

"Or perhaps you wanted to remind him of his family."

"Who's to say that it wasn't both? Comfort and misery are both thorns surrounding the Rose of Life. And his Rose has just wilted."

Riccar watched as she began to walk away and something entered his mind.

"Tell me. Why did you decide to call yourself the 'Princess of Roses?' I thought that Charlotte Cuuhlhourne was supposed to be the 'Rosy Arrancar.'"

She didn't stop.

"I'm the only True Rose in all of Hueco Mundo and my thorns are deadly. Remember that, Chancellor Riccar."

She walked away and Riccar looked into the room where Lord Persivus' body lay still.

"Women are such frightening creatures," he whispered as he closed the door.

_**The Crescent Mountains**_

Mordrath Luisenbarn looked down into the Las Noches Basin. He could barely make out the shape of Las Noches in the distance, but he smiled.

He had been able to cross the Dividing River undetected thanks to some of the bridges that the warring armies had built while Las Noches was under Aizen's rule. He only had to strengthen them with the supply of wood and metal he brought with his vanguard forces. This was where he belonged: at the front and above everyone else.

He had heard Skullak Tuma whisper at how he would always hang back and he had allowed the young fool to believe that. He knew how to turn a person's strength into their weakness. But honor wasn't as much fun to manipulate as ingenuity or deception because it was always too easy to turn virtue into vice. Mordrath preferred to turn vice into virtue.

His eyes took in the landscape and he began to set up a plan for the decoy attack he would be launching soon. In the meantime, he would allow the forces under Chelute to have some fun in the western portions of the Northern Lands and the Southern Plains while his Dragons would make their way towards the agreed meeting place.

_I'll take my time,_ he thought. _Let them grow weak as they fight among themselves. Let them see how many times a warrior will shit themselves as they die. Let the romantics sing their songs to the moans of the dying and the smell of blood and shit that are the true songs and smells of war. Those who boast of courage shall become craven and those who worship honor shall betray their lords so that way they and their families can live._

_ War is the greatest expression of Darwinism and the fools who worship it are the ones who deserve to be locked away. Even I don't sing war's glory, but I do use it to my advantage. That fact alone makes me worthy to be Emperor._

Mordrath walked back to his forces that were camped at the mouth of one of the routes he had used to escape after his rebellion. Soon, they would be within the Basin, but he had no intention of taking over Las Noches yet. He would wait and see what happened. But that didn't mean that he wouldn't keep them on their toes.

_**Las Noches**_

"Try it again," Skullak said.

Friia readied her dagger and the practice sword. She had been surprised that Selena Schiffer and Lianna Starrk had joined them and now she was facing the two girls.

"What do you think, Lianna? Left or right?"

"Hmm…are you sure you should be asking that? We're giving too much of our tactics away."

Skullak smirked at that. He knew that the girls were having fun at Friia's expense. They were going easy on the poor girl and he just couldn't help but smile.

"WILL YOU ATTACK ME ALREADY?" Friia shouted.

"No es exacto," Selena replied, mimicking Friia perfectly.

Friia became flustered.

"NO ES EXACTO YOURSELF!" she cried and attacked.

It did not last long as Selena, who was the object of Friia's rage dodged easily and Lianna tapped Friia in the back.

"Tag, you're dead," Lianna said and laughed.

Friia snarled and lunged at her.

"Whoa," Lianna said, easily dodging. "I thought I was supposed to be the Wolf Girl. Don't snarl. You're stepping on my territory."

Selena laughed at that and Friia tried to suppress her smile.

"So long as Bat Girl here doesn't tread on my own territory," Friia said, smirking.

"Wait, I'm Bat Girl, Lianna's Wolf Girl. Does that make you Lobster Girl?"

"Exacta. So you better watch out for my pincers."

"And you better watch out for my claws and Selena's…wait…what does a bat use for weapons?"

"We have wings. That means that I'll just fly away if a larger beast tries to get me," Selena said proudly.

The three girls laughed at that and Skullak could only shake his head. He looked over at Wonderweiss and saw that the boy must have become exhausted from his own practice session since he was sleeping.

"How are they doing?" Lupos asked.

"I think they're mistaking practice-time for play-time."

"I don't know. Children's games are good for training. I have my own beginning soldiers play tag to help train their speed and reflexes and statues to help with their balance."

"You actually use children's game for practice?" Skullak asked, rather surprised at the idea.

"Of course," Starrk replied. "It helps to keep them in shape and to train their bodies to react properly when they're put in certain circumstances."

Skullak thought about that and saw that Starrk had a point. He looked over at Wonderweiss and wondered what he was dreaming about.

_**Wonderweiss**_

_As he slept, he had another vision._

_ He saw Friia fighting in a desperate attempt to escape. She was grabbed by Arrancars in chainmail and leather. She tried to break free from their grip, but could not. The Arrancars were laughing as a banner, obscured by smoke, was raised. He watched in horror as heads were cut off and raised on pikes to form a forest of heads. He tried to look at the figure with a crown of gold and gems sitting on the throne. He couldn't see who it was, but it wasn't Skullak._

_ Then he saw Friia being flung into a Slaver's cart to be sold to some brothel or a noble's stronghold._

_ Then the vision gave rise to banners being raised and crowns being forged or found in hidden caches to where Hueco Mundo was divided into ten kingdoms. Cries rose up._

_ "HAIL THE WOLF KING!"_

_ "HAIL THE EAGLE KING!"_

_ "HAIL THE DRAGON EMPEROR!"_

_ "HAIL THE QUEEN OF THE GROVES!"_

_ "HAIL THE QUEEN OF THE EAST!"_

_ And more such shouts were raised, only to give rise to wails as blood flowed. Great armies met each other on fields of battle and nearly wipe each other out and others were consumed by flames coming from canon-like weapons with the heads of roaring dragons. _

_He saw a man in bandages laughing maniacally as he declared himself god while sitting on a throne made of heads and those who followed his fevered dreams were cut down by his insanity._

_ He saw a bird wearing a crown being strangled by a rose bush as he was being showered with gold coins that scorched its feathers._

_ He saw a figure with the head of a wolf, wearing a crown, howling in sorrow as the wolves around him were being cut down by a man with blood-stained hands or being stung by scorpions and bitten by spiders. He saw a Nightingale lying on the sand, dead, with an arrow through its heart and an armored skeleton trying to fight against a dragon, but then its sword was broken._

_ "Only Chaos truly rules," a voice said._

_ "Fly or Die," a raven said from the cross-beam of a gallows. "Fly or Die. Chaos rules. Chaos rules."_

_ Wonderweiss tried to cry out as he saw Arrancars he had come to know being hung or torn to pieces or beheaded. He watched as others fell in battle and others were forced into brothels or to wander the world with no place to call "Home."_

_ But everywhere, there were mounds of corpses with large rat-like figures crawling over them, searching for scraps or anything of value to sell. Wonderweiss looked at the corpses and knew that he was too late to save those who owned those faces._

_ He reached down to look at one in particular, but as his fingers closed around the blood-stained hair…_

_ "What are you doing here?" someone shouted in rage._

_ He turned and saw a woman, completely naked, glaring at him. Her eyes were like fire and her fiery hair waved around her like flames with shadows dancing in their tangles. She looked at him and smiled._

_ "So, there's a Margelain in the moon-lit lands as well."_

_ "Who are you?"_

_ "I am the Priestess of the Dawn. I am the Chief Servant of the God of the Fiery Heavens. The True King shall return, little Margelain. The Sword of the Sun shall once more shine in Hueco Mundo when 'The King of the Dawn' returns."_

_ Wonderweiss looked at her in surprise. He did not understand what she was talking about and then she grabbed hold of him._

_ "You wish to know then know," she said, smiling._

_ She turned him to face the farthest regions of the East. He could see a land shrouded, not in night, but in dawn. The lands looked as though they were drenched in blood and fire and he saw a great temple where the woman was on the ground, trembling and covered in sweat. Shadowy figures and threads of fire crawled over her naked body as a man dressed in ornate armor and a golden crown stood looking down at her. His olive-colored eyes burned with fire and he clutched the hilt of his sword. His stern face did not betray any emotion and his closely-cropped golden-red hair seemed to blaze._

_ "The King of the Dawn," she whispered. "The True King, regardless of how many false kings may rise. He is God's anointed and he will cover the land in purifying fire and Day shall overcome the Night. The Night is Dark and full of Terrors, but the Day is Bright and full of Grace._

_ "This is True Grace."_

_ She opened her mouth wide and fiery light burst from her mouth and maggots squirmed from her nostrils._

_ "The Power of the Spirit King," she whispered and laughed. "THE POWER OF THE SPIRIT KING IS SALVATION!"_

_ Wonderweiss tried to scream as the shadow fell upon him and he saw the true face of the Spirit King. It wasn't the face that the Gotei and the Soul Society saw. It wasn't the face that told Central 46 to maintain order by all means necessary. That was only one half of its face. The other half was that of a rotting corpse gone insane as maggots squirmed from the corners of its glazed eye like tears._

_**The Royal Court**_

The sounds of screaming spread throughout the palace of gold and crystal. The Royal Guard stationed outside of the large gold-and-gem-covered doors began to bang on the doors. Their ornate armor glittered in the light.

"YOUR MAJESTY! YOUR MAJESTY! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?"

"SOMEONE SAW ME! SOMEONE SAW ME!" a hoarse voice cried out.

The two looked at each other in surprise.

"I'm alright now," the voice from the other side said. "I just had a nightmare."

"Will you need anything, Your Majesty?"

"NO! NOW GET OUT!"

The two Royal Guards looked at each other again and shrugged.

"His Majesty commands us."

"And we must obey."

But the two felt a chill run down their spine. There had been rumors spreading among the Royal Guard that the Spirit King's health had been declining. It seemed as though those rumors were correct, especially on his mental health. The idea of an insane god running things frightened them. But they had made vows to serve the Royal Family, regardless of the Spirit King's state. Now, some in the Royal Guard were regretting taking those oaths.

And there was even talk that perhaps Aizen had the right idea in rebelling against the Spirit King.

_**The Farthest East**_

Far beyond the most eastern regions of the Eastern Mountains laid the Waste Sea, a great desert where even Hollows feared to tread. Many who travelled there called it "The Death Lands" for there was nothing that could be used to survive and what little fruit grew there was poisonous. Merchants who sold poisons to the Assassins would send out gangs of slaves and prisoners and debtors to those lands to gather the lethal crops and most of those died during their time of service.

Many Arrancars deemed this land to be "World's End" but they were wrong. If one was able to continue travelling east, they would notice the sky becoming lighter and lighter until it took on a light indigo hue and then they would see a line of pink and orange on the horizon. If they continued onward, they would come to fields of green and crimson grass with trees bearing edible fruit. The sky would look as though it was on fire with the eternal dawn that covered these lands. Thus, the natives to these lands called it, "The Lands of the Dawn."

Many who lived in these lands remembered the ancient rites that were long forgotten by the Arrancars in the Hueco Mundo Empire. They remembered the words that were given to them by the Twelve before they departed after waging the War of Devastation that tore the worlds that became Hueco Mundo, Hell, the World of the Living, and the Soul Society asunder. They remembered the true stories of the Potestas of Shadow and the Potestas of Fire and Ice and how each side had twelve members who alternated between walking the World and sleeping in the Void.

In the World of the Living, their kind would be called "Sorcerers" and "Alchemists" and "Diviners." Here, they were called "Margelain" and the only faith in the Moon-lit Lands that retained some of their practices was the Faith of the Huntress.

It was to these lands that the old House whose words had been "By Divine Right" had fled as their great Empire was torn asunder to be re-forged by Arturos Leonisra. They were forced to flee because the last of the Divine Emperors only had bastard children and many of them were killed in the Chaotic Era, but the survivors of this "Bastard House" had fled to where none would follow and most of them had died on the journey.

However, some did survive and thrived in the Lands of the Dawn. They waited for their time to come again. As time went on, much of their true name was forgotten to where only one part remained, Aizha.

The King of the Dawn, Ishamael Aizha, stood over his personal Margelain as she moaned and writhed as the Shadow Oracles squirmed over her and into her through her orifices. The Margelain knew of two ways to see into the Future: sleep and sex. When sleep and sex were brought together this way, their Third Eye became even more powerful as the Shadow Oracles offered their sight in exchange for the Margelain's body.

This was the most sacred of rites of a Margelain for it was said to give them the sight of the Spirit King and of the Lord of Hell.

_Heaven and Hell united in this act,_ he thought as he watched the threads of fire caress the Priestess's body with the Shadow Oracles. _And seeing the future is only one power that this act can bring._

He watched as the Shadows and Fire dissipated from her as she came out of her drug-induced stupor. She let out a cry as she climaxed and the forces that opened her third eye fled from her. Her breasts heaved as she labored for breath. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Well, what did you see, Margelain?"

"I saw much," she whispered. "I saw one of my kin there and I showed him much."

He frowned at that.

"Do not worry," the Priestess of the Dawn whispered as she stroked his cheek. "He's too late to stop the Chaos that will herald your return. He's too late to stop much of what will happen because of the Soul Reaper fool who took away his far more superior gifts than the ones the Orb of Souls gave him. That is the price that the Unfaithful must pay for daring to defy the Will of the God of the Fiery Dawn."

"Then…I can still move forward without fear?"

"The God of Light still shines upon you and you alone."

Aizha smiled.

"When will I be able to move, Mardara?"

"Soon, Beloved of the Light, we can march soon. And the Dawn shall follow."

**End of Chapter 9**

**A.N.: This chapter sets up a lot of things that will be explored in greater detail in the planned sequel, especially the whole thing with The Potestas and what I have planned for the yet unseen-in-canon Spirit King. I picture the Spirit King as being insane and able to hide it under a masque of order, sort of like the Angel in "Black Butler" or like R'hllor, the God of Flame and Shadow, in George R. R. Martin's epic series, "A Song of Ice and Fire."**

**It also sets up a few things that I have in mind for later on in this story and there will be a lot of deaths. Likewise, I am a believer that all magic comes with some kind of price, so expect for some good old Blood Magic to become involved.**

**Likewise, I'm also getting into some of the more "A Song of Ice and Fire"-influenced parts. Mardara the Margelain is partially based off of Melisandre, the Red Priestess of Asshai, and Ishamael Aizha (the name after Ishamael from "The Wheel of Time", Ishmael from the Bible, and the last name from Asshai-by-the-Shadow) is partially based on a combination of Stannis Baratheon and the Targaryens.**

**I know that some may say, "Wait a minute, there's no day in Hueco Mundo." But I decided that it would be rather interesting if the world of Hueco Mundo doesn't really rotate on an axis and so one side would always be in day and the other in night and we've only seen a small portion of it in the actual manga/anime.**

**Anyways, I'm counting down the days until Season 2 of "Game of Thrones" (A.K.A.: "A Clash of Kings") premiers on HBO.**

**Next chapter will have a special guest appearance from three former Espada.**

**Until then…**

**Thank you for reading and please review.**


	11. Chapter Ten: The First Assault

**Blood on the Sand**

**Chapter 10: The First Assault**

Tension hung in the air of Hueco Mundo and in the weeks that followed the Council of Houses that tension had only mounted. The Houses were starting to eye Las Noches and the four factions that they knew of with heightening wariness. They kept a close watch on the ever-increasing troop movements and many began to make secret dealings with each other in hopes of currying favor with whoever emerged victorious. And thus it was that many Minor Houses were continually sending ambassadors and gifts of fighters and supplies to one side while giving valuable information to another in hopes that their support for the victor would be remembered while keeping their support for the victor's enemy hidden. But they did not see the threat from the fifth faction that had crept in out of the west like a phantom. And that suited Mordrath Luisenbarn quite well.

He stood over the small table, staring down at the map showing the Las Noches Basin. His scouts had done well in obtaining the information he needed on the paths that would lead through the Crescent Mountains. And he had noted with pride that the paths made shortly before his rebellion had not been found.

_Thank you Aizen,_ he thought. _Your arrogance has helped me a great deal._ He smiled as he moved one of the stone pieces carved to resemble a dragon's head into the basin. He looked at the message that Tarran Granz had sent him and moved another dragon's head piece to the north-western edge of the Crescent Mountains.

"Well, what should we do?" Shaddam Atreides asked from where he stood.

Mordrath looked up to look at his war council. He was hardly surprised to see that Maullarn Aivirrne was being cooperative and would even offer insights. But Mordrath knew that he would have to keep a close watch on him. The only thing that was keeping the former Espada in line was his daughter, Kaoly. He knew that Maullarn would do anything to keep his daughters safe, and that included striking should Mordrath's guard ever falter.

"The answer is simple," Mordrath said. "We attack." He held up a hand before anything could be said. "However, we don't know who holds the keys to the kingdom." He tapped the location of Las Noches. "And we don't know who else will be going after said keys or when they will make their moves. For now, we let whoever has possession of Las Noches know that they will be attacked."

"Are you saying that all this will be is some kind of…of decoy?" Maullarn asked.

"Yes," Mordrath replied. "For now, I want the eyes of Las Noches to be away from the main force. That is why I had to come with the advance force," Mordrath said scowling. "If any of my enemies hold Las Noches they will look to where I am. If I was with the main force then they would know about the Dragons well ahead of schedule."

Maullarn understood where Mordrath was coming from. He had seen the great canons aimed right at his camp. And if they could do what Mordrath suggested they could, then it made tactical sense to keep them secret as long as possible. That way the enemy would not know how to counter. And, if Mordrath was with them, then they would be seen as something very important.

"When do you want to demonstrate their power?" Shaddam asked.

"When Emperor Luisenbarn is ready," Petros Leones answered.

"Peace, Petros, I believe the question was directed at me."

"I…I apologize Emperor."

Mordrath merely waved away the apology as though there was nothing to forgive. And for Mordrath there really wasn't anything to forgive. He would have said the same thing. He wasn't prepared to use his Dragons at the moment. He knew that he could possibly make quick work of Las Noches if he did, but then he would have to contend with the other Houses deciding that he was the biggest threat and uniting against him. If all of the forces in Hueco Mundo united against him, then perhaps not even his Dragons would be enough to save him. And he wasn't the only one who had gotten hold of Hogyoku technology. But he was the only one who had someone who had actually worked with it and knew what they were doing.

He had to make absolutely sure that he could gain possession of Las Noches without having to worry about keeping the damn thing. Conquest was easy, but maintaining power was difficult. And what good was conquest if you didn't build a dynasty upon it? He had read about the human general Alexander the Great who had built one of the largest empires the World of the Living had ever seen. But he had failed when it came to maintaining it and his death had caused it to be torn asunder and eventually collapse after forty years of civil wars between his generals.

Mordrath had no intention of allowing that to happen. He knew that those who knew nothing but victory on the battlefield were not as likely to learn from the battles. He knew that a defeat or two were necessary in order to make a leader learn where they were likely to make mistakes and how to deal with those mistakes. The battlefield was the ultimate testing ground.

_And besides, should word get out to any other faction, it will send them reeling to come up with a plan on how to deal with me,_ Mordrath thought. _And that will only buy me time._

"When do we attack?" Maullarn asked.

Mordrath smiled.

"We march now. And we keep their attention on us for as long as it takes for the main force to go underground."

"We're going to the Menos Forest?" Maullarn asked, confused.

"It makes sense," Shaddam said. "Most of our would-be opponents are too focused on the surface that they won't bother with the Menos Forest. It's an ideal hiding spot."

"Yes," Mordrath said as he leaned back in his chair and tapped on the map. "Plus, we don't have to worry about being spotted. We can launch an assault against any area we choose and not have to worry about being spotted. But that's not the main reason."

"Then what is?" Maullarn asked.

"That's my little secret. Now, get the forces ready to march."

_**Las Noches**_

Skullak Tuma stood on the rooftop of Las Noches, looking out at the moon-bathed sea of sand that surrounded the magnificent structure that had been built over the old Imperial Compound. His eyes drifted to the hole that Ulquiorra had created not too long ago in order to release his Resurrección against the intruder Ichigo Kurosaki. He had given instructions that patch was to be left unrepaired as a memorial to the mighty Espada.

_Once this is over, I'll have a memorial built to all of our fallen comrades,_ he thought.

But the question was how long would it take for things to get settled once and for all. He knew that one war was usually not enough. After all, the Leonisra Dynasty wasn't built with just one war. It had taken centuries and three major wars for that to happen. And it had been taken away from them because of a weak ruler who was defeated by a stronger power. And yet that power had been defeated by an even stronger power.

"Power defeats power," Skullak whispered.

"But only if that power is stronger than the one that already exists," someone said from behind him.

He turned and saw Victor Cuuhlhourne standing behind him.

"Well, you're actually out of your chambers."

"I merely needed some fresh air. Despite it looking like we're outside, we're still stuck inside a fort. A change of scenery is always a good thing."

"I know. But I don't think you're just out here for fresh air."

Victor shook his head and sighed.

"Tell me, when the attacks come, and they will come, how are you going to defend this area? Anyone who wants to hold Las Noches needs two main things: an army large enough to at least defend the perimeter of Las Noches itself and some level control over the forts leading in to the Basin. You have neither."

"But I will. Lupos and his allies are my allies. The Houses in the Northern Lands have some of the largest armies in Hueco Mundo. And when they're united…"

"Where does power reside?"

Skullak turned to look at Victor. His brow furrowed.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm asking if you know where power resides. I suppose a better way would be to pose you a situation. Let's say that you have three men sitting in a room. One is a mighty lord, another is a very powerful Ilustrado, and the third is a very wealthy merchant. In between them stands a common soldier, an individual of no particular social standing or prestige.

"Each of the powerful men bid the soldier to kill the other two.

"The lord tells the soldier, 'Kill the Ilustrado and merchant and you shall receive land and titles.'

"The Ilustrado tells him, 'Kill the lord and the merchant and you shall receive absolution for all of your sins.'

"The merchant tells him, 'Kill the lord and the Ilustrado and you shall receive tremendous wealth.'

"Now, who lives and who dies?"

"Are you saying that power resides in the one who wields the sword?"

"I'm saying that power is nothing more than a trick of the light. It is a shadow on the wall. Power resides where the masses believe it resides. When you get down to it a crown is nothing more than an ornate hat and a throne is little more than a fancy seat. True power comes from the meaning placed on those things. And meaning is nothing more than an abstract that can be taken away from one and bestowed on another.

"If you truly want to be taken seriously, then you must reach out to form an alliance with House Gilga."

Skullak felt rage build in him. He grabbed Victor by the front of his coat and pulled him closer.

"Why would I want to form an alliance with House Gilga? They can't be trusted."

"You don't have much of a choice. You need all of the Guardian Houses to the Las Noches Basin on your side. And House Gilga is the only one you haven't formed any kind of alliance with. As long as The Crossing remains open, your enemies will have a way in."

"And how do you suggest I make an alliance with 'The Old Scorpion'?"

"You make it worth his while. You know how Ecydis is. He loves anything that gets him more wealth or more power, preferably both. But if you can't manage both, go with power. I think a few new titles for him should do the trick. And the best way to keep an eye on him is to enter into an alliance through marriage."

Skullak was taken aback at that. Everyone knew that Ecydis Gilga's household had grown to tremendous amounts. It was difficult to find any House that didn't have at least two or three kinsmen in House Gilga. House Starrk had married at least four times into House Gilga before they could secure the privilege of being able to use The Crossing to help benefit the Western Watch. And those houses that used the Dividing River for trade had to marry into House Gilga even more times than that. But those who married into House Gilga did have a good vantage point to spy on House Gilga.

Skullak remembered how during Aizen's reign he had seen a large number of ravens flying across the desert from the direction of The Crossing. He remembered how Gantenbainne had found one who had died in flight and discovered a message written in a secret code tied to its leg. Skullak had recognized the code as belonging to House Marceaux. The message itself was nothing really special. It was merely to inform either Felix or his brother Julius that Ecydis Gilga was getting ready to raise the price to ship barley through The Crossing again and to inform them that House Gilga had refused to allow House Rureaux any more credit.

Yes, having eyes and ears in The Crossing could be an advantage. After all, the best way to see which way the wind was blowing in any struggle for power was to just look at which way The Old Scorpion was leaning.

_**Las Noches Training Ground**_

"AGAIN!" Gantenbainne shouted.

Wonderweiss swung his claymore with ease at the youngest Boaran, Brienda. The small girl easily dodged it and lashed out with her foot. Wonderweiss jumped before her foot could make contact.

"Bah, you think dat vill help you?" the girl asked in her thick accent.

She immediately jumped into the air and lashed out with her fist. Wonderweiss dodged left only to run into her foot. Pain exploded as the foot kicked him in the side of the face and he was sent flying sideways crying in a mixture of pain and surprise. He crashed into the sand while Brienda Boaran landed on her feet with silent grace. She curtsied in the northern fashion while her brothers and father applauded and roared with laughter.

"I take it that no one warned him about her," Conall Starrk said to Friia.

"Exacta. But then again, you Northerners are rather tough folk. If Aizen had nothing but Northerners in his army then he would have easily beaten those Soul Reaper bastards."

"I doubt it," Conall replied, his wolf ears drooped. "We don't fight for the sake of conquest. We fight for the sake of guarding the pack. We don't fight unless we absolutely have to."

"Exacta," Friia said. "Still, you northerners ended up having the better lot during Aizen's reign. You never tried to fight among yourselves. Instead, you focused on your borders and strengthened your strongholds. Most of the other Houses just used that time as an excuse to lash out at the Houses they either hated or wanted to get rid of for the sake of convenience."

Conall nodded as he watched the next pair enter the training arena.

"I can't wait to become an Arrancar," he said. "That way I can fight as well."

"Well, you'll become an Arrancar soon. I understand that the Amazonians are getting things ready down in the Huntress's Grove," Selena Schiffer said.

"EXACTA!" Friia cried out and slapped Conall on the back. "You'll be a full-fledged Arrancar in no time."

Conall yelped a little in surprise at the slap on the back of his shoulder and he stumbled forward a couple of steps. Selena rushed to keep him from falling down the tall steps that led to the arena floor.

"Hey! Be careful, Friia. He's not a full-fledged Arrancar yet," Selena said.

"Exacta. Sorry, Conall, I sometimes forget my own strength."

"Are you alright?" Selena asked. "She didn't hurt you too hard did she?"

"Agh, I'm not that frail," Conall said. "I'm a Starrk. We're made of harder stuff than glass."

"I know. I know," Selena said and shot Friia a dirty look as she tried to stifle a chuckle. "And don't you dare say 'No es exacto' to that Friia Carias."

"No es exacto," Friia said grinning.

"That does it," Selena snarled as she began to draw her dagger.

"Ooh, I'm so scared," Friia said as she began to draw her own dagger. "Just remember, I'm the Lobster Girl."

"Oh yes, that's right," Selena said grinning. "And I'm…"

"YOU TWO, IF YOU WANT TO SPAR THEN GET DOWN HERE," Gantenbainne shouted as he pointed up at them. "Show us what…" Gantenbainne stopped and his head looked up. "EVERYONE TO YOUR POSITIONS," he shouted. "We have visitors."

_**Outside Las Noches**_

Mordrath Luisenbarn looked at the towering white wall before him. It had been about a century since he last saw Las Noches, but he never forgot how grand it was.

"Sir, we're ready to begin," Petros said.

"Good. Use one of the doppelgängers that Tarran was so kind to make for me. Let him use the regular throne platform since I won't need that."

"Sir, what about…?"

"Don't worry," Mordrath said as he looked at the throne and smiled. "I won't forget."

He thrust his hand into the throne, shattering some of the bones and limbs of the crystalline trees as he withdrew his spear, Siegfried. Its long shaft gleamed like polished ebony. The golden dragon wrapped around the upper quarter shone and the spear blade protruding from the gaping mouth shone like ice under a sun. He reached into the throne again and brought out Maullarn's Zanpakuto and tossed it to Petros.

"Keep a good hold of this and don't let Maullarn anywhere near it."

"My Emperor commands and I obey."

"Good. Maullarn, I want you to wait here with me. Shaddam, you can lead the assault. When I give the order you will charge forward. I grant you full command over the course of the battle until I order you to retreat. When I give that order, you will retreat. Is that clear?"

"Yes sir," Shaddam said. "Uh…when will you give the order?"

"That's for me to know and for you to obey when I give it. Is that clear?"

"Yes Emperor," Shaddam said with a bow and turned to look at the advanced forces. "Uh…how many should I take with me?"

"Take all of the Arrancars and Hollows that are under your command."

_**Tuma Palace**_

Skullak Tuma looked up from where he was conferring with the rest of his council. Victor Cuuhlhourne's words still impacted him. He would have to think very carefully about making any kind of alliance with Ecydis Gilga. But because The Crossing was one of the main entry points into the Las Noches Basin it only made sense that he would eventually have to make an alliance with him despite his misgivings.

"Then there's the matter concerning the message of the abandoned village further north," Lupos Starrk said. "The Northern Wolves have reported that bandits are coming south but that some of the bands have either completely vanished or have been found slaughtered."

"More cases of these 'Potestas'?" Dordoni asked.

"Yes. According to them they did find a survivor who could only repeat 'Eyes of Ice and Fire' over and over again. Before they restrained him he grabbed one of their swords and cut open his own stomach. He died before they had a chance to get any more information from him," Lupos said as he put the message on the table.

"And I received another report, but this one is from one of Harietta Olmson's spies."

"Oh yes, your Second Colmillos," Rudobon said. "What does she report?"

"She reports that Felix Marceaux is currently gathering an army. His brother, Julius, is also on the move. And she also reports that Rureaux has indeed hired the services of the Kufang brother and sister," he said. "My Third Colmillos, Guerra Gordav, is getting impatient to get into battle." Lupos chuckled at that. "That's nothing new. Oh, and it looks as though my other daughter has just returned from her tour of duty along our southern border."

"Is there anything else that concerns the war?" Rudobon asked.

"There is. It appears that Phayne Andjo has launched an attack against a small Marceaux force at the Harson Valley and were victorious."

"What?" Dordoni asked in surprise. "Does this mean the war has begun?"

"It does," Skullak said and closed his eyes. "But we're in luck. If Phayne Andjo launched an attack at the Harson Valley then that means he's focusing his attention on Felix Marceaux and the Eastern Mountains right now. Tch…I'm surprised that vain peacock could actually manage a victory.

"That just leaves Barrcae Rureaux. Aside from him hiring the Red Arrow and the Princess of Roses what other news is there of him?"

"So far there has been no word from the south. He has ceased his raids against the Amazonians for the time being," Insha Mila Rose said. "However, my sisters have reported that he is now sending ambassadors to the nomadic tribes and the Berserkers."

"So he…" Skullak began and then stopped.

Soon the others assembled looked up as well.

"We've got company," Aisslinger said.

"Yes and the Reiatsu is rather…familiar," Skullak said. "Rudobon, go and greet our guests with a group of your Exequias. But make sure that you don't give away too much information. And if you must, lie to them. They must not know about what things are really like around here."

"As you command," Rudobon said as he stood up. He bowed and burst into a static of Sonído.

"We'll continue our council at a more convenient time. But right now we need to get our forces ready. We have other visitors waiting outside," Skullak said.

"So you felt him as well," Lupos said.

"Yes, and I think he wants me to know that he's here. How did he get past the Western Watch?"

"There are many gaps in the Western Mountains that are not protected," Lupos said. "The Western Watch is not as powerful as it once was and they don't have the resources to guard the seas."

Skullak nodded. Anyone who was desperate enough would always find a way.

_**Harson Valley, The Eastern Mountains**_

The sound of the dying filled the air as Phayne Andjo and his entourage of commanders and squires made their way to where the first battle in what would be called the War of Five Crowns had been fought. Healers made their way among the wounded, doing the best they could. Many would die and many more would be crippled, but he had gained a victory.

"One victory does not give you the war," his closest confidant said.

"Thank you, Florens, but I am well aware of that."

Florens Daryll was one of the few lords Phayne could trust. They had shared many secrets together as well as their hopes and dreams for the future. Phayne had been surprised when Florens had told him that his major hope was to help restore House Andjo to its former glory and its former claim to greatness. Even before proclaiming his right to the throne, Phayne had always spent what spare time he could muster away from the parties that his uncle was always throwing and the council meetings his younger brother held with the Council of Guilds.

"As long as Felix Marceaux maintains some level of authority we cannot hope to focus our attention away from the Eastern Mountains," Viceroy Vallas Corrin said as he held his perfumed handkerchief to his nose to block out the smell of death. "We need to find a quicker way to deal with him and his brother, Julius. If they unite their forces with Riccar Leonisra's main force then we have very little chance of success."

"I am aware of that. However, think of this as just another round of the Great Game, but only on a much larger scale. When one House tries to outbid you on the trading rights with one of the major companies, what do you do?"

"That's easy," Viceroy Corrin said. "I simply send someone to poison that lord's chalice or hire ruffians to lie in wait for him on the road. Then, before his corpse has a chance to cool, I sweep in and take the trading rights for myself."

Phayne looked at Florens and smiled.

"Florens, I do believe the Viceroy may have missed the mark completely."

"I do believe he has," Florens said in return.

"Oh…then please, your grace, instruct me. How would you play the situation?" Viceroy Corrin asked.

"Simply, I go to his wife's bed and persuade her to burn the old contract," Phayne said. "And there are many wives and daughters who wish to share my bed. You see, Viceroy, assassination is old-school and even an amateur can get good at it with practice. But the art of wooing the competition is a fine art."

"I thought you preferred to share your bed with…" the Viceroy said as he cleared his throat and glanced to Florens.

Phayne laughed.

"My heart and my bed are two completely different things. I may be willing to betray my bedmate for the sake of forming an alliance but I will never betray myself."

"I see. Then what do you have in mind?"

"Once word gets out that I defeated a Leonisran force and that I have formed an alliance with a rather wealthy house then I will give Felix Marceaux a reason to be concerned."

"And who are you going to form an alliance with?"

"That would be my house," Florens said. "As you know, Viceroy, House Daryll is a major house in the north east. We have ties in the Northern Lands and the Southern Plains as well as in the Eastern Mountains. And to make the alliance official, my sister has agreed to marry Phayne Andjo."

Viceroy Corrin looked at Phayne in shock.

"But…but you promised to marry my daughter. I gave you my oath in exchange for my House sharing a major position. Once you're king whoever your wife is will be queen."

"Don't worry. Your daughter will be married to Florens. That way you may share in the prosperity as well. But if you wish to bow out now…well, you see that man over there," Phayne said and pointed to the corpse of a soldier wearing the blue and gold of House Marceaux. "Let's just say that you will consider him lucky. Is that understood, Viceroy?"

Corrin frowned and could only nod his head.

"Excellent," Phayne said. "Now, shall we continue our inspection of the field of battle?"

As they walked Phayne could not help but notice that the majority of the dead were either in the crimson, gold, and white of House Leonisra or the blue and gold. There were very few dead with the purple and gold of House Andjo.

_I can do this,_ he thought. _If I continue to win like this then I will become Lord of the East. And then I will be able to go for Las Noches._

Around him the moans of the dying continued.

_**Las Noches**_

Much of Las Noches was empty and barren wasteland. Why Aizen had decided to include much of the desert that surrounded the original Imperial Compound was beyond anyone's guess. But the closest thing to the actual truth was that Aizen wanted to make sure that his palace was fit for a wannabe god.

In the south-western quadrant of the massive complex stood the figure of a pink-haired Espada with the broken blade of a Zanpakuto impaled through one outstretched hand and into his chest. The body of Szayel Aporro Granz had been left where it was simply because very few Arrancars really cared about doing anything about it. They had enough problems to worry about without the thought of burying an Espada who might still be alive to get in their way. The air a little ways from the standing corpse began to tear apart as a Garganta was formed. Three figures stood in the darkness waiting for the Garganta to finish opening.

"Damn, I forgot how dry it was here," the blue-haired former Espada said as he walked out of the Garganta.

He was followed closely behind by the pink-haired companion who looked as if he could be the corpse's doppelgänger. The last to emerge was an unusually tall and extremely thin man with long black hair and a patch covering his left eye socket. There was a time when these three were lords of this place. They had been among the ten most powerful warriors under Aizen's command, but they were no longer wearing the white uniforms of the Espada. They were now in the black of the Soul Reapers.

"Ah good, it looks like we're close," Szayel Aporro Granz said and he pointed to his corpse.

"Uh…isn't that you?" Nnoitora asked.

"Of course it's me, you idiot. Hmm…I would have preferred it if he treated my body with some kind of respect."

"This is fucking weird," Grimmjow said as he looked from one Szayel Aporro to the other.

"Tell me about it," Nnoitora said.

Rudobon Chelute came out of Sonído behind the three former Espada with about 100 of his freshly grown Exequias. He had to shake his head in disbelief as he saw these three standing in Hueco Mundo again. He knew that they were dead. Seven hells, he had died himself but since he was confined to Las Noches by the ancient oaths that House Chelute took in the days when the Margelain priests and priestesses were a major power and were known to grant the gift of immortality at a high cost, he was forced to return from the dead.

"HALT!" he shouted as he remembered his orders. "State your business."

"Shit, I know that voice," Grimmjow said as he turned around.

"I'm surprised to see that you're still alive," Szayel Aporro Granz said.

_I figured you would be,_ Rudobon thought. _But even if I told you the truth you would most likely be unable to believe it._

"As long as Las Noches stands, I am bound to it," Rudobon said as he skirted around the heart of the truth about the Margelain sorcery behind it. "Yammy may have destroyed one body, but because I am bound to Las Noches, I was revived."

_And it wasn't a pleasant experience,_ he thought with a shudder as he remembered the sensation of drowning in a sea of ice and fire and those eyes from the darkness that surrounded him.

"So, what's been going on since…well…since Aizen left?" Szayel Aporro asked.

Rudobon hesitated for a moment. He tried to think of what he could say without giving too much information away. He knew that he couldn't tell them about the Council of Houses or about who the various houses were or even how many were vying for power. So, he decided to tell them an overall generalization.

"I'm afraid that Civil War has broken out over Hueco Mundo over who will control Las Noches," he said.

Then his head jerked up. He looked past them in complete surprise.

_What? No…this is too soon,_ he thought.

_**Outside Las Noches**_

"Cero," Mordrath said lazily as he aimed the blade of his spear at the wall before them. The blade that had once shone like ice now blazed with a black light laced with purple as his Reiatsu was directed through it.

Maullarn stood in awe at the sight. He had known that Mordrath could intensify the power of his Reiatsu through his spear and he had seen him use such a technique on the battlefield. But he had never seen or felt a cero so powerful. It felt more like a Gran Rey Cero bordering on a Cero Oscularas than a regular Cero.

_And he's not even breaking a sweat,_ Maullarn thought with fear. _Jango Tuma and his young son, Skullak were powerful, but I don't remember either being able to release this much power with so little effort. Just how powerful is he anyways?_

His eyes widened as the black and purple wave of power struck the wall, shattering it as though it was nothing more glass. He looked to see Mordrath smiling as he stepped aside.

"Now, get going," he said to Shaddam and pointed to the gaping hole and the sight of a sunlit sea of sand beyond.

_**Inside Las Noches**_

"What are ya looking for?" Grimmjow asked.

"Damn," Rudobon said aloud and then remembered who was standing before him. _I can't let them think that Skullak is weak,_ he thought. _I can't let them know just how unprepared we are._ "It seems as though another army is coming closer," he said, mixing truth with lie. "Right now there are five major factions fighting over Las Noches, but so far only two have shown to be strong enough to have the upper-hand." _Yes, that is Mordrath's Reiatsu. That means it's safe to assume that he's another vying for power. And at this early stage he does have the upper-hand._

"Really, who are they?" Grimmjow asked, suddenly becoming very interested.

_Great, he's just like his brothers and sisters,_ Rudobon thought. _Instead of making him wary, I'm making him want to jump in. DAMN IT!_

At this point he could only tell them what he suspected without telling them too much of what was really going on.

"One of them is led by Baraggan's younger brother, Mordrath Luisenbarn," he said.

"Holy shit, the former Segunda," Nnoitora said.

"You know of him?" Grimmjow asked.

"Fuck yeah," Nnoitora said. "When Aizen took Las Noches from Baraggan, he brought his younger brother back from exile and appointed him the first Segunda of the first generation of Aizen-appointed Espada. However, he decided he wanted the throne to himself and led a rebellion. That's how Nel and I became Espada…we backed the right horse and Aizen gave us positions in the second-generation Espada."

"Yes, and now he's returned to reclaim the throne," Rudobon said, somewhat relieved that he could waylay them with what he knew about Mordrath.

"So, who's the other faction?" Grimmjow asked.

Rudobon wondered what he should say to that one. It was shaky ground because not even he knew how to answer that one. Fortunately, he was spared from having to answer.

"That would be me," Skullak said.

The three former Espada turned to look at him. Skullak was not surprised to see Nnoitora grimace a little or Szayel Aporro cock his head a little at him and give him that look that said he would like to see what kind of experiments he could perform on him. Grimmjow only looked at him wide-eyed.

"Shit, Skullak, is that you?" he asked.

"Ah, Grimmjow, it's nice to see you again. I was sorry to hear about the fate that your Fraccion suffered," Skullak said in a sad tone. He had enjoyed training with Grimmjow's band and their loss had made him wonder about what he should do in order to prevent more losses. But as the Winter War went on, it became clear that there was little he could do to stop the road of destruction that Aizen had put them on.

"Fuck, I thought that you and Baraggan were buddies. What are you doing fighting his brother?" Nnoitora asked.

_The kind of question that a Gilga would ask,_ Skullak thought with disgust. _And yet I may end up having to form an alliance with them after all._

"It is an unfortunate twist of Fate that has forced me to fight against Baraggan's brother, but it must be done. Mordrath is an incapable leader and cares nothing for actually caring for his subjects. He…" Skullak began and then he stopped when he saw that they were dressed like Soul Reapers.

_How…how could this have happened? I mean…I don't mind seeing Nnoitora like this since I never liked him and I never trusted Szayel Aporro…but…but Grimmjow? Why?_

"I know…I know," Grimmjow said. "Look, we fell in battle against Soul Reapers and we entered the Soul Society. We're Soul Reapers now, but we didn't come here to do any harm."

"How many?" Skullak asked. "How many of my companions are now…now SOUL REAPERS?" he shouted.

"If it makes any difference, Tuma," Szayel Aporro said. "Starrk's a Soul Reaper as well."

"No…no…that's impossible," Skullak said. "How could so many of my former friends become…become that which I DESPISE the most?"

"Shit happens," Nnoitora said as he picked his nose. "Get used to it."

_Shut your mouth, Gilga. I don't need a lecture from the likes of you,_ Skullak thought bitterly.

"At any rate, we're only here to collect some of my data that…that poor excuse of a scientist, Mayuri Kurotsuchi, failed to get his hands on."

"You're Soul Reapers now," Skullak said. "I can't trust you," he said and withdrew his Zanpakuto.

"Damn it, Skullak, don't be so stubborn," someone said.

"Oh…uh…Cirucci," Skullak said, his face turning bright red.

"So, is it true that Starrk and Harribel are Soul Reapers now?" Cirucci asked as she put one hand on Skullak's shoulder.

"Uh…yeah…uh…you're still alive?" Grimmjow asked.

"Of course, they're alive, you idiot," Szayel Aporro said. "I promised Skullak to make sure that Aizen didn't get his hands on them for their failure to stop Ichigo and his friends. Why else would I send Rudobon to fetch them without telling Aizen first?"

"Then…what were those bodies in your specimen collection?" Nnoitora asked.

"Oh those…those were just two Arrancars who failed Aizen and no one had any use for them. I was seeing if I could make them look like Dordoni and Cirucci if Aizen ever wanted to see them. Speaking of which…you owe me for that, Skullak. I don't do things for free."

"You're right," Skullak said. "Cirucci, dear, could you fetch Gantenbainne and Dordoni for me? I need to go over the new plans with them."

"Yes dear," Cirucci said and kissed Skullak on the cheek before sonídoing away from them.

"So, what's it like in the Soul Society?" Skullak asked.

"It's actually pretty nice," Grimmjow said.

"Yeah, we actually get along pretty well with the guys in Squad 11," Nnoitora said.

"How about Starrk and Harribel, how are they doing?"

"Well…from the times we see them, they're doing very well," Grimmjow said. "I would say that they probably belong there more than the rest of us."

"What about Baraggan?"

"We haven't seen that old pile of bones," Nnoitora said. "I guess Skeletor is in Hell roasting his weary bones by a nice warm fire and setting up a new Kingdom for him to rule."

"That would be like him," Skullak said and laughed.

"So, is it true what Rudobon said?" Grimmjow asked. "Is there really a civil war going on in Hueco Mundo?"

"I'm afraid it is," Skullak said. "We've had armies from the other twelve major cities throughout Hueco Mundo try to attack us. However, we've been hearing rumors from refugees fleeing from the Western Wastes."

_I'm sorry. But I can't afford having you help me,_ he thought. _As long as you think that I'm strong on my own then you won't offer to help me in any way. If I'm to become Emperor of Hueco Mundo then I must do it without the Soul Reapers' help. And whether I like you or not, you are Soul Reapers. If you were still Arrancars, then I would tell you the truth. I would tell you that this is our first attack._

"What sort of rumors?" Nnoitora asked.

"I'm not sure what to make of them," Skullak said. "However, they concern a group of invaders that are neither Soul Reaper or Hollow or Arrancar and yet are about as powerful as the Vasto Lordes, if not more powerful. They call themselves 'The Potestas' and everyone in Hueco Mundo are becoming afraid of the name."

Skullak knew that the reports from the Northern Land were worrisome, but he figured that right now everyone in Hueco Mundo was more concerned about which House would make the next major move. He figured that word that Phayne Andjo striking the first blow would get around quickly and since he was victorious…that would really shake up the confidence in House Marceaux.

"Who are they?" Nnoitora asked, sounding as though he would like to face one of these "Potestas" as soon as possible.

"We don't know," Skullak said. "And that worries me."

"Hmm, they sound as though they could be very interesting test subjects," Szayel Aporro said and grinned.

They reached the double doors that led to Szayel Aporro's storeroom where he kept his specimens. He pulled the doors open and frowned at the empty room.

"That vulture took everything," he moaned. "Ah well, if he was a real scientist then he should have known that I would keep another storeroom where I stored all my special stuff."

"HA! That sounds like where Nnoitora kept all of his porn," Grimmjow said.

"Oh shut up Grimm-Kitty," Nnoitora snarled.

The three walked into the room while Skullak stood outside and was talking with Rudobon.

"What do you think?" Rudobon asked.

"We can't let them know what's really going on. I hate to do it, but we must continue to lie to them," Skullak replied. "If they know what's going on then they will drag the Soul Society into this and we must not let that happen. If anyone gains power by using the Soul Reapers…the masses will rise up and the other Houses will unite against them."

"Yes, and their heads would be on pikes in very little time and everyone will go back fighting each other," Rudobon said. "You do have a good point, Skullak. And it is my thought as well. An Arrancar Emperor who gained power with the help of the Soul Reapers is no true Arrancar."

"Yes, because they are chained to the Soul Society. Damn it. I never thought it would be so complicated."

"Yes, but it's something that a ruler must get used to."

"Yes, but…"

He fell silent. He could sense it. It was the quiet before the storm of battle.

"They're coming," Skullak whispered. "But I don't sense Mordrath. That's not like him. He always likes to go into the fray."

He saw Grimmjow and Nnoitora running, gleeful at the thought of battle. He could only shake his head at the realization that even though they were Soul Reapers, they were still the same old Grimmjow and Nnoitora, always looking for a fight. He turned and saw the rushing forces of Hollows. He recognized it as a common maneuver.

_A wall of Hollows to shield the Arrancars,_ he thought. _Mordrath usually doesn't favor that maneuver. He usually favors sending in weak Arrancars first while his Hollow forces rush at the flanks. Using that tactic will cause his opponents to be focused on the stronger enemy at the front that they fail to see the greater threat of being overpowered at the sides. This is someone else leading the charge, but Mordrath's hand is in it._

"FUCK YEAH!" Grimmjow and Nnoitora shouted as the first rush of Hollows came at them.

Skullak drew his sword.

"Sir, they're coming," Dordoni said as he along with the other Privaron Espada came running towards him.

"I know," Skullak said.

"It's bad," Szayel Aporro said as he came running towards them. "I recognized that Mordrath is with them."

"No he's not," Skullak said. "That's not his Reishi that I'm feeling. He always does this. The coward always sends in a double so that way he can watch the battle from a safe distance. He won't come onto the scene until he's absolutely sure that he has achieved victory."

_I'm sorry, Grimmjow. But I have to lie to you. If you truly knew Mordrath you would understand why. I don't want you to get killed again and if you try to go against him, he will crush you._

"Oh…" Szayel Aporro said and adjusted his glasses. "Grimmjow, Nnoitora, we better get going. There's not much we can do…"

"EXCEPT HAVE SOME FUN!" Grimmjow yelled and laughed.

"No shit," Nnoitora said and grinned. "It's about time we got back into action."

Grimmjow and Nnoitora withdrew their Zanpakuto and grinned at each other. They looked at the army of Hollows charging towards them and rushed forward.

"Great…just great," Szayel Aporro moaned. "What am I supposed to tell everyone if I come back alone because you two were stupid enough to rush into battle? Why couldn't I have some of the more _responsible_ Espada accompany me on this mission?"

Grimmjow and Nnoitora roared out with glee as they clashed with the Hollows. The hand-to-hand combat training they took with Yoruichi was coming in handy. Their swords cut through the Hollows as though they were nothing more than butter. Both felt a surge of adrenaline rush through their bodies and the sensation was the same as drinking strong liquor. They felt alive again.

"Damn, this is BORING!" Nnoitora said. "There's no challenge here. Where are the fucking Arrancars?"

That was when they saw the Arrancars. Both grinned and yelled as they slaughtered the Hollows that stood in their way. Most of the Arrancars were already in their Resurrección forms. Grimmjow and Nnoitora grinned as they continued to fight. Some of the Arrancars began to back off, except for a few who rushed forward, unleashing a wave of Reiatsu that threatened to bring many of the structures around them crashing down.

"Holy fucking shit," Grimmjow whispered and grinned.

"VASTO LORDES!" Grimmjow and Nnoitora yelled in glee.

"Now it's getting fun," Nnoitora said as he raised his Zanpakuto above his head.

"No shit," Grimmjow said and he put the tips of his fingers on his Zanpakuto.

"PRAY, SANTA TERESA!" Nnoitora shouted.

"GRIND, PANTERA!" Grimmjow shouted as he ran his fingers down the length of his blade.

However, nothing happened. The two looked at their Zanpakuto in surprise.

"What the fuck?" Nnoitora muttered.

"NOTHING HAPPENED!" Grimmjow shouted.

"NO SHIT, SHERLOCK! WHAT WAS YOUR FIRST CLUE?"

"Well, you don't look like a giant insect?"

"And you sure as Hell don't look like a fucking cat."

"Damn you…for the last time…I'M A PANTHER!"

"Would you two niños get out of our way?" Dordoni asked and shoved them behind him.

"What the fuck?" Grimmjow said.

"You're useless against them," Skullak said as he, Cirucci, and Gantenbainne joined Dordoni at the front lines. "Face it, you can't go into Resurrección anymore and you can't even unleash a Shikai. You would only get yourselves killed. Now, go. Leave them to us and get Szayel Aporro back to the Soul Society with the data he collected. That is what you came for…right?"

Grimmjow and Nnoitora looked at each other and sighed.

"Shit, I hate running like this," Grimmjow said. "But he's right. We didn't come here to fight."

"Fuck," Nnoitora said and turned around and walked back to where Szayel Aporro was waiting next to the Garganta. He stopped and turned around. "THIS AIN'T FUCKING OVER!" he shouted.

"Yeah," Grimmjow said, grinning. "When we get more powerful, we'll come back and fight as well."

"Whatever you say," Skullak said and smiled at them. "Now get going. Make sure that you close that thing behind you."

"Yeah, and we'll also turn out the lights too," Grimmjow said and he dragged Szayel Aporro to the Garganta.

"Mission Fucking Accomplished," Nnoitora sneered and the three walked into the Garganta, which closed behind them.

Skullak sighed with relief. He looked at Dordoni.

"Where's Lupos and his army?"

"They're coming, sire," he said. "He just needed to get something from his palace."

"Alright, in the meantime, let's do this. Everyone, unleash Hell on them. CERO!"

The cries of "Cero" came and wave after wave of the unleashed Reiatsu weapon crashed into the oncoming wave of Hollows. Skullak could feel a couple of Vasto Lordes among them and knew that somewhere in the group was Mordrath.

_**Mordrath**_

Mordrath Luisenbarn stood on top of a pile of heaped rubble as he watched Shaddam direct the attack from further down the slope.

"He's using a common tactic," Petros said. "I don't think that Skullak will buy it."

"Of course he doesn't buy it. He knows I'm here." Mordrath smiled. "It seems that he's not as well prepared as I thought. If I really wanted to I could crush him right now."

"Then why don't you, my Emperor?"

"Patience, Petros. I am merely feeling out one enemy, but there are likely to be other factions to take care of. Let them weaken themselves while we wait by the wings to take out whoever's left. You see, the great conquerors are always those who come in at the right time and that time is when their enemy has weakened themselves from within. But other great conquerors take great risks."

Mordrath watched as the great bier with his throne went past, carried by regular Hollows. The doppelgänger he used was doing a good job being haughty. He smiled as he watched.

"And great conquerors always make sacrifices. Maullarn, do it."

Maullarn looked at Mordrath and sighed as he put his fists together. He muttered something under his breath. A fiery red aura grew around him as he absorbed Reiatsu from the air and the sand. His mutterings became even more intense and Petros watched as Maullarn became even bigger.

"It's one of his special techniques," Mordrath whispered. "I recall that it impressed my brother a great deal. Do you understand now why I wanted to get him on my side?"

"Yes, my Emperor," Petros whispered in awe.

"DESTROZANDO LA TIERRA!" Maullarn roared as he struck the ground.

The sands began to shift and then sink as a sinkhole formed that spread out before him like the jaws of death. Mordrath smiled.

_**Skullak**_

Skullak unleashed another pulse of Reiatsu. It spread out from him and plowed into the rushing army. Many of the ordinary Hollows fell dead before him, blood trickling from the corners of their eyes and out of their ears. Dordoni and Gantenbainne were mostly using their hands to rip apart the Hollows. Cirucci's bladed whip whirled through the oncoming force. Her whip wrapped around one Arrancar's neck and she pulled on it gently.

_I wonder what that Quincy would think if that coiled around his own neck,_ Skullak thought as he watched the whip sever the Arrancar's head from his shoulders. Blood spread on the sand before him. But there was something not right.

Skullak looked and saw what was missing.

_He normally has battalions of Gillians. Where are the Gillians? The Vasto Lordes he has aren't even Arrancars. Where are…?_

Understanding dawned on him.

"He divided his forces," he whispered. "The bastard divided his forces. That means that… CIRUCCI, DORDONI, GANTENBAINNE FALL BACK! FALL BACK! IT'S A TRAP!"

That was when the ground beneath his feet began to shake.

_**Mordrath**_

Mordrath walked to where Shaddam was watching the forces he had sent out being devoured by the sand. He looked at Mordrath with wide eyes.

"Sire, I…"

"You have nothing to worry about," Mordrath said. "That's why I instructed you not to go with your forces. Send out a message to your most powerful warriors to retreat and tell them that they will serve me instead of you."

"Yes…my lord," Shaddam whispered as he closed his eyes.

Mordrath watched as groups of Arrancars and the unchanged Vasto Lordes and Adjuchas escape from the shifting sands. He could see that the four Arrancars who had stood against the force retreat back before the ground split open, swallowing the forces caught in its path.

"Sir, that's him," Petros said and pointed to one of the figures on the other side of the widening gap.

"I know. Come. We've done enough damage here. Let's rejoin the rest of the forces. There's an entrance to the Menos Forest a few miles away. Before we go, though…Maullarn, say what you would like to say. And remember, your daughter's life is at stake."

Maullarn looked at him and then to the figure on the sinking throne who was now crying out. He knew he had to make it look convincing and so imagined the real Mordrath falling into the widening gap.

"DEATH HAS NOW CLAIMED YOU ESPADA OF ENVY!" he roared.

Mordrath nodded and smiled as he looked at Maullarn.

"That was very good. But remember that trick won't really work against me."

"I know," Maullarn said. "And I know that if I tried then you would make me regret it."

"That's right. Now, shall we get going?"

Mordrath turned and walked to the gaping hole. Shaddam came rushing after him like a dog that was now learning how to obey it owner. Maullarn grimaced. He knew why Mordrath had used Shaddam's forces in such a way.

_He wants me to realize just how much power he has,_ Maullarn thought as he looked at his hands. _He knew my ultimate attack when I'm not in Resurrección. But I don't know what he's capable of. He was reminding me of that simple fact._

He looked at Mordrath with deepening respect.

_He knows how to truly wield a weapon. And that includes living weapons. Very few have that gift._

Maullarn felt shame at that. He hated Mordrath and yet he couldn't help but admire him. He had a feeling that Mordrath would one day end up in control of Las Noches. And he also had a feeling that Mordrath's ambitions were greater than any Arrancar who came before. Whatever dreams Mordrath had, he kept to himself until he was ready to share them. And Maullarn would be lying if he said that he wasn't in the least bit curious to see what those dreams were.

_**Wonderweiss**_

Wonderweiss stood at the edge of the gaping hole and then to where it had originated. It was the type of technique that was not used very often. He understood that very few Arrancars could control any single element.

"Wow, that must go all the way to the center of the world," Friia said as she looked over the gaping hole. "What do you think?"

"It's nothing to be worried about now," Wonderweiss said. "It can be repaired."

"Exacta," Friia said. "Do you think that the Espada of Envy is dead like that guy shouted?"

"He's not," Skullak said.

"Oh…oh…uh…Skullak…sir…I…I…uh…uh…"

"Enough of that Friia," Skullak said as he rubbed his head. "Go get something to eat while I talk with Wonderweiss here alone."

"THAT'S NOT FAIR!" Friia shouted. "You're willing to talk to him but not to me. You're such a meany, you mean jerk."

"That's enough," Cirucci said as she put a hand on the young Arrancar's shoulder. "Come along now, Friia. And if you're a good girl then I'll persuade Skullak to meet with you."

Friia looked at Cirucci as if she was a godsend. Her eyes shone brightly and an expression of joy came on her face.

"Do you really mean it?"

"Of course I do. But I won't let you meet him alone. You'll be under my watchful eye in any meeting you have with him."

"Cirucci…" Skullak began and was silenced by the look Cirucci gave him.

"If you think I'll let my beloved become some kind of heartless fiend who won't even give a fan girl the time of night, well you've got another thing coming."

"Why is it that nothing ever goes right around here?" Skullak moaned.

He looked to where Lupos stood with Antonin Schiffer. Lupos had arrived in time to see the attacking forces being swallowed by the sinkhole that had come seemingly out of nowhere. He had been late on account that he had to keep his youngest son from going with him. Skullak had understood that Lupos was trying to make sure his son would be safe, but it still bothered him that they were extremely unprepared.

"If there's one good thing that came from this," Gantenbainne said, "it's that we know that we need to work on being prepared."

"I know," Skullak said and he looked at Wonderweiss. "Please, come this way. Gantenbainne, I'll leave things to you."

"As you wish, sire," Gantenbainne said.

Wonderweiss followed Skullak until they were a good ways from the others. Skullak looked around as though to make sure that they weren't being followed. Then he looked at Wonderweiss.

"I know what you are."

"Oh…and what am I?"

"You are a Margelain. I remember hearing you being introduced as Wonderweiss Margela. At first I didn't register what it meant, but now I do."

"How do you know?"

"Lady Occuldae left me a message before she left. She told me what you were and that I should trust you. She told me that Aizen's greatest failure was taking away your ability to replace it with his own design to use you to seal away the Soul Reaper Captain-Commander's power."

"That's right. So, what do you want to know?"

"There are many questions that I would like to have answered, but right now my main concern is how am I going to protect my borders. The North is safe because I have an alliance with Lupos Starrk. The East seems to be too focused with the war between Marceaux and Andjo to be worried about trying to launch an attack. And the southern border is protected because of House del Socaccio. But Mordrath's attack showed me that there are weak links."

"There are," Wonderweiss said. He sat back in thought and closed his eyes. He looked through the images of dreams he had and then found those that would help Skullak. He opened his eyes. "I'm afraid you won't like what I have to say."

"Tell me."

"Skullak, eventually you will lose control of Las Noches."

Skullak looked at him, shocked at what he had been told.

"What?"

"You will lose Las Noches. I don't know how or when or to whom, but it will happen. And it will bring about misery for you and those close to you. However, there is a way to ensure that more lives will be saved. Make no mistake some of your allies will die. But if you do what I suggest, then the number will be greatly reduced."

"Alright, so…tell me. What do I need to do?"

"You need to reach out to House Gilga," Wonderweiss said. "You have to make an alliance with him."

Skullak shook his head.

"I can't."

"Then in that case, I'm afraid that many of those who are your friends and allies will die. But if you do, then you can ensure that at least Cirucci will survive. But if you don't, then…" Wonderweiss fell silent as the image of Cirucci's naked and mangled corpse impaled on a pike floated in his mind.

"Are you saying that if I refuse to form some kind of alliance with House Gilga, then…then Cirucci will die?"

"Yes."

Skullak put a hand over his mouth. He looked at Wonderweiss again.

"Tell me, are there any factions I need to worry about?"

"Yes," Wonderweiss said. "And not all of them are known to you. This war will have two stages. The first is the one we're in: the War of Five Crowns. The second is going to be a lot worse and it is the War of Blood."

"I see. Well then, I…"

"Skullak, have you ever heard of a House Aizha?"

Skullak looked at Wonderweiss confused.

"House Aizha? What are you talking about?"

"Well…how about 'The Bastard House' or 'The King of the Dawn'?"

Skullak thought long and hard, trying to remember everything he ever read, but he only came up empty.

"I'm afraid I'm not familiar with any of those titles. Why?"

"It's because every road that I see has him bringing the sun to Hueco Mundo."

Skullak laughed at that.

"I'm sure that those dreams are just dreams. After all, the Sun of Hueco Mundo is a myth. We live in a world of eternal night. There is no sun here."

Wonderweiss watched as Skullak walked away and frowned. He knew better. He had seen it. And the memory of that other Margelain filled him with terror. He knew that whoever the King of the Dawn was would be someone to be careful of. For his arrival would herald the end of the old age of the Arrancars and he and another whose face Wonderweiss could not see would form an alliance that would usher in a new age.

_**The Lands of the Dawn**_

The fire burned along the shores of the Twilit Sea. The sky above was the hue of a sky at the twilight time before the dawn. Above they could see what those who lived in the Night Lands could not: stars shining black.

A great host was already gathering along the shore. Great ships carrying supplies were anchored in the bay. The banner of the King of the Dawn, a blazing golden sun on a white field with a fiery red crown at the heart of the sun, fluttered in the sea breeze. The roars of Hollows and beasts unknown to the rest of Hueco Mundo could be heard from their kennels and holding pens. The marching steps of incoming forces from lands further east and further north could be heard.

Many of these forces did not wear the same clothing as those in the Hueco Mundo Empire wore. Many wore flowing robes made of spider-silk that were harvested from the great spiders that dwelt in the Asshai Valley. The forces who served the Sultan of the Southern Reach wore turbans and their chin beards were grown long, dyed red, and glistened with oil. The forces who served the Lords of the Sunlit Isles wore baggy trousers dyed green and ornate jewelry. The forces from the Ice Plains wore robes and caps made of fur and their faces were heavily bearded and mustached. The armor ranged from inexpensive boiled leathers to expensively engraved metal plates. The forces from the Lake Lands carried wicker shields. The armies from the United Free Cities carried shields of bronze.

It was an army made of a vast variety of cultures and nations that were all part of the Fiery Empire. Even though they came with a wide variety of banners, they were now all united under the banner of the King of the Dawn. The Lords and Sultans and Kings of these lands were now on their knees with their foreheads touching the sand forming a great ring around the central fire. Their crowns were laid out before them as an offering of servitude to the One True King.

"THE FIRE PIERCES THE NIGHT," Mardara shouted. "IT CHASES AWAY THE DARKNESS AND MAKES WAY FOR THE DAWN!"

"We pray to the One True God of Fire and Light to chase away the darkness," the crowd prayed.

"THE NIGHT IS DARK AND FULL OF TERRORS BUT THE LIGHT THAT SHINES IN US SHALL DESTROY THEM AND PURIFY THE LANDS!"

"The Night is dark and full of terrors but The Light shall always triumph."

Ishamael Aizha stood in front of the roaring fire. His face was even more grim than usual. He had heard the Priestess of the Dawn give the same sermon to rile the people while they waited for some sign to come upon them that would herald the time for the campaign to regain his kingdom had come.

"IN THE PROMISED TIME A BLACK STAR SHALL FALL AND BECOME THE SACRED COLOR OF RED! WE WAIT FOR THE RED STAR!"

"We wait for the Red Star," the host said.

"WE WAIT FOR THE ONE TRUE KING TO TAKE WHAT IS RIGHTFULLY HIS! THOSE WHO ARE FAITHFUL SHALL BE REWARDED! AND THOSE WHO ARE UNFAITHFUL SHALL BE SHUNNED! THE LANDS OF THE FAITHFUL SHALL KNOW JOY AND PEACE WHILE THE LANDS OF THE UNFAITHFUL SHALL KNOW ONLY STRIFE AND FAMINE! HERE IS THE ANOINTED OF THE GOD OF LIGHT AND FIRE!"

"HAIL THE ANOINTED OF AIHAR, GOD OF LIGHT AND FIRE!" the host shouted.

Ishamael Aizha strode forward and raised his hands.

"HAIL TO YOU, THE TRUE FAITHFUL!" he shouted. "THE HAND OF BLESSING SHALL COME UPON YOU AND THE HAND OF DESTRUCTION SHALL FALL ON OUR ENEMIES!"

The ceremonies that would lead up to the beginning of the campaign began. Ishamael Aizha walked before the rulers on their hands and knees, taking oaths of fealty from each one and then picking up their crown and placing it on his head. Then the ruler would swear the oaths of fealty that every common citizen took before their ruler to him. Before moving to the next he would take the crown from the previous ruler off his head and throw it into the fire and say, "Aihar, the God of Light and Fire, bears witness to your vow. May the fire consume you if you break it."

After he finished with the last ruler in the circle he would take the crown that Mardara offered him, a golden circlet embedded with a glowing stone surrounded by rubies and place it on top of his head.

As more rulers came, he would repeat the ceremony until the time came for them to march.

_This is my army,_ he thought as he looked out at the great host assembled. _And I am their king. Soon, every knee in the Night Land will bend before me or I will destroy them._

**End of Chapter 10**

**A.N.: The War of Five Crowns has officially begun. Also, this chapter coincides with Chapter 6 of one of my other stories, "Tamashi no Kiri", from which the scene of Grimmjow, Szayel Aporro, and Nnoitora in Las Noches is taken.**

**When I started writing "Blood on the Sand" I had no idea just how complex it would get. I have so many ideas for this story because there are many aspects of this story are based on history, fantasy literature, and also films ranging from D.W. Griffith's **_**Intolerance**_** to **_**Elizabeth**_** and TV shows like **_**Game of Thrones**_** and **_**The Tudors**_**.**

**I should note that this story is part of a larger story with each one as its own separate story and yet united as a whole in some way or another. The other stories in what I refer to as "The Song of Soul Reapers and Hollows" include: "Under the Lonely Moon", "The Espada of Envy", "Tamashi no Kiri", "Blood on the Sand", and the forthcoming "Shadow, Fire, and Ice" (which I may start publishing sometime this summer or fall), and maybe a couple of one-shots that I might put down. Each one can be read individually.**

**Also, this story actually helped me to get started doing the first-ever collaboration with another writer. I consider that collaboration, "Shattered Realms" written with Eduard Kassel, to be one of my favorite stories to work on.**

**I would also like to thank darkmachines for bearing with me.**

**And I would like to thank everyone who is reading these stories. It means a lot to those who love telling stories that people are actually reading or listening to them.**

**That's all for now.**

**Thank you for reading and please review.**


	12. Chapter 11: The Crossing

**Blood on the Sand**

**Chapter 11: The Crossing**

"DAMN IT!" Felix Marceaux roared as he crumpled the message. "How could this have happened?"

"It happened because we clearly underestimated our opponent," Leondes Leonisra said.

"This is foolishness. I should be more concerned about Tuma and Rureaux right now. But instead I find myself having to deal with that vain peacock. And to make it even worse, he's won a battle."

"One battle does not make a war, your majesty," Lyanna Reyvar said. "At least that's what my husband would have told you."

"Yes. I was saddened with his departure," Felix said, and there was a hint of sorrow in his voice. Lyanna knew that her husband and Felix had several disagreements, but that was one reason why he trusted him. And trust was something not easily found in the Eastern Mountains.

"Your grace, it's quite clear that we will have to deal with Phayne Andjo before we can focus our attention on your other enemies," Orexis Grindina said. "Already, some of the nobles are wavering in whom to give their allegiance. The Church's spies have informed me that some are playing both sides."

"Thank you for pointing out the obvious. I've known for some time that some of the Houses, and even some of those sitting on the Congress of Guilds, lack that weak virtue called 'Loyalty'. Tell me, have any of you received word from my brother?"

"Julius Marceaux is currently in the south, hoping to join with my father's forces," Leondes said.

"In that case, we don't have to worry about Phayne attacking them," Lyanna said. "They could be marching behind his back and he wouldn't even notice because he would be too busy listening for marching songs."

"If they get that close then Phayne will have nothing to fear," Leondes said. "Father is very strict about maintaining military discipline and he would never allow one of his soldiers to get out of line long enough to run their sword up his ass."

"My brother is the same way," Felix said smiling slightly. "That's why I'm not worried about them together being defeated. They are both men of military genius and discipline, even though they both have the personality of a stone gargoyle. However, I am worried that by the time we've dealt with Phayne the Fair then Skullak would have secured all four entries into the Las Noches basin."

"Yes, but he'll have to make a deal with the Old Scorpion," Tyanna said. "Men like him don't like making deals with the likes of Ecydis Gilga, but they sometimes have no other choice."

_**Scorpion's Pass, Located on the east side of the Dividing River**_

Skullak Tuma and his envoy travelled along the stone highway that led through the Crescent Mountains to The Crossing along the western edge of the Las Noches Basin. He was glad that they were not weighed down with cargo or riding on beasts, otherwise the journey would have been longer. However, they could use Sonído freely and rest at one of the inns or small villages along the way.

Now they were walking through the town of Scorpion's Pass located in the wide valley that ran through the Crescent Mountains to The Crossing. Banners of the golden skull being impaled by a black spear on a crimson field hung from tall scaffolds lined against the cliffs on either side. Merchants lined the roads selling their goods from their carts. The smell of cooking meat and herbs and scented perfumes was mixed with the smell of shit and piss.

Women dressed in red-dyed wools or silk walked the street and flirted with merchant and traveler alike. Bands of mummers were performing various plays or singing a variety of songs. Their brightly-colored costumes and ornate masks seemed to clash with the dreary stone walls of the buildings.

"Is there a festival going on that I was not made aware of?" Skullak asked.

"It's probably just another celebration for another of the Old Scorpion's brood marrying," Dordoni said. "He has enough children and grand-children, bastards and grand-bastards and great-grand-bastards, to where the celebration never ends."

"Is that so?" Skullak asked, doing his best to ignore one of the crimson-clad women baring a breast at him.

"Oh yes," Cirucci said as she stared daggers at the prostitute. "Daddy always told me that the Old Scorpion loves a good feast."

"I'm surprised that he hasn't grown as fat as Lord Andjo yet," Dordoni said.

"It's said that he turns the fat into a new child," Antonin Schiffer said. "And from what I've seen, I can believe it."

"I'm sure that he doesn't have that many children," Skullak said.

"Trust me, your grace, he does," Antonin said. "The only reason why they don't cover the world is because many of them have died in battle or by 'accident.'"

"If you can call a child being found with their face in the porridge and wearing a red smile an 'accident,'" Skullak said.

Ahead they could make out the wall of the east-side stronghold of The Crossing. The gate was opened and the drawbridge over the fifty-foot deep ditch was down. Standing in front the bridge was a group of ten Arrancars with their swords sheathed. They each wore iron gorgets painted red with the golden skull being impaled by the black spear. Their chain mail gleamed in the moonlight.

"Halt," their commander said raising a hand. "State your business."

"We're here on the Emperor's business," Antonin Schiffer said. "He wishes to have a word with your master."

The commander's eyes narrowed. It was then that Skullak saw that the commander had the thin face and jet black hair and small-iris eyes of a Gilga.

"My father is busy right now," he said. "He is overseeing his grandson's wedding feast."

"Does the wedding for his twenty-fifth grand-bastard take precedent over the Emperor?" Antonin asked.

"What emperor?" the commander asked. "Baraggan Luisenbarn is dead and my crippled half-brother has informed our father that four have laid claim to the title."

"They come in my name," Skullak said. "I am Emperor Skullak Tuma, first of his name. You will inform your lord-father that I am here to negotiate an alliance."

The commander rubbed his chin.

"Why should I? You're not Emperor yet. Can you hold your own against Marceaux or against Andjo?"

Skullak felt rage build-up inside him. He was about to say something when Antonin Schiffer put a hand on his shoulder.

"Let me handle this," he whispered. Antonin looked at the commander. "Sir, must I send word to Coldhearth and let Lord Sisamnes know that House Gilga is being difficult with his liege-lord?"

"Are you threatening to…?" the commander began.

"No, I'm merely thinking of my options," Antonin said. "On the one hand I can summon Lord Sisamnes and he might very well bring his sons with him, including his bastard. I'm sure that the Bloody Bastard would be more than happy to introduce you to his 'sisters.' However, if you were to comply then there will be no need to bother them."

The commander's face was extremely pale. Skullak had never seen a Gilga pale at the mention of another house.

_It could be nothing. This one's not the Old Scorpion,_ he thought.

"Uh…that…that won't be necessary, Lord Schiffer," the commander said. He turned to one of his men. "Why are you just standing there, you walking piece of whore shit. Go to my father and tell him that Emperor Tuma is here to speak with him."

"Yes sir," the soldier said and rushed off.

"Forgive me. It's just that we must be careful with whom we allow in since war is brewing. The Major and Minor Houses are gathering their forces and some of the merchants are saying that war has already broken out in the Eastern Mountains."

"Still, that is no cause for you to waylay us," Lupos said. "The war hasn't arrived at The Crossing yet."

"That may be," the commander said, "but you know how Lord Gilga is. He's very cautious about who he allies with."

"Yet that hasn't stopped him from marrying into nearly every House and every institution in Hueco Mundo," Lupos said.

"Business ventures," the commander said with a wave of his hand. "My father needs to ensure that any would who use The Crossing pays the proper price. A business alliance is not the same as a political alliance."

"Tch…yeah right," Cirucci muttered.

"Yet he still cheats them," Lupos said.

The commander did not respond to that. Instead he turned on his feet.

"Come with me. I'll escort you to the Wailing Keep."

Skullak looked at Cirucci.

"Are you sure you still wish to come?" he asked.

"I'm not backing-down now," she said. "I've come all this way."

Skullak sighed and followed the commander over the drawbridge.

_**The Crossing**_

The Crossing itself was actually made of two stone bridges, each two hundred feet long connected to a central island of rock roughly a mile wide and a half mile long. The bridges were supported by a series of arches with the connecting stone base of the pylons used as docks. To add further support, eight towers were built with half of their diameter under and above the bridge with more arches built between each opposing tower on the bridge's underside.

The newest additions included the water gates built between the towers that were above the waterline far enough to allow the river's flow to remain unobstructed and yet could stop any vessel from passing while the gates were closed. The other additions were the great chains located fifty feet up river and down river from the bridge. Most of the time the chain was below water with only the first few thick links of the chain hanging from the gear chambers built into the cliffs and were only accessed by a hemp ladder hanging from a small door built high into the cliffs.

On either side of the river, two great forts were built to protect the bridge from land attacks. Each had twenty-foot long and fifty-foot deep ditches dug into the cliffs that could only be crossed by the drawbridges.

Skullak looked at the barracks built into the thick walls and could hear the smiths working at their forges. Arrancars, mostly low Arrancars unable to perform Resurrección, were manning the walls with their crossbows and others were fledging arrows while the smiths were hammering heated metal into weapons or mundane items such as pots and pans.

"Commander, I thought your father said…" one began.

"SHUT UP, WILL! THE EMPEROR IS HERE TO SEE THE LORD OF THE CROSSING!" the Commander called.

"But…"

"DAMN IT, WILL! THE BOY GETTING MARRIED IS ONE OF HIS GRAND-BASTARDS! I DOUBT MY FATHER WILL PUT A BASTARD OVER AN EMPEROR! NOW GET BACK TO YOUR POST BEFORE I THROW YOU INTO THE RIVER!"

"Yes sir," Will said before turning around to look on the side of the wall facing Scorpion's Pass.

"Forgive me, my lord," the commander said. "My cousin's new to his post."

"He's your…cousin?" Skullak asked.

"Yes sir. You'll find it very difficult to find any guard here who _isn't_ related in some way to the Gilgas. At last count, I would say that about 63% of our fighting forces are related to Lord Ecydis by blood."

"And…how many is that?" Skullak asked.

"Oh…that would be about 127, sir."

Skullak looked at Dordoni.

"Did he say '127'?" he asked.

"He did," Dordoni said.

"Gods…he really has summoned an army from his trousers if that's true," Skullak said.

"Please, Emperor Tuma, this way," the commander said as he lead them to the bridge.

Skullak could see the Wailing Keep rising tall from the central island. Its five towers seemed to be like five stone swords piercing the night sky. Their footsteps echoed on the cobblestones and far below he could hear the river waters beating against the stones far below. He looked to the south and saw a group of merchant vessels sailing towards The Crossing, the banners of many of the merchant houses in the south and east fluttered in the breeze.

He turned to the north and saw a fleet of ships with either the two warring sharks of House Tiburon or the grey kraken of the Kraken Islands.

Skullak could imagine war galleys, and not merchant vessels, sailing up and down the river, carrying their troops to the north or south while troops moved across the bridge to invade the Las Noches Basin. He thought about Mordrath's attack and wondered if the Old Scorpion knew anything about it. He doubted it. Mordrath had found a way to avoid the Western Watch and he would have found a way to completely by-pass The Crossing.

"Sir, you mustn't falter now," Gantenbainne whispered. "We're already intruding on a Gilga's wedding."

"Why?" Skullak asked. "I…"

"You must show him that you're willing to take the initiative," Gantenbainne said. "Ecydis Gilga likes that and interrupting on of his brood's wedding shows that you're more than willing to put him in his place. You can't afford to look weak. If he sees any sign of weakness then he will jump on it."

"Either way I'll have to keep an eye on him," Skullak said. "All of these marriage alliances make me nervous. I know that our escort says that they're not political alliances, but…"

"I know," Gantenbainne said. "Business alliances are the same as political alliances. That's why it's important we make an alliance with him. He has his fingers in just about every pie in Hueco Mundo. We need his connections."

_And if I don't then Cirucci will die,_ Skullak thought as he remembered what Wonderweiss told him.

"My Lord," the commander said. "You need to follow me or else you'll keep walking to the other end."

Skullak stopped and saw that they were now on the island. He could not help but think of how the island of stone had looked before it had been covered with shops and inns and taverns. Wealthy merchants in dyed-silks and furs watched as cart-drivers loaded or unloaded their cargo from the wagons. Peddlers were lined-up in front of the guild-houses, waiting to collect coin or different goods in exchange for their cargo.

The commander led them down the wide road intersecting the bridge road from the right. Ahead, the walls of the Wailing Keep rose. Guardsmen lined the bridge, their ornate polished-steel morion helmets shone in the moonlight. Their spears were decorated with flowers tied with ribbons. Some of the ribbons were striped with the Gilga colors of red, black, and gold and others were striped with brown and dark green.

The portcullis was raised and the heavy doors leading into the keep were open. Light blazed from the many glass-paned windows. The statues within the courtyard were decorated with wreaths of flowers on their stone heads. The sounds of music and drunken revelry drifted through the open doors.

Skullak took in a deep breath, preparing himself before walking up the stone steps.

_**Las Noches Basin**_

Mordrath Luisenbarn made his way through the ruins of what had once been an outpost. The stone wall still showed the charred scars of the wars fought during the Age of Chaos. The remains of Hollows and Arrancars were scattered about the yard.

Mordrath stopped and stooped to pick up a skull. He looked at it and smiled.

"My brother would have liked this place," he said. "It has no roof and it has very few walls and it's occupied by the dead. The dead are the most faithful servants for any lord."

"Why are we here?" Shaddam asked.

Mordrath didn't answer. Instead he dropped the skull to the sand and made his way to what had once been a doorway. He stepped through it and made his way to the staircase leading down. Maullarn and Shaddam followed him. Maullarn looked to the wall to the side and saw the number carved into the wall.

"Underground Corridor 3," Maullarn said. "Why are we here, Mordrath?"

Mordrath remained silent as he walked ahead of them. The sounds of their footsteps echoed in the empty stairwell. He made his way around the rubble caused by the level above having collapsed to reveal the inky black sky above.

Maullarn felt uneasy. This was the type of place where highway men or assassins would lurk, waiting for their prey.

_He can kill both of us here and no one would know._

When they reached the bottom of the stairs, Mordrath led them to the doorway to the far right. He held out his left hand with the palm up. An orb of Reiatsu formed just above his palm, glowing with a silvery light.

"Wait," Shaddam whispered. "I thought his Reiatsu color is black with purple."

"No, he's using the spirit particles around him without having to use his own Reiatsu to stabilize it," Maullarn said. "Very few Arrancars have that capability."

_Gods help me._ _I may loathe him, but there's no denying he's powerful._

"This way, gentlemen," Mordrath said. "I am about to show you what very few of my followers have seen."

"Why?" Shaddam asked.

"I plan on making you two among my top commanders," Mordrath said.

Maullarn looked at Shaddam, wondering what role Mordrath had for them.

"Why?" Maullarn asked. "Why would you make us a part of your councils?"

Mordrath looked at Maullarn and smiled.

"I have my reasons."

"Then tell me."

"Careful, Maullarn," Mordrath said. "I do not like to be ordered about by those who are below me. I may not be Emperor now, but I will be."

"I doubt that," Maullarn said.

"You may doubt," Mordrath said. "In fact, I encourage you to doubt. The last thing I need is to surround myself with ass-kissers and grovelers who tell me how great I am. I need people who will tell me the truth and who aren't afraid to say it. I need people to doubt me so that I can push myself to be able to prove them wrong.

"I may hate feeling weak, but that doesn't mean that I'll simply close my eyes to my own weaknesses. A good king learns from his mistakes and uses his weaknesses to push himself to become better."

Maullarn was taken aback. That was not like the Mordrath he knew from the old days.

_What happened to make him so…well…modest?_

Maullarn and Shaddam followed Mordrath as he made his way down the darkened corridor. Equipment was scattered about the hall of polished stone. Faded banners of a golden falcon on a green field hung on the walls and more withered corpses in military uniforms and armor were scattered about the hall. Mordrath stopped in front of a door to the left.

"Sir Dawson thought that he could take Las Noches from my brother," Mordrath said as he looked at the banner. "He only made it this far."

"Is this supposed to be some kind of…lesson?" Shaddam asked.

"I suppose you could say that," Mordrath said as he opened the door. "It's a lesson in how wars are won."

They walked into the dark room. Maullarn's eyes were drawn to the dark screens.

"This is the watch-room," he whispered. "And…" His eyes fell on the corpse sitting at the round table with a dagger with the pommel of a falcon's head was sticking out where his right eye would have been. The corpse's throat was cut. Dark dried blood covered his rotting green and gold uniform. "Sir Dawson," he whispered when he saw the gold falcon ring on the floor where it had fallen. "So…he did die."

"Everyone dies," Mordrath said. "His death was like his life, insignificant. He died alone and screaming. When his men knew the end was near they turned on him."

"He was a knight," Maullarn said. "He was one of your brother's Espada."

"That's true, but that did not stop him from making a grab for power. This is the first lesson you must learn. If you rebel and die then you are a traitor, but if you rebel and win then you are a hero. My brother betrayed Reygal, even though he did swear oaths of loyalty to House Leonisra. Reygal was weak in both body and mind and was therefore no fit king. My brother realized that after he survived the Poisoned Feast. I realized it much sooner."

"He was still king," Maullarn said. "My family stood by Reygal and remained faithful to him."

"That's surprising considering what Reygal did to your uncle and your brother."

"They…they rebelled against their rightful ruler."

"Did they?"

"Well…" Maullarn found that he wasn't as sure as he had been. He remembered how blurred things were back then. On the one hand you had a group of rebels waging guerilla warfare with the help of some of the nobles who were bitter at having their lands and titles confiscated by the crown. On the other hand was Reygal Leonisra with his frail body, constantly coughing and hacking up bloody phlegm and the fits that would come upon him at any moment, and going-on muttering and shouting about how all of the nobles plotting against him and even went so far as to kill three of his children in fear that they would rebel against him. At first, very few talked about rebellion, but the Poisoned Feast changed that.

"So, you were loyal to the Weak King and yet you were also obedient to my brother. Why?"

"He was the rightful ruler. He wore the crown and sat on the throne."

"Any jester or mummer can wear a crown and sit on a throne," Mordrath said. "That doesn't make them king. Power makes them king. Victory makes them king, and there are two arenas that a king must be victorious in to truly be king. The first is the battlefield, for what use is a king if they don't know how to win wars? The second is the political arena, for what use is a king if they are unable to make long-lasting alliances with their neighbors, the nobles, and the masses?"

Maullarn looked away from Mordrath.

"Are you saying that wars are won with swords and words?"

"That's not all they're good for," Mordrath said. "Swords and words can also make an Emperor. However, there is one other key."

"What may that be?" Shaddam asked.

Mordrath smiled and walked to the corpse. He plunged his hand into the dried-out corpse's chest. The hierro skin, long dried out, shattered like porcelain and he drew out a shining orb. Mordrath had hidden it where none would expect to look, among the dead. Maullarn and Shaddam gaped at it.

_It's brighter,_ Maullarn thought in awe. _It's brighter than before._

"This," Mordrath said as he held up the first Hogyoku that Aizen made. The particles of souls trapped within continued their dance within, but the dance was stronger than ever before. It was almost as if the Hogyoku was awakening. "This…is the key to victory. Swords, words, and progress are the three keys to victory."

_**The Crossing**_

_**Skullak Tuma**_

Skullak could hear the sounds growing louder as they walked down the hall with banners hanging on either side. The commander continued his lead, and was giving them a regular tour.

"Over on the right is the banner of House Royce," he said and gestured to a banner depicting a grey and white eagle perched on a brown tree on a sky blue field. "They were the second family to marry their daughter over to my lord-father. She lasted roughly…ten births before he grew tired of her and mounted her head. All of her children, except for one, were killed during the first war against Aizen."

"That would be his heir-apparent, Stevan," Skullak said. "Am I right?"

"That's right. The only reason he's held-out for so long is because he allowed his older siblings and half-siblings to try their luck at killing the Old Scorpion first. Sometimes he allows them to kill each other and other times he steps in, like he did with his nephew Robin."

"He killed his own nephew?" Cirucci asked.

"Uh…yeah…he was quite clever about it. He actually loosened some of the planks on one of the rope-bridges, knowing how much Robin loved to play on them. The poor boy swung too hard and the board dropped out beneath him, sending him falling onto the rocks below."

"He made it look like an accident," Skullak said.

"That's right. It wasn't the first time that someone did that and it won't be the last. We Gilgas put our self-interest first, and that sometimes means killing-off a couple of family members here and there."

"What a family," Skullak said. "I can't believe that I have to make an alliance with you people."

"Careful," the commander said. "We Gilgas don't take kindly to being mocked. My cousin, Nnoitora…not the Espada, but another…slit his daughter's throat when he found out that she married a low Arrancar without his leave. He cut out her parts and forced the man to eat them before hooked him and dropped him over the side of the bridge."

"Hooked?" Cirucci asked.

Their guide hooked the forefinger of each hand and put them in his mouth, pressing against the inside of his cheeks.

"Hooked," he said as he took his fingers out. "No one messes with House Gilga and not be punished for their transgression."

"House Sisamnes did," Schiffer said and pointed to where a banner should have hung, but the wall was empty. "I see that you removed their banner of the Tortured Man."

"We…uh…yes…" the Commander said. "Well, come along now…my father does not like to be kept waiting."

"What did your banner-man do to make them so afraid?" Skullak asked.

"Lord Sisamnes…he…he flayed Lord Gilga's thirteenth wife and left her skin in his bed while he slept. He did that as retribution for Lord Gilga cheating him," Antonin explained.

"But why…?"

"Lord Gilga's thirteenth wife was Lord Sisamnes's daughter," Antonin said. "I don't know what all they did to her, but rumors range from them raping her or forcing her to eat her unborn child before flaying her to them only flaying her while she was alive. Still, others say that she was made to play the Bloody Bastard's Game. Again, most of these are rumors of low Arrancars and they've been known to exaggerate."

"Did you investigate?" Skullak asked.

"Why should I? It was a family matter," Antonin said. "I have more pressing issues than to get involved in my banner-men's private affairs."

Skullak was about to protest and then became quiet. He looked to Lupos.

"I can't choose who I ally myself with, can I?" he asked.

"You can," Lupos said. "But are you willing to accept the consequences? Lord Gilga is in a position of strength and we need him. Although, I suppose once you have secured the throne then you can replace him with someone else. However, if you do, then he will retaliate against you."

"I see," Skullak said and sighed. "Let's get this over with."

_**Cirucci**_

Cirucci looked at Skullak and could only imagine the turmoil he must have been going through. She did not like the idea of an alliance of any kind with the Gilgas. She had not forgotten how Nnoitora had risen in the Espada's ranks by betraying Nelliel, and according to her father such betrayals were not unheard of among the Old Scorpion's brood. It was how he got The Crossing in the first place.

_"Although to be fair,"_ her father had said before she departed with Skullak. _"Reygal was frail in mind and body. He had delusions of grandeur and delusions of assassins in every shadow. After what he did at The Crossing…he had to die. If it wasn't for Ecydis Gilga opening the gates for Baraggan then Reygal would have been in power much longer, and there would be many more tragedies like the Poisoned Feast resulting from his insanity."_

Cirucci knew that every noble house knew about the Poisoned Feast where Reygal had poisoned the wine that he served to the nobles who had gathered to celebrate the anniversary of his ascension to the throne. She knew that out of the one hundred and thirty-three nobles who were invited only eight had survived and her aunt had not been one of them. It was the Poisoned Feast that sparked Baraggan's rebellion and brought about the end of the Leonisra dynasty.

_Yet Riccar thinks that anyone of Leonisran blood can sit the throne again._ _Doesn't he realize that many of the noble houses have not forgotten the Poisoned Feast or the Tournament of Fire? They're afraid of another Reygal._

"Cirucci, are you alright?" Skullak asked.

"I…I am," she said as they approached the doors that led into the feasting hall.

_That's where she died. My dear aunt didn't do anything wrong and neither did her husband. They were loyal to King Reygal and yet he murdered them. He poisoned their wine and they died. Now I'm going to see where it happened._

The door opened and a serving maid rushed out being chased by a young man with dirty blonde hair with black streaks. They were both laughing as he chased her.

"COME BACK HERE MY SWEET," he roared. "MY SWEET TOOTH WANTS A TASTE A' YER PIE."

"Gods damn it," the commander snarled. "NNOITORA, ARE YOU DRUNK AGAIN?"

The young man stopped and looked at the commander and grinned.

"Ah, Ecydis, what are ya doing off ya post?" he slurred. "Daddy won't…won't be 'appy."

"You are drunk," Ecydis said.

Nnoitora looked at Cirucci and grinned.

"Hey now…look at da tits on dis slice a' cake. Come 'are and give us a kiss," Nnoitora slurred and grabbed his crotch. "Ya can give my snake a kiss first. He'll be 'appy ta make yer acquaintance."

"I think I'll pass," Cirucci said, obviously agitated.

"Aw…"

"Nnoitora, get out of here before you make us all look like fools," Ecydis said. "Go bother the serving wenches like you always do."

"A'right," Nnoitora said and rushed off. "WHERE'D YA GO MY LI'L HONEY CAKE?"

"Gods, that drunken fool," Ecydis snarled as he led them into the feasting hall.

Cirucci followed him through the doorway. For a moment, she was afraid of seeing Reygal Leonisra in his silks with the golden Lion Crown on his golden locks. She was afraid of seeing him laughing as his guests grabbed at their throats, trying to breathe as blood poured from their eyes like tears. But when she entered the large feasting hall, it wasn't the sight of Emperor Reygal the Crazed that greeted her.

The first thing that caught Cirucci's attention was the wall on the far end. Her eyes widened when she saw the heads mounted along the wall in various states of decay. Some looked as if they had been dipped in pitch to preserve them longer. Other heads looked to be moving because of the hordes of maggots crawling over them. A few heads appeared to have been shrunken. Below each head was a coat-of-arms, displaying a house's sigil. She was not surprised to see that most of the heads were hung above the Gilga crest and understood that those heads were those who tried to kill the Gilga patriarch and failed.

Smoke from the incense burning in the basins lined up against the wall drifted upwards, giving the gruesome trophies a hazy look. She was glad for the burning incense though since they helped to disguise the smell of decay.

_Those are…those are the heads of… _She was unable to finish the thought.

Her eyes looked to the spot where the thirteenth's wife head was supposed to be and saw that it was empty. However, the crest below the spot showed a partially-flayed man screaming and ripping open his chest on a dark pink field.

_That's such a lovely sigil._

She looked at the two banners hanging from the rafters. The one on her left was the Gilga banner, but the one on the right was more pleasant to look at. It showed five golden brown acorns on a dark green field.

"Father, Emperor Skullak Tuma is here to speak with you," Ecydis said.

"Is that so?" a rather hoarse and shrill voice said.

_That voice,_ Cirucci thought as she turned her attention to the dais. _Do they have a crone somewhere?_

Her eyes drifted over to the owner of the voice who was sitting next to a ferret-faced man with watery eyes and oversized teeth that made him look as if he tried to swallow a piano. The figure sitting was dressed in so many furs that he looked as if he was made of fur. A gold chain hung around his neck. Twin steel finger-blades were on the middle finger on each hand with a gold chain running from the gold rings to a gold bracelet around his wrists. His greying black hair framed his long thin face and ran through two gold rings with a grinning skull engraved on them.

_The Old Scorpion,_ she thought.

"CHANCELLOR STARRK!" a deep voice roared.

Her eyes glossed over the bride who was young and pretty. A wreath of white moon roses, violet dream blossoms, and clusters of red mountain berries was placed on top of her head. Her red hair fell in curled waves.

Standing next to her was one of the fattest men Cirucci had ever seen. He wore a green coat with gold buttons engraved with acorns. His dark brown trousers were tucked into a pair of well-worn boots. He had a bushy red beard with streaks of white around his jowls. A crown of silvery moon leaves with purple grapes was on his head. His blue-green eyes sparkled.

"Lord Merryvale," Lupos said. "I thought I saw your colors outside. You should have told me that your daughter was getting married." Lord Merryvale slapped a large hand to the side of his head.

"Oh, I knew I forgot somethin'," Lord Merryvale said in a thick accent. "My apologies sahr, I vas excited 'bout me daughter's vedding dat I forgot to let ya know."

"It's alright, Lord Merryvale," Lupos said. "Everyone knows how forgetful you are."

"Vell, I'm not completely forgetful, sahr. I alvays remember vere I keep de good ale."

"Well, I'll have to pay you a visit to make sure that you really do remember where the good ale is," Lupos said. The two men broke out in laughter.

"GRANDFATHER, THIS IS AN INSULT!" the ferret-faced man shouted in a squeaky voice. "This is my wedding and I don't remember…"

"SHUT UP, BASTARD," the Old Scorpion shouted. "This is Lord Tuma, one of the four styling himself Emperor. He's come to speak to me, although I don't know why I should bother. He's never come to visit me or attend one of my weddings."

"Father, Lord Tuma has…" Commander Ecydis began.

"SHUT UP, BASTARD!" the Old Scorpion shouted. "I know why the Tuma boy has come to see me. He needs my help to protect his borders. It's rather pathetic that for so long he's pissed on my name and now that he needs my help he's come her with his cap in hand."

"Father," one of the young men sitting at one of the tables said as he stood. "You forget yourself. Lord Tuma has control over…"

"I KNOW WHAT HE THINKS HE CONTROLS," the Old Scorpion shouted. "DON'T THINK YOU CAN INSTRUCT ME ON COURTESY, LANCELOT!"

"I'm Lancel," the Gilga said and gestured to the man sitting next to him who looked like his doppelgänger. "He's Lancelot."

"BAH," the Old Scorpion spat. "Lancel, Lancelot, whatever, you're still a piece of shit. Do you think you're better than me?"

"No…father," Lancel said as he sat down.

"Now, what do ya want, Tuma boy?"

"I want…"

"You want to push your weight around. You dare to come here with Chancellor Starrk and Lord Schiffer and think that will be enough to convince me."

"Father," an older-looking Gilga with grey hair and blood-red eyes said, "you forget yourself. He's our guest and…"

"I DON'T TAKE ORDERS FROM YOU, BASTARD! YOUR MOTHER WOULD STILL BE A FISH-MONGERER'S DAUGHTER IF I HADN'T SQUIRTED YA INTO HER BELLY! Tch, she smelled like fish and she fucked like a fish."

He turned his attention back to Skullak and smirked.

"Do ya see what I have to put up with? My brood is a bunch of ingrates who think they can order me about. I AIN'T DEAD YET!" he roared. "I'M STILL LORD OF THE CROSSING YOU BUNCH OF INGRATES! Even my bastards think they can order me about."

"Lord Gilga," Skullak said. "It seems as if you've been fruitful in more ways than one. I congratulate you…"

"Spare me your flattery, Lord Tuma…or is that Emperor Tuma? I don't remember seeing you at my wedding," he turned to the young woman sitting next to him with her head down. "My beautiful wife missed ya, didn't ya dear?"

"I…I did," she replied as she nodded.

"Her years are five and ten," the Old Scorpion said as he stroked her cheek. "Such a lovely little flower," his hand drifted down to her breasts and began to squeeze.

Skullak frowned.

"You disapprove," Ecydis said and grinned. "I wager that she's no older than your mother was when your father stuck his prick inside her the first time."

"Father, this is…" one of the women at the table began.

"Silence Marra," Ecydis snarled. "I may have sent you to the Council of Houses to represent me, but don't think that means that you have any right to speak up."

Marra Gilga sighed and returned to eating the steamed vegetables on her plate.

"Father, I'm sure that Emperor Tuma would rather talk business," a rather handsome young man said.

"Oh, and now the pious Avery is telling me how to treat my guest. Bah, since all of my children think that I've forgotten my courtesies…" He looked at Cirucci and gestured her to come to the table. "Come here gal, let me greet ya properly."

She looked at Skullak who only nodded. Cirucci sighed as she approached. She could feel the eyes fall on her. She looked at them and recognized some of them. A teal-haired woman with a golden ram emblazoned on her crimson gown leaned over and whispered something to her neighbor, a dark-skinned woman with a viper made of gold and red rubies holding up the single strap of her yellow gown, marking her as one of Barrcae Rureaux's sisters, the Southern Snakes. A man wearing the four-winged eagle of House Redder, banner-men to House Marceaux, on his doublet was paying too much attention to his food to be doing anything other than observing her.

_They'll all send word back to their houses to inform them of this._

Her eyes then went to a pale-skinned woman who was looking at her with great interest. She had the violet eyes, the hooked-nose, and black hair and thin face of a Gilga. Her lips were thin and had a slightly bruised look to them.

She turned her attention back to the dais. Lord Merryvale was busy eating roasted ribs drenched in a honey wine sauce. He looked up from his meal and smiled a genuinely pleasant smile. Cirucci returned the smile and then looked at the Old Scorpion.

"Privaron Espada Sanderwicci," he said. "I see that my idiot son, Nnoitora, was right. You are a lovely piece of meat, eh-heh-heh-heh," he said as he took her hand. He kissed her hand. Cirucci grimaced as he ran his tongue over her fingers. "There, now that I've performed a courtesy, perhaps my children will mind their own business."

"I thank you for…for receiving us," Cirucci said as she fought the urge to draw her hand away.

"Nonsense, I always love receiving Emperors." The Old Scorpion chuckled as he sat down. "Please, join us."

"Thank you, Lord Gilga," Skullak said. "We will be honored to join you in your grandson's happiness."

"Good, you four, move your worthless asses so that way the Emperor and his noble lords and lady may have a seat," he said to four of his children, or perhaps they were grand-children, sitting at the table.

The four immediately got out of their chairs, muttering and darting angry looks at Skullak. Skullak allowed Cirucci to be seated first while Lupos and Antonin took their places. The others in his entourage went to available seats at the long tables.

"Don't worry, my dear," Ecydis said. "I did not poison the wine like the last owner of The Crossing did."

Cirucci looked at the Old Scorpion who was grinning at her.

"WENCH, BRING GOBLETS AND PLATES FOR OUR GUESTS AND POUR 'EM WINE!" the Old Scorpion shouted to the serving women.

"Water will be fine for me," Skullak said.

"HA! Here I thought dat Lord Sisamnes was de only one who does not drink vine," Lord Merryvale said. "Next thing you'll be telling us you don't eat meat."

"Oh, I eat meat," Skullak said. "I just don't drink alcohol because I prefer to remain sharp."

Lord Merryvale laughed at that and slapped his large belly with his large hands.

"Ah-Ha-ha-ha! A good reason, but vine helps a man relax. So, ven do ve go to var, Chancellor Starrk? I know dat you vill vant me to lead de vanguard."

"We go to war when it comes," Lupos said. "However, I would rather speak in private of tactics."

"Oh…yes…forgive me, my lord. I forgot," Merryvale said and laughed. "A TOAST TO EMPEROR TUMA AND TO DA NORDERN LANDS!"

Merryvale's men stood with their cups raised.

"TO THE NORTH AND THE WOLF AND EMPEROR TUMA!" they shouted.

The Gilgas only kept silent and those who were of houses Marceaux or Rureaux or those loyal to them wrinkled their noses. Others looked ready to reach for the blades.

"NOW, BRING IN DA FOOL!" Merryvale shouted. "I NEED TO HAVE AGOOD LAUGH!"

Music began to play from the balconies as the minstrels and mummers struck up a rather bouncy and fast tune. Cirucci recognized it as "The Jester's Jest". At that moment a tall, lanky man with short-cut black hair came running into the hall. His motley was made of a variety of cloth cut in diamond or square or triangular patterns of red and gold and purple and blue and green. He wore a cap of green and red on his head. As he moved the silver bells sewn on his motley and his shoes and cap jangled.

"Jingle-Jangle," the fool sang in his high-pitch voice as he danced. "Jingle-Jangle silver bells go a jingle-jangle. Silverbells's silver bells goes a jingle-jangle. Hee-hee-hee. Ho-ho-ho. Jingle-jangle. Jingle-jangle."

Ring-a-ling, ring-a-ling, jingle-jangle, ring-a-ling, the silver bells sang.

The Old Scorpion laughed and clapped his hands. Some of the other Gilgas merely took out bits of cotton from their pockets and stuffed their ears. The jester leapt onto the table and began to dance a jig around the plates of food. Lord Merryvale roared in laughter while his daughter began to clap in rhythm to the jester's ringing bells.

The Old Scorpion cackled as the jester began to taunt the guests while allowing them to throw grapes and tarts at him, which he caught in his large mouth. He turned to Skullak.

"How do you like my grandson's japes?"

"He's your grandson?" Skullak asked as he finished putting jam on a piece of bread.

"Aye, he is. We call him Silverbells, but his real name's Reygal, in honor of the jester who poisoned his guests and got his head cut off for it," Ecydis said with a grin.

"I just hope he doesn't play that jest on us," Skullak said before popping the piece of bread in his mouth.

"Don't worry. He doesn't have the wits the gods gave a trout," Ecydis said. "He's perfectly happy listening to his silver bells ring to the point where it annoys my other offspring."

Silverbells leapt off the table as the minstrels reached the end of the song and he bowed to them. The guests applauded while the Gilgas sighed in relief as they took out the cotton from their ears. Silverbells sat on the floor and scooted under the table. He grinned at the guests from his little fort and would shake his arms from time-to-time to listen to the jingling of his bells.

The minstrels in the upper balconies began to play a slow song. Some of the guests got up and began to pound their goblets on the table.

"Dance, dance, dance, dance," they chanted as they looked to the bride and groom.

The bride stood up and smiled at her father as she took the groom's hand. The ferret-faced man glared at Skullak as he and his bride went down the dais steps to the dance area that had been cleared. As they began to dance, other guests got up to join in.

Cirucci saw that some of them only went to other tables to whisper to certain people there. The Redder was talking with a young woman and a young man who looked to be her twin brother. She couldn't see if they were wearing their sigil or not and so could not tell who they were. The Tu Odelschwank and Rureaux were talking with an older grim-looking man with a brooch of the scorpion-tailed harpy of House Merrin on the left breast of his long black and plum coat. She could see that they were looking in her and Skullak's direction as they talked.

"Excuse me."

Cirucci looked up and saw the handsome Gilga standing beside her.

"Yes?"

"I merely wanted to apologize for my father's behavior. He has forgotten his manners when it comes to guests. I could tell that he was making you uncomfortable, but I want you to know that not all Gilgas are like him."

"Uh…thanks, I guess," Cirucci said. "Uh…what was your name again?"

"I am Avery Gilga, his fifth true-born son from his third wife. I hope that your lord doesn't mind if I borrow you for one dance as a way to apologize."

"Oh," Cirucci turned to Skullak and put a hand over his. "Do you mind if I join Avery for one dance, dear?"

"Only if you dance the rest of the dances with me," Skullak said. He looked up at Avery. "You don't really need to apologize for your father's behavior. I know what kind of man he is."

"Thank you, sire," Avery said. He held out a hand to Cirucci who accepted it. "I dare say that your lord-husband may be a little jealous."

"He isn't my husband," Cirucci said. _At least, not yet._

"No, but he is rather protective of you," Avery said as he led her into a waltz. "He is right to worry about you."

"Oh…and why is that?"

"We Gilgas have our fingers in too many pies to make any kind of permanent alliance. Some of my half-brothers have been known to…"

"They've been known to slit each other's throats."

"Yes."

"How do I know you won't try anything like that?"

"You don't. However, since you've broken bread with my father, you are under the protection of the Hearth Right. My father may be many things, but he honors the Hearth Right when it comes to potential clients."

"Skullak isn't just a client," Cirucci snarled.

"I didn't say he was, but that's how my father treats everyone who comes to The Crossing. It may be difficult, though. This war could very well pit Gilga against Gilga. We have siblings married into Houses Marceaux and Andjo and Rureaux."

"Are any of you married into the Luisenbarn family?"

Avery looked at her in surprise.

"All of the Luisenbarns are dead," he said.

"Not all of them," Cirucci said. "There's Mordrath."

"He's in exile," Avery said and smiled. "I doubt that even he could survive for long in the Western Wastes."

_Either he's a very good liar or none of the Gilgas knew anything about him coming back,_ Cirucci thought.

She looked around and saw the pale faced woman looking at her again. She raised a crystal goblet filled with a dark green juice to her lips and sipped at it. Avery looked to where she was looking and smiled.

"It would appear that you got the attention of my half-sister, Lady Leech," Avery whispered.

Cirucci looked at him confused and then looked back to the woman who was now conversing with a serving girl and the Gilga boy who had been sent to the Council of Houses. She could see that Tauroth was looking towards the dais and was frowning about something. He whispered something to Lady Leech who nodded and then whispered something to a serving girl.

_What is that about?_ Cirucci thought as her gaze followed Lady Leech and the serving girl leaving the hall.

"Why do you call her 'Lady Leech'?"

"You may find out during your stay. But I would be cautious of her," Avery whispered. "She whispers many things to people who catch her interest and not all of them are truth."

"I suppose I could say the same about you," Cirucci said.

"You could," Avery said and bowed as the dance came to an end. "Then again, is there anyone who doesn't lie when it serves to their advantage?"

"There is," Cirucci whispered as she curtsied. "Skullak doesn't lie."

Avery smiled.

"My dear, everyone lies."

_**Skullak**_

"I would like to talk to you about an alliance," Skullak whispered to Ecydis.

The Old Scorpion looked at him and Skullak didn't like the way his smile widened to show more of his yellow teeth and blackened gums.

"I figured you would," he said. "But…what makes you the better choice for me? I could easily side with Andjo or Marceaux and give them a foothold along the western edge of the Las Noches Basin."

"You could. However, they don't have control over Las Noches."

"I recall that Baraggan didn't have control over Las Noches when I opened the gates for him."

"That's true, but he did give you The Crossing in exchange for opening the bridge to him. I can offer you something else."

"What might that be?"

Skullak knew that he was taking a risk. He hadn't told any of the lords of this.

"When I become Emperor, I'll give you both Breakwater and Storm's Head," Skullak said. "You will have control over the two largest ports along the seas."

Ecydis's eyes narrowed.

"Is that wise? You would be making enemies of both House Harribel and House Tiburon."

"They prefer to be at each other's throats," Skullak said. "They have been trying to wipe the other out ever since they argued over who would be in charge over this strip of river. I think that instead of three houses controlling the Dividing River, there should be one."

"So, you would give me all of the Dividing River," the Old Scorpion said. "What of the two sharks?"

"House Tiburon will gain the Storm Plains in the north and House Harribel will gain the Maiden Islands in exchange for losing their ports. They will see it as a gain."

"And what do your allies say of this proposal?" Ecydis asked.

Skullak looked over his shoulder to where Lupos and Lord Merryvale were drinking tankards of ale while Antonin was sipping at a cup of tea.

"They…are for it," he said.

"They don't know about this proposal," Ecydis said. Skullak looked at him and the Old Scorpion laughed. "Don't try to out-lie a liar like me. You'll lose every time. While I may like the proposal, I must refuse."

"Why?"

"It's because I like where I am. It's a lot less land to have to protect from marauding bands of savages and sell-swords."

_Damn it,_ Skullak thought. _I was hoping that would placate him._

"You see, young Emperor, I set the price for my alliances when I can see no real gain. If you want my loyalty, then you'll have to pay_ my_ price." Ecydis extended the middle of his right hand and pointed it at Skullak's chest. "Do you understand?"

"Your loyalty, your price," Skullak said. "Is that right?"

"That's right," Ecydis said and grinned. "Now, that's not too hard to understand now is it?"

Skullak looked over and saw Antonin avert his eyes.

_Yet he was listening in,_ Skullak thought.

"I'll tell you what, Ecydis Gilga," Skullak said. "I'll remain here until you have named your price and I have answered."

"I see," Ecydis said and grinned. "I'm sure I can arrange for some chambers to be prepared for you and your entourage."

_**Tauroth**_

Tauroth Gilga made his way up the stairs, his crutch striking against the stone surface of the steps as he limped up the Architect's Tower. He reached out a hand to tap at the stone walls, hoping to find one of the caches where it was said that the Royal Architect who designed The Crossing had buried those who had a hand in the construction to keep its secrets hidden.

_Who knows,_ _I might even find the cache where the Lion Emperor had him buried in with most of his wealth._

However, no one had ever found the place where the Royal Architect had been entombed alive by order of Arturos Leonisra in order to keep the secrets of The Crossing hidden forever. He remembered hearing that the Royal Architect who had designed the palace of Las Noches had been found when Baraggan had the old palace torn down.

_The poor man was buried in the floor of a cesspit._ _At least he had 50,000 gold lions and three times the amount of silver serpents to keep him company._

He continued his ascent as best he could. However, his malformed leg hindered him.

He hated his leg. It kept from being able to go into Sonído or from being able to climb ladders. It made his travels longer and more hindering. He knew that his father had sent him to attend the Council of Houses as a mockery to many of the houses. He was partially crippled and many Arrancars did not look favorably on any kind of weakness.

_At least I'm not crippled in mind._ _At least I wasn't still-born or born blind or too weak to withstand my mother's release of spirit energy as she died while I was coming out of her womb._

He thought of the number of things that were worse than a malformed leg that resembled a withered tree branch to an actual leg. He could have been born a monstrosity with a face like a partially molten wax sculpture and a twisted body unable to function on its own. He could have been born too weak to do Bala or Cero like many of the low Arrancars who were nothing more than serfs for their superiors.

_Yes, I truly am fortunate,_ he thought as he approached the final landing. _I'm not at risk from any of my half siblings' plots because they know that I'm too physically weak to make a move against them. However, there's nothing wrong with my mind. I can plot and scheme as well as the rest of them, except for Silverbells. The only things he knows how to plot are his japes and acrobatics for father's amusement._

He limped towards the stone arch and stepped out into the endless night. He could hear the river's water washing against the rocks far below and the song of the wind. He could see a group of five ships flying the grey kraken on a black field.

"You came."

He turned and saw Jalen Gilga sitting on a stone bench. She was stroking the grey head of a night-singer. The bird chirped as it allowed her soft fingers to stroke its back.

"Well, how can I refuse my favorite little sister?"

"I'm only your half-sister."

"True, but you're still my little sister," Tauroth said.

"I'm sorry that I had you come up here. However…"

"I know. No one would expect me to come up here. So, what did you want?"

"I wanted you to see this," she said and held out a small pamphlet to him. "This started being distributed throughout Hueco Mundo. It's mostly aimed at the low Arrancars and some of the more liberal nobles."

Tauroth took the pamphlet and smirked.

"'A Call for Change,'" he read. "I see that Jon Ammens is making some more noise now. He made plenty of it at the Council."

"Jon Ammens is calling for the low Arrancars to unite and demand that the high Arrancars use their power for the good of all," she said. She took the pamphlet from him and opened it to one page. "'I am not advocating a complete overthrow of the nobility,'" she read. "'I recognize that those unable to enter Resurrección, much less perform Bala or Cero, cannot really rule for they lack the virtù that the Twelve bestowed on a few families. Nor am I endorsing a complete Democracy, where the unenlightened have a direct say in government, for down that road is chaos and ruin.

"'What I am proposing is that those blessed with power take the responsibility to use it to advance those without and to protect them from bandits and war and chaos. All that the humble want is to live their lives in peace and not be forced to become pawns for the nobles in their never-ending games for power.

"'We, who love peace and equality and brotherhood for all Arrancars, only want the powerful to be willing to humble themselves for the sake of the greater good. They must set aside their petty squabbles and be willing to work together to build a new society that will put the Soul Reapers to shame. We must prove to those who hunt us down and slaughter us without just cause that we are at least equal to them in all things that separate men from beasts.'"

She finished reading and looked at her brother.

"I've heard rumors that he's already starting up a society somewhere in the northwest."

"It won't last," Tauroth said. "It's a dream."

"Brother, this pamphlet is already making the rounds among the villages and farms. It's being recited in the streets. I heard that he's sending out representatives to help raise funds to build this society."

"Sister, we have four contenders for the throne to worry about and the last thing we should be concerned about is some fool preaching a fantasy."

"Five," she said.

"What?"

"There are five. Marra received word from her sources in Las Noches that Mordrath launched an assault and was killed."

"So there are still only four," Tauroth said.

"Tauroth, have you ever known a Luisenbarn to act so impulsively?"

"Uh…yes…his name was Baraggan."

"But we're not talking about Baraggan. We're talking about Mordrath. He's like many of our brothers and sisters. He doesn't act without thinking things five steps ahead. He's cautious and he only acts when he sees he can gain an advantage."

"In that case he's like Phayne Andjo's little sister. What's her name again? Maggie? Margery?"

"It's Margaret. Margaret Andjo pretends to be innocent, but she's cunning. I've heard rumors that she's the one responsible for arranging her brother's marriage."

"Yes, and there are rumors that the Kraken King married a mermaid," Tauroth said and rolled his eyes. "Rumors are rumors. They can be true or they can be complete bullshit or a combination of both. I met Margaret and she came across as a complete air-head who's only interested in songs about knights riding forth against Soul Reapers and pretty maids with flowers in their hair."

"That's how she wants to be perceived," Jalen said. "Men see what they expect to see and she knows how to use that to her advantage."

Tauroth lowered himself onto the stone bench, careful to keep his malformed leg out straight. When he sat he took his sister's hand and squeezed it.

"What's really bothering you? I know it's not Jon Ammens nor is it Mordrath Luisenbarn. And it's not Margaret Andjo."

Jalen bit her lip and sighed.

"I'm worried that Lord Tuma is putting himself at our father's mercy. He knows that he's not really in control and he doesn't know how to be in control."

"That's why he'll make a shitty Emperor," Tauroth said. "He's a soldier; not a king. He may have the support of House Starrk, and therefore the North, but he's too inexperienced to turn a military victory into a political victory. That's where Felix Marceaux has the advantage."

"Yes, and Felix Marceaux has the support of House Leonisra behind him. However, Phayne Andjo's little victory is making some of the Houses in the Eastern Mountains nervous. They're wondering if backing House Marceaux is such a good idea. Then there's Barrcae."

"Oh, has he actually gained support?"

"No, but he's sending out riders and envoys. I think he'll try to persuade the tribesmen and the mercenaries and the slavers to side with him."

"They're not exactly a trust-worthy bunch. They'll betray him as soon as someone comes along with a better offer."

"Yes, but as long as they think they have a chance, then they'll stay loyal. I heard he's even enlisting the help of the Blood Goats."

"Are you kidding? What kind of idiot would go fetch that group of lunatics? They're leader is a blood-thirsty madman with a voice that's more fit for a sheep than an actual Arrancar and he's been known to turn against those who hire him. However, I would like to hear him try to say 'sapphires' just once," Tauroth said. "I can just hear him now. 'We want thapphireth, thir,'" Tauroth said in a rather high-pitch, whiny, and slobbering voice. He broke out laughing. "I can just imagine Barrcae trying to contain his laughter."

"Yes, but Rureaux will have to lay low if he wants to have a chance. If I were him I would just let Marceaux and Andjo fight each other before making a move. We both know that Barrcae won't do that. He's like Zommari. He likes to maintain an air of control, but he's impatient. He'll make a move as soon as he can."

"If he wants to make a move then he should come up to The Crossing and try to make a deal with father. Skullak has."

"Tauroth, you know that father's going to make him pay a heavy price in exchange for his loyalty."

"Does father even have loyalty?"

"Brother, someone needs to warn him. He's too attached to his honor. Father will use that against him because he understands that one's greatest virtue is also their greatest weakness."

"He already knows not to trust father. Besides, I thought that Marra was taking care of that bit. At least that's the way it sounded when I talked to her at our dear brother's wedding feast."

"You know how Marra is. She doesn't really care either way so long as she sees something she can use to her advantage."

"Right now that would be to go against father. Marra believes in self-preservation above all else. I'm the same way. By all of the hells and heavens, most of our family is like that. Father could very well be making us head down a path that may lead to us getting our heads put on pikes. I can honestly say that I love where my head is right now and I would rather not see it change places."

"So, what are we going to do?" Jalen asked as she watched the bird fly away. "What are we going to do when war comes to our doorstep?"

"Well, I suppose it will be every Gilga for himself or herself."

_**Cirucci**_

Cirucci ran a finger through the hot water in the large pool. Steam filled the great bathing hall. Marble statues of water nymphs and sprites lined the walls with murals depicting sea creatures at play. She untied the red silk sash around her waist and took off the black and gold robe she had been provided in her chambers. She reached up and took out the pins that held her hair in place, allowing her purple hair to hang around her.

She put a foot into the hot water and nearly brought it out again. However, she only took another step down the stone steps leading into the pool. When the water was up to her hips she dove in. She could feel her muscles relax as the hot water helped to soothe the tension she had been feeling.

_I wish they provided some soap,_ she thought as she swam the length of the pool.

She sat on one of the submerged slabs of stone used as benches and leaned against the pool wall. She closed her eyes, allowing the water to lap against her. Her eyes flew open when the door to the bathing hall opened. She covered herself as best she could when she saw two people enter the hall.

One was an old-looking Arrancar man wearing the long grey robe of a physician with a hemp rope tied about his waste. He was completely bald except for a long, thin white beard that went to mid-torso. His bald head had a large liver spot that nearly covered the left side of his gleaming dome. He was carrying a covered silver bowl.

The other was the pale, thin woman whom Avery had referred to as "Lady Leech." She was dressed in a long, gold and crimson kimono with a black sash tied about her thin waste. Cirucci noticed how long and thin her fingers were.

Lady Leech's eyes looked to where Cirucci sat and she smiled.

"Ah, I see that our guest decided she wanted to go for a swim. How is the water?" Lady Leech asked in a smooth, somewhat low voice.

"It's warm."

"Good. Doctor, I'll have my treatment here with my feet in the water if you don't mind."

"Just as long as you don't jump in," the aged man said in a quavering voice. "At least not until the session is over."

Lady Leech nodded and she lowered herself to where she sat at the pool's edge and dipped her feet into the water. She rolled up one sleeve of the kimono and held out a bare, extremely thin and extremely pale arm to the physician.

"I know my brother referred to me as 'Lady Leech'. It's my nickname in The Crossing. Well, this is why."

The physician uncovered the silver basin and put the lid on the floor. He pulled out a pair of tongs and dipped them into the basin. Cirucci grimaced when she saw him pull out a plump, white leech.

"My lady was born with an imbalance of the humors that plagues her with migraines and other ailments," the physician said as he put the leech on the bare arm just over the Branchial Artery. "She has needed leeching ever since she was a child. Bleedings were too risky, because it's easy to poison a blade or leave her to bleed to death; so her mother entrusted her care to me."

"You see, Lady Sanderwicci, I need to make sure that my blood is properly balanced otherwise I may fall prey to my bad blood."

"What's wrong with your blood?" Cirucci asked.

"It's as my physician said. I was born with an imbalance of the humors. When I cried my first breath, I bled from the nostrils and the mouth. According to the physicians, I was born with wet and hot blood that had to be purged somewhat to bring it level with dry and cold."

Cirucci had heard of the ailment. The Arrancars referred to it as the "Roygakov Disease," after Dmitry Roygakov who was one of the Mad Emperor's most trusted advisors. It was said that Roygakov helped to keep the Empire from collapsing under Reygal's insanity but then he succumbed to the disease he was born with and died choking on his own blood while Reygal looked on laughing.

Cirucci remembered how many Arrancars mourned the passing of Dmitry Roygakov and how her father told her 400 years after Reygal's downfall that it heralded the end of any hope the Leonisran Dynasty may have had to continue unless one of Reygal's heirs took matters in their own hands and committed Regicide. However, whichever of the remaining Leonisran brothers committed the act would face the wrath of Hueco Mundo for Regicide was deemed a great sin against gods and man unless the monarch was killed in battle.

_And Jango Tuma finished off the Mad Emperor,_ Cirucci thought. _He killed the Emperor in battle and so won honor, but…_

"So, my dear," Lady Leech said as she turned her head slightly to let the physician put a leech on her neck over the Exterior Jugular Vein. "You know what disease I have."

"Yes, you were born with the Roygakov Disease."

"That's right. I am the bastard daughter of Lord Gilga and Lady Helena Roygakov. Unfortunately, she fell victim to Reygal's madness and was forced to participate in his Tournament of Fire. Your lord's father killed Reygal and for that I am grateful. However, I heard that Riccar Leonisra was getting ready to kill his father with a Cero in the back when Jango Tuma slashed his throat. If Riccar had acted sooner, well, the Leonisra Dynasty could have been saved and perhaps Aizen wouldn't have been able to conquer Las Noches."

"Perhaps," Cirucci said. "If that's the case then many things could have been avoided." Cirucci watched as the white leeches took on a pinkish hue as they drank Lady Leech's blood. Lady Leech nodded in agreement.

"My half-brothers joke on how I won't take a man to bed because I prefer my leeches to be my lovers. However, they don't realize that I have grown tired of my lovers' love bites," Lady Leech said and stroked one of the leeches on her arm. "I endure them in order to keep my blood properly balanced. Sometimes, pain must be endured for the benefit of the whole. Tell me, Cirucci Sanderwicci, do you know what my father has planned for your paramour?"

"He is not my paramour," Cirucci said, turning red. "I'm not even married."

"But you have made love, have you not? You gave your maidenhead to him."

"I…," Cirucci began as she remembered the first time she and Skullak had made love. It had been years ago when he was still the Primera Espada. "I don't see how that's any of your business."

Lady Leech smiled and looked at the physician.

"I think my leeches are properly fed. When you're finished taking them off, you may leave. I wish to swim a little."

"Shall I fetch some of the salts, my lady?"

"That won't be necessary."

The physician nodded as he took out a scalpel and heated the blade with his Reiatsu. He touched the hot blade to the first leech and when it released its hold, the physician grabbed it. Cirucci watched in fascination as the physician took the leeches off with the precision of years of practice. Lady Leech sighed in relief as the last leech was taken from her neck. She rubbed the bruised spot on her neck.

"Thank you. You may leave until the next session."

"As my lady commands," the physician said and bowed before departing with the silver basin in his hands.

Lady Leech stood and unfastened the sash around her waist.

"I hope you don't mind if I join you," Lady Leech said as she disrobed. "That water is just too inviting for me to resist." Cirucci saw that Lady Leech didn't have many curves to speak of. Her breasts were small, more fit for a child than a woman grown, and her waist was almost straight. "I know I don't have the type of body most men desire," Lady Leech said. "That's why I like it."

"Why?" Cirucci asked as Lady Leech stepped into the pool.

Lady Leech submerged into the water for a moment. She emerged and wiped her wet hair back. She smiled at Cirucci.

"Men get in the way," she said. "They hold us women back from achieving our potential. The priests tell women to stay with their husbands. Husbands tell their wives that their place is in the home with their children. Men like to think that they're in control and like to demonstrate their power by controlling us women. Why should I want a husband or children when my ailment holds me back enough already?"

"I suppose you wouldn't," Cirucci said. "However, I…"

"If you're thinking of marrying Skullak then you can forget it," Lady Leech said. "I know my father enough to know what he'll demand of him."

Cirucci paled.

"How could you know what Ecydis Gilga will ask?"

"I know much," Lady Leech said. "I know which of my siblings are conspiring with each other. I know that Fair Ecydis is sleeping with my father's wife just as he slept with his previous wife. I know that my half-sister is going to abort the bastard growing in her from her little rendezvous with her brother. You see, Little Sparrow, I know which Gilga is fucking whom or plotting with whom. I know which ones you can trust, which is not many, and which ones you can't trust, which is nearly all the rest. I know that my cousin, Baxter, spends much of his time in the opium dens with his whores while his wife sleeps with her hand-maidens. I know that Nnoitora, the drunken fool, is plotting to kill his nephew when he's not fucking the servants or too deep in his cups. The funny thing is that his nephew, Robert, is plotting to kill him when he's not too busy sneaking off to visit the gambling houses and running up his debt.

"That's just a small portion of what I know," Lady Leech said.

"Why are you telling me this?" Cirucci asked.

"It's because you need to understand what kind of people your lover is going to have to deal with. House Gilga is a house of rapists, murderers, thieves, and hoarders who commit incest, bestiality, patricide, matricide, fratricide, and so many other things that will make your blood run cold. You need someone who can tell you what the Gilgas plot and do and say. You need information. Many of the other houses have informants within The Crossing, but you do not. I can be your informant."

"Why are you helping me?"

Lady Leech looked at Cirucci and smiled a cruel smile.

"I'm helping you because I hate my father. What better way to take out my hatred on him than by making sure that I help those he doesn't like. My father hates your lover because he survived."

"What?"

"My father helped to bring about the end of House Tuma, as you very well know. What better way to take out my hatred against him than by making sure that House Tuma rises again? You see, Little Sparrow, the best way to take out your hatred against someone is by making sure that their enemies succeed. The enemy of my enemy is my ally. My foolish kin don't understand that and so they continue to try to kill the Old Scorpion, only to wind up dead themselves.

"However, I know that there are fates worse than death. One such fate is to bend the knee to someone you hate, and my father hates Skullak. Thus, I want to see him bend the knee to your lover."

_**Skullak**_

Skullak sat at the table in the sleeping quarters he had been given. He looked out the window wondering what the Old Scorpion was playing at. The Old Scorpion could have had all of the Dividing River. The Old Scorpion could have become even richer and more powerful than ever before, but he refused. Skullak knew that the Old Scorpion was the type who would never pass up an opportunity to gain more prominence.

_He has something else in mind._ Skullak frowned at the thought. _The bastard was one of those who conspired to destroy my family. Yet I need him…at least for now. When I become Emperor I will replace him with someone else. I'll send the Old Scorpion into exile if I decide to spare him._

However, Skullak had a feeling that Ecydis Gilga would do whatever he could to ensure that his place at The Crossing would be kept secure.

There was a knock at the door.

"Enter," Skullak said.

He watched as Avery Gilga entered the chamber. Avery was dressed in a long dark grey coat with white fur at the collar. He wore a dark red ascot that was tucked under his white vest. He saw that Avery held a rolled-up pamphlet in one hand.

"Do you find your chambers satisfactory?" Avery asked.

"Yes, they're quite comfortable. Thank you," Skullak replied. "However, I don't think that you came here to discuss my chambers."

"True," Avery said and held out the pamphlet to Skullak. "Jon Ammens has been busy since the Council of Houses."

Skullak took the pamphlet and read it.

"He's advocating that the Low Arrancars have a voice? What of it?"

"The thing is that the Low Arrancars are starting to take notice."

"The Low Arrancars can't even go into Resurrección. Gods, they can't even perform a Bala," Skullak said and tossed the pamphlet onto the table. "Why should I view them as a threat?"

"They're numerous," Avery replied and sat across from him. "Many of them want to go about their normal routine, but others…others want to see a change. Some of them want a revolution."

"Those who can enter Resurrección can crush them," Skullak said.

"That's the thing. Ever since Aizen came along with his Hogyoku, the natural Arrancars who can go into Resurrección are on their way to becoming the minority. Now, some of these Hogyoku-Arrancars want to gain position and they may see Jon Ammens's call for revolution as an opportunity."

Skullak frowned at that. He knew that the majority of these Hogyoku-made Arrancars lived in Las Noches.

"How do you know this?"

"I have my sources in Las Noches," Avery said. "I know about Mordrath's little attack that ended in his demise."

"He's not dead," Skullak said.

"My source said that he felt Mordrath's Reiatsu vanish. That usually means that the Arrancar's dead. My father was relieved when I gave him the news, but he was also troubled that Mordrath got past him in the first place."

"So, he didn't know."

"Of course he didn't, otherwise my father would have fled. He's afraid of Mordrath."

"I thought he feared no one other than House Sisamnes."

"Lord Tuma, my father normally isn't afraid of anyone except for those who have done something to really faze him and that has only happened twice in his life. One was waking up and finding his wife's flayed skin lying next to him in bed. The other was the Tournament of Fire. My father witnessed it and he never spoke of it."

"Then wouldn't he have feared Reygal?"

"You would think so, but my father supported Reygal up until he saw that betraying the Mad Emperor would be advantageous for him. No, he was afraid of the only one who survived the tournament itself, Mordrath Luisenbarn. While all of the other Arrancars who were chained above the fires were consumed in the flames, including the Prince of Fire, Mordrath came away unscathed. From what I can tell, there was something about Mordrath's eyes that made my father wary of him."

Skullak thought of the times he had really seen Mordrath up close. There was always something off-putting about Mordrath; even Baraggan was wary of his younger brother.

"What do you want, Avery?"

"I came to tell you that your lover is meeting with my half-sister, Lady Leech."

"Why should I care?"

"My half-sister may say that we call her 'Lady Leech' because she requires regular leeching to keep her humors balanced. However, that would only be partially true. The thing that you need to know about her is that we call her 'Lady Leech' because she's like a leech herself. She feeds off of her prey by feeding them false information while getting true information in return. Unfortunately, her ailment causes some to easily trust her and she knows that the greatest lies are those that are partially true."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that you may need me to help discern her messages, Emperor Tuma. My dear sister is a bastard child and you know what they say about those born bastards."

"Yes, 'Treacherous breeding results in treacherous blood,'" Skullak said. "However, how can I know I can trust you?"

"You don't. I'm a Gilga," Avery replied. "However, I'm not like my father. I'm more like my mother. She was a Verrit and their words are 'Glory in Truth'. I prefer to keep to my mother's words than my father's."

Skullak nodded. The Verrits were known for being honest and for keeping their word. His father trusted their word more than any other house save for House Starrk. However, that did not change the fact that Avery had Gilga blood, and Gilga blood was known to be treacherous.

"If you want my trust, then you must earn it," Skullak said.

"I understand. To show my sincerity, I shall tell you what my father has planned."

_**Cirucci**_

Cirucci entered the feasting hall. It was empty save for the Old Scorpion sitting at his chair in front of the severed heads of his wives and children. In front of the dais, Skullak, Lupos, and Antonin stood. She saw that Avery and another Gilga, whom she had not met during their stay in the Crossing, were sitting on either side of Ecydis.

The other Gilga was tall, and broad-shouldered. The scowl on his face seemed to be permanent. His black hair was shortly cropped, except for his bushy sideburns. He was completely dressed in black save for the red-painted gorget with the black skull and gold spear. His black boots were tipped with steel at the toes. He was tapping one foot against the stone floor in impatience.

"Ah, Lady Sanderwicci," the Old Scorpion said. "My heir apparent, Stevan, has just returned from his hunt. Stevan, this is Lady Sanderwicci, the girl I've told you about."

Stevan looked at Cirucci and his scowl hardened. His black eyes seemed to blaze as he looked her up and down.

"I suppose she'll do," he growled.

Cirucci didn't know what to make of that. She looked to Skullak and saw that he wasn't looking at her.

_Something's wrong. Skullak, why aren't you looking at me?_

Ecydis grinned.

"Are you sure that you're willing to pay the price?"

"I am," Skullak said. "Now, tell me your price."

Cirucci thought about what Lady Leech had told her and knew what the Old Scorpion would say before he even said it.

"The price for my loyalty is two-fold," the Old Scorpion said. "The first, you are to marry one of my daughters and because I'm so kind, I'll let you have your pick. The second…" The Old Scorpion looked at Cirucci and smiled. "…Cirucci Sanderwicci is to marry my son, Stevan Gilga.

"That is my price, Tuma. Now, do you accept my terms or shall I send you away empty-handed?"

Cirucci looked at Skullak. She could see Skullak looking at her from the corner of his eyes. Cirucci didn't like what she saw.

_Refuse him. Say "No" and let's get out of here. Let's just…_

"I…agree," Skullak said.

"Good," Ecydis purred and his smile widened. For a moment, Cirucci thought that the Fifth Espada, Nnoitora Gilga, was standing before her. "It's good to see that you are willing to make some sacrifices for the good of the Empire, Emperor Tuma."

**End of Chapter 11**

**A.N.: One of the major ways that political and/or economic alliances were formed was by marriage. This was especially true in Ancient history where polygamy, especially among national rulers, was permitted as a means of forming multiple alliances with surrounding nations or more powerful nations. **

**I knew how I wanted to end this chapter, but getting there proved to be more difficult.**

**I should also note that Jon Ammens was inspired by a combination of Enlightenment thinkers like Thomas Paine and also Jack Cade who led a popular revolt in 1450 and were a precursor to England's Wars of the Roses. One of Jack Cade's aliases was "John Amend-All". **

**Also, I wanted to get in a bit of Hueco Mundo history in, especially concerning the reign of Reygal Leonisra. I pretty much had an idea of what caused Baraggan to rebel in the first place, which was Reygal poisoning many of the lords whom he viewed as being a threat to his reign. I was inspired by a combination of Lord Dunsany's play "The Queen's Enemies" (about an Egyptian Queen who invites her rivals to a banquet in a temple beneath the Nile only to drown them) and Stephen King's final book in "The Dark Tower" series where the Crimson King poisons all of his court. The Tournament of Fire was inspired by George R. R. Martin's "A Song of Ice and Fire" where Jaime Lannister remembers how the Mad King Aerys killed Eddard Stark's father and brother. **


	13. Chapter 12: The Balance of Power

**Blood on the Sand**

**Chapter 12: The Balance of Power**

Jon Ammens sat at the long white wood table looking over one of the first copies of his latest pamphlets. Below him, the printing presses were busy churning out the pamphlets to be distributed throughout Hueco Mundo. The noble families had ignored his pleas and so he would reach out to the common Low Arrancars, the more liberal minor lords, and the least established nobles.

"Does it meet with your approval?" the head-printer asked.

Jon looked up at the lanky Arrancar and smiled.

"It does. How many copies have you made thus far?"

"Approximately one hundred and fifty," the Arrancar replied. "We should have thrice that amount by the end of the shift with all of the presses working."

"Good. That means that we can begin distribution in the Southern Plains. I trust that many of the common Arrancars will be pleased to get away from Barrcae Rureaux's iron fist."

"Yes, and then they'll be free to choose their own leaders and representatives. Once the other lands see the possibility…"

"Revolution throughout Hueco Mundo," Jon said, relishing in the possibility. "The once great Houses will no longer rule with the old social superstitions. Instead, they will either help change the face of Hueco Mundo or be swept away."

"You sound almost sad about that."

"I would rather have our revolution be one of ideas and promises fulfilled; not by meaningless bloodshed. However, if bloodshed is necessary then so be it."

_**Sedem Sanctam**_

Sedem Sanctam was the center of the Faith and, as a result, was one of the grandest cities in Hueco Mundo, rivaling even Las Noches. Unlike Las Noches, the palaces and monuments were open to the night sky. However, they all paled to the grandeur of the Cathedrali Fidei.

It was made in the style of Saint Peter's Basilica in Rome with the statues of the Twelve Arrancar Saints and the Twelve Prophets surrounding the court where worshipers gathered with the silver dome shining above them, waiting for the great ornate doors to open. Inside, the worshipers would say their prayers to any member of the Twelve: the King, the Queen, the Father, the Mother, the Knight, the Maiden, the Cleric, the Crone, the Archer, the Huntress, the Smith, and the Weaver. However, there was a Thirteenth, one that no one prayed to, except assassins and the dying. This was the Faceless and there was no image devoted to this deity.

It was to the Thirteenth that Orexis Grindina was secretly praying to despite the statue of the King towering over him on his throne. His grip tightened on the message he had received, but he made sure that the item that came with the message was properly concealed and yet easy to reach for when the time came to use it.

"Illustrado Grindina," someone said.

Orexis looked up and saw that one of the Fraters, called the "Dirt-robes" by the Illustrado, was standing over him. Orexis thought he recognized him because of his dirty blonde hair, but decided that it didn't matter. The Fraters had no ambition except to feed the hungry and heal the sick. They cared nothing for rank or the rich trappings that came with being officials in the Faith.

"What is it?" Orexis asked.

"The Capataz wishes to see you in his chambers," the Frater said. "He says that it concerns a matter of great importance."

_It probably concerns this war between four kings,_ Orexis thought.

"If the Capataz calls then I must follow."

Orexis followed the Frater. Worshipers were entering the Cathedral, prepared to say their prayers. He had a feeling that if the war progressed then the Warrior and the Mother would be the most popular deities, replacing the King and the Maiden.

_The King brings justice. The Maiden brings love. The Warrior gives fortitude. The Mother gives comfort to her children,_ Orexis thought.

"Gentle Mother," one of the prayer asked, "please give comfort to my son in this time of strife. Embrace him in your loving arms. Let the sword not pierce him or the arrow strike him."

"There's going to be a lot more prayers like that," the Frater said. "I pray to the Queen to bring peace to the land."

"How do you think that will happen?" Orexis asked, not really interested.

"When the Faithful remember who was anointed to reign before the Five Houses rose from obscurity."

Orexis paused at that. According to legend it was the Five First Houses who were anointed to rule.

"What do you mean?" Orexis asked.

The Frater did not respond. Instead he gestured to a staircase leading to the Capataz's chambers.

"This is far as I go," the Frater said.

Orexis nodded and watched the Frater leave. He sighed and ascended the stairs until he reached the wooden door at the top. He opened it onto a long hall that was lit by candles. He walked down the hall, not looking at the tapestries on either side. He felt uneasy with how deserted the hall was. Normally there would be chamberlains and Illustrado in the hall going about their usual business.

It made him wonder why the Capataz would summon him to a meeting this private.

When he opened the gilded door to the Capataz's chambers he was not surprised to see the old man waiting for him at the table.

"Illustrado Grindina," the old man said and nodded.

"Capataz," Orexis said and bowed. "What purpose may I serve you?"

"Please, sit," the Capataz said and gestured to the chair across from him.

Orexis nodded and sat down. The two men sat in silence for a moment.

"The reason I called you for this private meeting is to discuss the matter of who the Church is to support."

_I knew it,_ Orexis thought.

"Why would you wish to speak to me about this?"

"It has reached my attention that you've been in conference with Phayne Andjo."

"Wh-what do you mean, Capataz? Why would I…?"

The Capataz held up a hand and glared at Orexis. Orexis fell silent.

"I know that you've been contacting Phayne Andjo, trying to make a bargain. However, I forbade any of the clergy to reach out to any of the claimants to the Throne of Las Noches. I made it clear that the Church will remain neutral throughout this ordeal. The Church is for all.

"Yet Phayne Andjo would try to use us for his puppet. If he succeeds then the Church will no longer be the instrument of the Twelve, but rather the instrument of a corrupt king.

"I will not let the Church become a whore to any monarch."

"So, you called me here to scold me?" Orexis asked, his anger was building in him.

"I called you here to give you a chance to repent from the sin of greed. You are an Illustrado, as I was, and I would hate for an Illustrado to make a whore of the Holy Church to an ambitious lord. It is our duty to maintain the purity of the Church."

_Sorry, old man, but the Church has lost its chastity a long time ago,_ Orexis thought.

"Tell me," Orexis said, "how pure was the Church during the Leonisran Dynasty? Did the Church not make deals with the golden lion to ensure it would remain in a position of power?"

"That is not the point," the Capataz said.

"Oh, isn't it? Did you not make a deal with Reygal Leonisra and another with Baraggan Luisenbarn to secure your office?"

"H-how did…?"

"Does that really matter?" Orexis asked, enjoying the fear on the Capataz's face. "What matters is that I know and there are certain pieces of evidence that may find their way to the Council. Now, I know that most of the Council members are just as corrupt as you, but they'll be more than willing to overthrow you in order to keep their secrets hidden. Those who aren't corrupt will force you out in order to maintain the 'Sanctity of the Office.'"

The Capataz was silent and, for a moment, Orexis thought he had him.

"So, you'll be willing to blackmail me," the Capataz said. "You're willing to use information that means nothing."

"What?"

"My dealings with Reygal Leonisra and Baraggan Luisenbarn are well-known among the more senior officers. They could have voted against me, but they did not. Instead, they all understood that my dealings were for the greater good of the Faith. Your dealings, however, are for your own personal gain.

"I know that you always wanted my position. You thought that you were so clever in keeping it hidden from me. Unfortunately, you're just like your brother: too full of appetite to be able to do any real thinking. If you agree with Phayne Andjo then he will use you as a marionette. You'll be bending your ass to him so that he could impale you with his cock."

Orexis sighed and looked down at the old man.

"Do you honestly think that you will keep your position for long? You may know about my dealings with Phayne Andjo, but you don't know about his plans."

Orexis took out the letter from his robes and put it on the table.

The Capataz took the letter and opened it. As he read, his eyes widened. He looked up at Orexis who was now leaning close to the old man.

"Your days are done, you old fool," he said as he grabbed the old man by the robes with one hand and took out the small capsule that came with the letter with the other. He forced it into the old man's mouth where the saliva would dissolve the coating to release the poison.

The letter itself only had two sentences above Phayne Andjo's signature and seal: "No obstacles remain to take the Church except the Capataz. This will make it quick and look natural."

Orexis waited for the old man to die before taking the body to the bed chamber.

_**The Crossing**_

"You…Bastard!" Cirucci yelled and slapped Skullak across the face.

Skullak raised a hand and rubbed the sore cheek.

"Ow, Cirucci, that hurt."

"Good. I'm glad."

"But…why did you…?"

"You're just going to give me up so that way you could get that old bastard's support. You…"

"Cirucci, you don't know the whole…"

"Oh, I know. The throne is more important than me. I never thought that you would…"

"Lady Sanderwicci, please, calm down," Avery Gilga said. "The only reason why Skullak agreed to it was because I advised him to."

Cirucci looked at Avery, eyes wide.

"Y-y-you? What do you…?"

"I know enough about my father to know that if Skullak didn't agree right away then he would take it personally."

"He would do the same thing if he decided not to go through with it, right?" Cirucci demanded.

"Naturally, but if my brother, Stevan, was to decide to not go through with it then Skullak would not have to follow through on his end of the deal," Avery said.

"However, Ecydis would have to keep his end of the bargain in order to avoid the open enmity of the other Houses," Skullak said. "Avery knew that the spies from the other Houses would overhear the deal and Ecydis knows this."

"How does that help you?" Cirucci asked.

"It's quite simple," Avery said. "My father is worried that some of the other Houses could form an alliance to build a canal that would bypass the Crossing altogether. Right now it's only four of the more Minor Houses talking about it, but if my father was to do something against one of the Major Houses in the open, such as breaking a contract, then a couple of Major Houses could get involved."

"That way it could provide the funds to make the canal a reality and that will cause the Old Scorpion's stranglehold on trade to fall apart," Skullak said, smiling.

"What if Stevan decides to go through with it? He accepted the proposal," Cirucci said.

"Trust me, Stevan will not marry you," Avery said, smiling.

Cirucci didn't know whether to feel relieved or insulted.

"It's nothing against you," Avery continued. "My brother just doesn't like the prospect of marriage. He's…not like many of the other Gilgas."

"What do you mean? Is he…you know?"

"No, no, nothing like that," Avery said shaking his head while trying to keep from laughing. "He just has no libido of any kind. He prefers a good business deal over carnal delights. The only thing that rivals a business deal for his amusement is making father as miserable as possible. The idea of a canal that could leech the Old Scorpion dry was more than enough to get him to side with us. After all, it gives him an alternative to facing father in open combat."

"That's…devious and brilliant," Cirucci said.

"It's merely being practical," Avery said and smiled. "Father will be trapped in a bind and he walked right into it. Skullak, you have the support of House Gilga regardless of what happens. My father may be a pompous hedonist, but he's not foolish enough to break a promise he made in the presence of witnesses. Now, which of your opponents do you want to focus on?"

_**Nido de Víboras**_

Vallae sat next to Barrcae's throne, becoming ill with the sight of many of the same companies who once swore allegiance to her father swear allegiance to the Black Viper of House Rureaux. Barrcae looked anxious.

_Obviously the failure to get the support of some of the more Major Houses is gnawing at him. Good._

"The Company of the Scarlet Sword swears allegiance to House Rureaux," the dark-skinned man dressed in bright scarlet robes over dark grey armor said as he knelt.

"Emperor Rureaux accepts your fealty," Barrcae said. "Rise and serve your Emperor."

The dark-skinned man nodded and took his place at the base of the dais with the other mercenary commanders who had already sworn their oaths of fealty. Vallae looked to where Lord Reighardt stood ready to announce the next name on the parchment.

"Announcing Gerr Hoyt, leader of the Blood Goats," Lord Reighardt announced.

Vallae was repulsed by the man who came forward. He was tall and lanky, dressed in a ratty brown coat over rusting armor. About his neck he wore a necklace made of coins and another of rotting fingers dangling from braided locks of hair. He wore a cloak made from the skin of goats with a goat head serving as a hood; its horns were stained with dried blood and decorated with scalps. His mask fragment was in the form of four goat horns protruding from either side of his head. However, this was not what repulsed her.

She was repulsed by his face. His eyes were maroon flecked with black and seemed to nearly bulge out of his head. His nose was large and bulbous; places where the veins burst could be clearly seen. He sported a long, thin white goatee with gold rings tied by the strands of hair at the bottom. His long, oily black hair was framed his thin face. His large, purple tongue darted out from between his thick bruised lips to lick at the cold sores at the corners of his mouth. He made an awkward bow.

"Thire," he said in a bleating voice with a heavy lisp that seemed almost comical. "The Blood Goadth have come to thwear their oath of loyalty and rethieve proper compenthation."

There were some snickers from those assembled. Hoyt straightened and looked around as though daring any to continue. His maroon eyes flashed their hatred and Vallae felt a chill run up her spine.

_He may not look like much, but he is dangerous,_ she thought.

"Gerr Hoyt, it is not your place to talk about compensation in my presence. You shall do that when I summon you," Barrcae said. "Is that clear?"

Hoyt looked back at Barrcae and bowed.

"Yeth thire, yar clear ath crythtal."

Someone laughed. Vallae did not see where the small throwing knife came from, but one moment one of the commanders was laughing and the next there was a knife sprouting from his forehead. The man dropped dead.

"NO ONE LAUGHTH AT ME!" Hoyt shouted. "NO ONE, YUH THNIGGERING FOOLTH! NEKTHT ONE WHO LAUGHTH WILL BE GUTTED AND I SHALL MAKE A THACRIFITHE OF THEIR CORPTH TO GET FUCKED BY MY MEN! ITH THAT FUCKING CLEAR?"

No one laughed. They looked at him in terror and then looked to Barrcae. Barrcae's face maintained some semblance of calm, but Vallae could see that he was struggling to control his temper.

"Hoyt, the next time you unsheathe a blade in my presence will be your last. Is that clear?"

Hoyt looked at Barrcae and was about to say something, but stopped. It was as if he knew that if he said anything then he could say "goodbye" to any profit he would expect, if he was lucky. Instead, he bowed. After he swore the oath of fealty to Barrcae he stood with the other commanders who did their best not to look at him. After all of the other mercenary commanders who were present had sworn their oaths of loyalty, Barrcae had them line up in front of the dais. Barrcae rose and raised his halberd over them.

"Commanders, I accept all of your oaths of loyalty and I shall hold you to them," Barrcae said. "Now, some may say that the wisest course is for me to stay low." He looked at Reighardt who adjusted his pince-nez before looking down at his feet. "However, such caution is a sign of weakness. Every victory I achieve will prove that I am worthy of the throne. My first aim is to crush Felix Marceaux as he is the most powerful rival at the moment. To do so, I must first defeat his brother in battle and put his head on a spike."

_**High Tower Pass, The Eastern Mountains**_

War drums beat and war horns sounded from the other side of the pass as Julius Marceaux observed the Andjo forces. The standard of the golden double-headed eagle on a midnight blue field of House Marceaux fluttered in the wind beside him.

His face grim and the slightly hooked beak of his mask fragment made it look even more austere. He wore a dark blue uniform with grey trim. Two gold double-headed eagles were embroidered at the front of his collar. His iron grey hair was neatly trimmed except for the back that was allowed to grow out and be tied back with a black silk ribbon.

"Commander, the Andjo forces are preparing to make their move," the officer standing next to him said.

"I see," Julius said as he turned to face the officer. "What are the odds of victory?"

"Sir, their forces outnumber ours three-to-one instead of eleven-to-one as originally anticipated. It would appear that Phayne Andjo has sent some of his forces elsewhere or the reports were exaggerated."

Julius nodded. The odds were leaning in his favor now. His brother had told him that he had to hold the pass at all costs and he would do so. It was his duty, as the younger brother, to follow Felix's orders, despite his brother's constant ingratitude. Even though Julius had helped his brother win victory after victory in the cloak-and-dagger world of the Eastern Mountains to become one of the most powerful men in Hueco Mundo, Felix always claimed those accomplishments as his own.

_Well, you're not here, Felix,_ Julius thought. _This victory shall be my accomplishment._

"Why wouldn't Phayne send out more forces?" another officer asked. "If he needs to gain the pass in order to link his main forces with the forces of his allies in the south, then he should have sent more forces here."

"The answer is simple," Julius said. "He doesn't know that I'm here.

"Have the order to go out that ordinary hollows are to keep their center-line busy until our flying units have had a chance to be saddled. When that has occurred, have the fliers attack the right flank. While they are doing that, have the regular infantry move to within range of using their Ceros against the enemy. Have them target the rocks on either side to create a nice landslide. That will divide the enemy forces nicely."

"As you command, sir," the officer said and saluted.

"Now, sound the drums of war," Julius said.

He put his hands behind his back as the drums began to sound. The Leonisra and Marceaux forces below began to line in formation, their banners fluttered in the wind whistling through the valley.

Great winged hollows with the heads of falcons with wings of blood-red feathers flew overhead in a series of V formations to their target. Julius watched the battle unfold. From time-to-time he would give orders via synchronized awareness with his ground commanders or with message runners for those who were unable to receive the messages.

Balas and Ceros lit the night. Loud explosions came as some of the bursts of spiritual energy struck the cliffs on either side of the battle field, causing large rockslides to crush many of the soldiers and hollows struggling in the valley. War horns began to sound as the order to charge was given. The Reiatsu of released Resurreccións filled the night as the two forces collided.

Julius was not surprised to see ranks break with some running so that they could live another night. Soldiers who were once lined in neat rows were now separated from their fellows, fighting against a storm of swords and balas. Like all hand-to-hand fighting, this battle had been reduced to a brawl. Arrancars were bashing in the heads of their enemies against the rocks while others were throwing wild punches.

Julius was familiar with the chaos of battle. He was a veteran of the wars fought between House Marceaux and their various enemies. He had started in the front lines where the fighting was hottest and survived every battle even though the Arrancars around him did not. Many of the soldiers would joke that if you were placed anywhere near Julius Marceaux then you might as well kiss your ass goodbye.

_"Everyone knows that anyone placed anywhere near the Iron Eagle in a battle never survive. It's as though he has some angel who's shielding him, but is neglecting to extend the same courtesy to his neighbors,"_ one man had joked.

The "Iron Eagle", his nickname. How long had it been since he heard anyone call him that? He couldn't remember, but he could remember the awe it had inspired. It gave the sense of strength and coldness that Julius wanted to convey. He was a Marceaux, a House known for its military prowess and political genius. While House Andjo began to fade into the pages of time, House Marceaux was a soaring eagle, rising in glory and looking down on all to find fresh prey.

Julius kept his hands behind his back and stood still despite the enemy ceros flying past him. For a moment he looked like an eagle perched at its aerie, ignoring flaming arrows fired at him. His gaze was focused on the collapsing center line of the enemy. He knew that once the front lines, where the bravest fighters were usually sent, collapsed then the rest would follow. The problem with using such ancient tactics was, despite being proven many times over to work, they were predictable and could thus be easily countered.

Julius nodded in approval when he saw that the Andjo forces were retreating. However, he did not smile. He rarely ever smiled.

_**The House of Guilds, Eastern Mountains**_

Darrien Braavos, head of the Congress of Guilds and representative of the Banca Guild, walked towards the meeting chamber. The letter in his smooth hands made the meeting a necessity. He understood that the way the Five Guilds voted would shift the balance of power. It had already been decided that the only two candidates vying for the throne of Las Noches they would support would either be Phayne Andjo or Felix Marceaux. The problem was that they could not reach a unanimous decision.

_Hopefully this will change that,_ Darrien thought as he reached the tapestry displaying the signing of the Royal Charter with King Fer "the Iron Hand" Leonisra that made the Congress of Guilds the official economic power of Hueco Mundo.

He faced the door to the left. It was like many of the other doors: unadorned and made of wood imported from the World of the Living. He opened it and entered the room that was lit by candles and a fire in the hearth. He was not surprised to see the representatives of the Six Guilds present.

"Gentlemen and ladies," he said to the five assembled. "I'm glad that you were all able to make this meeting."

"Yes, yes," the representative of the Purple Guilds, the guild of clothing merchants and dyers, a thin woman with the mask fragment of a butterfly hair pin said as she waved one hand with the fingers painted light blue. "However, we are curious as to why you summoned us."

"Yes," the representative of the Red Guilds, who operated the brothels and taverns, said as he stroked his silvery beard. His lavender eyes narrowed. "I'm curious as to your reason, sir."

"I would think the answer is obvious," the representative of the Black Guilds, the guild of assassins and spies and the black markets, said. Her turquoise eyes shifted to Darrien. "You want us to make a decision on whom to support in regards to the throne."

"WHAT?" the fat man of the Green Guilds, the guild of farmers and spice merchants, roared. His three chins wobbled. "I thought we made it clear that we wouldn't make a final vote on the matter until one has achieved a decisive victory."

"True," the woman of the Grey Guilds, the guild of physicians and lawyers, said. She turned her thin and wrinkled face to Darrien. Her black hair was up in its usual bun with a silver spike holding it in place. "I suppose something has happened that requires our immediate attention."

"Correct," Darrien said. He held up the letter. "I have received word that the head of the Church of the Faith was found dead."

"What?" the representative of the Purple Guilds whispered. "How did he die?"

"I'm certain that they'll say his old age finally caught up with him," Darrien said, but he looked at the representative of the Black Guilds. "Wouldn't they?"

"I suppose," the representative replied, not betraying any sign of whether or not she knew of the true nature of the Capataz's death.

"Regardless," Darrien said, "he's dead and so now the Church is in need of a new Capataz. From what I understand, Orexis Grindina is eying the position and has made a deal with Phayne Andjo."

"What of it?" the representative of the Green Guilds asked. "What does this have to do with…?"

"It has everything to do with the struggle for power," the representative of the Red Guilds said and smiled. "It's a well-known fact that three of the greatest forces that shift the balance of power are organized religion and the whispers of a lover in bed. We control the latter and Phayne Andjo is looking to control the former."

"Still, how will that affect us?" the representative of the Green Guild demanded.

"Phayne Andjo is looking to dissolve his family's charter with us," Darrien said.

The five representatives looked at him. He was pleased to see the look of shock on some of their faces.

"Naturally," the representative of the Black Guilds said, nodding her head. "That's why he's going to the Faith, despite having taxed their clergy in his territories. He wants to make sure that he's pulling the strings."

Darrien could see that the others were putting the pieces in place. He knew that they would all soon reach the same conclusion that he had.

"Clever," the representative of the Red Guilds said. "Phayne Andjo will use the Church to establish a new Congress of Guilds, one that he'll control. Why try to control two powers in separate houses when he can control two that are in the same bed? If he's willing to dissolve his own family's charter with us then he will be most likely to dissolve the Royal Charter as well."

"If he does that, then we'll lose our authority," the representative of the Green Guilds said. He turned to Darrien. "We can't let that happen. We need to establish someone whom _we_ can control."

"Who can we support, though?" the representative of the Purple Guilds asked. "Neither Phayne Andjo or Felix Marceaux will take our orders."

"Then don't give orders," Darrien said. "Give advice and give support. Phayne Andjo may be trying to break his family's charter with us, but Felix Marceaux isn't. Instead, Felix Marceaux is making offers to my Guild. He needs coin and he has a reputation of repaying the loan with interest, unlike the Andjos who continue to borrow without paying their previous debts. Felix Marceaux gives our agents positions in his court while Phayne Andjo closes the Guild Halls and imprisons the Guild Masters.

"Plus, Marceaux's father-in-law is Riccar Leonisra, one of the most powerful men in the Southern Plains.

"Between Phayne Andjo and Felix Marceaux, Marceaux is the better investment."

Darrien paused and looked at his fellow Guild Representatives. He could see that they were mulling over his words. He knew that way the others voted would determine if power would make Phayne Andjo unstoppable or give Felix Marceaux the advantage of the economic might of the Guilds.

"As representative of the White Guilds, the guilds of bankers and investors, and head of the Congress of Guilds I have decided to support Felix Marceaux. Now, it is time for you to make a decision. Remember, it must be unanimous," Darrien said.

None of the others spoke, at least not yet. Darrien understood that this was not a decision to take lightly.

"I see how it is," the representative of the Red Guilds said with a smile. "I, Gautier Artois, representative of the Red Guilds favor Felix Marceaux."

"I, Isabella Hirson, representative of the Black Guilds favor Felix Marceaux."

"I, Carra Flaurant, representative of the Grey Guilds favor Felix Marceaux."

"I, Leland Linker, representative of the Green Guilds favor Felix Marceaux."

There was a pause. All eyes turned on the representative of the Purple Guild who had one lacquered fingernail on her lips. She looked at them and smiled.

"I, Laurra Jaegerjaquez, representative of the Purple Guilds favor Felix Marceaux."

"The vote is unanimous," Darrien said. "The Congress of Guilds will favor Felix Marceaux."

_**Eagle's Peak**_

Clarice Leonisra Marceaux sat in the moonlit garden, reading the note that she received in secret at the Council of Houses. The look on her face would have taken anyone aback for this was a side that very few ever saw. Instead of her usual stern countenance, she looked truly happy. Her eyes were bright and she was smiling. Her smile was plainly the smile of a woman with a secret admirer. However, she knew this admirer. Had he not given her three sons in exchange for her favor?

It had been a long time since had had visited her, but he would see her soon.

_I shall be on the hunt soon,_ the note read. _No sword and no cero shall keep me from my sport. Nothing shall keep me from hunting the golden hare in the golden thickets on the mound. My arrow shall be true and strike the hot blood of its heart._

"Oh, I'm sure it will," Clarice said and gave a soft giggle.

There was a soft rustling sound from behind her. Clarice hid the message, fearing that it was her husband or, worse, her father. She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw that it was her lady-in-waiting, Marisa Redder, poking her head out of one of the bushes.

Marisa looked at her mistress with her large gold eyes. She looked like a girl in her teen years and liked to wear gowns of brightly-colored silk that were low-cut at the bust in order to display her well-endowed cleavage. Her mask fragment was a necklace with a single fang that she liked to paint in bright colors. She loved making crowns of flowers that she would wear as she went about her duties.

When asked why she wore the crown of flowers she would say that it was because she loved pretending to be a faerie princess. Some would shake their heads, thinking that it was a sign that she was soft in the head. However, Clarice knew that the young girl was not as innocent as many thought. Marissa had demonstrated her cunning many times over when it came to helping her lady meet with her paramour or smuggling secret letters to the other.

"My lady," the girl said.

"What are you doing in there?" Clarice asked.

"I was playing hide-and-seek with Selena. She's missing her father while he's out to war, fighting for his brother as usual. So I figured that I would play a game with her and some of the other children," Marissa said as she emerged from the bush.

Clarice was not surprised to see that the girl was wearing one of her flower crowns, this one made of silver-white moon roses and deep-purple wine blossoms. Marissa was wearing a gown of bright green silk with a powder-blue double-headed eagle embroidered at the right hip. The thin straps were tied behind her back, straining to keep her large breasts from spilling out.

"Oh, I thought it was because you had something for me," Clarice said.

"I do, my lady," Marissa said and reached into the cloth holding her right breast. She took out a small letter and held it out to her and smiled her sly smile. "It just arrived."

"Why you little fox," Clarice said, smiling her own smile. "One of these nights, I'll find out how you come by these."

Marissa sat on the bench and leaned in close to her lady, brushing one of her arms with a large breast.

"What does he have to say?" she asked.

"Marissa, I don't remember giving you leave to sit so close to me," Clarice said and glared at the young girl.

Marissa looked back at her lady and the two began to giggle. Then Marissa put a hand on Clarice's hand.

"Oh, the suspense is killing me," she said as Clarice opened the letter.

Clarice read and her eyes brightened. Her smile became wider.

"Well, what does it say?" Marissa asked.

"He's coming here," Clarice reported, holding the letter close to her bosom. "Finally, after so long…"

"You'll need my help again," Marissa said, leaping to her feet. "I'll distract the guards long enough for your knight-in-shining-armor to climb to your bed chambers," she said while pushing her breasts up to show exactly how she would accomplish such a feat.

"Just be careful," Clarice said. "We don't want my husband or father to become suspicious."

"I know," Marissa said as she rolled her eyes. "I'm not stupid, you know."

"I know you're not," Clarice said. "I suppose your own secret admirer has called you again."

"Yes. Honestly, that ass just can't seem to give me up, now can he?"

"I suppose he can't," Clarice said. "However, from what I've heard, men like to talk when they're happy. And you know how to make men very happy."

"Perhaps I can show you some of my tricks to try on your little admirer," Marissa said and giggled a little. "I know this one that I like to call the 'soaring hare.' I think your lover would like it."

"Maybe you can show me tonight," Clarice said.

"I know," Clarice said. "However, just don't forget to address me properly when we're not alone. I would hate to have to punish you in front of my husband again."

Marissa nodded her head and looked at the four fingers of her left hand where there should have been five.

_**Las Noches**_

"Ugh, when are they going to be back?" Friia asked and banged her head on the table in the Espada meeting room again.

"They'll be back when they'll be back," Selena Schiffer said as she put down a card on the table in front of Lyanna. "Lady of Roses trumps the Prince of Rods."

"Lucky," Lyanna said as she put another card on the table showing an eight of spades. "Damn, I was hoping for the Lord of Rods or Clovers."

"I win," Selena said as she dragged the sugar coins they were using as bets towards her.

"Don't get a sugar high," Conall said.

"What are you, my brother?" Selena said.

"We just don't want you going around and blowing up the place or something," Lyanna said.

"Whatever."

"Shouldn't you be training with Rudobon, Friia?" Wonderweiss asked.

"Nah, he's too busy giving orders to the Exequias and the Construcción in setting up the defenses," Friia said. "Mordrath's attack is really putting him on edge."

"Does he think think that there will be another assault right away?" Selena asked as she put one of the sugar coins in her mouth.

"You know Rudobon's motto: 'Keep your guard up,'" Friia said. "He thinks that there will be another attack soon. Las Noches is a big prize after all."

"True," Conall said, "but there are three others vying for power. They're probably too focused on each other to bother with us right now."

"There won't be three for very long," Wonderweiss whispered.

"Eh," Friia, who was closest to Wonderweiss, whispered. "What was that? Was it…another dream?"

"Something like that," Wonderweiss said.

"What did you see?" Friia asked.

"It's hard to say. There were so many images overlapping with only one or two images clear enough to make out."

"What does it mean?"

"I guess, when it comes to prophecy you see every possibility with only one or two being fulfilled. That's why there's no such thing as an inerrant prophet. Prophets are limited in what they're able to see and they often see in error."

"So, what was one of the clear images?"

Wonderweiss remained silent for a moment.

"Blood," he said. "I saw blood on black sand and a crown cloven in two. I think that one of the kings is going to be killed in battle pretty soon."

"Black sand," Friia said. "Where, in Hueco Mundo, is there black sand?"

"I don't know," Wonderweiss said. "Maybe it's just a metaphor or something."

"Yeah," Friia said.

"No more games," Lyanna said.

"Oh come on," Selena said, holding out the deck of cards, "just one more game."

"No. You'll just win, like always."

"Maybe we can watch that orange-haired human invade," Friia said and pointed at the lever in the wall. "I bet the usurpers didn't bother getting rid of the video before going to the World of the Living."

"I don't think that's a good idea," Conall said. "I mean, what if it…you know…"

"Oh," Friia said and glanced over at Selena. "Maybe that's not such a good idea."

"Oh, I know," Lyanna said. She looked at her younger brother. "Sing something for us."

"I can't sing," Conall said.

"Yes you can. I heard you when you were playing at the ruins of the old Starrk home. Surely you can sing something for us."

"Fine," Conall said. "Just let me think."

Conall remained silent for a moment and then began to sing.

_As I walk down all alane,_

_I heard twa corbies making a mane;_

_One to t'other did say,_

"_Where shall we dine to-day?"_

"_In yon field amongst the brush,_

_I saw a new slain lord;_

_And nobody kens he lies there,_

_But his hawk and his hound and his lady fair._

"_His hound is to hunting gone,_

_His hawk has to the wild-fowl flown,_

_And his lady fair is to her lover's bed._

_So we may dine tonight._

"_Ye'll sit on his white breast and pike out his cold lips_

_And I shall roost upon his brow and pike out his dead eyes;_

_With the locks o' his hair beneath a golden crown_

_We'll fix our nest when he grows bare._

"_Many shall mourn him,_

_But none shall ken where he is lain;_

_Save for his lady fair and her lover vain_

_Who now lay in his bed and drink his wine._

_O'er his white bones, when they are bare,_

_The winds shall sing and we shall dine_

_On a feast of kings for evermair."_

"Wow, that's a creepy song," Friia said. "Where did you learn it?"

"From a group of mummers," Conall said. "They stopped at Lobo de Plata on their way to the Eastern Mountains. My father let them sing for us at dinner, so long they stayed away from their more dirty songs like 'Bonny Black Hare' and 'In the Golden Thicket'."

"I don't remember them singing that song at dinner," Lyanna said.

"Do you think that Dad would approve of a song like that?" Conall asked. "I heard them singing it around their campfire. I don't know why, but it just kind of stuck."

"It's appropriate," Wonderweiss whispered. "When kings fight the only victors are the corbies who will feast on the flesh of the dead and make their nests among the ruins."

_**Sedem Sanctam**_

The gathered clergy of the Faith kept their heads bowed as Phayne Andjo entered the Hall of Thrones. The scent of burning incense filled the air, covering the scent of the Capataz's corpse lying on a bier covered in moon roses.

_Those robes are more than you deserve,_ he thought as he looked at the robes of white silk with embroidery of gold and dark blue thread.

"Sire," Viceroy Corrin whispered. "I think it's considered bad form not to pay respects to the dead."

"I know," Phayne said.

He walked towards the body and looked down. A part of him wanted to gloat over the old man who had believed that he was superior to House Andjo. When Phayne began to tax the church officials in his territory, the Capataz excommunicated him and declared that Phayne would never achieve his ambitions. Yet, Phayne Andjo was on the verge of taking control over the Faith.

_Next will be the Congress of Guilds,_ he thought. He believed that he had their support, but then he found out that the Congress was also backing Felix Marceaux. As a result he tore up the charter he made with them and closed all of their precious Guild Halls. This was war and the Congress of Guilds thought they could play both sides.

"Sir, do you wish to say a prayer for his soul?"

Phayne looked and saw one of the newly-deceased Capataz's servants standing next to him.

"No," Phayne said and turned to face the gathered clerics.

"Sire," Florens said, "I don't think…"

"Clerics," Phayne said, his voice echoing through the hall. He watched as the clergy raised their heads to look at him, clearly surprised at this interruption. "Now that I have your attention, I am hereby declaring that Sedem Sanctam is under my authority."

There was a murmur of shock and anger at it. The servant who was standing next to Phayne Andjo backed away as though he had become the Devil himself.

"What is the meaning of this?" one of the Illustrado demanded. "Who are you to…?"

Phayne didn't allow the man to continue. He drew out his sword and pressed the blade against the man's scrawny neck. The Illustrado looked at the blade and backed away.

"Accursed, accursed, accursed," the Illustrado said.

"Viceroy Corrin, arrest this man," Phayne said.

"What?" Corrin asked.

"Arrest him. That is an order from your Emperor," Phayne said. He rose is voice. "GUARDS!"

The guards he had brought into the Cathedrali Fidei rushed into the hall. The clerics began to become afraid when they saw the gleam of bare steel.

Phayne smiled. He saw that Orexis was also looking nervous. That was good. It meant that his puppet cared about his life and would do whatever it took to preserve it.

"Gentlemen," Phayne said as he ascended the steps to the golden throne where the Capataz would sit. "For centuries, only one who was appointed by the Council of Illustrado could sit on this throne." He turned and sat on the throne. The clerics looked as though a great abomination had just occurred, which it was for them. "Until now," Phayne said. "If you value your lives or your property or the future of your institutions then you will recognize my authority.

"Any who attempt to resist will be excommunicated."

"Pardon me," said one of the younger clerics, "but…by whose authority can you excommunicate a person?"

There were murmurs of agreement. Phayne smiled and pointed a finger at Orexis.

"You."

Orexis looked around, clearly more nervous than before, and stood.

"Uh…wh-what do you…do you…?"

"Tell me, what is the Church's tradition when a Capataz is dead?"

"W-w-well…" Orexis swallowed hard, getting his nerves under control.

_Just do as we discussed,_ Phayne thought, _and everything will go your way._

"Well, there is a precedence for this," Orexis said. "Six centuries ago the head of the First House took control in the time between the death of one Capataz and the ascension of the next. He was given all authority that befalls a Capataz. S-since Agneaux Andjo is not present then that right passes to you as his closes male kin."

"Thank you," Phayne said. "Until you anoint a new Capataz, then I am the Capataz. I will make myself perfectly clear, it will be in your best interest to anoint someone who will be willing to work with the Emperor in restoring peace and stability to Hueco Mundo."

No one said anything. Then Orexis stood.

"I think that we can all agree that peace and stability is the best thing for Hueco Mundo. However, these things come at a price. Sometimes, we have to work with those who we would deem to be our enemies under ordinary circumstances for the good of the realm."

_How very true,_ Phayne thought, and saw that some of the other clerics were nodding in agreement.

_The Church is mine._

_**Eagle's Peak**_

Felix Marceaux sat at the table of white wood in his study, reading over the latest messages he had received. He was not surprised to see that Phayne Andjo used the recent death of the Capataz to take control over the Church. It was not the first time in history that a lord used a time of crisis to take control of a major institution.

However, the letter he received from Darrien Braavos was more to his liking. The Congress of Guilds would give him their full support, so long as he remained a good investment in their eyes.

"The Harpy is remaining neutral," his valet, Vaar Del Socaccio, said. He looked up from the message he had been reading and placed it on the table.

Felix looked at his valet and was not surprised to see that he was wearing the midnight blue and gold uniform that many of House Marceaux's servants wore. His black hair was streaked with silver and his van dyke gleamed with the oil he used to keep it in a point. His mask fragment resembled an eye socket over the left eye that had a single horn curving into the right side of his scalp. His right brown eye seemed cold and distant but Felix knew that those eyes were alert, taking in everything.

Vaar Del Socaccio was the younger brother of Dordoni, however he did not have the Reiatsu required to accomplish any of the Espada power including, most embarrassing for his family, Resurrección. He was sent to serve House Marceaux where he demonstrated that Reiatsu was not the only way for an Arrancar to be powerful. He knew what his masters required and when they would require it, even before the former head chamberlain. As a result, he had quickly risen in the ranks of the household servants for House Marceaux to become Felix Marceaux's personal valet.

"Figures," Felix said. "House Merrin specializes in slaves, rather than warriors save for the Inpunctus of Gladius Harpyia."

"As you say, sir," Vaar said in his usual monotone. "However, one would have a great advantage with control over the Inpunctus."

"True. It would be easier to have even one squadron of the Inpunctus marching in my ranks. Even though they don't have their male-parts, they're still one of the best fighting forces in the world. Not even the Amazonians could defeat them in open combat.

"However, we don't need Merrin when we have the Guilds."

"Yes sir," Vaar said and held out a bit of parchment. "Your brother sends you word of his victory over the Andjo forces at High Tower Pass, sir."

Felix took the parchment and read it.

"Fine," he said. "What does he want me to do, give him another title?"

"Perhaps," Vaar said. "Perhaps he merely wants you to recognize his accomplishments."

"Have I not recognized his accomplishments enough?" Felix demanded. "It's not my fault that he thinks that I'm putting the laurels he has earned on my head. I give him land and titles as thanks for his efforts on my behalf. Yet he expects more out of me."

Vaar said nothing. He knew how the two brothers thought of each other. Both loved the other and yet, at the same time, hated each other. He supposed it had something to do with what happened on Julius Marceaux's wedding night, but it was not his place to bring it up.

_Things would be a lot easier between them if they would only sit down and talk things through,_ Vaar thought and had to suppress a sigh.

He knew that the chance of that happening were slim. Whenever the two brothers did sit down, it would not take long before they started shouting at each other. The shouting matches usually ended with one brother storming out of the room and a long period of time of neither brother sending any correspondences to the other.

"What else do you have for me?" Felix asked.

"I beg your pardon?" Vaar asked.

"I know that you did not merely come to deliver a message from my brother. Does it have to do with that other matter?"

Vaar understood. He went to the door and made sure that no one was listening outside. When he was satisfied that there were no unwanted ears he closed the door and approached Felix. He reached into the pocket of his long grey coat with the gold and blue double-headed eagle embroidered on the left breast. He took out the sealed envelope and handed it to his lord.

Felix took the letter and broke the unadorned seal. He read the message, betraying no emotion. When he finished he looked at Vaar.

"It's looking as though my suspicions are justified," Felix said.

"Do you…wish for me to do something about it?" Vaar asked.

Felix leaned back in his chair, thinking the matter over. He shook his head in the negative.

"Not yet," he said. He stood and walked over to the hearth where a small fire blazed. He looked at the letter and then fed it to the flames. "Not until the right time," he said as he watched the letter burn. "When that time comes, I'll let you know."

Vaar bowed and turned to depart.

"Oh, one more thing," Felix said.

"Yes, my lord," Vaar said, looking over his shoulder. Felix was still looking at the fire.

"The boy you've been questioning is no longer useful. I fear that he's already given you all of the information he knows," Felix said. "Get rid of him."

"As you wish, sir," Vaar said and departed.

After Vaar departed, Felix went to the window and looked down at the gardens below. He watched as his wife played with some of the children, including his niece. He watched them until there was a knock at the door.

"Enter," he said, knowing who it was.

"You summoned me, my lord?"

"I did." He turned to face his visitor and walked towards her. He grabbed her by the shoulders and pressed his lips to hers as one hand cupped one of her large breasts before pulling the fabric aside. "Your mistress doesn't know, does she?"

"Of course not," Marissa Redder said. She slid her hand to his crotch and could feel him stiffen. She squeezed and Felix let out a sigh of pleasure. "I know better than to tell her our little secret."

_**The Garden**_

Clarice looked at the window of her husband's study. She figured that, by now, Felix would have stripped Marissa completely naked and was probably having her bend over his desk so that he could take her from behind.

_The way a hound takes a bitch,_ she thought and grimaced at the thought. He had her go into that same position many times over to where she figured that it was his favorite position.

Marissa had told her of what her husband had done after the first time he summoned her to him. She had permitted it as long as Marissa used her body to gather information on Felix Marceaux. Some of the information she would pass on to her father. Other pieces of information, however, she would keep to herself.

There was always one thing that Clarice wanted Marissa to find out, though: had he found out? If Felix did find out about her own indiscretion, then she would be forewarned.

_And to be forewarned is to be forearmed,_ she thought.

"Aunt Clarice."

Clarice caught the ball thrown to her and smiled at the giggling girl. Dianna Marceaux, daughter of Julius Marceaux, smiled back. Clarice knew that, despite the hooked nose she had inherited from her father, that Dianna would become a real beauty with her hair as black as the night sky and her skin as pale as the sands of Las Noches. Dianna had the brilliant blue eyes that would cause men to melt. Even though Clarice did not like Julius, who always seemed to look at her as though she was nothing more than a back-alley whore, she did like Dianna.

"Joanne," Clarice said and threw the ball to one of the other girls.

_Oh if only I gave birth to a girl,_ she thought. _Perhaps, the next one will be._

That would be nice.

Even though she loved Henri, Gerard, and Reynal as her children, she always wanted a daughter. She wanted to have a child like the doll her mother had given her as a child, still developing into the Arrancar she would become. Then her mother died, killed while giving birth to a child who would not take his first breath. After that there were no more dolls and there was very little laughter in House Leonisra.

_"It's time that you learn your place in this world as a Leonisra,"_ her father had said when he told her that she would be getting married. She had protested. She didn't want to get married. She wanted to go with her brother into the army. Her father had grabbed her by the arm and dragged her. _"ENOUGH!" _he had roared at her, nearly causing her to break out in tears. _"You're my daughter and you will obey me as you're supposed to. You will marry Felix Marceaux and I will hear no more complaints. YOU'RE A LIONESS, NOT A SHEEP!"_

_If I had a daughter,_ Clarice thought, _then I would make sure that she got to have the childhood I never did. I would make sure that she got all of the dollies she wanted. I would…_

"Clarice," a voice said.

The ball came soaring at her and she barely caught it before it struck her in the face. She looked up and the ball dropped from her hand.

"You came," she whispered.

All thoughts were driven away as she looked on her paramour and father of her three children. He was clad in a long black coat with gold trim. On his left breast were three silver daggers.

"My lady," Lyndon Reyvar said, bowing.

_**The Crossing**_

Antonin Schiffer and Lupos Starrk sat together in the dining hall, waiting for the servants to finish packing for the return journey to Las Noches.

"I wonder," Lupos said, "how long it will be until we're dragged into the war."

"Right now the other three are eyeing each other," Antonin said. "They won't attack Las Noches for a while. They'll want to eliminate each other first in order to ensure that their own lands will be safe before going after the main prize."

"Before seizing a castle, make sure your own is secure," Lupos said and nodded. "So far only Felix Marceaux and Phayne Andjo have made any real moves. Barrcae Rureaux is busy hiring a bunch of mercenaries, but I suspect he'll make a move soon."

"Yes, but will it be against us or against the Eastern Mountains?" Antonin said.

"Barrcae would be a fool not to strike against Las Noches while he can," Lupos said. "Unfortunately for him, he's only got mercenaries to back him up."

"I agree. However, war will come to us soon."

"I know. I've already sent word to the other lords to be prepared. What about you, High Lord Schiffer? Have you sent word to those you need to?"

"I have," Antonin said. "I just hope that Lord Sisamnes doesn't let his natural son take part."

"The Bloody Bastard," Lupos said. "Yes, I know what you mean. The last thing we need is for that one to come. The men won't be able to get any real rest."

"I know. I suppose it's a good thing that Lord Sisamnes is on our side."

"Is he?" Lupos asked. "From what I heard he has no real love for House Tuma."

"He is," Antonin said. "I'm on your side, and Lord Sisamnes has every reason to be loyal to me. He killed his own brother to show his loyalty, and he did it of his own free will."

Lupos nodded.

"Well, just as long as I don't have to see him or his men or his banner, then I should be fine."

_**Cold-Hearth**_

The waves crashed against the cliffs far below the stout walls of the keep of Cold-Hearth. The cries of the carrion eaters could be barely heard coming from the forest of impaled corpses. Lord Royce Sisamnes sighed when he heard the scream coming from the dark trees further away along with the howling of his bastard son's bitches.

"The Bloody Bastard is at it again," he whispered. He knew what everyone called his illegitimate son. In public he forbade anyone from ever mentioning it, but he would whisper it to himself in private, especially when the boy was out playing one of his "games."

Royce Sisamnes was average height and was somewhat lanky and weak-looking for an Arrancar. His Hollow hole was located at the base of his throat. Unlike most of the Arrancar nobles, he preferred to keep his Hollow hole visible. His mask fragment resembled the lower jaw of a human with the chin filed to a point and the teeth missing. His eyes were pale like dirty pieces of ice. His dark pink robe rustled slightly to reveal the armor he wore underneath. The breastplate, like those of his soldiers, was designed to resemble the flayed torso of a man and was stained dark red to maintain the illusion that he had been flayed.

He walked along the ramparts, barely noticing the remains of corpses that had decorated the battlements for generations when the sons of House Sisamnes were the High Lord Executioners and Grand Inquisitors for kings and the Starrks. Banners depicting the partially flayed man on a dark pink field rippled in the wind. Sometimes he would stop to look at the forest of impaled Arrancars and pluses gathered from the World of the Living; many of them had been flayed before having the stake driven up their anuses. Those who were impaled after being flayed were the Bloody Bastard's handiwork.

While his two legitimate sons preferred to go into law to become magistrates and lawyers, his bastard preferred being an executioner. House Sisamnes rose into prominence thanks to how they handled one of the Soul Reapers they caught in the World of the Living on one of their hunts.

He remembered that the Soul Reaper had been a high-ranking officer in the group of bandits that would become the Gotei and was known for his blood-lust and courage, in other words: a Kenpachi. When he had been captured, the Soul Reaper had fought back against his captors and would –be jailors until none of the Houses charged with keeping prisoners wanted him. Then Ramsay Sisamnes, who was just a peasant at the time, said that he would take him. The other houses thought that he was a fool, but gave him the Soul Reaper.

The Soul Reaper killed himself only a few weeks later. The pain must have been extreme because the Soul Reaper didn't think of clawing out his throat; instead he had tried to rip out his own heart. When asked what he had done, Ramsay just picked up one of his blades and licked it, smiling.

_"Oh, I just scratched him is all,"_ he had said. _"I scratched him 'til I made him bleed...and bleed…and bleed…."_

Royce couldn't help but feel some pride at that. Ramsay had made a strong and blood-thirsty Soul Reaper tear out his own throat. After that, no one wanted to be handed to House Sisamnes and with good reason. His forefathers were legendary in devising new ways of torture and execution. His father had been known to nail the feet of servants who had displeased him to boards and then hanging them upside down over the cliff until the nails came free, sending the hapless Arrancar plummeting to the rocks below.

House Sisamnes was built on blood and many of the Houses were afraid of them. Sometimes, that fear proved beneficial for House Sisamnes. Royce's younger sister had been married into House Granz and had blessed that House with three sons, all but one were now known to be dead while the third was in exile in the Western Wastes. In exchange, Granz gave them a seat in his council. However, if a House went back on their word then House Sisamnes dealt with them accordingly, as the Old Scorpion found out the hard way.

For Lord Sisamnes, flaying one of his kin was nothing. He had done it before when his brother was part of a rebellion against Lord Schiffer. For the betrayal, Lord Sisamnes flayed his brother and then wrapped him in burlap that was stuffed with straw and turned him into a living scarecrow. He kept his brother out there, open to the carrion birds and wild beasts and elements, until he was dead.

However, Royce took no pleasure in torturing others. He viewed it as a necessity to ensure obedience to those superior in authority. His bastard, on the other hand, took great pleasure in it.

"Perhaps a war will be the thing he needs," Royce whispered as he reread the message he just received from Antonin Schiffer. "He needs to learn that torture is a business; not something to indulge in whenever he's bored."

In the distance, he could hear another scream, drowned out by the loud snarls of the dogs as they tore into their prey and the laughter of his son's entourage, the Scalpers. He thought that it sounded like the old kennel master who fell out of favor after losing one of his bastard son's favorite bitches, a two-headed monstrosity that had to have all four legs shackled to keep it from running back to the World of the Living. He remembered how the kennel master begged to be hung, even boiled alive, but not to be put in the dungeons where the Bloody Bastard kept his "rabbits."

It hadn't worked.

Lord Sisamnes listened to the sounds of the hunt going on deep within the thick forest near Cold-Hearth. He would have to talk to his son after he returned from his little game. Judging by how they were now breaking into a chorus of "In the Golden Thicket", that would not be long.

_She went down and he went down_

_To seek out the rosey crown_

_To see if he could kiss it_

_In the golden thicket._

Lord Sisamnes grimaced a little. He wondered why his son would want to sing such a song while flaying his "rabbits", most not even dead. He decided that some things were best left unknown, and some of those things were the habits of his natural son.

He decided that he would return to the chambers below to wait.

As he walked he muttered the names of the Houses and their words. It was a good way to keep his memory as sharp as the knives his forefathers used to flay those who fell in their clutches. He was the type of man who loved to exercise his body and his mind. He never drank alcohol and rarely ever ate red meat. He preferred memorizing lists and figures over repeating the various songs that the small-folk and more profane lords, like Lord Boaran, sang while in their cups.

He paused when he got to House Sisamnes in his recitation. He smiled as he thought of the sigil of the partially-flayed man on a pink field surrounded by a blood-red halo. It was the sigil of a House that once caused a prince to scream in horror. It was the sigil of a House that strangled an unfaithful queen in the third tower in Las Noches at the command of her husband. It was the sigil of a House that lit fifteen basins of Heaven's Pyre by order of a king long descended into insanity with that king's own sister suspended over one of the basins.

He was at the Crossing during what would become known as the "Tournament of Fire" and had been the one to light the fires. He could still hear the laughter of Reygal Leonisra and the screams and the smell of charring flesh as the fire consumed the Arrancars suspended in the air. All save one had become living torches. He remembered looking into the green eyes of Mordrath Luisenbarn, the only one to not be consumed by the fire. Those eyes had the same hue as those infernal fires that were said could turn heaven itself into ashes.

"House Sisamnes," he said. "Our words are 'All Shall Bleed.'"

_Oh, they will,_ Lord Sisamnes thought as he pondered Antonin's letter. He didn't think it with any relish. It was the reflection on a known fact: war brings nothing but death. _They will all bleed._

**End of Chapter 12**

**A.N.: This chapter is essentially setting-up various events that I have in mind for later on (some I've had in mind since I first started and others only came recently to mind while reading on the Plantagenets and the Capets). Some of the ideas I have for later on are inspired by Isabella the "She-Wolf of France", the Tour de Nesles affair, and the Edwardian Era War, the first part of the Hundred Years War that began over whether control of the French throne would belong to King Edward III of England or Phillip VI of France.**

**The song that Conall sings is based on an actual folk song, "Twa Corbies" (corbies is an antiquated term for ravens and carrion crows and "twa" is just the old term for two). This song was first written down in 1611 and has two versions. The first has the knight's hound, hawk, and wife keeping vigil over his corpse so that neither beast nor bird could feast on his flesh. The second version, and the version that I prefer, however has the corbies able to dine.**

**One interesting fact that I found out was that the social structure of Feudal Europe was based on Chinese society. This was possible due to the Silk Road and other trade routes between China and Ancient Rome. **

**For all of you "Song of Ice and Fire" and **_**Game of Thrones**_** fans, I'm sure that you'll recognize the main influence for House Sisamnes: House Bolton. I'm going to hold off on properly introducing the "Bloody Bastard" for later, because I really want to give him the type of premier worthy of his nature.**

**I should also note that I imagine that the two-headed Hollow dog in Episode 135 of the anime as belonging to the Bloody Bastard. Kon better hope that he doesn't get his hands on him. He does not like it when anyone plays with his "sisters" without his permission.**

**Recommended Reading:**

_**The Iron King**_** and **_**The Strangled Queen **_**by Maurice Druon**

_**The Plantagenets**_** by Dan Jones**

_**The Last Kingdom **_** by Bernard Cornwall**


	14. Chapter 13: The Drums of War

**Blood on the Sand**

**Chapter 13: The Drums of War**

The group of women laughed as they danced in the shallow pool of water, letting the water flowing from the various statues of nymphs and mermen wash over them. Scantily clad male and female Arrancars wearing gold collars with an amethyst fleur-de-lys made their way around the pool with trays of delicacies and fluted glasses of sparkling wine as musicians played their instruments.

In the center of the pool was a raised platform with a klinai covered with pillows. The woman reclining on the klinai yawned and held out her glass. The caramel-skinned woman garbed in a thin pale-pink chiton next to her reached for a pitcher filled with golden wine. A crimson harpy was tattooed on her right shoulder blade to mark her as being sold by House Merrin's slavers.

"More," the lounging woman said in an indifferent tone.

"Yes, my lady," the slave said as she poured more of a golden wine into the glass.

"Thank you, Esclave," the woman said as she brought the glass to her ripe lips. She sighed and watched her guests continue their play. "Have you received word on my brother? I haven't heard from him since he took control of Sedem Sanctam."

"His majesty is busy preparing for battle against the false kings, my lady," Esclave said.

"Oh," Margaret Andjo said and brushed some of her black hair from her face. "I suppose I must make do with these hens in the meantime."

"As you say, my lady," Esclave said, bowing her head.

Margaret looked at her personal servant. Her lilac eyes had the glazed look of boredom and mindless vanity, but beneath the surface there was a gleam that hinted at a cunning mind.

"I'm so jealous," Margaret said.

"W-what are you jealous of, my lady?" Esclave asked, somewhat nervous.

"Your skin," Margaret said and took another sip of wine. "It's such a lovely shade: neither too dark nor too light."

"There are ointments that I can bring you to help you achieve the same shade if that's your wish, my lady," Esclave said, somewhat relieved that it only had to do with her lady's vanity.

Margaret held out an arm in front of her face. She looked at the pale lily-white skin, made smooth by the various creams she used. She glanced at Esclave's own skin and smiled.

"Do you think that shade would look good on me?"

"Any shade would look good on you, my lady. You are said to be the most beautiful woman in Hueco Mundo and you have many lords seeking your hand in marriage."

Margaret's smile widened. It was amusing to watch her personal servant finding ways to flatter her mistress, afraid that anything she said might anger the Night Rose. She took a sip of the wine and found that its sweet taste was ruined somewhat at the thought of the lords who sought her hand. She despised her suitors because none of them were good enough. They all saw her as one thing: a commodity to be used to advance their social rank as well as for their enjoyment. Yet none would advance her status, only lower it.

"Esclave, I want to know something."

"What is it, my lady?"

"Are you happy about where you are?"

"I…I don't understand."

"Are you happy that I bought you?

"I…suppose I am, my lady. I mean, I heard about what some of the lords do with their property, but… you haven't ordered me to do anything that I would feel uncomfortable doing. Why do you ask, my lady?"

"Never mind," Margaret said as she took another sip of wine. "I was just curious."

Margaret's attention turned to the purple curtains decorated with golden fleur-de-lys and white birds. She handed her wine glass to Esclave and stood as the house herald stepped into the room. The other women paid no attention to the man clad in purple and gold. He removed his cap, the white plumes fluttered slightly as he bowed.

"My lady," the herald said. "I am to inform you that Lord Parros has arrived for tonight's banquet."

_Another hopeless suitor for me to break,_ Margaret thought.

"I see. So Patros's other brother has finally come to see me." Margaret turned to Esclave. "I told that idiot Patros Parros that if he ever wanted to have a chance at my hand then he was to bring me that Soul Reaper's little bauble. He died in the attempt."

"I'm sorry for the loss my lady."

"I'm not. He was a worthless braggart, more wind than substance."

"Still I'm sure that his brother mourned his loss."

"Esclave, the thing you need to know about nobles is that they rarely ever mourn the loss an older brother. It gives them more to inherit."

She stood from the klinai, smoothing her pale blue and silver gown.

"It's a shame that I must greet him in person. Esclave, serve my friends until I send for you, and make sure that their wine never empties."

"As you wish, my lady," Esclave said, bowing as her mistress left to greet yet another suitor.

_**Nido de Viboras**_

Vallae listened to the mercenaries down in the city below. She could see them around their cook fires, feasting and drinking with Rureaux's regular soldiers. Travelling mummers and minstrels created a cacophony with their songs and plays.

_They sound as though they're having fun,_ she thought. _Why not? Many of them could die soon._

She looked to the door and wondered if her guard was still at his post. She looked to the outside balcony and wondered if she could jump from it before going into Sonído. The problem was that if she went into Sonído then her captors would know exactly where she would end up.

_Even though freedom is such a short distance away, I'm still in a cage._

The door opened and she turned. Barrcae Rureaux stood in the doorway, flanked by Gerr Hoyt and someone she never saw before. The stranger was clad in a red coat embroidered with gold and green flames. His dark red hair was tied in a top knot and a green and gold flame was tattooed on his forehead. Vallae saw that he didn't have any mask fragment, at least as far as she could see.

"I don't know why you want her," Barrcae said to the stranger.

"The Fire Prietht thaid that he thaw her in hith flameth and wath curiouth," Gerr Hoyt said, eyeing Vallae with suspicion. "I don't know why. She doethn't look like much."

The Fire Priest continued to look at Vallae. He didn't say anything.

"Well, are you satisfied now that you saw her?" Barrcae asked.

The Fire Priest nodded and turned to walk away, but stopped.

"She looks she needs to get out of this room," he said in a deep voice. "Perhaps she would like to get out of these chambers for a bit. Don't worry, you can have some of your guards chaperon her if you're worried about her trying to escape. If it will make you feel better, then I could be one of those chaperones."

Barrcae looked at her and nodded.

"Fine, but if she tries to escape then it will be your head, Priest."

The Fire Priest nodded. Vallae looked at the Priest's back with confusion. She wondered why he wanted to see her or what Gerr Hoyt meant by "thaw her in hith flameth."

The Priest turned his head and looked at her. She saw the hints of a fire in the depths of his dark green eyes.

_**Julius Marceaux's War Camp**_

Julius Marceaux watched as the hunters returned with over sixty hollows, the largest haul they brought in so far.

"They will make excellent foot soldiers, sir," General Shanna Zodd said.

Julius looked at the dark haired general, having to tilt his head up to meet her dark purple eyes and nodded.

"They can be put in the front lines, but if any of them show actual potential to be used in other positions then you will inform me."

"Yes sir," Shanna said. "Do you want to begin the Arrancarization now?"

"Of course, the sooner we get these beasts to our level the sooner we can put them to use."

"Very good, sir," she said and walked towards the command tent. Some of the other officers were gathered outside the tent, drinking watered wine.

She noticed that one of the officers was whispering, "Here comes Shanna the Fair," when he saw her approaching. They saluted her, more out of duty than any actual respect, and she returned the courtesy of answering their salutes with one of her own. However, if an officer refused to salute her then she would loom over them, glaring down at the insubordinate officer until they gave her a proper salute. She knew the importance of putting soldiers in their proper place. If any act of insubordination went unpunished then more acts of insubordination would follow.

She went into the command tent, which was filled with officers looking over maps or intelligence reports. A map of the Eastern Mountains and part of the Southern Plains was spread on a table. Markers indicating troop movements were moved around depending on the latest intelligence.

"I heard that Tuma may have just succeeded in closing the paths into the Las Noches Basin," one of the officers said.

"Tch, Lord Gilga will just open the Crossing again to whoever can give him a better offer."

"Maybe, but to get there we have to go through Rureaux territory."

"Rureaux is nothing to worry about. The only forces he's been able to assemble, other than his own, are a bunch of mercenaries. I heard that Leonisra is already reaching out to some of them."

Shanna did not come to talk strategy. She went to the safe made of crystal-wood where the most important equipment was kept. She tapped the edge of the safe and released a small amount of Reiatsu. The locking mechanisms turned and made a soft click as the safe unlocked. She reached inside and brought out a thin box. She opened it and looked at the glove with small orbs glowing pale blue light attached to the ends of the fingers and in the palms.

She wondered how Julius Marceaux got his hands on it since the last time anyone saw the glove was when Mordrath rebelled against Aizen.

"Another batch to turn?" one of the officers asked.

"Yes," Shanna said closing the box. "What's the latest word on Phayne Andjo?"

"There's nothing new to report on him or on Skullak Tuma."

"What about Rureaux?"

"He's recruiting mercenaries. However, our main concern with him is which side Merrin will decide to support. We don't know with any certainty which way he'll go."

Shanna pursed her lips in thought. If there was one Arrancar who could rival Artur Leonisra or the Guilds in the Eastern Mountains in influence it was Dayne Merrin. House Merrin, on the surface, got their wealth and prestige from the slave trade. However, the deeper one delved the more one saw that the slave trade alone wasn't reason enough for their sphere of influence. Yet no one knew exactly what it was that made House Merrin's influence so great. Those that tried only found sealed gates.

"It won't do us any good to try to send spies to the Islands of Chains. House Harribel's dominance at the southern end of the Dividing River is thanks to House Merrin. If we want to make sure that Lord Merrin won't get involved against us then I will advise Commander Marceaux to turn his attentions against Barrcae Rureaux immediately."

"What about Andjo? If we turn our attentions to Barrcae, then wouldn't he be able to attack us from the rear?" one of the other officers asked.

Shanna thought about it and then shook her head.

"He's focused on getting the Faith behind him. He wants to make sure that the new Capitaz is someone he can use. He won't launch another offensive until he's won some kind of diplomatic battle. Although, he did a fine job in losing the Guilds and I think he'll regret it, if he lives long enough.

"Even if he wins a few battles he can still lose the war."

Shanna walked out of the command tent. She saw that the hollows were already herded into individual pens. The soldiers were finishing binding them with chains reinforced with mask fragments.

"Make sure that you don't block the mask fragment," the officer in charge ordered. He turned and saluted Shanna as she approached. "General, these are ready for your inspection."

"Thank you," Shanna said and made her way to the far end of the line where the hollows were already properly bound. She could feel the Arrancar soldiers unleashing their Spiritual Energy to keep the hollows subdued.

She stopped in front of the first one, a large hulking monstrosity with the head of a bull and the body of a bear. The creature opened its mouth and she could see the mouth behind it. She felt the Spiritual Energy rising from the creature and shook her head.

"You would probably be good at only being a grunt," Shanna said as she put the glove on. The orbs' glow increased as she seeped some of her Spiritual Energy into them. "Then again, you might surprise me. I've been surprised before."

She put the glove in front of the hollow's face and felt along the mask, searching for the thin points. Those thin points determined what an Arrancar's mask fragment would look like. When she felt a thin spot she unleashed enough Reiatsu to break it. The hollow roared in pain and fear with each breaking fragment. The creature's skin rippled with each breaking, as though the creature's body was changing as well.

When it was over, the creature was still large and more humanoid in appearance. The head was completely bald save for twin horns jutting from the temples and a bull's snout over the nose and mouth. It looked at her with crimson eyes and bowed.

"You know that I'm your superior officer, don't you?"

"Y-y-yes," the creature said.

"That's 'Yes, General.'"

"Y-y-yes, G-G-General."

"Good," Shanna said and turned to the officer. "Put this one in the vanguard. It will make excellent fodder."

_**Sedem Sanctam**_

The Frater knelt with his fellow fraters, praying to The Councilor for guidance and wisdom. Phayne Andjo's soldiers were not present in the large chamber, but he could feel their eyes. Three votes had already been cast and so far the released spiritual energy had been dark grey and not white. The fourth vote for the new Capataz was being cast and so far the choice was clearly between five Illustrado.

He saw movement out of the corner of his eye and watched as one of the brown-robed Fraters stood and made his way to the great altar where the ancient moon-wood box was placed. The Frater returned his attention to the statue of The Councilor with her silver lantern and golden book.

"Councilor, shine thy wisdom upon me. Show me the path of understanding. Open thy book to me so that I may gain knowledge," he prayed.

Other priests from the different orders stood and made their way to the altar, parchment in hand to cast their votes. The Fraters were usually among the last to complete casting their votes and were rarely approached by the lead candidates or their representatives as the Fraters were known to never accept a bribe.

Unlike the members of the other orders, who usually wore ornate and richly-dyed robes, the Fraters wore simple brown rough-spun robes with hemp rope tied around their waists. Their prayer beads were of roughly hewn night-wood or stone and not metal or polished moon-wood.

"Have you received insight, Orrigian?"

Orrigian Rureaux looked up from his prayers at the head of his order. The old dark-skinned man looked down at him, his eyes were dull gold and his mask fragment, which once resembled the jaw of a snake, was chipped in places from the years. Despite his weak appearance, there were still traces of the proud warrior he had once been.

"I have yet to hear the Councilor's voice, Father," Orrigian said.

Hamma Rureaux nodded his approval. He placed his hand on top of his nephew's head in prayer.

"Councilor, shine thy light on your faithful servants. Give us the wisdom to see our paths, for all have their own paths. Show us the one whose path it is to become our next Capataz," Hamma prayed. "May our decision bring glory to The Twelve."

"May our decision bring glory to The Twelve," Orrigian said in return.

They remained on their knees as other priests walked up to the altar to cast their ballots. They were among the last to cast their own ballots into the moon-wood box. When the last priest cast his vote, the presiding Illustrado, an ancient priest whose white beard hung down to his waist. The top of his staff was a pale white twelve-pointed star with a crescent moon in the center. He handed his staff to one of his pupils and put his hands on the box.

"King, Queen, Father, Mother, Knight, Maiden, Cleric, Councilor, Archer, Huntress, Smith, and Weaver," he began. "We beseech that the ballots cast guide us to whom you choose to be our Capataz, the sacred shepherd of the flock of the faithful. Let your light guide us to unity.

"Let it be done."

"Let it be done," the priests repeated.

Once the ballots were read, the presiding Illustrado released a burst of dark grey spiritual energy that rose through the dome's oculus for all the faithful to see. A new Capataz had not been chosen.

_**Nido de Viboras**_

Vallae looked in awe at the various mercenaries gathered. Their banners hung limply and it was difficult to tell who belonged to which groups. Serving maids rushed to refill clay cups only to be grabbed by some of the revelers. She smelled roasting meat and baking bread mingled with the reek of piss and vomit. The mercenaries' steeds bayed and stomped, making their music a part of the cacophony.

She looked to some of the makeshift stages where jugglers and fools were performing while minstrels beating their drums or playing flutes, hurdy-gurdy, lyres, and other instruments. There were a wide variety of songs ranging from sung epics to bawdy songs. One of the most popular was "The Hollow and the Fair Reaper" about a hollow encountering a young Soul Reaper. When the minstrels reached the chorus, the mercenaries shouted:

_From there to here and here to there_

_A mask of white and robes of black_

_They danced and they sighed under the pale moonlight_

_The Hollow and the Reaper Fair_

"I trust that this is more to your liking," the Priest said.

"They're rather…lively," Vallae said as she saw a massive Arrancar carrying two naked women and a naked young man over his shoulder to somewhere more private.

"They're mercenaries," the Priest said as though that was all the answer needed. "But, I'm sure that their company is much better than Barrcae's." He took a horn of mead from the loosening grip of a drunk Arrancar clad in the crimson armor decorated with three grinning skulls.

"What company's he from?" Vallae asked.

The Priest looked at the young man and snorted.

"Grim Skulls," he answered. "They're the first to sign up to a cause and the first to leave, usually before the job is even done. I don't think I'll ever understand why Barrcae summoned them."

"He's most likely desperate for fighters."

"You're probably right. Mead?" The Priest held the horn out to her and she took it. She sniffed at it and grimaced at the pungently sweet aroma. "It tastes better than it smells."

She raised the horn and allowed some of the amber liquid to enter her mouth. She expected something overly sweet, but was surprised to find that it was mellow with some sharpness from the alcohol.

"When mead's done right, it can be like tasting Paradise," the Priest said. "When it's done wrong, though, it tastes like piss."

Vallae drank some more mead before handing the horn back to the Priest. The Priest gladly accepted it and drank deeply. Mead dribbled down his chin.

"I want to ask you something," Vallae said.

"What's that?"

"You're a priest aren't you, but my father made me learn about the various religions that are practiced in the Empire."

"Ah, and you're not familiar with one in which fire is vital to understanding what God wants."

"There was a faith like that once, but it died out long ago."

"Perhaps here where the Night reigns," he said before taking another swallow of mead.

"That's the thing. All of the texts that I studied only mentioned it in passing, but…how can that be when our history says that the first Arrancars were the First Families?"

"Your history lied to you," the Priest said. "It was a fabrication of truth and lie by the First Families to justify their sins."

"Then what is the truth?"

The Priest looked at her and shook his head.

"I am bound by the Flames not to tell any outside of the Sacred Blood the truth about the past. I seem to have told you more than I should have."

"Are you saying that my blood isn't sacred or noble?"

"I'm saying that you're not of _the_ Sacred Blood."

"Then at least tell me about these flames of yours. Your commander said that you saw me in your flames."

"He's not my commander."

"You're one of the Blood Goats; that makes Gerr Hoyt your commander."

"I'm not one of them. I'm merely a traveling priest whom he took a liking to because I gave him a favorable reading."

Vallae blinked at him, clearly at a loss of words.

"You…you tricked him?"

"I didn't have much of a choice. He was going to kill me and I decided that I would become his soothsayer of sorts."

"So you lied to him."

"Dear girl, all religions lie to some degree or another. What you have to do is to decipher what is true and what isn't. If you just blindly accept everything that a religious leader tells you then you might as well put yourself in chains. Just because I lied to him about his fortune does not mean that I lie about other things."

"Like what?"

The Priest led her to one of the fires and pointed at it.

"Look into the flames and tell me what you see."

"I only see flames."

"That's because you're not looking hard enough. I used to be like you: desiring to know truth. I was skeptical about everything the Priests told me when I was an acolyte. Even when I became clad in the red robes I doubted. Then I sailed westward at the order of the High Priestess of Aihar."

"Who's Aihar?"

The Priest did not answer. Instead he only looked into the flames.

"The ship I was on was caught in a storm. As the ship sank I began to see images in the lightning that told me that I would survive and I did."

"Are you sure that it wasn't just your mind playing tricks?"

"I know it was. But that doesn't matter. What matters is that those projections of my mind gave me a reason to live. Self-fulfilling prophecies are always accurate, unlike the prophecies written in ancient texts.

"Then I saw my first true vision."

"What do you mean?"

Before the Priest could respond someone called out.

"Aisarha, some idiot didn't believe me when I told you about your sword."

The Priest rolled his eyes and turned to face the speaker. Vallae saw that it was a male Arrancar clad in a long dark red coat with the blood goat head embroidered on the left breast. He wore a dark emerald green ascot and his mask fragment were two thin strips of bone that ran along his temples and down his cheeks before flaring out at the corners of his mouth.

"Where is he, Krauss?"

"Over there," Krauss said, pointing to a group of mercenaries wearing hollow masks like armor, their faces painted dark orange. Their leader, a large brute with thick sideburns and a mohawk dyed bright red-orange, looked at the Priest and pointed.

"You!" he roared. "Your fellow goats told me about your sword. Is it true that it burns or something?"

"Yeah," the Priest said, draining the rest of his mead.

"Do you know what I told them?"

The Priest made sure that the horn was empty before tossing it aside. He put a hand on the pommel and grinned.

"I suppose that you called them a bunch of liars."

"No. I told them that they were a pile of lying shits."

The Priest shrugged.

"Close enough, I suppose."

"And I call you a lying sack of shit, too."

The other mercenaries with orange faces laughed at that while the other Blood Goats gathered. Vallae saw that some of the other bands were starting to get interested as well. She looked at the Priest and saw that he was smiling.

"I've been called worse," the Priest said.

"And I call your god a lying sack of shit too," the leader said.

Vallae could feel a chill radiate from the Priest and saw that his smile lost most of its joviality. The Priest took a step forward.

"What god do you serve?" the Priest asked.

"Huh?"

"I asked you what god you serve."

"I serve The Twelve. Who do you serve?"

"You wouldn't know the name, for the Night has shrouded the Day but the Dawn is coming again."

"What's that supposed to mean? Wait, are you challenging me to a duel?"

"Only if you want it to be a duel. However, I could just bring out my sword and show everyone here whether my colleagues are telling the truth or not."

"Why not a duel?" one of the orange-faced mercenaries asked. Many of the other gathered mercenaries applauded and began to demand a duel.

"Thothe foolth don't know what they're in for," Gerr Hoyt said. "A thouthand gold pietheth on the Prietht."

"You hear them Aisarha," another Blood Goat, a woman with half of her head shaven and her hair bright purple, said. "They want a show."

"Well," Aisarha said, still rubbing the pommel. "I suppose I shouldn't disappoint them."

With one swift motion, he drew his sword. Vallae gasped when she saw the slightly curved blade burst into green and gold flames. Many of the other mercenaries backed away.

"Heaven's Pyre," she whispered. In her youth she read stories about Heaven's Pyre, the most destructive substance that was ever made. The last time that any Arrancar in the Empire saw it being used was at the Tournament of Fire during the reign of the Mad Emperor, Reygal Leonisra.

The leader of orange-faced mercenaries stared in awe at the sword.

"So, are you sure that you want to duel?"

"N-no," he said. "It appears that I was wrong. Here, have some drink and some women. My gifts to you as an apology."

Aisarha sheathed his sword and smiled.

"Don't mind if I do."

Vallae watched as the Priest made his way to join the orange-faced mercenaries with some of the other Blood Goats. A hand clasped her shoulder and she turned to see Gerr Hoyt smiling at her.

"Enjoy the show?" he asked. "How did you like hith thword?"

"I…I…I…"

"Thtop blathering like an idiot. I know that you thaw it for what it wath, Heaven'th Pyre."

"But it's impossible. His sheath would have burned away along with him. Heaven's Pyre burns everything that it touches."

"Apparently not," Gerr Hoyt said, his grin widening. "Did he tell you he joined my little band?"

"He said that you found him. He mentioned that he was in a ship wreck."

"Aye, that maketh thenth. I found him along the shore. Back then hith thword didn't burn like that and that wathn't the only thing thtrange about him."

"What do you mean?"

"No mathk and no hole," he said. "Think about that. An Arrancar with no mathk and no hole."

"An abomination," she whispered.

"Aye, I wanted to kill him, but then he read my fortune. He read the flameth for me and I knew I couldn't kill him. It would be a wathte of a good thing."

Vallae didn't think of telling him that the Priest lied to him. Instead her mind reeled with what he told her. The Priest's sword didn't burn at first and he had no mask and no hole. She looked at the Priest and began to wonder about what other secrets he might have.

_**Las Noches**_

Victor Cuuhlhourne stood on top of the dome, looking out across the sea of sand at the band coming closer. His grip tightened on the letter he received from Lady Occuldae. He knew exactly what Phayne Andjo was doing, but the sister was making him more nervous.

"Do you know what Merrin is doing?" the shrouded figure beside him asked.

"I'm afraid I don't. I only heard that he sent a message out to Barrcae Rureaux, but I don't know exactly what's in it."

"Occuldae told me the exact same thing. But what do you think he's doing?"

"It's hard to say. But we do know that he's involved himself a lot with House Rureaux. He's taken in those dame Rureaux vipers, but I suppose he's just keeping an eye on them."

"Perhaps he's trying to find a way to utilize them into his plans."

"It could be, or it could be that he wants to make sure that they don't interfere. He knows that the brother and uncle won't interfere seeing as how they took to religion."

The shrouded figure gazed at the coming party.

"The other sister?"

"Yes, and it looks like she brought the Black Wolf along as well. I'm sure it's just the young wolf's Arrancarization party. He'll be going into the Crystalline Forest once the others get back from seeing the Old Scorpion."

"You suggested it to Tuma?"

"I did. It's his best option right now while the others focus on each other. What have you been up to?"

"I've been seeing an old friend."

"Have you now? How is Gregor doing these days?"

"He's getting old. The younger krakens are a little on edge, and The Reaver is still away."

"I'm sure he's out plundering somewhere and planting little krakens into every young girl he comes across."

"I'm sure he'll return home as soon he gets word about his father. Gregor Korson won't last much longer and he knows it. He'll be walking into the sea soon and when that happens all bets are off. It's not enough for his children to inherit the title of 'Monarch of the Seas and Rivers'. They want to truly wear the crown for that."

"Then they'll get involved too. Does House Tiburon know about Gregor's status?"

"Of course they do. They're scrambling to line up a new treaty with each of the krakens."

Victor nodded.

"What about Jon Amens?" the shrouded figure asked.

"He's not a problem for now. I'll make sure that someone keeps watch over him and his friends, though. If this 'Brotherhood of Liberty' amounts to anything then we'll have to act quickly."

"And the situation in the East?"

"Uneasy, right now, but we knew it was going to be that way. Also there's the matter of Mordrath Luisenbarn."

"What about him? He's dead, isn't he?"

"I don't think so. You know full well that Aizen didn't fool him for a moment. He deceived Aizen, the only Arrancar to actually succeed in doing so."

"The usurper was a fool, so that's not much of an accomplishment."

"It may be not for you, but you were not here while Aizen was in charge. Aizen manipulated everything to get his way, but Mordrath succeeded in pushing his plans back further than he believed. Mordrath's little stunt forced Aizen to plan to get a hold of another Hogyoku. In the meantime, Mordrath successfully manipulated things to where other Houses outside of Las Noches could get a hold of the technology."

"Your point, Victor? We knew that he was going to be a player on the board."

"My point is that Mordrath may be a bigger player than we originally anticipated. We originally thought he was going to be a kin to a knight or a rook, but what if he's a much more important piece?"

"Regardless, it's not our problem. If Mordrath's still alive then he's clearly keeping a low profile."

"Yes, and that indicates to me that he's going to be playing the rest of the pieces."

"A piece playing other pieces? Are you going to suggest that he may then play the players?"

"It's happened before. Or didn't you pay attention?"

The other figure didn't say anything and Victor could hear the sound of a garganta opening and closing. He looked at Lady Occuldae's letter and released enough spiritual energy to burn it.

_**Lune d'Argent**_

Jean Parros held out the glass goblet and Margaret Andjo poured dark golden wine into it. His shoulder-length dark violet hair was pulled back into a tail held by a silver ring. He was clad in a long white coat with lavender lace poking out of the sleeves and a powder-blue ascot. His mask fragment covered the top of his head and his left eye. Agneaux Andjo tore a piece of silver-dove meat from the small body and popped it into his mouth. One of his doves stood nearby holding a decanter filled with blood-red night-berry wine.

The dining hall was an extravagant display of wealth and prestige. Chandeliers made of silver and diamonds hung from the marble ceiling. Mirrors lined the entire length of one wall while the other was nothing but glass hung between great blood-stone columns with gold leaf showing a view of the mountains and vales surrounding the palace of Lune d'Argent. The floor was polished stone alternating white marble and black fire glass veined with silver and gold with amethysts shaped into fleur-de-lys embedded into each stone panel. Statues of nude youths stood on either side of the doors. Scantily clad doves, both male and female, lined the mirror wall, ready to serve.

"So, Jean," Agneaux said, "I understand that my nephew has you to thank for fifty units of cavalry. I'm sure he'll put them to good use against House Marceaux and that Skullak fellow."

"I'm sure he will," Jean Parros said with a tone of arrogance in his honeyed voice. He stroked his oiled chin beard and twirled the end to further curl the point. "I trust that your nephew will remember those who rendered him aid."

"I'll make sure that he remembers it. I'm sure that the Southern Plains will be in need of a new High Lord, or do you prefer the title of Chancellor?"

"Whatever his majesty approves of," Jean said. He looked at Margaret and smiled. "I have another thousand foot-soldiers and two hundred cavalry ready if a treaty between our two houses is finalized."

"Oh, I'm sure my nephew has enough soldiers at his disposal."

"I also have a full treasury at my disposal. Every great endeavor requires coin and I'm sure that you would rather want to not have to deal with the guilds."

Agneaux smiled and leaned towards Jean.

"And what do you have in mind to seal our negotiations."

"Your niece's hand. She promised my brother her hand if he acquired the Hogyoku from the Reaper usurper. He retrieved it and I'm here to collect in his stead."

"Oh-ho, I see that you think that and Andjo would back out of such a deal. I would normally agree with you, but since he decided to use it to his own advantage instead of returning here with his prize, well…"

"That doesn't mean anything," Jean said. "He kept his word."

"Then there's the matter that the Hogyoku he retrieved was a fake," Agneaux said.

Jean paled at that.

"Did you think that I wouldn't know about it? Well, fortunately for you, I don't really care whether it was a fake or not."

Margaret looked at her uncle with disgust while Jean looked hopeful. Agneaux held up his emptied goblet and the dove refilled it. He smiled as he began to rub her back with his free hand. The dove smiled in return and knelt next to him, still holding the decanter.

"All that I care about is what you can offer me. How much gold do you have in your treasury?"

"Thirty-thousand gold pieces and twice that in silver and copper."

"I trust that you are not merely pulling shrouds over my eyes with your numbers."

"Do you really doubt my sincerity?"

Agneaux looked at Margaret who only glared back at him.

"My niece thinks that she's above your station, and I must agree with her. However, I don't have a problem with sealing our pact with a marriage, so long as you give me a down payment."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, how do I know that you won't negate on our bargain after you marry my niece?"

Jean bit his lower lip and looked at Margaret who continued not to look at him. He could tell that she was thinking about something. He returned his attention to Agneaux.

"I suppose I could send a quarter of my forces to your nephew now and have my servants give a hundredth of my treasury to you as a sign of good faith."

"That would be a start. But not my niece's hand in marriage."

"Then what would be good enough for you?"

"A signed contract should do." Agneaux turned his attention to the dove at his side. "Go, my dove, and fetch the contract I've prepared."

The dove stood and made her way out of the dining hall. She handed her decanter to another dove who quickly sat next to Agneaux.

"My little doves are such good girls," Agneaux said. "And they know how to please."

"I'm sure they do, High Lord."

"I could lend you a dove or two to warm your bed, Jean. Would you like that?"

"If it pleases you, High Lord."

"What kind of dove do you prefer: light, dark, feminine, or slightly masculine? Perhaps you like to have dominion or be dominated. I have all kinds of doves to fulfill every taste."

Jean smiled and raised his goblet.

"I have a feeling I'm going to enjoy working with you, High Lord Andjo."

_**Nido de Viboras**_

Vallae looked up as the doors to the meeting hall opened. Barrcae Rureaux walked in, clutching a piece of paper in one hand. His brow furrowed with rage as he made his way to the head of the table. The commanders of his forces stood and he gestured for them to sit. He held up the piece of paper in his hand.

"Who told Lord Merrin of my plans?" he asked.

No one said anything. Barrcae threw the paper onto the table. He looked at those gathered with a predatory gleam in his hawk-like eyes.

"I am surrounded by cowards," he muttered.

"My lord," one of Barrcae's generals said. His dark brown eyes were filled with fear as he stood. "I don't know what this is about, but I can assure you that none of us..."

"Read the letter if you don't know what I'm talking about," Barrcae roared and banged a fist on the table.

Another general, a woman with bright red hair that seemed to clash with her dark skin took up the piece of paper. Her pale lilac eyes looked over the message and she handed the piece of paper to another of the generals present.

"It seems to be good news," she said. "I don't see why it's upsetting."

"Of course you don't, sister," Barrcae snarled. "I bet you agree with our other sisters and think I need a minder as though I was still a child."

The woman sat back and muttered under her breath. She twisted the gold ring of a coiled snake on the ring finger of her right hand.

"My lady," Lord Reighardt said from beside her. She took the letter from him and read it.

Lord Rureaux,

I must first congratulate you on standing for your right to the throne in Las Noches. It is good to see another man of the South take initiative to become a powerful force in the world. However, I must urge caution on your part. You may not have the same amount of support behind you as the other claimants, but that can change.

My son assures me that he'll have at least seven-thousand of the Purified prepared to march to war within two months by World of the Living standard. I urge you to be patient. Hold off on any attack you may have planned before then. This way you don't have to rely on the unreliable mercenary bands you have assembled.

As you know, the words of House Merrin are, "Bind All Under Heaven" and we intend to do just that. The Southern Plains needs a strong leader who will not bow to the will of the Eastern Mountains as Chancellor Leonisra intends to do. We need a man of the South to be a force to be reckoned with. I am unable to be that man due to my condition. I see great potential in you, but you must be patient. You must grow more before you can seize what is yours.

I urge you, do not attack Marceaux. Let Marceaux and Andjo destroy each other first and then turn your attention to Las Noches. Do not permit them to notice you at this present time. You are not strong enough to face them. You may look at yourself as a viper, but a viper needs the grass to hide it so that it may succeed in devouring its prey. If the viper goes out in the open, then the hawk could clutch it in its talons.

The Vipers know this to be true and are waiting until a force of seven thousand Purified are ready and, as difficult as it is for them, are prepared to wait before striking out to bury their fangs into their prey.

If we are to bind all under Heaven then we must work together. If you accept me as your ally then wait for two months before making your move.

I remain your faithful ally,

Lord of the Bound Harpy and Master of Chains,

Dayne Merrin

"Dayne Merrin," Vallae whispered.

"Yes," Lord Reighardt said. "He's the patriarch of one of the most powerful houses in all of Hueco Mundo. Barrcae Rureaux used some of his slavers against the Amazonians."

"He says that he's my faithful ally," Barrcae continued. "I say that he'll only be my ally as long as it's to his advantage. As for his offering of seven thousand Purified…it's nothing but a mere ploy to get me in his debt. Even now he plays the slaver."

"What are these 'Purified'?" Vallae asked.

"You know how the Amazonians are the elite fighting force in the Southern Plains," Lord Reighardt said. "No army ever defeated them in combat, except for the Purified. At the Siege of Yarma, a force of six hundred Purified faced an army of ten thousand Amazonians. At the end of the battle, a hundred and fifty of the Purified and three thousand Amazonians remained. Yyava Mila Rose, the High Queen of the Amazonians and one of their greatest military leaders, and two of her daughters were killed. Her sole surviving daughter rode past the remaining Purified soldiers and shaved her head before them. All of her surviving soldiers did the same, a show of the greatest respect."

"If that's true then why would Barrcae refuse an offering of seven thousand of them?"

"Barrcae is like his brother, Zommari: impulsive. However, unlike Zommari, Barrcae usually isn't able to maintain an air of calm and control."

Vallae smiled a little. She looked at the message again. Perhaps, if something happened to Barrcae in battle then she wondered if she could convince House Merrin to give her the Purified. It would help her to reclaim the Southern Plains from House Rureaux and make it stronger than before. The Southern Plains would no longer have to bend the knee to Las Noches and House Leonisra, a House that had no true ties to the Southern Plains, could be sent back to the Eastern Mountains where they belonged.

"I will show that cripple that I don't need him," Barrcae roared. "Generals, assemble your armies and get the mercenaries together. Beat the drums of war and blow the battle horns. We will march against House Marceaux. We will meet the double-headed eagle in battle and bring them down. Now, beat the drums of war!"

_**Outside Las Noches**_

The two men wearing white and light blue uniforms made sure to conceal their Reiatsu from the creatures below. One looked at the screen of the laptop and nodded.

"Daten updated," Schultz Leiden, the leader of the Erkundung force sent to Hueco Mundo, said. "The Jagd Armee should be able to launch the invasion ahead of schedule. Franz, inform the others that our work here is nearly complete. I want to get out of this Höllenloch as quickly as possible."

"Fine," Franz Weiss said, looking away from his own screen. He touched the five-pointed cross hanging from his wrist.

"Gregor, Martin, report," Franz said. He continued to press the medallion and frowned. "Gregor, Martin, report if you can hear me."

"What's wrong?" Schultz asked.

"I can't raise Gregor or Martin," Franz said. "I think that the feindlich got them."

"Impossible. None of the feindlich came this way," Franz said. He pressed a hand to the Quincy cross hanging from around his neck. "Gregor, Martin, report." He paused. "Scheiss," he whispered. "Gregor, Martin, I order you to report."

There was still nothing.

"Franz, send the daten back to Vandenreich. I need to…"

He caught movement out of the corner of his eyes. He turned and saw two men in the same uniforms of white and light blue.

"Gregor, Martin, why didn't you follow protocol and report when you were called?"

Neither man responded. Instead, they only stared ahead of them.

_Something's wrong,_ Schultz thought. _They look as if they're in a daze. Did one of the feindlich get to them?_

"Hey, what's going on?" Franz asked. He saw their two fellow soldats and stood. "Gregor, Martin…what's wrong? What's…?"

Franz's eyes widened and he cried out in surprise. Schultz turned and saw a blade that looked to be made of ice and fire protruding from the man's chest. He could make out someone clad in a long black coat standing behind the soldat.

"What the…?" Schultz began. Then he felt someone grab him from behind. He turned his head and saw two eyes that were like twin blood-red flames trapped inside clear ice.

Schultz felt as if a piece of dry ice was sinking into his back.

_The daten,_ he thought, _I have to get the daten out. The…the Emperor must know he…he can get…_

"I'm afraid we can't let you do that," someone said.

Schultz looked ahead and saw Franz standing before him. His eyes were like pale blue flames in ice.

"What?"

"It's not time for the fun to begin," Gregor said as he turned to the computer. Schultz watched in horror as Gregor destroyed the equipment, making sure that all of the daten was lost with it.

"Traitors," Schultz said. He reached for his sword, but Franz reached out and grabbed his wrist. Schultz felt a chill run up his arm and he saw that Franz's hand had turned blue, save for the fingers which were black.

"Join us," Franz said. "Become one with the Forerunners as we are one with them. Look into The Void and see your salvation."

Schultz struggled, but the grip tightened. It was as though the cold of that hand was now penetrating into his very bones. Schultz looked wide-eyed as Franz raised a hand.

"It's useless to resist," Franz said and smiled. "Le Mort rides the worlds and you will ride with him as we ride with him. The harvest is nigh and Le Mort needs workers to help with the reaping."

Schultz watched as Reishi gathered about Franz's hand and became a sickle. The blade gleamed like ice in the morning sun. He screamed as Franz brought the blade down, cutting through his neck without leaving a mark. Schultz's eyes glazed with death, but then the spark of the Un-Life ignited in his eyes. He looked out at the moonlit land and smiled.

The harvest was bountiful and he would help with the reaping.

**End of Chapter 13**

**A.N.: After a year hiatus, I'm back.**

**Like the previous chapter, the main purpose of this chapter is to hint at events that are yet to come as well as introduce characters, both seen and only mentioned, who will play vital roles down the road. Also, I'm dismantling the history that I established in earlier chapters because I rethought it and I decided that the history that the majority of Arrancars know is a false history (much like the stories of Christopher Columbus and the pilgrims in America that were taught in school). The true history is much more barbarous and I am currently doing research into actual world history as well as various "histories" for fantasy worlds to write a comprehensive history of Hueco Mundo and the world of Soul Reapers. The major inspirations for this shift in establishing the Arrancar's history are "The World of Ice and Fire" by George R. R. Martin and "The Silmarillion" by J.R.R. Tolkien.**

**Thank you for reading and please review.**


End file.
